My Sex On Fire
by LeiliPattz
Summary: Bella tinha azar como sobrenome. Tudo em sua vida estava dando errado até que Edward lhe oferece uma ajudinha. O que ele não sabia é que ajudando aquela estranha a vida dos dois iria mudar para sempre.
1. Capítulo 1

**My Sex On Fire**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, mas eu peguei o perfeito Edward emprestado um pouco . A história pertence a mim.

**Sinopse: **Bella tinha azar como sobrenome, tudo em sua vida da errado até que Edward começa mudar sua vida, e inconscientemente ele não sabe que muda em todos os sentidos. Lemons. Linguagem adulta.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Azar, azar e mais A-Z-A-R. Será que não tinha uma cota de azar por pessoa nessa vida, porque sinceramente eu sinto como se tivesse com a cota de toda a cidade de New York em mim. Minha vida nunca foi fácil, NUNCA mesmo.

Minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci, meu pai nunca ligou pra mim, nós morávamos em Old Bridge no estado de Nova Jersey. Tudo que meu pai me dava, era o básico pra minha sobrevivência.

Quando fiz 15 anos, foi a gota d'água, ele passou o dia do meu aniversário com sua namorada em seu quarto, e eu no meu desenhando, e chorando. Nesse dia eu decidi que mudaria a minha vida.

Arrumei um emprego de meio período como balconista de uma padaria, que ficava a 10 minutos da minha casa, meu pai não se importou, só disse ''você realmente tem que começar a se sustentar".

Conversei com minha tia que morava em um bairro longe do meu, e disse que queria abrir uma poupança, que metade do meu salário iria pros meus estudos quando eu fizesse 18 anos.

E assim aconteceu, depois quando eu fiz 17, comecei a trabalhar de secretária em um escritório de contabilidade, e foi assim que descobri minha vocação. No dia que fiz 18 anos, eu sai de casa, meu pai como sempre não se importou.

Um mês antes, eu comecei a procurar apartamentos para alugar em Nova York, eram muito caros, até que liguei para uma amiga de infância que havia se mudado para lá. Alice, me disse q estava dividindo um apartamento de 3 quartos com uma outra garota, Rosalie, que se eu quisesse poderia ir morar com elas.

Então tudo se resolveu assim. Quando cheguei em NY procurei um curso de Contabilidade, achei um que duraria 2 anos, durante esse tempo trabalhei como vendedora em uma loja de roupas.

Ao terminar o meu curso, arrumei um emprego em uma empresa como assistente do contabilista, só que eu não era bem uma assistente, eu era uma 'escrava'.

Tudo que eu fazia era, levar café pro meu chefe, pegar roupa na lavanderia, coisas terríveis, e até engraxar o sapato dele. Minha vida nunca foi tão difícil, e eu pensei que não poderia ficar pior.

- Sua inútil! - meu chefe gritou, após eu me assustar com um trovão e derrubar café em cima de alguns papéis MUITO importantes.

- Me desculpe, eu não fiz com a intenção e...

- Sem mais uma palavra senhorita Swan, pegue suas coisas e suma daqui.

- Como? Eu estou...

- Sim você está demitida, passe depois para acertar suas contas. Vá logo, não quero mais ver essa sua cara patética na minha frente.

Sai daquela sala, com o choro entalado na garganta. Peguei minha bolsa e meu casaco, as únicas coisas, que eu tinha naquele lugar, e com os olhos começando a lacrimejar entrei no elevador.

Quando entrei em minha caminhonete (única coisa que eu consegui com esse trabalho) as lágrimas escaparam como a chuva que caia lá fora. Bati minha cabeça várias vezes contra o volante ganhando uma bela dor de cabeça e sai da garagem, vendo como a chuva estava terrível.

Duas quadras depois, quando pensei que eu realmente tinha chegado ao fundo do poço a vida me surpreende, a caminhonete resolve começar a falecer em plena Avenida.

- Ai não, não, não, não. - fui levando o carro para o acostamento - Por favor, não faz isso comigo - eu não conseguia parar de chorar, e um grande soluço veio com o último suspiro da minha picape.

Encostei minha cabeça no volante, olhando os carros passarem através do vidro embaçado. Não sabia o que fazer, peguei meu celular para chamar algum mecânico e ele estava descarregado.

Perfeito.

Desci da picape para procurar algum telefone público, e claro pro meu azar, não tinha nenhum. Encostei na porta da picape, com o rosto no vidro esperando que a vida me desse mais uma porção de azar.

Escutei um carro parar atrás do meu, seria mais alguém com o mesmo azar? Suspirei e não me movi, esperando minhas pernas reagirem a algo.

- Posso lhe ajudar? - uma voz aveludada, porém forte chamou atrás de mim, como não conseguia fazer meu corpo reagir a nada, respondi com o rosto no vidro.

- Pode, tire todo o azar de mim e distribua pelo mundo.

- Bem, não sei se posso fazer isso, mas o que aconteceu? Seu carro quebrou?

- É quebrou, perdi meu emprego medíocre, meu celular descarregou e eu provavelmente vou ter uma pneumonia por estar nessa chuva. - fechei meus olhos, sentindo a chuva ficar mais forte.

- Olha, eu poderia ajudar-te com isso. Venha,entre no meu carro antes que você realmente pegue uma pneumonia, que eu ligarei para um mecânico. - ele pegou no meu braço, e eu me movi. Olhando pro chão o tempo todo, ele abriu a porta do carro, parecia um volvo prata, não prestei atenção. - Fique aqui. Eu já volto.

Suspirei. Eu devo ser louca, não sei quem é esse cara, entrei no carro dele, e ainda nem vi o rosto dele, mas não tinha como a vida ficar pior para mim.

Encostei minha cabeça no banco do carro, era de couro. A água que saia de mim fazia uma poça no tapete aveludado do carro.

**Que legal.**

Meu choro cessou e eu vi a figura do homem de costa pra mim com o celular na mão. Estava tocando uma música quando entrei no carro, não prestei atenção até que começou a tocar Sex on fire.

Fechei os olhos e repousei minha cabeça no vidro da janela, pensei em como minha vida sempre foi assim, cheia de baixos e baixos, apesar de ter duas amigas que eram como irmãs, o restante da minha vida sempre dava errado.

- Hey - o homem entrou no carro, e eu continuei com os olhos fechados. - Meu mecânico esta vindo, deve chegar, em alguns minutos.

- Muito obrigado, não é todos os dias que um desconhecido, ajuda uma garota que está chorando litros, encostada em uma picape antiga com a testa no vidro.

- Não precisa agradecer, eu estava passando e de longe te vi naquele estado e algo me fez parar, não sei o bem o que me levou a isso, mas foi algo - ele deu uma risada baixa. - Eu ainda não sei o seu nome.

- E nem eu o seu - murmurei contra o vidro.

- Eu sou Edward Cullen, e você?

- Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella, por favor - suspirei e me sentei direito no banco, abri meus olhos e virei para fitar o homem que estava, eu acho, salvando minha vida.

Senti como se tivesse tomado uma descarga elétrica, e minha boca se abriu em um estalo. Seu cabelo cor de bronze estava extremamente molhado, e caia no lado de seu rosto, seus olhos eram de um azul vibrante com uma leve tonalidade de verde nos cantos, sua boca não era grossa e nem fina, e estava vermelha por causa do frio.

Pisquei várias vezes para ter certeza de que não era uma miragem, que esse homem realmente era real. Eu devia estar parecendo uma idiota, com a boca aberta e piscando como se tivesse areia em meus olhos.

Seus braços não tinham músculos enormes, mas era definidos eu ja poderia até imaginar aqueles braços me envolvendo, e aquela boca corada na minha...

- Bella? - ele passou a mão diante do meu rosto. - Oi, Terra chamando Bella Swan, alo.

- Ah, - acordei dos meus sonhos loucos, mas que hora inapropriada pra ter sonhos com um cara que eu conheci a 15 minutos.

- Você está bem? - ele passou a mão em me rosto, tirando o cabelo que estava em cima dos meus olhos.

- E-eu esto-tou sim - droga, gaguejar era horrível nesse momento.

- Olha eu tenho uma camisa e uma jaqueta que eu acabei de pegar na lavanderia, coloque antes que eu acabe te levando para um hospital.

Como? Colocar a camisa dele? Tirar minha blusa na frente dele? No carro dele que estava extremamente aquecido, ao som de sex on fire? _'My sex on fire'_.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Eu ainda tentava raciocinar, ele queria que eu tirasse minha blusa pra colocar uma camisa dele, no carro dele? OH MY GOD.

- Bella, alô alguém manda a Bella pro Planeta Terra – a mão do Edward se balançava diante dos meus olhos.

- Ah desculpe – mas sonhando acordada de novo senhora Isabella Swan. – É que eu tava pensando se o mecânico vai demorar.

- Não, em alguns minutos ele vai estar aqui. Eu vou me virar para você trocar a blusa – ele se virou para porta, e eu tirei minha jaqueta e blusa. Estava encharcada. Coloquei a camisa dele e a jaqueta, ficou ENORME em mim, pelo menos me pouparia de uma pneumonia.

- Pronto – eu disse e ele se virou. – Obrigado pela camisa e por tudo, não é sempre que uma pessoa ajuda a outra assim com tanta facilidade.

- Por nada Bella, mas como eu disse algo forte me fez parar, eu realmente não sei explicar – ele mexeu nos cabelos, com a mão totalmente aberta e os dedos um pouco curvados. Seu cabelo era lindo, totalmente desorganizado, e era exatamente isso que deixava lindo.

- Talvez, foi o destino – eu sorri, e ele abriu um sorriso torto, capaz de derreter uma manteiga no Pólo Norte.

- Talvez – ele murmurou, e um carro parou atrás de nós. – Ah o mecânico, preciso da chave do carro – entreguei a chave e ele saiu para a chuva novamente.

Encostei minha cabeça no banco, olhando o teto, pensando em como uma pessoa que nem me conhecia, me ajudaria dessa forma. Nunca acreditei em coisa de destino, a vida somos nós que fazemos. Certo? Estava na metade de uma outra música quando identifiquei, Bliss* do Muse.

*** **.com/watch?v=XrROiUNwgCM

_Everything about you pains my envying your soul can't hate anything_

_**(Tudo em você dói minha cobiça sua alma não pode odiar alguma coisa)**___

everything about you is so easy to love they're watching you from above

_**(Tudo em você é tão fácil de amar eles estão te assistindo de cima)**_

- _Give me all the peace and joy in your mind __**(Me dê toda a paz e alegria em sua mente)**_ – Edward entrou no carro cantando, ele cantava bem, muito bem.

- Ual, você canta bem.

- Um pouco – ele suspirou. – Eu toco em um barzinho de um amigo, Texis Night umas 2 vezes por mês por hobby mesmo.

- Um dia eu posso ir ver você tocar? Conheço o Texis Night, bem já fui 2 ou 3 vezes.

- Claro – ele deu outro sorriso torto, e metade de mim derreteu. – Então o mecânico vai levar sua picape pra oficina, se quiser podemos seguir ele até lá.

- Não precisa só me dê o endereço e o telefone, que eu vou la amanhã.

- Hum...Tudo bem. Mas você não quer ir tomar um café comigo na Starbucks? – ele sorriu de novo, e a minha outra metade derreteu, daqui a pouco eu seria só um liquido suspirando. – Queria falar umas coisas com você.

- Um café, nesse frio é bom, e conversar também, então eu aceito sim.

- Ah vou trocar minha camisa, antes que eu pegue Pneumonia.

Ele tirou a camisa encharcada, e se minha mão não estivesse no meu queixo, juro que ele estaria no chão. Enquanto ele se inclinava na parte detrás do carro procurando sua camisa, eu aproveitei os segundos para analisar aquele corpo.

Ele não era bronzeado, tinha a pele clara um pouco morena, nada branco transparente como eu. Seu abdômen dividia em oito gominhos, um lugar onde eu iria lavar roupa sem discutir. E ele tinha aquela entradinha em V, e claro o famoso e clássico caminho da perdição se perdia em sua calça, quando ele fez o movimento de voltar, olhei para minhas unhas, mechendo em algo inexistente

- Então vamos? – ele perguntou.

- Vamos.

No caminho eu cantarolava alguma música que eu conhecia, mas não lembrava o nome, e ele me acompanhava.

Me sentia uma cantora de chuveiro, com ele cantarolando tão afinado. Paramos em uma Starbucks que ficava uma quadra de onde eu morava, pura coincidência, claro. Sentamos e eu pedi um cappuccino, ele um café expresso com creme.

- Bella, me conte, por que você foi demitida?

- Simples – mordi o canto dos meus lábios e suspirei. – Eu fui contratada pra trabalhar de assistente de contabilidade, mas na verdade eu era uma faz tudo do meu chefe. Café, roupa na lavanderia, cachorro no veterinário, filha no balé, coisas que não era pra eu estar mexendo, mas pulando a parte menos interessante, hoje eu estava servindo o café dele, e deu um trovão muito forte, eu me assustei e derramei café em cima de documentos muito importantes, ele me chamou de todos os insultos possíveis, e disse que não quer ver mais a minha cara. - dei um sorriso amarelo, e a garçonete entregou nossos pedidos. -Esse sempre é o fim de algo em minha vida – tomei um bom gole do cappuccino.

- Hmm – ele murmurou dando um gole em seu café. – E agora o que pretende fazer?

- Procurar outro emprego – contornei a borda do copo com meu dedo mindinho. – Ir a luta.

- Tenho uma proposta pra você.

- Que proposta? – levantei meus olhos e encontrei os seus, que agora estavam mais verdes com uma borda azul na íris, os olhos reagiam a luzes diferentes. Ele sorriu e colocou seu copo na mesa.

- Eu sou diretor de Mídia da Masen Publicidade e meu irmão, Emmett, é Diretor de Criação. Nós tínhamos duas assistentes, que estavam atrás de uma bolsa de estudos pra terminar a faculdade na Alemanha, elas conseguiram e essa é a última semana de trabalho delas. – ele deu outro gole em seu café, e eu fiz o mesmo com o meu cappuccino. – Então, estava pensando se você não quer ir na Masen, para fazer uma entrevista. Íamos colocar anúncio no site depois de amanhã.

- Olha, minha área é outra, mas o que eu teria que fazer?

- Nos ajudar com documentos, e algumas ligações com contatos, mas se quiser com o tempo você aprende a mexer em algo dentro da área.

- Não sei – tomei mais um pouco do Cappuccino mexendo na borda novamente.

- Tentar não custa nada não é verdade? – olhei pra ele, e seu meio sorriso estava la. Como negar algo olhando aquilo? Suspirei internamente.

- Ok, eu vou. Ah tive uma idéia. Minha amiga Rosalie, ela está sem emprego também, atualmente faz curdo de web designer, posso levar ela amanhã? – Rose realmente precisava desse trabalho, o dinheiro para o curso estava acabando, e duas desempregadas não dava né.

- Pode levar sim. Vou marcar às 9:30 hrs tudo bem?– ele sorrindo e eu suspirando internamente.

- Ás 9:30 estarei lá.

Terminamos nossas bebidas, ele fez questão de pagar. Quando saímos a chuva já havia parado, só estava muito frio.

- Onde você mora? – ele perguntou ligando o carro.

- A um quarteirão daqui, no prédio World Green.

- Sério? Eu moro dois quarteirões depois de você, moro na cobertura do The Gold. To começando a pensar nesse negócio de destino – 'e eu também' sussurrei em minha mente. Depois de uns 5 minutos estavamos na frente do meu edifício. – Bem está entregue.

- Você não quer subir, pra que eu entregue sua roupa? – disse enquanto me libertava do cinto de segurança.

- Não, me entregue amanhã.

- Me dá o protetor da lavanderia – ele me entregou. – É melhor na hora de devolver. Ah, o endereço e telefone do mecânico.

- Ah sim, claro – ele pegou um papel e anotou. – Aqui está.

- Muito obrigado por tudo Edward, e foi um prazer te conhecer – coloquei o papel na minha bolsa.

- O prazer foi todo meu.

- Até amanhã – eu disse por cima do ombro enquanto caminhava até o edifício. Observei o carro virar na esquina, o porteiro liberou o portão, e eu hiperventilei na portaria.

- Senhorita Swan, está tudo bem? – o porteiro seu Zeca, se aproximou, e estava sem ar, literalmente.

- Sim Seu Zeca, é só o cansaço, dia de trabalho duro. Vou subir tomar um banho relaxante, e por as pernas pra cima – eu sorri. – o senhor também está precisando viu. Tchau seu Zeca – entrei no elevador, e fechei os olhos, aquilo só poderia ser um sonho. Um homem que eu nunca vi na minha vida, me ajudando daquela forma, e eu mais doida ainda aceitei ajuda e carona de um estranho. Peguei o papel em minha bolsa e embaixo do endereço e telefone do mecânico estava um telefone e um pequeno recado embaixo:

_''Gostei mesmo de conhecer você. E.C.''_

Claro que agora eu estava hiperventilando, e derretendo o restinho que me sobrou, mas parecia que ali, era a primeira vez que a sorte me chamava. E algo dentro de mim, muito pequeno, do tamanho de uma semente, dizia que tudo ia mudar pra mim.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Entrei no apartamento e corri para o banheiro, precisava de um banho quente e relaxante. Tirei as roupas do Edward e coloquei de lado, iria lavar com calma para não estragar nada, era uma roupa cara que exigia cuidados especiais.

A água do chuveiro estava no ponto ideal, ela tirava o gelado do meu corpo, limpava toda a minha tristeza os vestígios da chuva e de minhas lágrimas. Eu realmente nunca acreditei em destino, e nem em 'está tudo escrito nas estrelas', porque se estivesse alguma coisa da minha vida, escrito nas queridas estrelinhas, tenho certeza que elas estavam em estado grave de depressão ou me odiavam por alguma vida passada.

Pensei em como as coisas para mim davam sempre errado, como tudo ia por um caminho reto, e em algum momento um 'terremoto' sacudia minha vida e eu sempre tinha que começar do zero.

Mas um sentimento novo me dominava, desde que eu olhei naquele mar verde-azul dos olhos de Edward. A cor de seus olhos era fascinante metade verde, metade azul, e dependendo sempre ficava um pouco mais do que a outra.

Os olhos verdes, o deixava mais misterioso, os azuis, o deixava sereno, mas nunca ficava uma cor só, pelo pouco tempo que percebi, eles sempre estariam ali juntos, um equilíbrio de cores complementando seu rosto perfeito.

Seus traços eram fortes, seu queixo firme, sobrancelhas do tamanho certo, lábios de uma cor atraente, como se me chamasse para estar junto aos meus. Seu físico não era desses caras que moram em academia, mas ele era forte, tinha músculos definidos na medida certa.

Bem que ele poderia ser a medida certa para mim. Eu sonho demais, eu não estou à altura de Edward Cullen, um cara rico que morava em uma cobertura e tinha dinheiro suficiente para que eu nadasse nele. Terminei meu banho e coloquei um moletom velho e quente.

Fui primeiro preparar o jantar, em 1 hora Alice e Rose iriam chegar e eu precisava contar todas as novidades para elas. Durante esses anos que eu estou em NY, elas se tornaram como irmãs que eu nunca tive a única família que eu tenho nessa cidade.

Coloquei o bife que eu pedi a Alice para temperar de manhã na grelha, e levei a roupa de Edward até nossa mini lavanderia. Sim isso mesmo, mini lavanderia. Alice trouxe isso de sua casa, ela sempre tomou cuidado especial com suas roupas, e logo nos ensinou como fazer uma lavagem, de deixar lavanderias 5 estrelas de NY no chinelo.

Coloquei a camisa e a calça para o processo de lavagem e voltei para a cozinha. Lavei o arroz, refoguei e deixei cozinhando, peguei umas verduras na geladeira e fiz uma salada, por que como acha que eu mantenho esse corpinho?

Terminei a salada, e o arroz e o bife estavam quase prontos. Voltei na lavanderia e passei as roupas para outra máquina, enquanto eu programava, escutei barulho na sala.

- Bella? Chegamos – era Alice e Rose. – Nossa que cheiro bom amiga.

- Eu sei, eu sei obrigada – Terminei de programar a máquina e voltei pra cozinha. – Estou quase terminando aqui, eu tenho tanta coisa pra contar para vocês.

- Eu vou tomar um banho e depois fofocamos no jantar – disse Alice indo pro seu quarto.

- Ah eu também preciso de um banho, se um massagista e de sexo selvagem – eu ri, Rose, sempre Rose.

- O banho você tem, só falta o massagista pro sexo selvagem.

- Isso é - ela riu. - Vou lá estou morrendo de fome, andei feito uma condenada hoje.

- Vai lá.

Voltei para o jantar, e já estava tudo pronto. Peguei metade de um abacaxi na geladeira e resolvi fazer um suco com hortelã.

A minha animação não era normal, meu carro quebrou, estou desempregada, e com certeza eu teria um resfriado, mas quando eu pensava no Edward, todos os meus problemas sumiam. Enquanto eu fazia o suco, comecei a cantarolar Sex on Fire, nunca me esqueceria do cheiro do seu carro.

Cigarros, menta e um perfume dele que eu não identifiquei. Fiquei encostada no balcão e comecei a sonhar acordada, imaginando como seria sentir o cheiro de seu perfume mais de perto, e claro misturado com suor do meu corpo.

- Ta sonhando acordada Bella? – disse Alice sentando em uma das cadeiras do balcão.

- Parece que ela viu o passarinho azul. – Rose riu e se sentou ao lado de Alice.

- Não vi passarinho azul nenhum...eu vi um par de olhos verde com um azul cor de céu – eu disse soltando um suspiro involuntário.

- COMO? – elas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu disse que tenho muitas coisas para contar, vem coloquem a comida de vocês tenho muita história.

Contei primeiro sobre como fui demitida, Rose sugeriu que eu devia voltar lá e jogar café quente entre as pernas do meu ex-chefe, ás vezes Rosalie me assustava, mas até que a idéia do café era boa. Fui contando da chuva, do carro quebrado, até que cheguei na parte que mais importava.

- Nossa Bella e, você ainda não acredita em sorte?

- Alice, eu só conheci o cara, não dei pra ele, infelizmente.

- Notou o tom dela no infelizmente? – disse Rose sorrindo, Alice fez uma careta, e eu sabia por que. – Então qual o nome do cara?

- Edward Cullen – quando falei, Rose engasgou com o suco.

- O que? NÃO ACREDITO – ela disse gritando e com um sorriso formando no rosto. – CARA! EDWARD CULLEN. AI MEU DEUS.

- O que deu nela? – perguntou Alice que estava com a mesma cara confusa que eu.

- E eu lá vou saber.

- Gente acorda, Edward Cullen, diretor de mídia da Masen Publicidade. Um dos homens mais ricos da cidade. Ele mora a 2 quadras daqui.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Vocês esqueceram que eu sou aspirante a publicitária e que vivo infurnada nesse mundo? Sei tudo um pouco de cada publicitário importante dessa cidade, e Edward Cullen ta no meu top 5 de influência, e de onde eu ia bater na porta atrás de um emprego, bem na cara de pau. Ele tem um irmão, Emmett, lindo, alto, loiro, musculoso e só tem um defeito?

- Qual? – eu perguntei.

- Ele tem uma namorada, mas é como dizem, ta namorando e não morto.

- Ai que horror Rose – disse Alice rindo.

- É a realidade baby.

- E Edward? – perguntei

- O que é que tem?

- Ele namora? – Claro que devia namorar né.

- To vendo que tem gente interessada nos olhos verde-azuis de Edward Cullen. – Alice murmurou rindo baixinho.

- Ele não namora, mas já o vi com a irmã da namorada do Emmett, a Tânya, em algumas festas, mas nada foi assumido.

- Hmm... Então já que você surtou tenho uma novidade para contar – suspirei e eu sabia que ela ia pirar.

- Mande.

- Edward disse para que eu fosse na Masen fazer uma entrevista pra ser assistente ou dele ou de Emmett.

- Ai Meu... – eu a interrompi.

- Espere ainda não terminei – ela fez biquinho e eu ri. – Eu falei que sabe eu tinha uma amiga que estava desempregada e que curtia isso de publicidade sabe, e ele falou que eu poderia levá-la. Agora você pode surtar – eu sorri.

- AAAAAAAAAAA – ela gritou e correu pra cima de mim. – Amiga você é um MÁXIMO. Ai meu Deus, se tiver teste com certeza eu vou ser assistente do Emmett, pois ele é diretor de criação, a área que eu quero me especializar.

- Ai, vocês duas talvez vão trabalhar juntas, só eu que não. Isso é injusto. – Alice fez carinha de bebê, enquanto tomava o resto do seu suco.

- Ah amiga, sua área é moda, e Masen ainda não faz nada disso.

- Eu sei – ela sorriu. – Fico feliz por vocês. Espero que tudo dê certo.

- E vai dar – Rose pulava feito uma criança que tinha acabado de ganhar uma viagem para a Disney. – Ai preciso escolher minha roupa para amanhã.

- Eu ajudo vocês – disse Alcie animada.

- Então vamos depois eu lavo a louça.

Corremos as 3 pro quarto de Rose, e ficamos assim boa parte da noite experimentando roupas, combinações, maquiagem, sapato tudo para uma entrevista. Fomos pra nossa mini lavanderia e Alice me ajudava a arrumar a roupa de Edward.

- Então, meu veredicto final. Rose com o terninho com saia bege e Bella com o terninho de calça verde claro. Amanhã eu vou fazer a maquiagem bem leve, e ajudar vocês em tudo.

- Sabe, desde o momento que aquele homem parou pra me ajudar, eu senti esperança, na verdade não foi bem esperança, mas foi um sentimento de que tudo iria ficar bem, ia mudar. Vocês sabem que nunca acreditei nisso de destino e bla bla bla, não sei as coisas realmente podem estar mudando pra mim.

- Com certeza está mudando amiga – Rose me abraçou. – E a partir de amanhã, tudo vai ser novo.

- E nós sempre estaremos juntas – Alice nos abraçou.

- Eu amo muito vocês, minhas irmãzinhas de coração.

Esse era um pedacinho da minha felicidade, minhas amigas, minha casa, e o amor que eu dava a elas e que também recebia. Eu sinto, amanhã vai ser tudo novo, e Edward Cullen começava a entrar nos meus planos.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

A chuva era intensa, não conseguia enxergar um palmo na frente do nariz. Não fazia idéia de onde eu estava só sentia a necessidade de correr e sair daquele lugar.

Era uma rua desconhecida, ainda mais estranha por eu não conseguir enxergar nada. Comecei a correr em frente, mas conforme eu corria a chuva aumentava e meus olhos ardiam pela água que me chicoteava junto com o vento.

O frio me fazia bater o queixo, eu estava somente com uma regata, calça jeans e uma sandália baixa e sabia que depois daquela chuva eu teria uma gripe e na pior das hipóteses uma pneumonia.

Depois de muito correr minhas pernas não tinham mais forças, desisti e cai no chão, sentindo a chuva me atingir e a água que escorria pela rua passar por meu corpo. Foi então eu ouvi um barulho que me fez levantar a cabeça.

Era um ronco de motor, que ainda estava distante. Respirei fundo, e tentei obrigar minhas pernas a me por de pé, mas eu não tinha nenhuma força para isso. Ótimo, o carro ia passar e não ia me ver, com toda essa chuva, a visão de qualquer pessoa se perde.

Continuei deitada, e fechei os olhos, escutando o barulho do motor, ficar mais perto, e mais perto.

Suspirei ao esperar que a chuva me levasse ou eu fosse atingida por um raio, enquanto o veículo se aproximava em alta velocidade. De repente ele parou ao meu lado, cantando pneu.

A porta do motorista abriu, e ele, abriu a porta do passageiro, e veio em minha direção.

Por causa da chuva eu não consegui ver o seu rosto, enquanto ele me erguia em seus braços, e me colocava no banco do passageiro. De imediato reconheci o interior do veículo, já havia estado ali antes.

Ele entrou no carro, completamente molhado, passando as mãos no seu cabelo cor de bronze, e me fitou.

Seus olhos eram como esmeralda líquida, que me fazia querer mergulhar ali pela eternidade, com o leve tom azulado, se misturando naquele mar brilhante. Edward Cullen.

Soltei um suspiro baixo, e Edward colocou uma mão em meu rosto, nesse momento minhas bochechas ficaram quentes, eu tinha mesmo que corar logo agora?

- Você...fica tão linda quando está com vergonha – Edward sussurrava acariciando minha bochecha ruborizada.

Eu não conseguia falar nada, estava travada, e sentia como se meu coração fosse pular do meu peito.

Edward acariciava minhas bochechas, seus olhos passeavam por todo meu corpo, e eu, com vergonha, fechei os olhos, apenas sentindo sua pele em contato com a minha.

De repente suas mãos desceram pelos meus braços, e delicadamente e lentamente, me causando um arrepio. Seus dedos se enroscaram delicadamente na base de minha blusa, abri meus olhos que deviam estar expressando surpresa com excitação.

- Melhor tirar essa blusa antes que você fique doente, _minha_ Bella.

Ele começou a subir minha blusa, e eu acompanhando seu ritmo, levantei meus braços para ele terminar de tirar minha roupa encharcada.

Seus dedos traçavam a linha da minha coluna, e o local ficou queimando, como se tivesse fogo, mas era agradável. Ele parou com 4 dedos apoiados em meu sutiã, mais precisamente no fecho.

– Tenho que tirar esse sutiã, ele também está molhado.

**SE EU NÃO MORRI, AGORA EU MORRO.**

Seus dedos impulsionaram um pouco do fecho, soltando um do outro, ele tirava lentamente o sutiã dos meus braços e...

_1, 2, 3 Not only you and me got one eighty degrees and I'm caught in between_

_**(1, 2, 3 não só eu e você fiquei de cento e oitenta graus E eu estou no meio contando)**_

- EU NÃO ACREDITO. – gritei colocando automaticamente o travesseiro na cara. Respirei fundo, me acalmando da descoberta de meu sonho e pela situação do sonho.

- Meu Deus, Bella o que aconteceu? – Alice abriu a porta do meu quarto, seguida por Rosalie, que ligou a luz.

- Nada, só um sonho – coloquei a mão na testa fechando os olhos.

- Um sonho? O que aconteceu nesse sonho? – disse Rose se sentando ao pé da cama.

- Eu...é...ai deixa pra lá, não quero falar disso, vou tomar meu banho se não vamos chegar atrasadas na entrevista – dei um salto da cama.

- Ah não Bella, você vai nos contar – Alice cruzou os braços, parada na porta do quarto.

- Ok eu conto, mas só mais tarde, vamos se não eu e Rose nos atrasamos.

- Tudo bem, mas nós vamos cobrar. – disse Alice indo para o seu quarto e Rose para a cozinha. Fechei a porta e fui para o banheiro.

Abri o chuveiro, esperando a água ficar morna, não conseguia tirar a imagem do sonho da minha cabeça. Era tão...real. Eu queria que fosse real.

Que isso Isabella Swan? Você conheceu o cara ontem e já está assim? Sim estou, e não me importo, pois eu realmente não chego aos pés de Edward Cullen, e de nenhuma mulher da sociedade que queira ficar com ele.

Deve ter uma fila enorme a espera de uma oportunidade, e eu não tava afim, de ir pro fim da fila esperar que algum milagre aconteça para que o desejado (claro que o homem devia ser desejado) Cullen, fosse meu algum dia.

Terminei meu banho, vesti o terninho escolhido na noite passada, e arrumei meu cabelo. Alice ia me maquiar então fui direto pro seu quarto, Rosalie estava terminando sua maquiagem.

- Sente-se na cama Bella, já termino aqui.

Alice estava passando um pouco de pó no rosto de Rose. Sentei na cama de Alice, e percebi que o Google estava aberto, por curiosidade digitei rapidamente em busca de imagens: 'Tanya e Edward Cullen'.

No resultado, apareceram algumas fotos de Edward com uma mulher de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, esbelta, com seios volumosos, lábios cheios, um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer mulher. Limpei o histórico e bufei.

- Ai ai bella, de noite você não escapa, vai ter que contar desse tal sonho – disse Rosalie de olhos fechados.

- Ok, eu já disse que vou contar, e por favor, não falem disso até o anoitecer.

- Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou – murmurou Rose.

- Pronto Rosalie – disse Alice terminando de passar um brilho nos lábios de Rose. - vem Bella sua vez.

Me sentei na cadeira de Alice e fechei os olhos. Não precisava dar palpite, Alice sabia bem o que fazia, eu não me importava de estar bonita ou feia, porque com certeza o Cullen nunca olharia pra mim, tendo a loira Tanya a tira colo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

****

Edward PDV

Os olhos cor de chocolate, a pele branca como a neve, as bochechas coradas, os lábios médios e rosados, e o cabelo com um leve tom avermelhado exalando um aroma delicioso de morango. Isabella Swan não saia da minha cabeça.

Ela estava com um vestido longo cor de creme, em uma praia ao por do sol. O vento balançando seus cabelos e o vestido arrastando na areia. De pés descalços, ela andava em direção ao mar.

Eu fui caminhando na direção dela, e Bella se virou. Seus lábios formaram um sorriso, e ela estendeu a mão para mim.

- Edward.

- Isabella – eu murmurei em resposta.

- Venha Edward – ela me chamava com a mão estendida.

- Isabella – eu caminhei até ela e segurei sua mão e levei até meus lábios para dar um beijo.

Ela colocou sua outra mão em meu rosto, e deslizava os dedos em movimentos circulares.

- Isabella,_ minha_ Isabella.

- Edward. Edward – e a sua voz foi ficando mais distante e ela desapareceu diante de meus olhos.

- Isabella – eu gritei. – Isabella.

- Edward. Edward Cullen. Edward. – a voz estava mais perto, e eu sentia meu corpo balançar. – Acorda Edward.

- Isabella? – abri os olhos desejando ver um mar de chocolate, e me deparei com um azul vivo.

- Não sou a Isabella, Edward. Me chamo Tanya, e da pra levantar que você está atrasado.

Tudo foi um sonho.

Merda.

- Atrasado? – me sentei na cama e peguei meu blackberry – 7:15 da manhã, droga, eu tenho que estar na agência em 45 minutos. – havia uma chamada não atendida, eu não conhecia o número, depois retornarei.

- É atrasado, eu levantei pra tomar banho, eu já tinha lhe chamado, você resmungou e disse 'já vou' ai entrei no banheiro, tomei meu banho, coloquei minha roupa, me maquiei, e chego aqui e você ainda esta dormindo e gritando o nome dessa Isabella. Quem é Isabella? – ela disse.

- Ninguém que você tenha que saber Tanya, agora com licença, vou tomar o meu banho.

- Nossa acordou de mal-humor é, eu vou tomar café da manhã, Magie já preparou tudo, te espero.

À noite Tanya, apareceu em casa, eu não queria ficar com ela, então ela somente dormiu aqui. Ela tinha um estoque de roupas aqui em casa, sempre dormia aqui, pelo menos 3 vezes na semana.

Ficar com Tanya às vezes era bom e fácil, só me irritava quando ela dava seus ataques de ciúmes, não tínhamos uma relação séria, então eu faço o que quiser da minha vida.

Depois do banho fui escolher meu terno, e Isabella veio novamente em meus pensamentos. Enquanto colocava a camisa meu celular tocou, o mesmo número que me ligou antes.

- Alô?

- Alô? Edward? – a voz doce dos meus sonhos ecoou pelo telefone.

- Isabella?

- Sim, mas me chame de Bella, eu já lhe disse isso – ela deu uma risada baixa. – Bem não quero te atrapalhar, liguei pra avisar sobre a entrevista, eu vou estar la as nove, e o nome da minha amiga é Rosalie Hale, ela fará a entrevista também.

- Ah, sim claro, vou deixar o nome de vocês na recepção da agência, e eles vão lhe indicar meu andar, e minha sala. Minha secretária vai estar com o nome de vocês também.

- Ok, obrigado por tudo Edward, agora vou desligar que eu vou tomar meu café. Até daqui a pouco.

- Até – ela desligou.

Senti como se tivesse nas nuvens ao escutar sua voz. Ela me proporcionava sensações ótimas, e totalmente desconhecidas. Isabella Swan estava começando a marcar minha vida, de uma forma que eu não sabia que uma desconhecida seria capaz de fazer comigo.

Caminhei até a sala de jantar com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia senhor Cullen – disse Magie, minha empregada, mas não gosto de chamá-la assim, prefiro governanta. Ela cuida de mim desde que eu tinha 18 anos e decidi morar sozinho. Como minha segunda mãe, Magie fazia tudo por mim.

- Bom dia Magie – me sentei na ponta da mesa, e Tanya já estava la tomando seu café e mechendo em seu Notebook.

Peguei uma torrada e coloquei um pouco de geléia de morango. O cheiro do morango, me lembrou Bella, e logo meu sorriso bobo voltou para o rosto.

- Nossa, você é bipolar Edward? – murmurou Tanya, com os olhos virados para o Note.

- Acho que sim Tanya, e deixe esse Note, tome seu café primeiro.

- Eu já terminei, só falta o suco – ela sorriu. – Bem hoje vamos começar o projeto da Nike, o comercial da sua nova linha. Você deve receber o projeto em 3 dias, agora que você está sem assistente poderia usar Ângela sem problemas.

- Ah, sobre isso, vou entrevistar duas candidatas hoje, e é bem provável que elas fiquem com as vagas da minha assistente e da do Emmett.

- Hum, não sabia que você já estava procurando?

- Nem eu – eu sorri pegando algumas uvas e comendo.

Depois do café, fui ao banheiro, escovei meus dentes e arrumei meu cabelo, na verdade eu baguncei, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Tanya já me esperava ao lado do meu Volvo, o meu xodó. Eu destravei as portas e ela entrou novamente abrindo o Notebook.

- Meu Deus Tanya, larga esse Computador.

- Edward, eu não sou que nem você ok, depois seu pai vai te dar sermão e você ainda reclama.

- Tanya, eu tenho que ser um publicitário das 8 da manhã até 6 da tarde, o resto do tempo eu descanso.

- Edward você é impossível. Agora licença que eu vou trabalhar.

- À vontade – eu ri.

Em 20 minutos chegamos na agência, antes de ir pra minha sala, deixei o nome de Bella e Rosalie na recepção. Tanya foi para o 2º andar, onde era a sessão do atendimento, e eu para o 3º que era de mídia. Ia deixar o nome de Bella com minha secretária, Raquel.

- Bom dia Srt.ª Raquel – eu disse entrando na minha sala, Raquel sempre vinha atrás.

- Bom dia Sr. Cullen.

- Anote ai Isabella Swan e Rosalie Hale, elas irão fazer entrevista pro cargo de assistente.

- Que horas? – ela disse anotando na agenda.

- Às 9 horas, e ligue pra o escritório do Emmett pra mim e transfere a ligação. Algum compromisso agendado pra hoje, além desses?

- Uma reunião às 14 horas, Sr. Cullen, o dia vai ser para finalizar o projeto da Starbucks.

- Ok, pode ir Stª. Raquel, qualquer coisa, lhe chamo.

- Tudo bem. – ela saiu e fechou a porta.

Liguei meu Notebook, e dois minutos depois Raquel me passou a ligação de Emmett.

- Irmão querido, tenho que te falar uma novidade – eu disse.

- Isso me cheira a mulher – ele deu um riso estrondoso, que acho que o 4º andar inteiro escutou.

- Sim e não. Bem, duas moças vão fazer entrevista para os cargos de assistente. Uma se chama Isabella Swan, e essa já é minha. A outra Rosalie Hale, nunca vi na vida.

- Isabella Swan? Já é sua? – ele deu outra risada. – Eu sabia que tinha mulher na história, mas então onde eu entro nessa bagunça?

- Você vai entrevistar a Rosalie, ela parece que faz curso de Design e que pretende fazer faculdade de publicidade, então ela vai se dar bem com criação, que é a sua área. E a Isabella, ou melhor Bella, meche com contabilidade, então ela meche com números, logo vou colocar ela pra trabalhar comigo na mídia.

- Hum, Bella? Ta íntimo já irmãozinho? Ta afim de sexo na hora do expediente né safado?

- Cale a boca Emmett, eu a conheci ontem, então quando a tal da Rosalie chegar eu mando ela pra sua sala, não saia daí antes das 9 e meia entendido?

- Entendido.

- Agora vou desligar tenho que ver uns preços aqui do horário das 7 de um jornal, para o comercial da Starbucks.

- Tudo bem, vou criar aqui uma chamada da Nike, estão me pertubando com isso e nem começamos o projeto.

- Viu, nisso que dá ser o criativo da família – eu ri e ele também.

- Bem, então eu já vou, porque o criativo aqui tem muito trabalho.

- Ok, tchau.

- Edward? – ele murmurou.

- O que?

- Use camisinha ok? – ele riu, mais alto que antes.

- Vai a merda Emmett – eu desliguei.

Bem que eu queria mesmo usar camisinha hoje...Epa! Foco, Edward! Foco!

- Raquel – chamei pelo telefone.

- Sim Sr Cullen.

- Quando a Srt.ª Rosalie Hale chegar, mande-a para o 4º andar, Emmett irá entrevista-la.

- Tudo bem Sr. Cullen, já anotei aqui.

- Obrigado.

- Não há de que.

Fui pesquisar uns preços, a Starbucks queria anunciar na edição das 7 do The New York Times. Depois de um tempo Raquel me chama pelo telefone.

- Sr. Cullen, a Srt.ª Swan está aqui, posso mandar ela entrar?

Ela chegou.

- Pode sim.

Segundos depois a porta se abriu.

- Entre Srt.ª Swan – Raquel disse.

E o aroma de morango de seus cabelos, tomou conta da minha sala.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6  
**

**  
Bella PDV**

Por incrível que pareça eu estava calma.

Cheguei 8:50 da manhã, juntamente com Rose, a Agência de Publicidade mais badalada de New York, na verdade de todo os EUA. Rose me sugeriu em não levar a roupa do Edward, para ter uma desculpa pra ele ir no nosso apartamento. Sim eu sei, ela é doida. Mas eu levei a roupa e deixei no carro de Rose, não teria explicação pra falar que havia deixado em casa.

- Masen Publicidade – murmurou Rose, eu vi seus olhos brilharem, quando passamos pela primeira porta daquele lugar que mais parecia ter saído de um cenário de Hollywood.

- Rose, vamos nos deslumbrar depois, vem – disse puxando ela discretamente pelo braço. – Edward disse que nossos nomes estariam na recepção.

- Bom dia, em que posso ajuda-las? – uma moça com os cabelos castanho-claro nos atendeu na recepção, que era dividida em 8 'cabines'.

- Viemos para a entrevista com o Senhor Edward Cullen.

- Ah sim, preciso da identidade de você pra conferir com o nome que ele deixou.

Passei minha identidade e Rose também, ela conferiu e nos devolveu.

- Vocês podem se dirigir ao terceiro andar, o setor de Mídia. Peguem esse elevador da esquerda, ao chegar lá, do lado esquerdo vai ter uma porta grande de vidro fume e que com certeza já vai estar aberta, terá outra recepção com a secretária do Senhor Cullen.

- Muito obrigada – eu disse colocando o crachá de visitante no meu terninho.

- Boa sorte pra vocês.

- Por nada – disse Rose, que pela voz eu percebi que já estava ficando nervosa.

Eu ainda estava calma, o que era um milagre.

Esperamos o elevador por quase um minuto e fomos direto para o 3º andar. A secretária do Edward estava em uma mesa a poucos metros da entrada da direção de mídia. Atrás dela havia outra porta que provavelmente seria a sala do Edward.

- Olá, bom dia, em que posso ajudár?

- Temos uma entrevista marcada com o Senhor Cullen.

- Isabella Swan e Rosalie Hale, certo? – disse ela olhando uma agenda que estava aberta em sua mesa.

- Exatamente.

- Senhorita Rosalie Hale, o Sr Cullen disse para que você fosse ao 4º andar, quem irá te entrevistar é o Sr. Emmett. Pode pegar o mesmo elevador, e lá não é muito diferente daqui, a secretária dele já sabe da entrevista.

- Ah, tudo bem. Boa sorte Bella – Rose me abraçou e sorriu.

- Boa sorte pra você também amiga.

Ela foi até o elevador e eu me virei para a secretária.

- Eu sou Raquel, e vou anunciar você ao Sr Cullen, espere um momento.

Ui agora eu estou nervosa.

Senti um frio básico no estômago, só de imaginar que eu iria rever aqueles olhos que me facinavam, aqueles lábios que davam vontade de agarrar e...Foco Bella FOCO!

- Sr. Cullen, a Srt.ª Swan está aqui, posso mandar ela entrar? – respirei fundo pra tentar acalmar meu coração, que inexplicavelmente, acelerou. – Me acompanhe.

Raquel abriu a porta, e eu pensava que seria o escritório do Edward, mas era outro escritório e mais na frente havia outra porta.

- Aqui é onde a assistente dele trabalha provavelmente você trabalhará aqui.

- Ah sim, tomara né.

- Boa sorte – ela disse ao bater na porta e abri-la calmamente. - Entre Srt.ª Swan – Raquel disse.

- Obrigada – murmurei a ela, enquanto entrava.

- Bom dia Bella – ele estava lindo, com um terno risca de giz, em um tom cinza-escuro quase preto, uma camisa branca e uma gravata preta.

- Bom dia Edward – ele sorriu, e eu ainda estava parada perto da porta, meu corpo não obedecia aos comandos de caminhar.

- Venha, sente-se – ele gesticulou para a cadeira vaga em frente a sua mesa.

Respirei calmamente e obriguei meus pés a se mexerem. Sentei-me e retribui ao seu sorriso.

- Bella, vamos começar a entrevista, não precisa ficar nervosa, eu não vou te morder – ele deu um sorriso torto, que me despedaçou todinha.

_Mas bem que poderia morder_, eu pensei, era difícil manter o foco com esse homem na minha frente.

A entrevista correu muito bem, fizemos alguns testes, mas tudo bem simples. Tudo durou aproximadamente 1 hora ou 1 hora e 15 minutos.

- Bella, mesmo não tendo tido uma experiência satisfatória em seu ultimo emprego, mas você tem força de vontade e vou contratar você, amanhã você vem a empresa para fazermos todo o procedimento necessário para sua contratação – ele sorriu e eu morri ali.

- Sério? Obrigado Edward, você é como se fosse o anjo que veio para cuidar de mim.

- Que isso Bella eu estou fazendo apenas o que acho correto.

- E o correto está mudando a minha vida – eu sorri e observei seus olhos que estavam verdes com uma leve tonalidade de azul.

- Espero que mudando para melhor – ele sussurrou, com os olhos grudados nos meus.

- Pode ter certeza que sim – sua mão tocou a minha que estava sobre a mesa e senti como se uma manada de elefantes tivessem me atingido, meu coração foi de 100 a 1000 em 1 segundo.

- Sua pele... – ele murmurou – é tão macia – seus dedos desenhavam círculos na minha mão e meu rosto ficou quente. Ruborizada como sempre.

Ele sorriu ao ver minha pele em chamas. Colocou sua mão em meu rosto e alisou com o dedão a parte que estava vermelha.

- Encantadora – o sussurro me atingiu e o ar começava a faltar.

Meu futuro chefe estava dando em cima de mim ou eu bebi algo estragado?

Antes que eu pudesse falar algo e o telefone dele tocou.

Ele bufou e atendeu.

- Diga - ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. - Fale a senhorita Tanya que mais tarde passo na sala dela e vejo o que ela deseja – ele desligou e todo aquele clima de antes havia sumido.

- Edward, eu trouxe a sua roupa, está no carro de Rosalie, e as chaves estão comigo, vamos buscar antes que eu esqueça – me levantei e sorri pra ele, meu coração ainda estava acelerado mas eu tentava me acalmar.

- Tudo bem, vamos – ele se levantou e caminhou a minha frente para abrir a porta.

Ele gesticulou para que eu passasse primeiro, um perfeito cavalheiro. Ele fez o mesmo com a porta seguinte.

- Srtª Raquel, vou mostrar algumas coisas da agência para a Bella, não vou demorar.

- Ok Sr. Cullen.

No caminho conversamos um pouco sobre nossos gostos, música, filmes, comida, sim era estranho mas algo que seja entre eu e Edward algum momento foi normal?

Chegamos no estacionamento e caminhei na frente em direção ao carro de Rose. Destravei as portas e peguei a roupa dele que estava acomodada no banco traseiro.

- Aqui está, lavada, limpa e devidamente arrumada – eu sorri entregando a roupa a ele. – E mais uma vez, obrigado por ter me salvo de uma pneumonia.

- Não precisa agradecer Bella – ele acomodou a roupa nos braços. – Venha, vou colocar em meu carro.

Ele foi na frente, novamente entrando na empresa, e eu o segui. Entramos em outro elevador e fomos para o subterrâneo.

Escuro.

Isolado.

Deserto.

**Ai Meu Deus**.

FOCO BELLA FOCO.

_**(Crank it Up – Ashley Tisdale) **_.com/watch?v=FnSbpPXlmvo__

Ele foi até o Volvo e enquanto ele colocava a roupa no carro eu me encostei na porta do passageiro, tentando fazer meus pulmões funcionarem, eu tava perdendo a razão e os sentidos.

Ficar 1 segundo perto de Edward, faz qualquer mulher ter sonhos pecaminosos involuntariamente.

Eu tava tão concentrada no método, inspirar + expirar = respirar que não notei que Edward estava na minha frente com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Corei violentamente.

Perfeito.

- Você é incrível Bella – ele se aproximava lentamente e seu perfume impregnava em minhas narinas.

- Por-por que? – gaguejei. Meu Deus.

- Você ruboriza facilmente, fazendo sua pele assumir uma tonalidade encantadora, e tentadora – antes de qualquer ação, ele estava mais perto do que nunca.

Eu podia sentir o cheiro do seu hálito, que era uma mistura de menta, café e cigarro. Foi o suficiente para que a razão fosse para outro mundo.

Uma de suas mãos estava em meu rosto, e seus olhos, que estavam mais escuros quase passando de verde a azul, passeavam pelos meus traços, queixo, boca, nariz, e novamente se focaram nos meus. E a outra acariciava meus braço, quase como uma pena.

- Encantadora – ele sussurrou o mesmo que havia dito, minutos atrás em sua sala.

Nossos lábios estavam a alguns poucos centímetros de distancia, eu não conseguia formular nada para falar, eu perdi a voz. Minha respiração se tornou mais pesada, acompanhada pela dele e meus batimentos cardíacos cada vez mais próximos de um ataque fulminante.

- Você não saiu da minha cabeça em nenhum segundo desde que eu te vi – ele sussurrava e minha mente cada vez mais próxima da loucura. - E eu quero poder provar... – seu dedo indicador delineava meus lábios – o seu sabor.

Obriguei minha voz sair, para dar o ultimato ao meu futuro chefe.

- Prove – falei em um fio de voz.

Sua mão que estava em meu braço, segurou a cintura, me prendendo contra a porta do seu carro. Seus olhos se fecharam lentamente e eu acompanhei esperando para sentir aqueles lábios que eu desejava a menos de 24 horas.

Já sentia seus hálito quente invadir meus lábios, e no momento mais clichê do mundo, meu celular tocou.

- Droga – murmurei baixinho, e Edward afastou o rosto do meu, mas mantendo sua mão na minha cintura. Abri a bolsa e peguei o celular, era Rose. – O que foi Rose?

_- Eu já terminei aqui, cadê você hein? Esqueceu que temos que ir, no seu antigo emprego, depois no mecânico?  
_  
- Não esqueci Rose, eu estou com o Edward, vim buscar a roupa dele no carro.

_- Ah sim, então anda rápido ai, vamos almoçar com a Alice hoje ainda – ela desligou e eu fechei o celular.  
_  
Edward me olhava como se eu fosse o tesouro mais precioso do mundo, e isso me deixava encantada e embasbacada.

- Edward eu tenho que ir, Rose está quase pra arrancar minha cabeça.

- Tudo bem – ele acariciou meu rosto e deu aquele sorriso torto. – Mas não vou esquecer que você me deve um beijo – e tocou meus lábios com a ponta dos dedos, eu dei um beijinho em seus dedos e ele os levou até a boca.

- Não irei esquecer.

- Eu cobrarei com juros – ele se afastou, tirando sua mão de minha cintura.

- Com certeza eu não vou me incomodar – nossa estou safadinha.

Ele se aproximou novamente colocando meus cabelos de lado, e dando um beijo em meu pescoço, deslizou os lábios até minha orelha e disse em um sussurro

- Espero mesmo que não se incomode, eu costumo cobrar caro.

Jesus.

Esse homem vai ser a minha morte.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**  
****Bella PDV**

Eu ainda estava completamente confusa, Edward querendo me beijar no estacionamento, não que eu não desejasse isso, mas não é uma reação que eu espero de uma pessoa que me conhece a 24 horas.

Piorou a minha reação, agora ele deve pensar que eu sou dessas bitch, que se pega e joga fora. Eu tinha que mudar essa imagem só não sei como.

Rosalie ainda não sabia o que tinha acontecido, ela nem desconfiou, já que quando saímos do elevador, nossa atenção se voltou para Tanya. Sim a Tanya, ela apareceu do nada arrastando Edward dizendo algo sobre uma reunião de última hora. Tudo o que consegui do Edward foi um 'até amanhã'. Tanya era mais bonita e muito mais intimidadora do que por foto.

Decidi deixar pra ir no meu antigo emprego sozinha, na parte da tarde e ir no mecânico primeiro.

Rose também foi contratada, e o caminho todo até a Mecânica Stiw, onde estava minha caminhonete, ela falou como Emmett era legal, como Emmett era divrtido, fofo, inteligente, e muitos outros adjetivos que eu me perdi na metade.

Ela com certeza vai 'atacar' Emmett, mas de uma forma mais sutil, eu acho.

Soltei um longo suspiro, imersa em meus pensamentos, Rose cantarolava Can't Stop do RHCP, e a música parecia, estar muito distante.

- Em que está pensado Bella? – ela me tirou da minha bolha particular.

- No almoço você vai descobrir, quero contar pra você e Alice ao mesmo tempo, você sabe que não gosto de repetir história.

- Hum – ela murmurou – É sobre o Edward Cullen não é?

- Talvez, mas vamos falar disso mais tarde, pois ali em frente é a Mecânica

- Ok Ok.

Rose estacionou em frente a Mecânica Stiw. Um homem estava na recepção. O local era bem elegante pra uma oficina.

- Bom dia, em que posso ajudar?

- Bom dia, eu sou Isabella Swan, e vim aqui sabe sobre a minha caminhonete, deixada pelo Senhor Edward Cullen.

- Ah sim, só um momento.

Ele fez uma ligação, sei lá pra quem, e começou a mexer em algo no computador.

- A caminhonete está pronta. Havia um pouco de água no motor.

- Hum, e quanto ficou tudo?

- Manutenção mais o reboque de ontem, ficou 95 dólares, mas já foi tudo pago.

- Pago? – olhei pra Rose confusa. – Por quem?

- Edward Cullen.

CHOQUEI PERUA.

- Bem, é, eu posso levar meu carro agora?

- Sim só um intante que eu vou pegar.

Enquanto ele saiu pra pegar o carro, eu peguei meu celular pra ligar pro Edward. Ele acha o que? Que vai me comprar?

- O que você vai fazer Bella?

- Ligar pro Edward – falei procurando o número dele na agenda.

- Pra que?

- Ele acha que vai me comprar assim, ta muito enganado.

- Hey – ela pegou o celular da minha mão. – Você não vai brigar com ele, você vai ligar e agradecer e perguntar somente porque ele fez isso. Sem ataques histéricos Isabella Swan.

- Ok, tudo bem – ela me devolveu o celular e liguei pra Edward.

Esperei um pouco e ele atendeu.

-_ Isabella?_

- Oi Edward, eu liguei pra agradecer por você pagar o conserto do meu carro, e saber somente por que você fez isso?

-_ Por nada. Eu só quis ajudar Bella, sei que não devia ter feito, e que pode parecer que eu quero comprar você. E olha sobre o estacionamento, é eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu ê é encantadora, como eu já disse, e me deixa sei la, sem ação. Espero que não esteja pensando o pior de mim._

Own que fofinho ele...FOCO Bella, FOCO.

_- Eu deslumbro as pessoas?Então eu te deslumbrei?_

- Ham...é...olha meu carro depois te ligo Edward. Beijo xau – desliguei o celular e fui até onde Rose estava.

- Bella você ta branca que nem papel. Meu Deus, preciso saber o que aconteceu com você e o Edward.

- No almoço Rosalie.

- Aqui está a chave do seu carro – o homem da recepção me entregou. – Está tudo certo nele, só evite andar com ele na chuva.

- Ok, muito obrigado. Rose vamos logo que acho que estamos atrasadas pro almoço.

- Tudo bem.

Rose foi pro carro dela, e eu pro meu, óbvio. Edward me fazia perder as palavras, porque onde eu estava com a cabeça pra falar que ele deslumbra as pessoas?

Meu Deus eu to muito louca.

Ele me causava sensações, que eu nunca senti, e isso me preocupava, ao mesmo tempo, que eu gostava.

Chegamos no restaurante que a Alice estava nos esperando. Estacionei e Rose me esperava na calçada.

Entramos e demos o nome de Alice, nos indicaram nossa mesa e fomos até ela. Eu nem havia sentado e Rose já estava morrendo de curiosidade.

- Agora desembuxa Isabella.

- Meu Deus o que aconteceu? – Alice olhou pra mim e pra Rose.

- Aconteceu algo entre Bella e o Edward, e ela ta enrolando pra contar.

- Desembuxa Isabella – disse Alice agora.

- Ok, meu Deus que desespero.

Sentei, e contei tudo pra elas desde o escritório até o telefonema.

Alice estava de boca aberta e Rose com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ai, conquistou o chefe – disse Rose.

- Não fale besteira Rose, eu não pretendo ter um caso com meu chefe. Ainda mais com a namorada, ficante, rolo, seila o que que a aquela Tanya é dele, está no mesmo prédio. É suicídio.

- Ela tem razão Rose – disse Alice.

- É, mas por outro lado, se ele quer ficar com você, a Tanya não pode fazer nada – Rose falou ainda com aquele sorriso.

- Isso é verdade, mas vamos comer logo que temos que ir no mercado ainda – eu disse pegando o cardápio da mesa e procurando algo.

Almoçamos e fomos para o mercado, era um pouco perto de nossa casa, Alice foi pra sessão de carnes, eu pra de verdura e a Rose pra de limpeza.

Tínhamos nossa lista separada por sessão, fui escolher umas maçãs, estavam bem vermelhas e pareciam suculentas.

Depois de pegar as maçãs eu decidi pegar alguns morangos, e como sempre sou a desastrada não vi que tinha alguém vindo na mesma direção que eu, e acabamos trombando caindo no chão.

- Me desculpe – logo a pessoa se levantou, esticando a mão para que eu pegasse. – Eu não a vi, você se machucou?

PARA O MUNDO QUE EU VOU DESCER.

Deus resolveu por os monumentos na minha frente assim da noite pro dia.

Ele era alto, com a pele em tom avermelhado, olhos castanhos, cabelo curto e preto. Só falta ver o sorriso.

Segurei na sua mão e ele me ajudou a levantar.

- Você está bem? – ele me olhava preocupado.

- Es-esto-estou sim – cara será que nunca vou conseguir falar sem gaguejar. -Eu estava um pouco distraída – passei a mão no cabelo, sinônimo do meu nervosismo e dei um sorriso singelo.

- Me desculpe novamente, você é...

- Sou Isabella Swan, por favor me chama de Bella e você?

- Jacob Black, mas pode me chamar de Jake.

Jake.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**  
Bella PDV**

Eu me pergunto se sou louca a ponto conhecer pessoas em momentos em comum e permitir que elas entrem em minha vida.

Lá estava eu conversando animadamente com Jacob, encostada em um saco de batata, ele era divertido e espontâneo, eu não precisava fingir que ele me fazia bem, ele era como um sol iluminava e animava a todos.

- Então eu estava lá pronto pra tirar a foto do ano de Robsten, aquele beijo escondido atrás do restaurante, quando de repente um cachorro vem correndo em minha direção, eu corri feito um louco e ele mordeu minha calça antes que eu conseguisse chegar ao meu carro, me pergunto até hoje, de onde ele saiu – ele ria e eu acompanhava.

Jacob era fotografo e havia morado três anos em Los Angeles, sendo um paparazzi. Ele não gostava tanto do emprego, sentia-se invadindo a privacidade dos artistas, mas por dinheiro ele o fazia.

- Bella – Rosalie me chamou do outro lado da sessão. – Alice já terminou e eu também venha.

- Já vou Rosalie Hale não se desespere – eu disse fazendo sinal pra ela esperar.

- Você disse Rosalie Hale? – Jacob me perguntou, unindo as sobrancelhas.

- Sim por quê?

- Rosalie em um supermercado, isso é inacreditável – ele riu pra si mesmo e eu fiquei ali com cara de interrogação.

- Você a conhece?

- Sim, estudamos juntos, na verdade éramos vizinhos, quando morávamos em Washington.

- Esse mundo é pequeno – eu estava pasma.

- Bella será que dá pra parar de bater papo e vir logo – Rose estava atrás de Jacob com cara de poucos amigos.

- Rosalie Hale sempre mandona não é? - Jacob se virou e Rose deu um grito que todos do supermercado escutaram, sem brincadeira.

- AI MEU DEUS JACOB – e ela o abraçou como uma doida. – O que você faz aqui? Não estava em Los Angeles seguindo os famosos?

- Estava, mas cansei dessa vida, recebi uma oferta de emprego aqui. Mas e você como está?

Ai eles começaram a tagarelar, enquanto íamos pro caixa.

Talvez, só talvez, existisse esse treco chamado destino e eu talvez, quem sabe, em um dia de sol de New York, quando eu estiver no Central Park tomando uma Coca-cola, eu acredite nisso.

Passamos nossas compras e esperamos Jacob passar as dele, caminhamos até o carro de Rose e guardamos tudo com a ajuda de Jacob. Alice teve que ir trabalhar, e eu e Rosalie ajudamos Jacob a guardar as compras dele.

- Então, onde você está morando? – Rosalie perguntou enquanto Jacob fechava o porta-malas.

- Perto daqui, acho que umas 6 ou 7, consegui alugar um apartamento, o prédio é bom, gostei de lá.

- Qual o nome do prédio? – eu perguntei. – Nós moramos a 7 quadras daqui e talvez moramos perto de você.

- O nome é World Green.

CHOQUEI.

- SÉRIO? – eu e Rosalie dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês conhecem?

- Sim, é o prédio onde moramos – disse Rose. – Em que andar você mora?

- Terceiro

- Nosso andar, apartamento? – perguntei.

- 318.

- AI JESUS – Rosalie gritou. Escandalosa.

- O que deu nela? – Jacob começou a rir.

- É que você é o nosso novo vizinho – eu ri também. Seria divertido e interessante ter Jacob como vizinho, e talvez o dia de sol em New York não demorasse tanto.

- Então como um bom vizinho, que tal vocês e a Alice irem jantar lá em casa hoje?

- Por mim tudo bem e você Rose o que acha?

- Calma acho que estou tendo um infarto – disse Rose com a mão no peito e rindo. – Coincidências realmente existem, como eu ia imaginar que encontraria um amigo de infância em um supermercado conversando com a minha amiga que não acredita em destino? – Rosalie estava pirando.

- Talvez quem sabe destino realmente existe – eu disse.

- Quem é você e o que fez com a Isabella? – disse Rose fingindo cara de espanto.

- Para de bobeira Rose agora vamos ou não jantar na casa do Jake?

- Não precisa perguntar duas vezes, Jake sabe cozinhar desde que tinha 11 anos. Mas eu cozinho melhor do que ele.

- Ah sei Rose, vou fazer um strognoff incrível, que vocês vão comer de joelhos – disse Jake brincando.

- Hum quero só ver, porque não existe strognoff melhor que o da Bella.

- Eu? Ai Rose não exagera – acabei corando com o comentário dela.

- Não exagera? Ah então vamos fazer assim, hoje jantamos na casa do Jake, e amanhã, você Jake janta la na nossa, ai você me diz se eu estou ou não exagerando com relação aos dotes culinários da Bella.

- Por mim tudo bem – Jake sorriu e eu não pude resisti em sorrir.

- Então está combinado jantar na casa do Jake hoje, e amanhã na nossa. Ai que maravilha – Rose estava animada com a história, e eu confesso que eu também.

- O papo está ótimo, mas eu to atrasada, tenho que ir ao meu antigo emprego pegar minhas contas, eu trabalhei igual a uma escrava, naquele inferno à toa pelo menos quero meus direitos né. Tchau Jacob, tchau Rose, até a noite – corri para a minha caminhonete, tinha esquecido que o departamento pessoal, encerrava o expediente mais cedo.

Cheguei a empresa e fui direto por departamento pessoas, não estava com animo e nem vontade de ver o Sr. James.

- Olá, boa tarde, eu sou Isabella Swan e vim pegar as minhas contas, o Sr. James já deve ter mandado fazer.

- Espere só um minuto – estava olhando o relógio antigo e amarelado na parede, até que ouvi a última voz que eu queria na vida.

- Srtª Marks, esqueci de vir aqui antes pra... Srtª Isabella – ele me cumprimentou.

Inferno.

- Sr. James – assenti educadamente.

Cão.

- Eu gostaria de conversar com a Srtª um momento – o que esse idiota quer hein?

- Tudo bem, mas não posso demorar só vim pegar as minhas contas.

- Me acompanhe até minha sala, não vai demorar.

Corno.

- Entre – ele abriu a porta da sala e eu entrei.

Fiquei em pé, olhando ele se sentar em sua poltrona.

- Sente-se.

- Não obrigada, estou ótima em pé – sorri sarcasticamente.

- Ok, eu queria te pedir desculpas por ontem – como é que é? – Eu fui rude com você e não tinha o direito disso, queria que você voltasse a trabalhar conosco.

HAHA Piada do século.

- Olha Sr. James, eu aceito suas desculpas, mas eu já arranjei um novo emprego.

- Já? Sem carta de recomendação nada, e só tem 24 horas que você saiu daqui – sua expressão era de surpresa.

- Para o senhor ver, então desculpe não poder mais servi-lo, agora com licença tenho que ir pegar minhas contas.

Virei para a porta, mas não sei como esse homem foi mais rápido do que eu, e bloqueou a passagem.

Passou a chave na porta, e eu só escutei o 'click' .

- Nem pensar Isabella, você não sai daqui antes que me dê uma coisa – eu o olhei confusa.

O que esse homem quer hein?

- Dar o que Sr. James?

Ele me pegou pelos braços, e me encurralou contra a parede.

CARALHO to trancada nesse muquifo com meu ex-chefe louco que está me prensando na parede. Olhando para mim com aquele par de olhos azuis (até que ele era bonito, mas eu tinha minhas desconfianças de que ele era piscicopata).

Salve-se quem puder.

Ou não.

- Isso – e ele esmagou seu lábios contra os meus com fúria.

AI CACETE.

Meus olhos estavam arregalados e suas mãos prendiam meus braços pra cima, e suas pernas se enroscaram na minha.

Lá se foi minha chance de acertar seu amiguinho.

Minha mão entrou em seus cabelos, e eu segurei com firmeza. Abri minha boca dando passagem para sua língua, e ai meu amor, eu fui ao céu e voltei.

James sabia como comandar a situação, e eu sem vergonha como só eu mesma, tava amando.

PQP quem imaginava que eu estaria dando uns catas no James.

Nem eu imaginava, na verdade NUNCA imaginei.

Mas que merda a minha vida né.

Ele me conduziu até um sofá de couro que tinha no canto da sua sala, e me deitou. Seus lábios eram quentes e urgentes, suas mãos habilidosas, começavam a abrir os botões do meu terninho, e eu que não boba tirei o paletó dele, jogando em qualquer canto. Sentei-me para tirar meu terninho e nossos lábios nunca se desgrudavam.

Abri os botões de sua camisa agilmente, e ele expulsou a peça de seu corpo. Deslizei minhas mãos pelo seu peitoral, e gente como nunca percebi que esse homem era gostoso?

Ah sim porque eu o odiava, dã.

Antes de perceber algo, meu sutiã já estava no chão, ele era rápido, parecia um homem que estava no deserto a meses e eu era a água que salvaria sua vida.

Senti que já estava completamente molhada, abstinência sexual babys, nada mais. Ele abriu o zíper da minha calça e arrancou em segundos, e logo estava roçando seu membro, que ainda estava por cima da calça, em mim. Soltei um gemido, necessitava de fricção.

James largou meus lábios e desceu sua boca pelo meu pescoço, dando beijos e leves mordidas pelo meu corpo ao mesmo tempo que, suas mãos acariciavam e apertavam meus seios. Minhas unhas cravaram em suas costas, e ele soltou um grunido alto.

Ele arrancou minha calcinha em tempo racord, e antes que eu visse, tomou meu sexo em sua boca. Seu dedão brincava com meu clitóris enquanto sua língua me penetrava delicadamente. Ele sugava, e lambia, e penetrava, tava uma verdadeira festa da uva. Eu gemia, como nunca havia feito antes, James era uma verdadeira máquina de sexo, fico me perguntando como Edward é...Foco Bella, um chefe de cada vez. Bella safada disse.

Ta doida mulher. Bella descente (eu tenho essa?) avisou.

Ignorei e voltei minha atenção as sensações de prazer que corriam por minhas veias. Minhas pernas estavam desfalecendo, sentia os espasmos vindo.

- Eu...vou... – e nem dei tempo de falar mais nada, senti ele lamber cada gota que saia de mim, como se fosse o melhor mel do mundo.

- Você é deliciosa Isabella, muito melhor do que eu imaginei.

Eu sorri e sua boca foi de encontro ao meu seio direito. Minhas mãos abriram o seu cinto e ele me ajudava a tirar a calça. Ele voltou a roçar seu membro contra mim, e eu já estava ficando molhada novamente.

Jesus que fogo.

James se sentou em minhas pernas e arrancou sua cueca, ele tirou uma camisinha que estava em sua calça no chão, colocou, e voltou a se deitar sobre mim. Seu membro estava duro feito pedra, não era graaaaaande demais mas também não era pequeno, tava na média, mas agora não me importava, ele começou agora vai ter q enfiar isso em mim.

Mas acho que ele amava mesmo me torturar, colocava a cabecinha em minha entrada e tirava, eu gemia a cada encontro. Quando não aguentava mais falei.

- Porra James, para de torturar – eu cravava as unhas em suas costas.

- O que você quer Isabella, fala.

- Quero você dentro de mim, o mais rápido possível.

- Não precisa pedir duas vezes.

E ele entrou sem dó e nem piedade, e eu não queria nenhum dos dois. Suas estocadas eram fundas, e meus gemidos estavam ficando mais altos, ele tomou meus lábios em outro beijo, com certeza com medo de alguém escutar os gemidos.

Minhas mãos passeavam por suas costas, e o apertava, unhava, tentando aliviar os gemidos que estavam sendo impedidos.

Os movimentos ficaram mais rápidos, e James deixou escapar um gemido quando separamos nossos lábios para respirar. Fechei minha boca e tentava conter os gemidos, percebi que estava perto do ápice de novo, e ele também.

- Porra...Isabella você...é muito...gostosa – ele falava entre lufadas de ar. Eu...acho...que vou...agora - Minhas pernas estremeceram, e ele soltou um gemido abafado, sua testa estava suada, seu rosto vermelho.

Gozamos juntos, e ele desfaleceu seu corpo em cima do meu. Ficamos ali por alguns minutos, recuperando a nossa respiração.

CARALHO, esse homem é bom demais. To nem ai se ele é casado, a traída não sou eu, e ele que não me deu alternativas.

CASADO, onde eu estava com a cabeça...esquece deixa o remorso pra mais tarde.

James olhou pra mim, os olhos azuis vivos, e brilhantes. Ele me beijou novamente, agora com calma, e eu já havia me queimado mesmo, correspondi.

- Você é incrível Isabella, incrível – ele murmurava contra meus lábios.

- Você também – o que foi? Eu não ia mentir o homem era bom mesmo. – Acho que está na hora de ir embora James.

- Isabella, você não vai voltar mesmo?

- Não James, eu realmente arranjei um emprego, apesar de que p meu emprego aqui não foi o dos meus sonhos, foi dos meus pesadelos, eu consegui algumas coisas com o dinheiro daqui. Fico grata pela oportunidade e pela oferta de emprego.

- Me desculpe por tudo que eu lhe fiz – ele acariciou meus lábios com os dele. – Você merece muito mais do que isso.

- Obrigado, agora preciso ir - ele se levantou e eu peguei minha roupa e fui ao banheiro me limpar.

Molhei um pouco meus cabelos para tentar arrumar e coloquei minha roupa, voltei à sala dele.

- Agora tenho que ir – peguei minha bolsa que havia caído no chão perto da porta. – Até qualquer dia desses James.

A porta estava destrancada, abri e quando estava quase saindo ele sussurrou.

- Até breve, Bella.

Sai e fechei a porta.

Sabe quando você se sente uma puta?

Uma vez na vida você tem que se sentir assim, e eu estou sentindo isso nesse exato momento.

Fui até o departamento pessoal minha conta já havia sido feita e iriam depositar meu dinheiro em uma semana.

Tomei um caminho diferente da sala de James e sai daquele prédio tentando esquecer os meus momentos de loucura e fraqueza naquele sofá de couro.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

**  
Bella PDV**

Quando cheguei em casa e atravessei a porta do apartamento minha mente deu um 'estralo'. Minha boca se escancarou e meus olhos se arregalaram

- O pacto – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

Corri para o meu quarto e arranquei minhas roupas. Eu estava me sentindo suja, imunda, eu não podia, eu não devia, isso foi um erro.

Como eu pude me esquecer de tal coisa ta importante?

Seis meses de luta foram pro lixo. Rose e Alice. Eu não devia ter deixado as coisas irem tão longe.

Eu tenho uma boca, eu podia ter dito: 'NÃO JAMES'

O que ele poderia fazer?

Eu sei o que ele poderia fazer, e esse pensamento rompeu feridas em meu coração.

As lágrimas se misturavam, com a água do chuveiro e eu não sentia mais minhas pernas. Fui deslizando pela parede até parar em posição fetal embaixo do chuveiro.

Imagens que me atormentaram, que atormentaram a mente das minhas melhores amigas, passavam como flash em meus olhos.

Eu fui irracional, levada por um desejo idiota, coisa da carne.

Ok eu sou humana, tenho minhas fraquezas.

Mas como eu pude esquecer do Pacto? Eu lembrava dele todos os dias, porque era algo que mantinha minha dor e meu trauma, ligado ao delas.

Percebi que estava tempo demais ali debaixo da água, levantei e fechei o chuveiro. Nem toda a água do mundo iria tirar a 'sujeira' que estava em mim.

Peguei a toalha, me sequei. Sai do banheiro e coloquei uma lingerie, com um vestido leve e fui pra sala assistir TV.

Rosalie estava em seu quarto, e quando me visse perceberia pela minha cara de 'acabou meu rímel' que eu não estava nada bem. Eu olhava a TV mas realmente não observava nada. Meu celular começou a tocar e eu atendi sem saber quem era.

- Alô? – disse num fio de voz, já que eu ainda chorava.

- _Alô? Bella?_

- Edward? – falei com surpresa, dei um pigarro para limpar minha voz.

- _Você está bem? Sua voz ta estranha._

- Eu estou bem sim Edward, é que...eu queimei a garganta tomando chocolate quente – putz, como eu minto mal.

- _Tem certeza que é isso Bella? Não sinto verdade na sua voz. - _ele ficou em silêncio por um momento_. - Ok te conheço a 24 horas esquece o que eu disse, é gostaria de saber se você que jantar comigo hoje?_

- Oh, desculpe eu tenho um jantar na casa do nosso novo vizinho que é amigo de Rosalie, eu adoraria sair com você mas não posso furar com ele. Quem sabe outro dia Edward – minha voz estava um pouco mais firme, mas as lágrimas não paravam.

- _Ah, tudo bem então, espero que você fique bem, eu sei que você não quer falar o que é. Nós mal nos conhecemos, mas queria que você soubesse que pode me ligar a hora que quiser se estiver a fim de conversar ok?  
_  
- Ok Edward, muito obrigado.

- _Não há de que. Até amanhã Bella, venha para acertarmos o seu contrato. Tenha uma boa noite._

- Você também Edward, até amanhã.

Desliguei e me entreguei ao choro. Poucos minutos depois, Alice chegou.

- Hellow Bella – ela trancou a porta e quando me viu fez a cara que eu imaginava. – Que cara é essa de 'perdi minha bolsa da prada' ?

- Aconteceu algo – minha voz saia como um sussurro – preciso falar com você e Rosalie.

- Cadê ela?

- Está no quarto, escutei barulho do chuveiro lá, mas ela não saiu.

- Espere ai – ela jogou a bolsa em cima do sofá e foi até o quarto de Rose. – Rose saia daí agora, Isabella não está bem ANDA.

Não deu nem 3 segundos e Rose já estava na sala.

- O que aconteceu? Por que você não me chamou? – ela se sentou ao meu lado, e ao olhar pra elas as lágrimas só aumentavam.

- Eu...eu...rompi... – eu não conseguia falar.

- Rompeu o que Bella? – Alice se sentou do outro lado e as duas tentavam me acalmar.

- Bella eu to ficando assustada, fala – Rose limpava as minhas lágrimas quanto mais caiam.

- Eu rompi o pacto – tudo saiu numa lufada só, elas prenderam a respiração e eu não consegui olhar pra elas.

- Você o que Bella? – Alice foi a primeira a explodir. – Eu não acredito que você fez isso, o nosso pacto Bella, nossa união pelo nosso problema, nosso trauma, e você, você...

- Calma Alice – Rose a interrompeu. – Deixa a Bella contar o que aconteceu.

- Ok, tudo bem, desculpe explodir assim.

- Eu fui na esmpresa buscar minhas contas e James me chamou pra sala dele, ele trancou a porta e me prensou na porta. Eu sei que eu podia ter dito não, mas foi mais forte do que eu. Depois que sai de la a ficha caia aos poucos, até que cheguei aqui e tudo caiu sobre mim. Perdoe-me, sei que o que passamos não foi pouca coisa mas eu fui fraca.

Elas ficaram em silêncio, me abraçaram enquanto eu chorava, o que eu fiz era sem justificativa e bem eu já tinha feito, não tinha como voltar atrás.

- Olha Bella, não vou dizer que não estou decepcionada porque eu to – Rose começou. – Mas entendo que você falhou, que o desejo foi mais forte, olha só promete que não vai fazer mais, por favor, Bella.

- Prometo – sussurrei.

- Faço das palavras da Rose as minhas, tudo vai ficar bem Bella, e desculpe novamente por gritar.

- Tudo bem Alice.

- Vem tome mais um banho, tira a cara de choro temos um jantar pra ir. Já são 6 horas da tarde e temos que estar no apartamento ao lado as 7 horas – Rose falou e eu respirei fundo, lutei contra as lágrimas e fiquei de pé.

- Eu juro, nunca mais vou falhar com vocês, com o pacto – elas me abraçaram e depois cada uma foi pro seu quarto.

Enquanto tomava meu outro banho pensei nas coisas.

Eu aprendi muito com isso de fazer sexo por fazer, e não podia cair nesse ciclo de novo. Era bom, era gostoso, mas era momentâneo e o máximo que você tira desse momento é uma tarja de vadia na cara.

E eu não ia fazer isso nunca mais, por Rose, por Alice e principalmente por meu amor próprio.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

**  
Edward PDV**

O dia se arrastou pra mim.

Mais cedo, quando estava com a Bella, Tanya me arrastou antes que eu conseguisse me despedir descentemente, e dentro do elevador tentei colocar meus pensamentos no lugar.

Que diabos eu estava pensando? Eu praticamente 'ataquei' Bella na garagem. Ela não resistiu, mas será que foi por desejo ou por que seu futuro chefe maluco estava dando em cima dela?

Naquele momento, houve uma reunião. Meu pai resolveu começar o projeto da Nike hoje. Como se eu já não tivesse trabalho suficiente para um dia.

Carla (minha assistente que estava em sua última semana) iria chegar um pouco mais tarde, pois teria que resolver coisas pendentes sobre seu curso no exterior.

Quando ela chegou falei de minha nova assistente, e ela insistiu em fazer um plano detalhado sobre o trabalho para Bella.

Ela me auxiliou com o termino do anúncio da Starbucks, eu realmente estava com a cabeça nas nuvens.

- O senhor está com algum problema? – Carla perguntou enquanto guardava sua pasta para voltar a sua mesa.

- É só o trabalho Carla, não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem, mas o senhor sabe que pode falar sobre qualquer coisa tudo bem?

- Tudo bem Carla – dei um sorriso gentil a ela que correspondeu.

- Vou pra minha mesa, começar a fazer o plano para sua nova assistente, quero que ela esteja por dentro do funcionamento da empresa, para que nada lhe ocorra mal.

- Muito obrigado por isso Carla, você terá um grande futuro por sua força de vontade e habilidade com tudo.

- Obrigado senhor, trabalhar na Masen me ajudou muito, a experiência que eu ganhei aqui dentro não poderia ser melhor.

- Me sinto feliz em lhe ver falando assim, a senhorita pode ter certeza de que as portas da Masen sempre estarão abertas para você.

Eu vi seu olhos cintilarem uma lágrima, que ela rapidamente secou.

- Muito obrigada mesmo. Agora vou voltar ao trabalho antes que eu comece a chorar intensamente aqui – ela soltou uma risada baixa e eu também.

Carla foi pra sua mesa e eu comecei a me preparar para ir almoçar. Comecei a pensar em Bella, de novo, estava ficando frequente demais e meu celular começou a tocar.

Quando o peguei e vi quem era, senti como se a cadeira que eu estava sentado tivesse sumido. A sensação mais estranha que senti na vida.

- Isabella? – ao invés de falar Alô como pessoas normais, eu tinha que falar o nome dela em forma de pergunta?

- _Oi Edward, eu liguei pra agradecer por você pagar o conserto do meu carro, e saber somente por que você fez isso?_ – .Deus. Será que ela ficou pensando que eu estava querendo comprar ela de alguma forma? Como sou pateta. Pensei rapidamente em uma resposta descente.

- Por nada. Eu só quis ajudar Bella, sei que não devia ter feito, e que pode parecer que eu quero comprar você. E olha sobre o estacionamento, é eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu ê é encantadora, como eu já disse, e me deixa sei la, sem ação. Espero que não esteja pensando o pior de mim – essa era a verdade. Estranha, dura e a mais inteira verdade.

- _Ah, tudo bem não se preocupe. E a minha reação também, é pq você é uma pessoa que deslumbra com apenas um olhar, e..._ – como é?

- Eu deslumbro as pessoas? Então eu te deslumbrei? – meu coração pareceu dar saltos em meu peito.

- _Ham...é...olha meu carro depois te ligo Edward. Beijo xau _– antes que eu pudesse dizer algo ela desligou.

Deslumbrar.

Nunca ninguém havia me dito que eu deslumbrava. Eu estava me sentindo no céu. Bella estava começando a me proporcionar sentimentos incríveis.

Quando eu estava ali viajando nos meus sentimentos meu telefone tocou novamente.

Era Emmett.

- Fale Emm.

- Quero saber se você já esta indo almoçar. Parece que Kate vai almoçar com Tanya, e eu estou abandonado.

- Estou saindo agora Emm, me encontre lá embaixo.

- Ok irmão, até mais.

Desliguei o telefone, peguei minha carteira em cima da mesa e sai para o almoço.

Comecei a planejar em convidar Bella para jantar, iria fazer uma consulta com Emmett.

Ele com certeza, vai me aconselhar a levar camisinhas, como se a única coisa que eu quisesse era levar Isabella para minha cama.

Claro que em 24 horas, já fantasiei isso muitas vezes, mas Bella não era o tipo de pessoa de se levar para a cama assim do nada.

Ela era diferente. Pelo menos pra mim.

Meus pensamentos para com ela, são como nunca eu tive na vida. Nunca olhei para um mulher, e tive vontade de pegar no colo e proteger.

Eu não sei o que é isso, mas seja o que for, parece que será mais forte do que eu mesmo.

Se é bom ou ruim, não tenho como dizer isso a mim mesmo nesse momento.

Tudo isso foi tão louco, que eu não encontro lógica para explicar.

Emmett apareceu rapidamente e fomos para um restaurante perto da empresa.

Meu irmão me conhecia melhor do que ninguém, e logo percebeu que alguma coisa me incomodava.

- Fala logo Edward o que você tem?

- É sobre a Bella.

- Sua nova assistente, certo?

- Sim, eu não paro de pensar nela, chega ser até estranho - passei minha mão pelo cabelo, que é sinal de nervosismo.

- Ai mano, isso deve ser tesão, sei lá.

- Emmett você não ajuda né?

- Olha irmão, eu não sei o que é, mas primeiro me diga, como vocês se conheceram?

- Eu a conheci ontem, ela estava do lado de fora do seu carro, na chuva horrenda que estava caindo e eu não sei dizer por que, mas eu senti o impulso de ajudá-la. Parei o carro, e a ajudei da forma que eu pude. Não é a coisa mais normal do mundo você ajudar um desconhecido no meio da rua, mas foi mais forte que eu, e olha que eu nem havia visto seu rosto, então não tem como dizer que eu fui porque ela é bonita, eu só vi quando ela estava no meu carro - respirei fundo sacudindo a cabeça.

- E o que você sente quando a vê?

- Os olhos dela Emmett parece que são 2 imãs, o mar de chocolate mais encantador que eu ja vi. Minha vontade era de agarrar ela ali, ainda mais que ao fundo estava a música do KOL. Quando a levei pra casa descobri que ela mora perto de mim, e isso me deixou estranhamente feliz, que eu poderia sair quicando por ai. Cheguei em casa e tanya apareceu, não senti nada, não quis ficar com ela, mesmo que eu tivesse que descarregar a tensão sexual que se instalou em mim desde que Bella atravessou meu caminho. Eu devo estar ficando louco - Emmett me olhava, e sua expressão era de alguém que estava pensando sobre o assunto. - Então o que você acha?

- É realmente é estranho, você rejeitar Tânya, nunca vi você fazer isso.

- Pra você ver, estou realmente preocupado. Parece que Isabella entrou na minha vida pra bagunça-la ou mudá-la. Eu estou assustado - estava quase arrancando meus cabelos.

- Não precisa entrar em pânico Edward.

- Emmett - eu falei abaixando o tom de voz e me inclinando pra perto dele. - Eu quase a beijei no estacionamento.

- VOCÊ O QUE? - Emmett escandaloso.

- Fale baixo homem.

- Desculpe. Você o que? E o que ela fez? Te deu um chute?

- Não, por incrível que pareça, ela talmbém queria, era o que parecia pelo menos.

- CARALHO - Emmett gritou e colocou a mão na boca.

- Porra da pra ser mais discreto por favor.

- Ok, desculpe de novo, mas você tem certeza que ela ta afim?

- Eu disse que queria provar o sabor dela - coloquei a mão no rosto e respirei fundo. - E ela disse, prove.

- CA... - tampei a boca do Emmett.

- Para de gritar Emmett - ele resmungou contra minha mão e eu tirei.

- Cara, ela ta afim de você.

- Ou ela fez isso por medo, não sei Emmett, eu queria a convidar pra jantar hoje o que acha?

- Perfeito, agora por favor eu quero almoçar, to com fome - Emmett fez uma careta e eu ri.

- Tudo bem, vamos fazer os pedidos.

Durante o almoço, Emmett falou de Rosalie, e o quanto ela era encantadora. Não quero nem sonhar o que Kate faria se escutasse Emmett falando essas coisas.

Kate e Emmett namoram a muito tempo, e desde o começo Tânya e eu temos esse relacionamento de sexo e nada mais. Ela se diz apaixonada por mim, mas eu não consegui cultivar esse sentimento por ela.

Depois do almoço, Emmett foi resolver algumas cosis fora da Masen e eu voltei pro escritório.

Carla havia feito ja o planejamento que ela queria deixar pra Bella. Me explicou que tudo iria ficar no computador dela, e teria uma senha, por possuir informações muito importantes.

Consegui o anúncio da Starbucks e iria sair no horário pretendido, as 7 da noite.

Pensei e repensei o que dizer para Isabella, será que ela aceitaria jantar comigo? Ou será que ela ficou assustada com o acontecido no estacionamento.

Só ligando pra saber.

Respirei fundo e peguei o celular ligando para ela.

_- Alô?_ – sua voz estava rouca e fina.

- Alô? Bella?

_- Edward?_ – ela pareceu surpresa, então imagino que nem se deu o trabalho de olhar quem era.

- Você está bem? Sua voz ta estranha - eu realmente fiquei preocupado por que ela estaria chorando, Sim sua voz era de choro.

_- Eu estou bem sim Edward, é que...eu queimei a garganta tomando chocolate quente._

- Tem certeza que é isso Bella? Não sinto verdade na sua voz. - fiquei em silêncio e pensei um pouco, a conheço tão pouco tempo, como vou falar se ela ta mentindo ou não? Idiota- Ok te conheço a 24 horas esquece o que eu disse, é gostaria de saber se você que jantar comigo hoje?

_- Oh, desculpe eu tenho um jantar na casa do nosso novo vizinho que é amigo de Rosalie, eu adoraria sair com você mas não posso furar com ele. Quem sabe outro dia Edward – um vizinho. Será que ela gostava dele? Ou ele dela? Argh Edward, por que você está pensando nisso?_

- Ah, tudo bem então, espero que você fique bem, eu sei que você não quer falar o que é. Nós mal nos conhecemos, mas queria que você soubesse que pode me ligar a hora que quiser se estiver a fim de conversar ok?

_- Ok Edward, muito obrigada_ - ela disse com a voz mais firme.

- Não há de que. Até amanhã Bella, venha para acertarmos o seu contrato. Tenha uma boa noite.

_- Você também Edward, até amanhã_ - desliguei o celular e suspirei. Minha mente foi invadida por imagens de Bella com o tal vizinho, e o que eles poderiam fazer.

Ah pelo amor de Deus Edward, acorda pra vida.

Me voltei para o meu computador, isso estava indo de mal a pior.

**Bella PDV**

Já passava das 19 horas, Alice e Rose ainda estavam se arrumando. Bem típico delas.  
Sorte que o local do nosso jantar era no apartamento ao lado.

Fiquei no sofá assistindo clipes, e pensando sobre tudo que aconteceu em minha vida em 24 horas.

Fui demitida.

Conheci Edward.

Arranjei um emprego.

Conheci Jacob.

Transei com meu ex-chefe.

Quebrei um 'pacto' com minhas amigas.

E agora eu estava mais certa do que nunca, de que sou a pessoa mais azarada da face da Terra.

Já estava quase desistindo e indo pro apartamento de Jacob. Levantei e fui até o corredor.

- Será que da pra vocês terminarem de se arrumar? Já são 19:30, nós só vamos na casa do vizinho, e não a uma festa da alta-sociedade – como se fossemos a alguma.

- Já estamos indo, se acalme – disse Alice e eu suspirei pesadamente voltando pro sofá.

Fiquei ali uns bons 5 minutos.

- Olha quer saber, eu já vou indo, pobre Jake, tem que ficar esperando por vocês.

- Tudo bem – disse Rose. Nós chegamos lá em instantes.

Peguei meu celular e minhas chaves.

10 segundos depois eu estava tocando a campainha do apartamente de Jacob.

Em 3 segundos ele abriu, suspeitava que ele já tava atrás da porta.

- Ah, boa noite Bella, entre – ele se distanciou um pouco abrindo um espaço e gesticulando, para que eu entrasse.

- Boa noite Jake , com licença – entrei e fiquei maravilhada.

Seu apartamento ela bem decorado e arrumado para um homem solteiro.  
Na sala hahia um grande sofá de couro branco e duas grandes poltronas de cada lado.

Uma TV de plasma embutida na parede, embaixo um home-theater, em uma estante pequena com alguns, porta retratos.

Mais ao fundo tinha um pequeno bar, com algumas garrafas e copos.

- Muito bonito aqui – eu sorri e ele também.

- Obrigado, mas não posso ficar com os créditos do trabalho. Minha irmã que decorou. Via internet – ele soltou uma risada rouca e suave.

- Onde ela mora?

- Paris. Ela é arquiteta e decoradora, lógico. Tudo que está aqui foi escolha dela, eu sozinho não sei nem arrumar minha cama direito – eu ri. – Então, cadê as meninas?

- Se arrumando, elas conseguem demorar até pra ir na padaria.

- Enquanto esperamos elas, você aceita uma bebida?

- Claro - bebida seria uma boa.

Jacob me serviu um vinho, e ficamos na sala conversando.

Ele era da mesma cidade que Rosalie, e o sonho dele sempre foi ser fotógrafo, e claro, ser um paparazzi não estava nos seus planos. Uma amiga o indicou para uma empresa, e ele acabou vindo pra NYC.

Seus pais ainda moram em Washington, sua irmã, a arquiteta se chama Suri e ele tem outra que se chama Brenda, essa mora com os pais ainda, pois tem 17 anos.

Estava começando a considerar que Alice e Rosalie cairam dentro do vaso sanitário quando a campainha toca.

Era Alice.

- Gente desculpe mas Rosalie ta colocando a alma pra fora se é que vocês me entendem. Ela está passando mal e eu acabei perdendo a fome de tanto ver ela, vocês sabem.

- Ai sério? Que pena, então acho que eu vou...

- Não, não Bella, você pode ficar - Alice falou rapidamente.

- Mas Rosalie ela...

- Ela está deitada agora fique, eu realmente perdi a fome.

- Ah Bella fica vai - Jacob me olhava com seus olhos calorosos e com um brilho lindo, dei um longe suspiro.

- Tudo bem, eu fico.

**Edward PDV**

Tanya queria vir pra cá hoje, mas preferi ficar sozinho, me jogar no sofá com pipoca e assistir um jogo qualquer na TV.

Estava passando um jogo de basquete que não prestei a mínima atenção, pois minha mente estava nela.

É estranho se sentir tão ligado a alguém que você mal conhece.

Isabella estava mudando minha vida? Ou eu estou realmente ficando louco?

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, lembrando do seu cheiro, dos seus olhos, do som da sua voz.

Passaram-se horas e eu estava cada vez mais confuso. Não sei como agir com ela amanhã, mas vou tentar ser natural.

Ser natural perto dela era um pouco difícil.

Eu não aguentava mais, resolvi ligar pra ela. Era meia-noite e meia, será que ela vai ficar com raiva por isso? Bem só vou descobrir se tentar.

O telefone tocou 2 vezes e uma voz masculina tomou conta do outro lado da linha.

- Alô?

- Alô? Esse celular não é da Isabella Swan?

- É sim, ela está dormindo, o que deseja?

- Nada, eu queria falar algo com ela, quem é você?

- Jacob Black, o vizinho dela.

O vizinho.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

**  
****Bella PDV**

Os primeiros raios de sol invadiam o quarto e me despertava, mas algo estava errado. A claridade não devia me acordar, meu quarto tinha cortinas grossas para ficar bem escuro.

Pisquei inúmeras vezes até meus olhos começarem a se adaptarem a claridade. Olhei as paredes brancas e a grande cortina bege com detalhes em marrom.

Epa!

Esse não era o meu quarto, caralho onde eu estou?

Tentei levantar e o mundo pareceu rodar a 200km por hora.

- Ai – exclamei levando a mão na cabeça e deitando novamente na cama.

Tentei pensar direitinho onde eu estava na noite anterior.

Lembrei da ligação do Edward. Alice e Rosalie demorando. Eu tocando a campainha da casa de Jacob. Rose colocando a alma pra fora. Uma taça de vinho. Um jantar. Vinho. Conversa. Vinho. Dança. Vinho. Escuridão.

Acho que na parte da escuridão eu dormi.

Então, pelo meus cálculos eu estou na casa de Jacob. Bem, não lembro de ter feito nada de errado. Espero que eu não tenha feito.

A porta se abriu lentamente, e uma cabecinha com olhos atentos me observou.

- Bom dia – Jake disse e entrou no quarto, vindo em direção a cama.

- Bom dia Jake, desculpe por isso – eu estava morrendo de vergonha, o conheci ontem e dormi em sua casa.

Ele deu uma longa risada e balançou a cabeça negativamente, sentando-se na cama.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas por isso Bella, você somente adormeceu no sofá, como ja era tarde eu não te levei pra sua casa. Coloquei você aqui e dormi no quarto de hóspedes.

- Obrigada Jake - mordi meus lábios levemente com nervosismo. - Está na hora de ir pra casa.

- Não antes de tomar café da manhã.

- Ai Jake, já te dei muito trabalho, e Alice deve ter feito algo ou Rose - me sentei lentamente, não queria ficar tonta.

- Ela não fez. Rose foi pro hospital, e Alice saiu cedo passou aqi e avisou que não tinha café nada pra você, e agora a senhorita não vai poder dizer não para mim, anda vem vamos tomar café.

Ele estendeu a mão pra mim e eu dei um longo suspiro. Segurei em sua mão e ele me ajudou a levantar.

- Cara, o mundo ta girando - eu ri e ele também.

- Foi o vinho, ele é um pouco forte, mas não se preocupe, com o meu café da manhã você vai se sentir melhor.

Jake estava certo. Depois do seu café da manhã eu me senti melhor.

Ele fez um café um pouco forte, um queijo-quente e umas frutas. De acordo com ele, nada melhor para um dia depois de beber, do que um café da manhã reforçado.

Agradeci a ele por tudo e fui pro meu apartamento. Liguei pra Rose, ela disse que já estava indo pra casa. Ela teve uma indigestão, saberá Deus com o que.

Depois do almoço iria a Masen, para resolver toda a papelada do contrato.

Comecei a fazer o almoço com frango e salada para Rose, ela não poderia comer nada pesado.

Resolvi tomar um banho, minha cabeça doía um pouco, mas não como antes.

Antes de tomar o banho, meu celular tocou.

Era Edward.

- Alo Edward.

- _Oi Bella, é você está bem? Fiquei preocupado_ – que fofo.

- Sim estou melhor, acabei de acordar estava indo tomar um banho.

- _Hum...estou na empresa, você vem hoje?_

- Claro, eu te disse que iria não disse?

- _Sim você disse, é que...ah deixa pra la._

- É que o que Edward? Desembuxe.

Ele deu um longo suspiro.

- _Eu liguei para você ontem, e seu vizinho atendeu –_ sua voz assumiu um tom estranho.

- Oh, é isso? Ah foi porque eu bebi um vinho e como havia um tempo que eu não bebia, acabei dormindo no sofá dele, como Rosalie e Alice já estavam dormindo, ele decidiu me deixar la. Só isso.

- _Ah tudo bem Bella, não precisa me explicar, ele me disse o mesmo_ –sua voz parecia um pouco mais entusiasmada do que deveria parecer._ – Eu já vou indo, é que tenho um reunião hoje. Que horas você vem?_

- Depois do almoço.

- _É que eu pensei em lhe convidar pra almoçar. Você aceita?_ – ele ainda pergunta.

- Claro que aceito, vou fazer o almoço pra Rosalie, ela teve uma indigestão e não vai na empresa hoje.

- _Ok, tudo bem, você me encontra aqui ao 12:30? Vou estar te esperando na entrada da Masen._

- Ao 12:30 estarei ai.

- _Até mais Bella._

- Até Edward.

- _Bella..._

- Sim.

- _Obrigado._

- Pelo o que?

- _Tudo._

E ele desligou.

Enquanto preparava o almoço de Rosalie, pensei sobre o que Edward disse:

_Obrigado._

Não entendi bem o porque ele disse isso, seria somente por causa de um almoço? Não sei. Era bem estranho, mas não deixava de ser fofo.

Já havia terminado o almoço, e tomado meu banho, iria me arrumar depois. Rosalie chegou e tomou um banho, eu disse que iria sair e ela deu uma risada cheia de 'maldade' quando eu disse aonde iria.

- Almoçar com o Edward. Hum.

- Hum nada Rosalie, eu devo muito a ele, e não tem nada demais em um almoço.

- Para você talvez não tenha, mas e pra ele?

- Para ele também não, para doideira mulher. Agora vou me arrumar.

- Eu te ajudo – ela disse dando um salto do sofá.

- Ai Rose – eu revirei os olhos.

Eu sabia que ela iria exagerar, mas fazer o que, não se pode contrariar Rosalie Hale.

Olhamos inúmeras peças, e ela decidiu por uma calça skinny de um cinza escuro, com uma sandália preta de salto. Uma blusa branca simples e lisa, com uma jaqueta preta por cima. Ela prendeu meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto, e finalizou com uma maquiagem bem leve para o dia.

- Agora você está oficialmente pronta e linda claro – eu sorri com o resultado no espelho, estava simples e bonito.

- Obrigada Rose.

- Por nada, agora vá já é 12:00 daqui até lá são uns 20 minutos, você não pode se atrasar para o seu primeiro encontro com seu chefe.

- Rose isso não é um encontro, é só um almoço com o Edward.

- Seu futuro chefe, quer dizer, já é oficialmente seu chefe, agora pare de contrariar o que eu digo, e vá logo.

Revirei os olhos e dei um abraço rápido nela.

Peguei minha bolsa que estava em cima da cama e abri a porta. Dei de cara com Jacob saindo do seu apartamento.

- Hey – ele disse sorrindo. – Você está bonita.

- Obrigada – senti minhas bochechas queimarem. Corada, claro!

- Por nada. Está na minha hora, tenho que estar em meu futuro emprego, em 15 minutos.

- Ah ok, então vá, eu não quero empacar você.

- Que nada, tchau Bella, até depois – ele disse correndo para o elevador, e exitou na porta do elevador – Você não vem?

- Ah, é que lembrei que esqueci uma coisa, pode ir.

- Tudo bem, tchau de novo – ele entrou no elevador e as portas se fecharam.

Suspirei e sacudi a cabeça.

Vida confusa. Vida confusa.

Fui até o elevador, apertei o botão e o esperei chegar. Desci até a garagem e peguei minha 'linda' caminhonete. O trânsito estava tranqüilo, no caminho pensei em como seria esse almoço, mesmo não sendo verdade, isso soava realmente como um encontro.

Senti como se borboletas tomassem conta do meu estômago, quando avistei a Masen, mordi com força meus lábios, e estacionei na frente da empresa.

Ainda faltavam 10 minutos, dava tempo de me preparar. Meu coração estava acelerado, e minha respiração ofegante, como se eu tivesse corrido uma maratona.

Essa era a reação Edward Cullen, mesmo o vendo tão pouco, ele me causou reações, como nunca havia sentido na minha vida.

Esse homem estava começando a mexer comigo.

Passado 5 minutos eu já estava mais calma, resolvi ir pra porta da empresa. Sai do carro e meus estômago foi tomado novamente pela peste das borboletinhas.

Contei até 10 e caminhei em direção a empresa, senti meus estomago se revirar e um silvo quase silêncioso, escapar de meu lábios.

Lá estava ele.

De terno cinza médio, com uma camisa branca e uma gravata de um tom perolado, porém com um leve toque azulado.

Ele ainda não havia me visto, e eu estava mais perto dele. Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, eles eram de um verde intenso, com um toque de azul nas bordas. Seu rosto se iluminou com um largo sorriso e senti meu coração falhar ao ouvir sua voz.

- Olá Bella.

Ai minha perdição.

**Edward PDV**

Era quase 12:30, sentia como se meu coração fosse saltar pela boca, a qualquer momento. Uma reação que não era comum em mim, as minhas mãos estavam geladas, e com mais freqüência que o normal, as levava até o cabelo e o bagunçava ainda mais, como sinal do meu nervosismo.

_E se ela não viesse? _

Ela iria vir, ela disse que viria. Estava me sentindo um adolescente em seu primeiro encontro.

Poderia eu classificar isso como um encontro? Não sei o que poderia parecer a Bella, mas da forma mais estranha era especial pra mim.

Meu mundo estava mudando, era como se meu destino fosse totalmente afetado, desde que encontrei aqueles olhos cor de chocolate. Quando estou perto dela sinto como se um imã me atraísse.

Minha vontade era de agarrá-la, e invadir os seus lábios que são perfeitamente desenhados. Colocar minhas mãos entre seus cabelos e traze-la junto a mim. Sentir o seu corpo junto ao meu e o seu calor emanar pela sua pele macia e clara.

Entrei no elevador e os 10 segundos seguintes, pareciam ter se tornado uma eternidade. As portas se abriram, e atravessei o hall de entrada em tempo record.

Faltavam 10 minutos, e o medo cresceu. Não queria pensar que ela poderia não vir, mas o pensamento se tornou inevitável, com o andar dos ponteiros do relógio.

Alguns minutos depois, percorri meus olhos pelo estacionamento. Um vento leve atingiu meu rosto, trazendo consigo um aroma que eu conhecia, era novo porém era impossível de se confundir. Morangos.

Um pequeno barulho de salto batendo contra o concreto, entrou pelos meus ouvidos e aumentavam mostrando que se antes de virar e encontrar o mar de chocolate, que agora estavam brilhando, eu já sabia que era ela.

- Olá Bella – os seus olhos pareciam que brilhavam cada vez mais, quando uma cor rosa claro preenchia suas bochechas.

- Olá Edward – o som da sua voz entrou em minhas veias como se fossem a melhor droga do mundo.

Eu estava me tornando um viciado. Aquele que provou a primeira vez a um dia, e hoje pensou em tomar mais uma dose, e começa a perceber que isso terá de ser essencial em sua vida.

- Você está linda – sua bochecha ficou mais rosada, e um sorriso tímido apareceu em seus lábios.

E ela realmente estava linda, com sua calça skinny e um sapato de salto preto em forma de tiras, que estavam em transversais. Uma blusa branca por baixo de uma jaquela que estava justa em seu corpo. E o cabelo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo alto, deixando seu pescoço, com a pele clara totalmente a mostra.

Era uma tentação. Minha vontade era de passar minha mão pelo seu pescoço, atpe chegar a sua nuca, e a puxar de encontro a mim. Mas eu não poderia fazer isso. Não agora.

- Muito obrigada, você está muito bonito também – e meu sorriso enlargueceu, ela me achava bonito.

Ta eu sei muito bem o que sou, muitas mulheres, e até homens, já me disseram isso, mas vindo dela era diferente.

- Obrigado Bella, você está bem?

- Eu estou bem sim, e você?

- Estou ótimo – e mil vezes melhor agora, pensei comigo mesmo.

- Fico feliz em saber disso.

- E Rosalie?

- Rose está melhorando. Ela virá amanhã resolver sobre o contrato dela, com seu irmão. Creio que terei de avisar a ele e...

- Não precisa, eu aviso a ele, venha vamos buscar meu carro.

Fiz um gesto com a mão para Bella ir primeiro, ela sorriu e caminhou a um passo de mim, seu cabelo balançava levemente, mas a cada balançada sua nuca ficava exposta, e isso estava me consumindo.

Ao chegarmos na garagem, percebi que ela enrijeceu um pouco o corpo, talvez estivesse se lembrando de ontem, mas de uma forma boa ou ruim? Caminhamos em silêncio até o meu carro, destravei ele e abri a porta para que ela entrasse. Dei a volta na frente do carro, respirei fundo e entrei.

Ela sorriu, e eu retribui. Liguei o som, coloquei um cd qualquer, não tive tempo de procurar. Era U2-One.

- Você também gosta de U2? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, é uma das minhas bandas favoritas.

- É uma das minhas também, e essa música está no meu top 5 – ela riu e eu também.

Ao longo da viagem até o restaurante, descobrimos muitas coisas em comum.

Nossa comida preferida era Raviolli com molho de tomate e manjericão. Nossa bebida preferida era coquetel de frutas vermelhas com tequila, que só se era, encontrado em um lugar de NYC. Fico pensando, como nunca a vi por lá.

Entre coisas semelhantes só tínhamos uma coisa que os dois não gostavam.

O Time de basebol.

Ela torcia pros Yankees e eu para os Red Sox, os maiores rivais, seus jogos sempre são clássicos.

- Acho que comecei a torcer pra ir de contra ao meu pai. Ele nunca ligou pra mim, e é torcedor do Sox, meus tios torcem pro Yankees, então me deixei influenciar.

- É você me disse algo sobre seu pai não se importar com você. Como um pai não se preocupa com a própria filha?

- Posso falar isso na hora que chegarmos no restaurante – seu olhar baixou para as suas mãos, e ela suspirou.

- Só fale se você se sentir à vontade Bella.

- Eu quero falar – ela olhou pra mim, seus olhos estavam um pouco mais escuros. – Confio em você.

- Obrigado – eu sorri e ela também.

Chegamos no restaurante e o manobrista abriu a porta para ela sair, como sempre impecavelmente educada, ela sorriu e agradeceu. Dei a volta entregando a chave a ele, e caminhei novamente a um passo dela até entrar no restaurante.

- Reservas no nome de quem? – perguntou a recepcionista do Alain Ducasse, o melhor restaurante italiano de NYC.

- Edward Cullen.

- Aqui está, mesa pra dois. Podem entrar e la dentro terão orientação da mesa.

Um funcionário nos indicou uma mesa mais reservada e nos deixou o cardápio.  
Bella olhava atentamente, como se observasse cada um das suas opções. Ela suspirou, e colocou o cardápio de lado.

- Por que não pede o nosso prato preferido? – ela sugeriu e isso me parecia uma ótima idéia.

Pedi o Raviolli e um bom vinho. Conversamos sobre algumas coisas, até que o celular dela tocou.

- Diga Alice. Eu estou almoçando – ela revirou os olhos. – Com o Edward, e eu sei que você já sabia, Rose te contou com certeza – ela riu e balançou um pouco a cabeça – Ok Alice chega, até a noite, e não vou falar nada sobre isso.

Ela me fitou e mordeu o lábio inferior. O nosso pedido chegou juntamente com o vinho.

Enquanto saboreávamos o nosso prato ela lembrou de um assunto pendente.

- Lembro que alguém quer saber sobre minha vida – ela disse olhando nos meus olhos.

- Sim, conte-me.

**Bella PDV**

Alice era louca, berrou no telefone quando falei que estava almoçando com Edward, sorte que estava baixo e ele não escutou. Ela já sabia disso, com certeza quando pisei o pé pra fora de casa, Rose ligou pra ela.

Quando desliguei os olhos de Edward estavam em mim, mordi o lábio e por sorte nossos pedidos chegaram.

Era engraçado ver o quão éramos parecidos, em praticamente tudo. Foi ai que lembrei de algo.

- Lembro que alguém quer saber sobre minha vida – eu disse o fitando, e ele suspirou, voltando sua atenção para o Raviolli à sua frente.

- Sim, conte-me.

Tomei um gole de vinho e mordi o lábio. Respirei fundo para lhe falar de minha vida.

- Meus pais se conheceram quando minha mãe tinha 17 anos e meu pai 19. Eu nasci 3 anos depois, e ela morreu na hora do parto. Não sei o porque, mas meu pai nunca ligou pra mim, meus tios não me diziam por que, e até hoje não dizem, sempre falam que não importa. Pra mim importa, passei 18 anos sendo tratada como um nada dentro daquela casa, ele só me deu o que eu precisava pra sobreviver, mas o importante ele nunca me deu, carinho – senti meus olhos arderem, e só percebi que tinha lágrimas neles quando a primeira caiu em meu rosto.

Edward colocou sua mão levemente em meu rosto, e com o dedão enxugou a lágrima que caiu.

- Tudo isso é difícil pra mim, eu queria ter meu pai sempre comigo, mas eu era um fardo pra ele, uma obrigação, nada mais. Ele nem reclamou quando disse que ia pra NYC, só falou: _Tchau e boa sorte_, e voltou a assistir seu jogo com sua 'namorada' ao seu lado. Nunca mais falei com ele depois disso.

Edward continuava a enxugar minhas lágrimas que caiam lentamente.

- Não chore, se eu soubesse que iria lhe fazer chorar, jamais tocaria nesse assunto.

- Está tudo bem Edward – um sorriso fraco apareceu em meus lábios e nos dele também.

Terminamos de almoçar, e conversamos sobre outros assuntos. Ficamos mais um tempo ali, até que ele se lembrou de uma reunião que teria. Ele pagou a conta e pediu para que buscassem seu carro. Caminhamos calmamente até a calçada, começava a ficar frio e nuvens escuras apareciam.

O manobrista chegou e Edward abriu a porta pra mim, como um perfeito cavalheiro. Suspirei olhando ele dar a volta no carro.  
Seria demais pra mim, começar a me interessar por um cara como Edward? Seria realmente suicídio como disse Alice? Tanya Denalli e ele teriam algo a mais?

Não sei, mas eu quero arriscar, jogar minhas ultimas fichas de talvez uma boa sorte, em alguém que parece gostar de mim. Conversamos mais um pouco, mas agora ele me falava sobre o trabalho, e eu prestava atenção ao máximo.

Ao chegar a Masen a chuva havia irrompido as nuvens e eu precisava ir pra casa.

- Não vou deixar você ir nessa chuva Bella, seu carro acabou de sair do mecânico.

- Edward, e como vou pra casa?

- Fique aqui – sua voz era doce e a vibração dela me balançou por dentro. – Por favor, venha ao meu escritório, a reunião será breve, se quiser pode me acompanhar, você já fica por dentro do novo projeto, o que acha?

- Ai não sei – mordi meu lábio.

- Por favor, venha? – seus olhos estavam suplicantes.

- Ok, eu vou – ele sorriu e eu me derreti por dentro.

Fomos primeiro ao seu escritório, ele me apresentou sua assistente, a qual eu ia substituir. Ela era simpática e foi um amor comigo.

Sua sala tinha um aroma masculino, totalmente Edward. Seu cheiro super inebriante, vazia meu sangue correr mais rápido e meus pulmões exigirem mais ar. Sentei-me no sofá que ficava em um canto, e o observei trabalhar, às vezes nosso olhar se encotrava, e sempre eu sentia meu rosto ficar quente.

Sua secretária ligou avisando da reunião. Respirei fundo, não sei como iam me ver la, mordi o lábio com mais freqüência, estava com medo que machucasse e saísse sangue, então parei.

Segurei uma mão na outra, e mexia de modo discreto, enquanto eu Edward e Carla entramos no elevador, rumo ao 6º andar.

- No 6º andar ficam as salas de reuniões e conferências – disse Carla. – Elas são usadas com muita freqüência, principalmente entre etapas dos projetos. Com o tempo você se acostuma – ela sorriu pra mim.

- Com certeza sim, Bella não terá dificuldade na Masen, não fazemos de ninguém escravos – as portas do elevador se abriram uma pequena recepção com alguns sofás a esquerda apareceram.

Edward foi na nossa frente e entramos na 3º porta a esquerda, havia um homem aparentemente parecia ser o pai de Edward, um musculoso, que deduzi ser Emmett, uma mulher de cabelos loiros com um rosto delicado e ao lado dela Tanya me fuzilava com os olhos.

Havia também outras mulheres, Carla me disse que eram assistentes.

- Boa tarde, quero apresentar alguém a vocês – as mãos de Edward estavam em meus ombros essa é Isabella Swan, a minha nova assistente – dei um sorriso tímido.

- Seja bem-vinda a Srta. Swan – o homem se levantou e foi até a mim esticando a mão para um aperto. – Sou Carlisle Cullen, e é um prazer tê-la em nossa empresa.

- Obrigada – minha voz estava fraca, eu estava meio que apavorada.

- Seja bem-vinda – o musculoso me puxou para um abraço, um tanto que sufocante. – Sou Emmett Cullen, a mente brilhante da família – todos riram, menos Tanya e a mulher ao seu lado.

- Será que da pra começarmos a reunião, eu tenho que sair mais cedo – a mulher ao lado de Tanya disse com a voz áspera.

- Não se estresse Kate, já vamos começar - disse Edward.

A reunião realmente não demorou, eles falavam de idéias e formas para fazer a propaganda da Nike, eu estava ao lado de Carla, observando ela anotar tudo no notebook, realmente não parecia tão difícil como imaginei.

Algumas vezes pegava Tanya olhando pra mim, e ela não se intimidava ao ver que eu havia visto, eu que ficava contrangida e voltava minha atenção a Carla.

- A reunião está encerrada, agora é mãos a obra – disse Carlisle.

Levantei-me e esperei Edward na porta enquanto Emmett o puxou para o canto da sala.

Tanya passou por mim, me dando um esbarrão, mas mulher mal educada. Carla suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

- Ela também não gosta e mim – ela disse.

- Como é?

- Tanya, não gosta de mim, foi o inferno o primeiro mês que trabalhei aqui, ela acha que todas as mulheres querem o Edward. Não nego que ele seja bonito, mas ele é meu chefe, e eu namoro, se por acaso eu fosse solteira e ele demonstrasse interesse eu investiria nisso claro, mas ela não é nada dele para ter tanta obsessão.

Olhei-a de olhos arregalados, e quando ia dizer algo Edward apareceu.

- Venha Bella, vou te levar pra casa.

Entramos no elevador e Carla ficou para conversar algo com Carlisle.

- O que achou? – ele perguntou.

- Bem tranqüilo, não imaginei que seria assim.

- Você se acostuma, e tornarei tudo mais fácil pra você no começo, até que possa acompanhar o ritmo.

Ele sorriu e eu suspirei audivelmente, seus olhos estavam com a mistura de azul com verde os tornando mais hipnotizantes. Senti o calor do elevador aumentar e ele se aproximar. O elevador parou e eu me indireitei. A porta se abriu e ele saiu primeiro. Ao sair do elevador me deparei de cara com ela, senti o sangue fugir do meu rosto e talvez eu estivesse branca como papel.

Ela olhava pra mim como se fosse me queimar viva.

Tânya Denali era um perigo, mesmo sem ninguém precisar me avisar, eu ja havia percebido.

Eu estava pisando em território inimigo, e essa era uma viagem sem volta.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

**  
****Edwar****d PDV**

Tanya estava me esperando na porta do elevador. Bella ficou um pouco tensa, eu percebi seus lábios formarem uma linha rígida, mas também percebi o olhar de Tânya. Merda tem coisa errada aqui.

- Edward, eu posso falar com você? – Tânya perguntou.

- Claro. Bella pode ir indo, eu já vou.

- Ok - Bella andou a passos largos até o elevador que levaria ao estacionamento.

Tânya a acompanhou com um olhar, e quando Bella estava dentro do elevador ela se virou pra mim.

- Onde você vai?

- Levar Isabella para casa.

- Virou motorista dela agora? – ela perguntou ríspida.

- Isso não lhe diz respeito Tânya – ouvi seu dentes trincarem.

- Irei na sua casa hoje.

- Não vai – disse firmemente.

- Por que não? - seus olhos me fuzilando.

- Porque eu não a quero, agora com licença Tânya.

Sai dali deixando-a soltar fogo pelas ventas. Eu teria que terminar isso com Tânya, se eu quisesse conquistar Bella.

Agora não sei em que momento percebi que a queria tanto, Bella é diferente de Tânya, me faz sentir sensações que nunca imaginei que existissem, e tudo isso sem ter lhe tocado.

Bella estava encostada na porta do Volvo, mexendo em seu celular, ao escutar meus passos, ela olhou pra mim e se endireitou.

- Edward, a chuva já esta passando, eu posso ir sozinha – ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Não Bella, você irá comigo, me de a chave do seu carro, vou coloca-lo aqui no estacionamento dos funcionários, e vai ficar seguro.

- Mas Edward...

- Bella, não adianta eu sou teimoso – sorri para ela, que fez o mesmo.

- Tudo bem então – ela pegou a chave em sua bolsa e me entregou.

Abri a porta do Volvo, e entreguei a chave a ela.

- Fique aqui me esperando, eu não demoro.

Voltei para o saguão da Masen, Tânya não estava mais lá, para a minha sorte. Sai e procurei o carro de Bella. Ele estava um pouco distante, e era inconfundível. Abri a porta e seu cheiro me atingiu como um soco.

Aqui estava completamente concentrado. Seu cheiro único, do shampoo de morangos, com seu perfume doce e leve. Era como tê-la ao meu lado. Sentei-me no banco do motorista, e respirei fundo, tomando longas doses da minha nova droga.

Eu iria sentir falta quando não a tivesse ao meu lado daqui 20 minutos. O som da sua voz, seu cheiro, seu rosto ficando vermelho quando ela se sentir constrangida. Ela é linda, sua beleza simples, me deixou facinado.

Tirei o carro do estacionamento e dei a volta até entrar na dos funcionários. Falei com o guarda que o carro ficaria ali até amanhã. A chuva realmente estava fina, mas eu não deixaria Bella ir embora sozinha, essa era minha oportunidade.

Estacionei em um canto, e saltei de lá, sentindo pela última vez o cheiro que se tornava cada dia mais familiar para mim.

Bella conversava com alguém no celular, quando me aproximei do meu carro. Ela mordia o lábio e passava as mãos pelos cabelos e depois revirou os olhos. Quando me viu na porta disse algo rápido e desligou, dando um largo sorriso.

Entrei no carro, que agora começava a ter o cheiro dela. Por mim, poderia ficar com sua fragância ali pra sempre. Seu sorriso era tão lindo, iluminava minha vida, de uma forma impressionante e nova.

Não sei o que é isso, mas descobrirei sozinho, só tenho medo de ir longe demais, e se ela não estiver sentindo nada do q eu estou? Se ela me vê como o chefe que está se tornando um grande amigo nada mais?

Não me permiti pensar mais nisso, e liguei o som, ainda estava com meu CD do U2, e tocava With or Without You.

- O que fará essa noite Bella?

- Dormir – ela riu. – Estou cansada, não dormi muito bem hoje – ela fez uma careta – Por que?

- Por nada, curiosidade apenas.

- Você não me engana Edward, te conheço pouco mas sei quando você está mentindo.

Respirei fundo e esperei um pouco.

- Tudo bem, seria demais lhe convidar para jantar comigo?

Eu mantinha os olhos na estrada, não sei qual foi sua expressão facial.

Ela demorou um pouco e eu estava começando a ficar nervoso. Será que fui abusado demais?

- Um jantar não seria demais – ela disse calmamente. – E você acha que seria demais se eu aceitasse?

Pelo canto de olho vi que ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios e as bochechas levemente rosadas.

- Não seria demais – eu disse sorrindo também.

- Então vamos jantar, mas eu tive uma idéia.

- Qual?

- Rosalie e Alice vão sair essa noite. Inauguração de alguma coisa em algum lugar, e eu estou realmente cansada para sair, então eu poderia fazer o jantar.

Estávamos parados em um semáforo, olhei pra ela, que mordia os lábios e me olhava sob os cílios longos e escuros.

- Seria interessante se você cozinhasse. Vamos ver se você tem talento – ela riu, um som fascinante, era como uma música para os meus ouvidos.

- Eu acho que tenho, ninguém nunca reclamou. Que tal um frango xadrez? Todos que experimentam, caem aos meus pés – ela sorriu e seus olhos brilharam.

Não precisava muito para que eu caísse aos pés dela. Era só ela pedir.

- Frango xadrez é uma idéia, quer que eu leve vinho?

- Pode ser, você parece ser melhor em escolher do que eu.

- Creio que eu seja – o sinal abriu e o celular dela tocou.

- Alô? Sim Rose...eu não vou. Já disse a Alice. Porque eu estou cansada e agora eu tenho compromisso. Vou jantar com Edward. – ela disse um pouco mais baixo. - Rosalie Hale pare de falar asneiras ok, agora tchau te encontro em casa, já estou chegando.

Ela suspirou e olhou pela janela. A chuva já havia parado, estávamos perto de seu prédio. Não falamos mais nada até chegar lá. Parei na frente do edifício e me virei pra ela, e ela fez o mesmo olhando pra mim.

- Obrigada pela carona Edward.

- Por nada Bella, que horas você quer que eu venha?

- Você pode vir às sete, tenho que preparar tudo com calma – ela sorriu e eu também.

- Às sete estarei aqui – peguei sua mão que pousava sobre sua perna e dei um leve beijo em seus dedos. – Obrigado - sussurrei.

- Não entendo – olhei pra ela e sua bochecha estava rosada. – Por que você me agradeceu hoje pela manhã, e agora?

- Não sei, só senti a necessidade.

Necessidade de agradecer por você ter entrado em minha vida, pensei comigo mesmo.

- É bem estranho – ela riu – Então, por nada, agora vou indo, tenho que começar a jantar, ajudar as loucas se arrumarem.

- Só um momento – sai do carro, dei a volta, e abri a porta ela. – Agora sim senhorita.

- Muito obrigada – ela disse sorrindo – Até mais tarde Edward.

- Até mais tarde.

Observei ela entrar em seu condomínio e sumir dentro do edifício. Fechei a porta do passageiro e voltei para o carro.

O cheiro dela ainda estava ali, bem suave e penetrante. Essas três horas de espera seriam infinitas. Em poucos minutos, eu estava entrando no meu edifício, mas havia uma coisa errada, eu sentia que havia.

Sacudi a cabeça para expulsar meus pensamentos esquisitos, e sai do carro. Entrei no elevador, e a sensação de algo errado voltou. Estou ficando paranóico.

Eu morava na cobertura, 25º andar. A vista da cidade era maravilhosa, e o pôr-do-sol então, magnífico. Destranquei a porta e desejei nunca o ter feito.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

**Bella PDV**

Mal coloquei os pés em casa e fui bombardeada com mil perguntas. Rosalie e Alice, falavam ao mesmo tempo e eu não entendia nada. Enquanto ia pro quarto elas me seguiram falando que nem suas maritacas. Sentei-me na cama e fiquei olhando pra elas, até que se calaram.

- Já acabaram as perguntas?

- Por enquanto, mas responde vai – disse Rose animada.

- Eu não entendi nada do que vocês perguntaram. Fale uma de cada vez.

- Eu primeiro – elas disseram juntas.

Suspirei.

- Alice, você primeiro, vamos por ordem alfabética.

- Ok – disse ela dando saltinhos e batendo palmas. – Rose sentou-se na cama e Alice também.

- Pode começar Alice – eu disse.

- Como foi o almoço?

- Perfeito. Ele é tão encantador, descobrimos muitas coisas em comum, desde comida preferida a o que fazer em uma tarde de chuva, é bem bizarro também - fiz uma careta. – Nós somos estranhamente parecidos.

- Agora é minha vez – Rose disse apoiando os cotovelos no colchão e o queixo nas mãos. – Por que você veio com ele?

- Quando chegamos do almoço estava chovendo, e ele insistiu q eu ficasse não tive como recusar um pedido como o dele. Ele fez carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança – suspirei, e Alice e Rose também.

- Que bonitinho – Alice sussurrou como se tivesse assistindo a um filme romântico. – E sobre o jantar de hoje?

- Ele me convidou pra jantar, só que eu estou um caco, ai lembrei que vocês vão sair, e o chamei para jantar aqui em casa.

- Hum – Rose murmurou e eu estreitei os olhos pra ela. – E o que você pretende fazer pra esse jantar.

Mordi o lábio. Ela sabiam que o meu Frango xadrez era afrodisíaco, mas não dava pra mentir.

- Frango xadrez.

Ali e Rose fizeram um 'huuuuuuuum' juntas.

- Não pensem besteira ok, não vou fazer nada com ele, não agora, quero ter certeza pra onde estamos caminhando, nos conhecemos tem dois dias então não irei fazer nada, prometo.

- Bella vai conquistar o chefinho pelo estômago – Rose riu.

- Ai Rose - eu sacudi a cabeça rindo.

- Agora está na hora de nos arrumarmos Rose, e Bella começar a preparar seu jantar. Ja são 16:30, e temos que estar prontas as 18:00, vamos vamos - disse Alice saindo da cama e puxando Rosalie.

- Vamos, ai que preguiça - Rose resmungou levantando da cama.

- E eu vou pra cozinha.

**Edward PDV**

- Mas que merda você ta fazendo aqui Tânya?

- Vim te visitar, sempre fiz isso – ela se jogou no sofá dando um sorriso idiota.

- Parece que você é surda, eu disse que não a queria aqui hoje.

- Sim você disse, mas não me impede de vir.

- Foi bom você ter vindo, quero conversar algo com você.

Ela se pôs de pé e veio até mim. Não sabia como dizer aquilo, mas me parecer necessário, mais do que tudo.

- O que você quer falar Edward? – sua voz estava melosa, aquilo não me atingia mais.

- Falar sobre nós dois.

Tânya se aproximou mais e colocou seus braços envolta do meu pescoço.

- Pode dizer.

Respirei fundo, e tirei aquelas palavras.

- Não quero mais essa relação, que não é bem uma relação, é só uma coisa de sexo – tirei seus braços do meu pescoço.

- Como é? – sua expressão estava de dúvida, como se ela não acreditasse nas minhas palavras. – Ah Edward, pare de brincadeira – ela fez biquinho e se aproximou mais.

- Não quero mais você aqui Tânya - a segurei quando ela tentou vir me beijar.

- Por que?

- Porque isso já se enrolou demais, eu não te amo dessa forma Tânya, meu carinho por você é completamente diferente.

- É por causa daquela garota não é? Isabella? - seus olhos escureceram ao pronunciar o nome dela.

- Não viaja Tânya, só não quero mais suas coisas aqui em casa, chega disso - soltei-me dela e caminhei para o meu quarto.

- Isso não vai ficar assim Edward – ela gritou me seguindo. – Vocês vão me pagar caro, ela vai me pagar caro, você é meu Edward. Meu.

- Chega Tânya – eu explodi em gritos também. – Eu não sou seu. NÃO SOU. Entenda de uma vez que acabou, eu não te amo e você sabia muito bem disso. Vou tomar banho e quando sair quero suas coisas e você fora da minha casa.

Eu vi a fúria em seus olhos, e sei que suas palavras não eram meras brincadeiras. Tive medo, dela fazer algo com Bella. Ela ainda estava parada na porta do meu quarto, com as mãos em punho e trincando os dentes.

- Por que você está me ferindo tanto Edward? – seus olhos marejavam e as lágrimas começavam a cair.

- Tânya, eu nunca disse que te amava, NUNCA. Não lhe dei esperanças de nada, nosso relacionamento ela por conveniência, nada mais, e você sabe. Agora por favor, pegue suas coisas e saia da minha casa, será melhor assim – eu disse com o tom mais calmo.

Ela respirou fundo, e secou as lágrimas do rosto.

- Me empreste uma mala – sua voz saiu rouca.

- Pode pegar qualquer uma, vou tomar meu banho. Fique bem Tânya, o que eu estou fazendo é para a sua e a minha felicidade.

Dei as costas pra ela, indo para o banheiro. Tranquei a porta e me olhei no espelho. Me sentia cruel, por ter deixado Tânya e eu ficarmos nessa situação por muito tempo, mas um dia teria que acabar, não poderia adiar mais. Não agora que tenho Isabella entrando em minha vida.

**Bella PDV**

Alice e Rose já haviam saído, e Edward me ligou, perguntando o número do apartamento. Tomei um banho e coloquei uma blusa preta de gola alta, uma saia que fica um pouco acima do joelho, e uma sapatilha.

O frango estava quase pronto, queria terminar quando Edward chegasse, porque o melhor é comer na mesma hora que termina. Soltei meus cabelos, e deixei-os naturais.  
Arrumei a mesa, pratos, talheres, taças de vinho.

Coloquei um cd com música clássica, não sei porque mas Edward tinha cara que gostava. Começou a tocar Debussy – Arabesque, deixei em um volume suave.

Suspirei e olhei no relógio, era 18:50, me olhei mais uma vez no espelho, fui na cozinha e coloquei o frango no fogo baixo. A campainha tocou, fazendo meu coração ir a mil, respirei fundo e fui até a porta.

Para a minha surpresa, não era Edward.

- Ah, oi Jake.

- Oi Bella – ele tinha um sorriso no rosto. – Gostaria de saber se você quer ir jantar la em casa?

- É que, eu estou esperando alguém – mordi o lábio e vi sua expressão vacilar um pouco para decepção.

- Oh, tudo bem, é que as meninas saíram e Alice disse que você não ia na tal inauguração. Então eu vou pra casa – seu sorriso ainda estava no rosto, mas não chegava nos olhos como antes. – Qualquer coisa só me chamar ok.

- Pode deixar que eu chamo.

No momento em que Jake ia se virar para ir pro seu apartamento, o elevador abriu. Edward com toda sua elegância e charme saiu de lá. Ele estava com uma camisa branca com detalhes em preto, uma calça jeans, um tênis branco e seu cabelo incrivelmente bagunçado e lindo. Ele sorriu ao me ver na porta, mas seus olhos se desviaram pra Jake, eu engoli seco, percebendo a tensão no local.

- Bella – Edward disse passando direto por Jacob e parando de frente pra mim.  
Jacob se virou de frente pra nós. Eu dei um pequeno pigarro, essa tensão estava crescendo.

- Edward, esse é Jacob meu vizinho.

- Ah sim, o que atendeu o celular certo?

- Sim eu mesmo – Jacob mantinha o sorriso no rosto, como Edward, mas eu sentia algo no ar. - Agora peço licença aos dois, vou pra casa. Boa noite.

- Boa noite Jake.

Edward e eu ficamos ali até Jake entrar no seu apartamento, me virei pra ele e sorri.

- Então não vamos ficar a noite toda no corredor, entre – eu disse dando espaço pra ele entrar.

- Com licença – ele disse enquanto entrava no apartamento. Fechei a porta atrás de mim.

A música havia mudado agora era L'Isle Joyeuse by Debussy.

- Debussy? Você gosta? – Edward perguntou com um brilho nos olhos.

- Sim, meu tio tocava piano, e por muitas vezes ele tocou Debussy, ele me ensinou a tocar, mas a muito tempo eu não pratico.

- Eu também toco, tenho um piano em casa, mas a falta de tempo não me deixa tocar muito.

- Você realmente é um músico completo, toca piano, violão, canta, eu vou querer ver você fazer essas coisas.

- Lhe mostrarei, com o maior prazer – ele deu um sorriso torto e me fez respirar mais rápido.

- Vou cobrar – me lembrei do frango e que ele já estaria pronto – Sente-se, eu vou ver o frango como está.

- Não esqueci minha parte – ele balançou o vinho em suas mãos, que eu só vi agora.

- Hum bom trabalho - eu sorri e fui para a cozinha.

Da mesa dava pra ver a cozinha por cima do balcão. Eu sentia os olhos de Edward em mim, enquanto eu colocava o frango em uma travessa e dava os últimos toques.

- Edward, me ajude aqui, por favor – eu disse enquanto procurava o saca-rolha.

- Diga – a voz dele me fez sobressaltar, não havia escutado ele entrar na cozinha.

- É me ajude a levar o frango pra mesa, por favor.

- Pode deixar comigo – ele pegou a travessa com cuidado para não se queimar, e levou para a mesa.

Achei o saca-rolha e fui para a mesa.

- Aqui está – entreguei a ele, que foi abrir o vinho.

Enquanto ele abria o vinho eu o servia, sempre gostei de servir as pessoas quando eu cozinhava, mania que peguei com a minha tia.

Ele encheu as taças e me entregou uma, sentei-me de frente pra ele. A mesa era redonda e pequena com 4 cadeiras.

- Vamos fazer um brinde – Edward disse.

- Brinde a que?

- A nossa...amizade, ao seu novo trabalho, e ao nosso trabalho em equipe que será muito bem sucedido – sorrindo ele ergueu a taça pra mim, e eu fiz o mesmo, selando o nosso brinde.

Tudo isso também significava um novo começo em minha vida. E seria bom, eu podia sentir isso.

O jantar foi tranqüilo, Edward disse que realmente o prato era o fazia querer se jogar aos meus pés. A cada momento ele se mostrava mais encantador, entrando aos poucos na minha vida, e tomando seu próprio lugar.

Aonde isso vai levar? Eu não sei, mas eu quero viver e provar, para não me arrepender de ter o feito.

**Edward PDV**

Algumas taças de vinho depois, Bella e eu estávamos sentados no chão de sua sala, encostados no sofá, riamos de piadas sem graça e de histórias de quando éramos crianças. Coisas que só acontecem quando não temos nenhum juízo.

Às vezes quando nossos olhares se encontravam, sua bochecha ficava vermelha, era lindo a ver ruborizada. Meu coração batia rápido contra minhas costelas, cada vez que ela mordia o lábio e me olhava através de seus cílios.

Tudo está sendo rápido como um raio, tenho medo de confundir tudo, mas não poderia negar que Bella é especial. Ela é doce, alegre, um pouco tímida, e sexy mesmo quando ela não tem a intenção.

Sem muito pensar, coloquei minha mão em seu rosto, sentindo a textura de sua pele em meus dedos. Seus olhos chocolate me olhavam com um pouco de timidez, tracei seu lábio inferior com meu dedão, ela suspirou, e seu hálito quente tocou meu dedo.

- Você é linda – eu sussurrei tão baixo que não tive certeza se ela escutou.  
Mas percebi que ela tinha escutado, quando aquele tom de vermelho tingiu a maçã de seu rosto.

- Obrigada – ela sussurrou. – Você também é lindo, muito lindo.

Inconscientemente me aproximei mais dela, sua mão tocava meu braço, fazendo movimentos circulares, enquanto minha mão segurou seu queixo delicadamente. Nossos rostos se aproximaram, e meus olhos se fecharam pelo caminho.

Eu senti a sua respiração me tocar, e seu hálito preencher meus lábios. Eu não queria mais esperar, não queria me afastar, não perderia essa oportunidade de senti-la em contato comigo, de uma forma doce e delicada.

Nossos lábios se encostaram e uma corrente elétrica atravessou meu corpo, sensações que nunca havia experimentado, tomaram conta de mim, quando meus lábios tomara os dela, os moldando de uma forma lenta e calma. Sua pequena mão foi até meus cabelos e deslizou os dedos pelos fios, e depois os agarrou trazendo meu rosto mais perto do seu.

Senti sua língua tocar meu lábio, uma forma de indicar que ela queria espaço. Eu dei esse espaço pra ela, e um gemido baixo e involuntário, escapou entre nossos lábios, quando sua delicada língua encontrou a minha.

Seu sabor era o melhor, era único, melhor do que qualquer outra substância que eu tenha provado nessa vida. A textura de seus lábios delicados, me fazia querer mais, sentir mais, provar mais.

Queria poder ficar ali o maior tempo possível, conectada a ela por um simples beijo, um beijo que me fez arrepiar, que levou minha cabeça as nuvens, meus estômago se revirou de ansiedade, meus pulmões começavam a gritar por ar, quando nosso beijo ficava cada vez mais intenso.

Eu não queria parar, mas precisava respirar. O beijo estava mais lento, e era intercalado com selinhos leves, sua respiração estava ofegante, e a minha também. Nossos lábios ainda estavam colados um no outro, mas não se moviam, abri meus olhos e encontrei um mar imenso de chocolate que brilhava intensamente olhando pra mim.

Seus lábios se repuxaram em um sorriso, e depois ela me deu um leve beijo. Suas bochechas estavam totalmente vermelhas, e sua mão que estava em meu cabelo, fazia um cafuné calmo e lento.

Eu queria poder dizer algumas coisas, mas eu sabia que era cedo, muito cedo para isso. Queria poder segura-la em meus braços e dizer: _'Isabella Swan, nunca deixarei você sair da minha vida, você está mudando meus conceitos, você está mudando meus sentimentos. Não posso dizer o rumo disso, mas gostaria de descobrir o que é isso, ao seu lado.'_

E eu _iria_.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

**  
****Bella PDV**

Depois de passar aquela noite perfeita com Edward, o final de semana foi melhor ainda. Claro que não passamos dos beijos, mas cada vez que sentia seus lábios nos meus, era como se uma descarga elétrica atravessasse meu corpo.

Alice e Rose, quase soltaram foguetes quando contei do beijo. Exageradas como sempre, elas queriam detalhes, mas não iria contar tudo não é.

Nós nos encontramos, mais duas vezes durante o final de semana, fomos ao Central Park e no cinema. Cada dia ele se tornava mais encantador e fofo, e também o conhecia cada vez mais. Um homem de 23 anos, que estudou em Londres, que sonhava em formar uma família, pois pra ele sua realização profissional, já foi alcançada.

Agora onde que eu iria imaginar que um homem como Edward Cullen sonharia em ter uma família? Era surreal, mas era a verdade.  
Eu estava literalmente nas nuvens, vendo minha vida entrar nos eixos, e esperando que dessa vez nada me atrapalhe. Claro que eu não me esqueci de Tânya, o olhar dela pra mim na Masen foi de gelar o sangue. Mulherzinha mal amada eu hein.

Hoje é segunda, meu primeiro dia de trabalho, estou na frente do espelho decidindo ainda qual a melhor roupa pra ir. Depois de muito pensar, optei uma saia preta que ficava na metade do joelho, uma blusa social branca e um blazer preto, resolvi deixar os cabelos soltos em camadas, e fui fazer minha maquiagem.

Passei um lápis preto nos olhos, mas não marcando muito, uma sombra leve quase da cor da pele, e um brilho cor de boca. Coloquei meu scarpam preto, e peguei minha bolsa com meu blackberry, que eu comprei no final de semana, seria necessário agora.

Fui preparar o café, Rose estava se arrumando quando passei na porta do seu quarto, estava indecisa com a roupa. Enquanto a cafeteira fazia o seu trabalho, preparei torradas, cantarolava baixinho tentando conter a vontade de sair quicando por ai. Eu estava feliz, e tinha mil motivos pra isso.  
- Essa roupa ficou boa? – Rose me perguntou na porta da cozinha. – Sério se ficou ruim me avise.

Ela estava usando um terninho marrom com um scarpam de um tom mais escuro, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e a maquiagem tão leve quanto a minha.

- Você está perfeita Rose, relaxa. E Alice cadê?

- Aquele dali ta de folga hoje, depois da noite de ontem então, não levanta tão cedo.

- Noite de ontem? – perguntei tirando o café da cafeiteira e colocando no balcão.

- Ela saiu com aquele cara lá dono de um barzinho por ai, Jasper, acho que é esse o nome dele, chegou tarde da noite – Rose deu de ombros e pegou uma xícara enchendo de café.

Sentei-me em uma cadeira do balcão pegando uma torrada com geléia e tomando minha grande xícara de café.

- Bella.

- Hum – murmurei com a boca cheia.

- Você acha burrice se eu investisse no Emmett?

Tomei um pouco do café para engolir a torrada.

- Não creio que seja burrice, pode ser loucura, você vai trabalhar no mesmo lugar que a namorada dele, que diga-se de passagem é chata pra caramba.  
- Ela é mais bonita do que eu?

- Ai Rose – eu ri balançando a cabeça. – Claro que não, você é de parar o trânsito, literalmente. Ela tem cara de que chupou limão azedo sabe, igual a irmã, deve ser mal-amada também – dei de ombros.

- Imagino a cara que Tânya vai fazer pra você hoje, já que você disse que ela ligou pra Edward quando vocês estavam juntos no Central Park não é?

- Eu realmente não me importo Rose, Edward está comigo, não é nada oficial óbvio, mas se ele a quisesse estaria com ela.

- Isso é verdade, mas de acordo com a ex-assistente do Edward, ela parecia ser obsessiva com questão a ele.

- Olha, vou deixar as coisas rolarem, se ela fizer algo digo a Edward, simples.

Terminei de tomar meu café e fui escovar os dentes e dar uma ultima retocada no visual, Rosalie me esperava na sala para irmos ao trabalho. Fomos no carro dela, ela teria que chegar mais cedo somente hoje, nos outros dias ela iria mais tarde, pois Emmett tinha um horário diferente para chegar.

Respirei fundo antes de entrar na Masen, deixando a energia negativa e os pensamentos ruins da porta pra fora, mas foi só pisar lá dentro que eu quase entrei em estado de choque. Minha boca se escancarou com um estalo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Jacob estava parado na nossa frente com os olhos arregalados, uma câmera na mão e uma pasta. Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui na Masen? Rosalie estava sem fala, apenas o olhava parecendo que os olhos iam saltar das órbitas.

- Então Jacob – eu disse. – O que você está azendo aqui?

- Eu trabalho aqui – ele disse com a expressão confusa. – E vocês?

- Nós também trabalhamos aqui.

Que mundo estranho, eu vivo em um mundo estranho, minha vida é estranha, eu sou estranha, isso daria uma boa música, talvez um dia.

Voltando ao assunto em questão. Eu sabia que o Jacob iria trabalhar em uma agência de publicidade, mas com centenas delas em New York, TINHA QUE SER NA MASEN?

Eu não sou burra, e percebi o modo como Edward o encarou na porta do meu apartamento, será que ele achava que eu tive algo com Jacob, ou que tinha outras intenções por trás da gentileza do meu vizinho?

Eu não acredito na segunda opção, por que ele me trata como trata Alice e Rosalie.

- As coincidências estão se tornando constantes – disse Rose. - Mas é legal seremos companheiros de trabalho.

- Verdade – murmurou Jacob que abriu um largo sorriso. – Agora tenho que ir trabalhar, vejo vocês depois. Tchau - ele saiu em disparada para o outro lado da empresa.

Fiquei ali olhando pro nada pensando na situação. Malditas coincidências.

- Bella sai do mundo dos unicórnios coloridos de Alice e vamos trabalhar – Rose disse me puxando pelo braço.

- Vamos – disse com a voz baixa, ainda com a cabeça longe.

Algo estava errado, um sentimento estranho tomou conta de mim, pensando nisso sobre Jacob e Edward, como se alguma coisa fosse estragar tudo o que estamos começando a construir juntos.  
Ta que não era uma coisa que digamos 'noooossa como vocês estão perfeitos' mas era um começo de alguma coisa, só não sei o que. Cheguei no meu andar e sai com Rose me desejando boa sorte, fiz o mesmo a ela.

Respirei fundo, agora meu estômago estava se revirando, comecei a ficar ansiosa por esse dia, com medo de fazer algo errado. Entrei na pequena 'recepção' onde estava Raquel.

- Bom dia Srt. Swan – ela sorriu.

- Bom dia Srt. Raquel, acho que como vamos trabalhar juntas, entre nós não precisa ter formalidade, você pode me chamar de Bella e eu te chamo de Raquel. O que você acha?

- Perfeito Bella – nós rimos. – Edward já chegou, disse que queria falar com você quando você chegasse.

- Hum tudo bem, vou indo.

- Boa sorte, tudo vai da certo pra você.

- Obrigada Raquel, espero que realmente tudo dê certo.

Abri a porta da minha 'sala', tinha cheiro de rosas, foi ai que vi um buquê em cima da minha mesa. Era um grande buquê de Rosas brancas.

A porta da sala de Edward estava entre aberta, caminhei até minha mesa e coloquei minha bolsa em cima dela. Acariciei uma rosa, suspirando audivelmente, mas inconsciente da minha reação.

- São suas preferidas – a voz penetrante ecoou pelo pequeno cômodo.  
Virei em direção a sua origem, senti minhas pernas ficarem fracas só de olhar para o monumento a minha frente.

- Seja bem-vinda - Edward disse parando na porta de seu escritório.

- Obrigada - eu sorri ao o ver vindo em minha direção.

- Sabia que ninguém entra aqui sem a sua permissão? - ele estava a poucos centímetros de mim, e eu encostada na minha mesa. - Você pode fazer o que quiser aqui, que somente eu vou ver se ninguém puder entrar - Ele tinha um sorriso divertido com um toque de perversidade nos lábios.

- Hum sério? Eu acho que quero fazer algo sabe - passei minha mão pela seu abdomen, ele estava somente com a camisa, sem o blazer.

- Diga, e eu faço o que você quiser.

Tentador não?

- Um beijo de bom dia? – perguntei me aproximando mais, e levantando os pés pra ficar mais perto dele.

Eu estava de salto, mas ele é alto, fato que não me incomodava.

Suas mãos deslizaram desde meus ombros, pelas minhas costas, até pousarem em minha cintura. Seus dedos ficaram firmes em minha cintura, e ao invés de me puxar, ele se aproximou mais, me prensando na mesa.

Suas pernas queriam espaço entre as minhas, e eu dei a ele, fazendo-o se encaixar em meu corpo. Sua boca traçava a linha do meu queixo, subiu para o meu rosto, me fazendo sibilar baixo ao sentir seu hálito ali.  
- Um beijo de bom dia – ele murmurou contra a minha pele. – Que ótima idéia.  
Seus lábios tomaram os meus com uma delicadeza incrível, a maciez de seus lábios, e o calor emitido delas, era incomparável. As sensações proporcionadas pelo toque de nossas bocas, é algo que eu nunca senti em toda a minha vida.

Nossas línguas se encontraram no caminho, e eu senti um arrepio com o toque delas. O seu sabor era incrível, mesmo eu não sendo muito fã de cigarros, o seu gosto não ficava ruim com aquele leve toque de tabaco no meio, só dava um 'tempero' a mais. O que eu podia sentir era o gosto de menta com café, minha vontade era de sugar seus lábios por horas, e eu sabia que não iria enjoar.

Minhas mãos estavam em seu cabelo, eternamente bagunçado, eternamente sexy. Eu o puxava mais pra perto, e ele me apertava mais na mesa. O espaço estava pouco, ele me agarrou pelas pernas, me fazendo sentar na ponta da mesa e se encaixou novamente entre meu corpo.

Gemidos baixos e contidos escavam de nossos lábios, aliás estávamos em uma empresa, em nosso trabalho, mas era difícil não ter essas reações quando o homem mais bonito de New York, seu chefe, está lhe segurando pelas coxas em sua mesa de trabalho.

Meus pulmões queriam ar, mas eu não queria parar. Não me importava de respirar, somente queria sentir aqueles lábios um pouco mais nos meus. Sei que não daria pra ficar assim por muito tempo, então lhe dando uma leve mordida no lábio inferior, encerrei aquele beijo.

Nossas respirações estavam ofegantes, ele encostou sua testa na minha. Seus olhos eram de um verde profundo, sem muitos vestígios daquele azul que compunha também a cor.  
- Eu vou querer beijo de boa tarde – ele sussurrou me fazendo sorrir.

- Eu lhe darei o beijo de boa tarde, boa noite, ou até de bom almoço. É só pedir.

- Vou abusar da sua boa vontade – uma de suas mãos, pousou em meu pescoço, seus olhos estavam fixados nos meus. – Você é incrivelmente bonita, não me canso de lhe admirar. Poderia ficar aqui horas e horas, só lhe olhando, e no fim eu iria querer mais.

Senti minhas bochechas ficarem quentes e como reação meus olhar baixou.

- Isso – ele tocou minha bochecha onde estava quente. – É uma das coisas mais belas e encantadoras que eu já vi.

- Eu envergonhada? – franzi a sobrancelha, olhando para ele.

- Também – ele riu. – Mas eu me referia a cor, é tão lindo, delicado.

- Obrigada – sorri e ele me deu um leve beijo.

- Vamos trabalhar – ele me segurou pela cintura para que eu descesse.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos.

- Se continuar assim ficarei distraída – sorri.

- Você se importa de ser distraída por mim? Eu não me importo de ficar te distraindo.

- Não me importo, mas temos trabalho.

- É verdade – ele suspirou. – Podemos almoçar juntos?  
- Quando quiser – eu disse e ele me deu outro beijo.

- A senha dos arquivos que você vai necessitar está na primeira gaveta. Você pode optar por usar esse computador, ou o seu.

- Prefiro o meu, assim se precisar poderei levar pra casa.

- Tudo bem vou indo então – ele ficou parado na ponta da minha mesa me olhando por um minuto inteiro. Me segurei pra não rir, olhei pra ele e ergui uma sobrancelha.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou fazendo beicinho.

- Não vamos conseguir trabalhar assim Edward, vá pro seu escritório, vamos ter duas horas de almoço pra ficarmos juntos.

- Duas horas não é? – ele disse sorrindo.

- Sim duas horas, agora vai trabalhar antes que eu lhe tire daqui com palmadas.

- Ok, tudo bem estou sendo expulso - ele fez beicinho de novo e abaixou a cabeça. - Eu só queria uma coisinha antes.

- O que? - suspirei.

- Mais um beijinho - eu não resistia a aquele beicinho lindo e dengozo.

Eu ri e me aproximei, dando-lhe outro beijo de tirar o fôlego.

**Edward PDV**

A minha perdição estava atrás dessa porta. Uma mulher, agora minha assistente, que com um olhar é capaz de me por de joelhos, literalmente.

Sabe quando você percebe que sua vida está ficando bastante louca? Eu to assim. É como se tudo estivesse acelerando, mas eu não reclamo disso. Ela me fazia bem.

Queria ter Bella ao meu lado o tempo todo, para sentir seu cheiro maravilhoso, o sabor de seus pequenos lábios, o brilho em seus olhos e suas bochechas ruborizadas.  
O final de semana foi perfeito, saímos juntos como um casal, era isso que estávamos nos tornando, está cedo demais para namorar, mas tudo estava caminhando. Só que nem tudo é um mar de rosas.

No dia que estávamos no Central Park, Tânya me ligou, queria saber se podia ir no meu apartamento pegar uma roupa que ela esqueceu, eu disse que sim, foi uma conversa breve, e mesmo que Bella não tenha dito nada, eu percebi que isso a deixou um pouco tensa.  
Eu realmente estou preocupado com Tânya e ela aqui dentro. Eu sei o tipo de mulher que a Tânya é, e ela vai querer descontar o fora que eu dei nela, em cima de Bella, talvez não seja descarada, e faça tudo na frente dela ou na minha, mas ela vai fazer nem que seja por baixo dos panos.

Sacudi a cabeça, expulsando esses pensamentos. Estava quase na hora do almoço, e eu estava pensando em onde levar Bella. Aqui perto tem um restaurante de comida japonesa, que é perfeito. Ela havia me dito que gostava de comida japonesa, então será isso.

Fechei meu note e peguei minha carteira e blackberry. Deixei meu blazer na poltrona, queria ir mais leve ao almoço, porque é assim que me sinto ao lado dela.  
Havia umas janelas de vidro pequenas que dava pra sala da Bella, e uma delas era do lado da mesa dela, eram cobertas por cortinas. Me aproximei da janela e resolvi espiar.

Seus cabelos estavam soltos, e tinha uma grossa mecha na frente de seus olhos.  
Suas pernas estavam cruzadas, a saia subiu um pouco mostrando um pedaço de sua coxa, e comecei a sentir minha calça mais apertada, só da visão daquele belo par de pernas.

Ela mordia o lábio concentrada em algo no computador, suspirava, olhava no relógio e às vezes seus olhos paravam em direção a minha porta, ela dava um pequeno sorriso e voltava sua atenção pro computador.  
Ver ela sorrindo assim, fez meu coração bater mais rápido. O que essa mulher está fazendo comigo? O que será de mim? Eu não queria as respostas, queria descobrir estando com ela.

Sai de perto da janela e fui encontrar aquele belo par de olhos chocolate. Quando abri a porta, escutei ela arfar. Não consegui reprimir o sorriso, ao ver ela olhando pra mim e sorrindo.

Ela estava se tornando o meu mundo, meu pequeno mundo. Eu estava vulnerável como nunca estive em toda a minha vida. Minha vida estava naquelas pequenas e delicadas mãos. Exagero? Rápido? Loucura? Não me importa. E nunca iria me importar.

- Hora do almoço – disse me aproximando da mesa.

- Nossa bem na hora hein – ela soltou uma leve risada, o som fez meu coração dar pulos.

- Eu estava ansioso.

- Percebi que não fui a única contando os minutos pra isso – ela fechou seu notebook apoiando os cotovelos em sua mesa.

- Então quer dizer que você estava contando os minutos?

- E você não? – ela se levantou e deu a volta pra ficar ao meu lado.  
- Eu estava, mas é bom saber que você também – pousei minhas mãos em sua cintura, e a encostei ela mesa.

- E eu também fico feliz em saber que você queria me ver – seus braços estavam em meu ombro e seus dedos começaram a explorar os fios bagunçados do meu cabelo.

Não resisti e ataquei seus lábios com voracidade. Eles eram tão macios e quentes, de um sabor inigualável. Ela deixou escapar um gemido, quando mordi delicadamente seu lábio inferior. Seus dedos se fecharam em meus cabelos, e ela me puxou pra mais perto de si, meu coração batia enlouquecido, era o efeito de Isabella Swan.

Seus cabelos caíram como uma cortina envolta dela, o aroma de morango tomou conta de minhas narinas, isso dava um toque tão infantil e ao mesmo tempo tão sexy nela, e creio que ela nunca se quer percebeu isso.

O fôlego estava acabando e aproveitando os últimos segundos que eu tinha, explorei lentamente por dentro de sua boca com meus lábios. Separei nossas bocas com leves beijos e a sua respiração estava forte como a minha.

- Gostei do beijo do bom almoço – eu ri e ela também.

- Então vamos almoçar, e eu darei o beijo do boa tarde quando voltarmos.

- Você pode me dar o beijo da boa sobremesa?

- Se você merecer sim – ela pegou sua bolsa em cima da mesa. – Agora vamos.

Depositei um ultimo beijo em seus lábios e saímos da sala sem levantar nenhuma suspeitas, à minha secretária. Entramos no elevador, ela foi se olhar no espelho, começou arrumar os seus cabelos, eu fiquei observando e ela me mandou um beijo, um simples gesto que me aqueceu.  
Fomos conversando até o restaurante, ficava a uns 5 minutos. Ela amou a idéia do restaurante japonês, adentramos o restaurante e escolhemos um ligar pra ficar. Como ela estava de saia, eles lhe ofereceram um pedaço grande de pano, parecido com uma toalha de mesa, mas era de seda, para que ela colocasse em suas pernas.

Bella sentou-se e eu me sentei ao seu lado, não queria ficar longe dela por muito tempo. Era como se existisse algo que me puxasse pra perto dela. Fizemos nossos pedidos, ela pediu Sashimi de Salmão e eu pedi Califórnia Roll Uramaki. Segurei sua mão e dedão ficou fazendo movimentos circulares em seus dedos.

- Eu poderia ficar assim olhando pra você durante horas, e não me cansaria - vi suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas, e como hábito ela olhou pra baixo.

- Obrigada. Está se tornando um hábito você me deixar assim.

- Assim como? – ela levantou seu olhar e encontrou os meus.

- Ruborizada. Eu fico assim quando estou com vergonha, ou sem jeito. Você não me deixa com vergonha, de verdade. Eu fico sem jeito, sem saber o que falar – ela sorriu e colocou sua mão em meu rosto. – Mas você é lindo, fofo, tem os olhos mais lindos que já vi, você é muito mais do que eu disse. Não encontro palavras pra descrever, e você com uma já me deixa assim.

Senti meu coração acelerar, agora ela me deixou sem palavras. Seus olhos chocolate brilhavam, e ela mordia o lábio como sempre. Pequena mulher, que me dominava. Pequeno anjo, que me protegia. Cinco dias que mudaram minha existência, meu futuro, minha mente.

**Bella PDV**

Depois do almoço voltamos pro escritório, ficaríamos os 30 minutos restantes, na sala dele 'conversando'. Eu me sinto bem com ele, extremamente feliz. Um homem que mudou minha vida em 5 dias.

Eu começava a acreditar que tudo poderia ter um futuro. Ainda me apavorava a idéia de Tânya ser uma louca psicopata pelo Edward, mas eu teria que enfrentar isso, se eu realmente o queria na minha vida.

Vou deixar o tempo passar, os dados rolarem, se isso é o que a vida quer pra mim, tudo dará certo. Edward e eu estávamos no hall da Masen, não demonstramos nada na frente dos outros, apenas que somos patrão e assistente que conversam e riem. Isso não é pecado.

Quando entramos no elevador Jake passou do outro lado do Hall, fazendo Edward franzir as sobrancelhas.

- O que ele faz aqui?

- Ele trabalha aqui.

- Como é? – ele estava com uma cara surpresa.

- Ele começou a trabalhar aqui hoje, como fotógrafo – dei de ombros.

- Ah o fotógrafo amigo da Tânya.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e minha boca escancarou. O elevador parou no nosso andar e eu fiquei ali parada absorvendo a informação.

- Venha Bella – Edward segurou pelo braço e eu obriguei as minhas pernas a se movimentarem, até sair do elevador. – O que foi?

- Nada é que – sacudi a cabeça tentando voltar pra Terra. – Não sabia que Jake conhecia Tânya.

Mordi o lábio.

De onde será que ele a conhece?


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

**  
****Bella PDV**

O mês passou rápido e tranqüilo. Continuo saindo com o Edward, e nada nos atrapalhou. Seu pai e seu irmão, já sabiam sobre nós, eu ainda não conhecia sua mãe pessoalmente, mas já havíamos conversado por telefone.

Tânya não havia nos pertubado. Acho que ela entendeu o que Edward queria, e eu fiquei até feliz que não teria nenhum tipo de problema com ela.

Eu perguntei a Jacob quem era a amiga dele na empresa, mesmo sabendo quem era, e ele falou que era Tânya, mas um detalhe eu não sabia, eles haviam tido um caso a mais ou menos um ano. Depois desse dia, quase não vejo Jake, ele trabalha no mesmo local que eu, mas em outro tipo de serviço. Edward não simpatizava com ele, acho que era ciúme.

Rose estava cada dia mais interessada em Emmett, mas ele namorava ainda e não respondia as suas investidas, o que estava deixando ela descrente sobre suas habilidades de sedução.

- Não entendo, ele não me olha de forma diferente, é tão frustante – ela disse se jogando no sofá em um sábado a tarde.

- Deve ser porque ele namora Rosalie – estava pintando, as minhas unhas sentada no chão da sala.

- Mesmo assim, ele devia sentir algo.

- Rose nem todos os homens são safados e infiéis – pintei a ultima unha e comecei a limpar.

- Eu quero ele Bella – ela se apoiou nos braços e me olhou.

- E eu quero uma bolsa Prada – dei um sorriso pra ela, terminei de limpar minhas unhas e arrumei tudo na nécessaire.

- Besta, só não lhe jogo uma almofada porque você acaboud e pintar as unhas e vai se encontrar com seu publicitário gato.

Dei uma risada alta e levantei.

- Exatamente agora vou esperar secar e tomar um banho. Me ajuda a escolher o que vestir? – fui andando para o meu quarto.

- Claro – ela levantou-se do sofá e veio atrás de mim. - Alice ta mesmo namorando com aquele cara não é?

- Creio que sim, e fico feliz por ela ter encontrado alguém.

- Você e ela já estão arranjadas e eu que é bom nada.

- Eu ainda não estou namorando o Edward.

- Não estão namorando AINDA. Duvido que ele vá demorar muito para lhe pedir isso. Ele já falou que ama você, e você já disse isso a ele, não tem mais nada impedindo vocês – ela tirou um vestido curto preto de alças finas. – Coloque aquele seu casaquinho fino por cima, ficara perfeito.

- Obrigada Rose, minhas unhas já secaram vou tomar banho e arrumar meu cabelo.

- Ok, vou pra sala comer sorvete e afogar minhas mágoas – ela riu e eu fui tomar meu banho.

Algumas horas depois eu estava pronta com o vestido e casaquinho que Rose escolheu, uma sandália alta de tirinhas, o cabelo solto e totalmente liso. Em poucos minutos Edward iria chegar e eu parecia a beira de um ataque.

- Eu estou bem mesmo Rose.

- Bella se você me perguntar de novo eu lhe taco esse sorvete na cabeça.

- Desculpe, eu to nervosa.

- Mas nervosa por que?

- Porque eu vou pra casa dele e se...

- E se rolar usa camisinha – ela voltou sua atenção ao pote de sorvete e ao filme de romance.

A campainha tocou.

- Ai meu Deus é ele – sussurrei olhando pra porta.

- Ai meu Deus abre logo essa porta – Rose sussurrou e revirou os olhos.

- Ok – respirei fundo e fui até a porta.

Mordi meu lábio e abri. Lá estava ele lindo como sempre, mas nunca deixando de me impressionar. Seus cabelos naturalmente bagunçados, seus olhos incrivelmente verdes com aquele enigmático azul, seu perfume incrível, e seu sorriso que me tirava o fôlego.

A noite promete.

**Edward PDV**

Eu estava nervoso, não somente porque é a primeira vez que Bella vem ao meu apartamento, mas que hoje eu estava decidido a dar um passo muito importante no nosso relacionamento.

Eu tinha começado a fazer o jantar. Salmão com ao champignon. Era simples e saboroso. De sobremesa, um Petit Gateau com sorvete de creme. Creio que ela vai gostar, assim espero.

Estava na hora de ir busca-la, ela queria vir mas eu insisti para ir até sua casa lhe buscar. O caminho até lá era curto, menos de 5 minutos de carro. Meu nome sempre ficava na portaria, para que não fosse necessário ligar para Bella autorizar minha entrada.

Meu nervosismo aumentou. Imaginei o dia de hoje de várias formas diferentes, mas e se ela recusasse, se não quisesse isso? Não sei bem o que faria. Toquei a campainha e esperei. Escutei alguns murmúrios mas nada audível. E então ela abriu a porta.

Não sei como ainda ficava surpreso com a sua beleza. Seus lindos cabelos castanhos estavam soltos e caiam pelo seu ombro e colo. Um vestido delicado preto com alças moldava seu corpo. Seus lábios tinham um leve brilho e uma maquiagem delicada cobria sua maçã do rosto e seus olhos. Bella é maravilhosa, e eu sem duvidas a amo.

- Boa noite – eu disse sorrindo pra ela.

- Boa noite – ela respondeu aproximando e me dando um leve beijo nos lábios.

- Vamos? – peguei sua delicada mão na minha unindo nossos dedos.

- Vamos, boa noite Rose – Bella disse a amiga que estava na sala.

- Boa noite Rosalie, eu prometo tomar conta dela direitinho.

- Boa noite aos dois e juízo viu – disse Rose rindo.

Bella fechou a porta atrás de si e passou a chave. Nossas mãos ainda estavam unidas, era tão bom sentir ela assim tão perto, um pequeno toque dela na minha pele, já me fazia feliz.

Às vezes me via inclinado em direção a ela sem ao menos perceber o que estava fazendo, como se nossos corpos tivessem uma atração, um imã.

Não demorou muito e chegamos no meu apartamento.

- Aqui é maravilhoso.

- Obrigado – passei meus braços em volta da sua cintura. – Mas conheço uma coisa bem maravilhosa.

- O que? – ela sorriu colocando seus braços em volta do meu pescoço.

- Você – toquei meus lábios nos dela, sentindo a textura, e a beijei com paixão, era isso que eu tava sentindo, paixão, amor, desejo, tantas coisas juntas.

Seus lábios eram como um encaixe perfeito aos meus, seus gemidos e murmúrios me deixavam louco, seus dedos encaixado em meus cabelos me puxando pra mais perto dela, era uma tentação, seu corpo que sempre se encaixava ao meu como se fosse uma peça de quebra-cabeça que estava faltando.

Era por isso que essa noite seria diferente e especial, eu a queria completa pra mim, queria fazer com que ela visse que eu a desejava, com um gesto e não somente por palavras.

Tudo ia mudar hoje, e eu não temia uma rejeição. Eu sentia ela emanando amor pelo poros, o mesmo amor que eu sentia por ela.

**Bella PDV**

O jantar foi incrível, Edward cozinhava muito bem. Estávamos agora sentados no sofá da sua casa, escutando Debussy e tomando uma taça de vinho. Eu me sentia tão bem junto a ele, era a melhor sensação do mundo.

Por mim eu ficaria a vida toda ao lado dele, sentindo seu cheiro, o sabor dos seus beijos, a textura do seu cabelo enrolado entre meus dedos, o calor de seu corpo quando ficava junto ao meu.

Eu o amava, como nunca amei ninguém em toda a minha pequena vida. Eu não sabia que um cara mudaria tanto minha visão eminha forma de viver, mas ele me deu esperanças de que minha vida seria melhor. Aos poucos esse homem maravilhoso tomou conta do meu coração, dos meus pensamentos, e de cada célula do meu corpo.

Não sei se pode ser precipitado, mas agora nesse momento ele é o homem da minha vida. Seus olhos brilham ao me ver, seu sorriso sempre é mais largo, seu toque é como se ele tivesse pegando a pétala mais delicada do mundo.

Eu me sentia amada, desejada, completa. Eu o queria pra sempre, mas ele me queria da mesma forma? Ele me ama com tanta intensidade? Ele sente as mesmas coisas que eu sinto quando estamos juntos?

- Bella tem mais de um mês que estamos saindo e eu queria perguntar algo pra você?

- Diga Edward.

Ele respirou fundo, tirando uma caixinha preta de veludo do bolso de seu terno. Dentro tinha um anel prata com algumas pedrinhas de diamante, e um prata liso. Senti minha boca escancarar. Olhei pra ele, e seus olhos estavam brilhando e de um tom de verde marcante.

- Você – ele respirou fundo. – Você aceita ser minha namorada Bella?

Minha boca escancarou, eu tentei dizer algo, mas a palavra não saia. Eu estava surpresa com essa pergunta. Seus olhos estavam suplicantes, respirei fundo e mordi o lábio.

- Bella, se você acha que estamos indo rápido demais eu... – coloquei meu dedo indicador sobre seu lábio o silenciando.

- Edward – abri um grande sorriso. – Eu aceito ser a sua namorada.

**Edward PDV**

Eu precisava fazer isso, não ia deixar meu medo me vencer.

- Bella tem mais de um mês que estamos saindo e eu queria perguntar algo pra você? – ela franziu a sobrancelha.

- Diga Edward.

Respirei fundo, e peguei a caixinha que estava no meu terno. Abri revelando seu conteúdo, dois anéis prata de compromisso, um com algumas pedrinhas de diamante, e outro totalmente liso. Ela olhou com a expressão confusa e o queixo caído.

- Você – respirei fundo novamente – Você aceita ser minha namorada Bella?

Ainda com a boca escancarada ela tentava dizer algo. Temi um não, ai droga.

- Bella, se você acha que estamos indo rápido demais eu... – comecei a dizer, mas ela me silenciou com seu dedo.

- Edward – um sorriso lindo nasceu em seus lábios – Eu aceito ser a sua namorada.

O mesmo sorriso nasceu em mim.

- Sério? É...eu...nossa... – tentei dizer algo, mas eu estava meio atrapalhado. Ela riu.

- Sim Edward é sério.

- Então agora isso pertence a você – retirei o pequeno e delicado anel com diamantes e segurei sua mão direita, colocando onde era seu lugar. Dei um beijo em cada dedo delicado de sua mão, e depois um em cima da aliança.

Ela retirou o outro anel da caixinha e fez o mesmo em mim.

- E isso a você – sua mão foi de encontro ao meu rosto, e ela começou a afagar minha bochecha.

- Eu te amo – sussurrei segurando sua mão e roçando meus lábios na palma dando um beijo delicado.

- Eu também te amo – ela sorria. – Obrigado por me fazer tão feliz.

- Não precisa agradecer lhe fazer feliz se tornou a prioridade dos meus dias.

Não bastou mais nada e seus lábios tomaram os meus em um beijo profundo e apaixonado, ao mesmo tempo sedento e ansioso. Eu sabia aonde isso ia levar, e eu não queria esperar mais.

Meus braços desceram por suas costas segurando em sua cintura, a trazendo mais perto de mim. Seus dedos se enterraram em meus cabelos, e eu amava aquilo. Nossas línguas dançavam juntas em nossas bocas, uma conexão incrível, duas peças perdidas no mundo que agora se encaixavam.

- Edward...- ela gemeu em minha boca. – Eu quero você, quero você por completo.

- Você me terá Bella, eu sou seu – sussurrei descendo meus lábios por sua mandíbula.

Seu sabor ficando em minha língua, seus pequenos gemidos escapando dos delicados lábios que ela possuía.

A segurei pelas pernas e pelas costas ficando em pé. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, não precisávamos de pelavras nesse momento, nossos corpos diziam por si mesmo. Segui o caminho até o meu quarto, enquanto seus lábios brincavam em meu pescoço, enviando ondas de arrepio para todo o meu corpo.

Coloquei Bella em minha cama, tirei o blazer do meu terno, e suas mãos agarram a minha gravata, me puxando pra junto a ela. Seus olhos brilhava com luxúria, e creio que os meus também. Ela me deixava louco, apenas com um toque, e não é de hoje que eu queria estar dentro dela, sentir seu calor. Nossos lábios mais uma vez se encaixavam, agora com desejo, pressa.

Minhas mãos passeavam por todo o seu corpo, sentindo o seu vestido delicado, mas não era isso que eu queria sentir. A puxei pela cintura e ela ficou de joelhos, enquanto eu estava em pé em frente a ela na cama. Meus lábios foram para seu pescoço, e minhas mãos abriram o delicado zíper de seu vestido.

Segurei na barra dele e o tirei em questão de segundos. Se eu morresse agora, morreria o homem mais feliz do mundo. A pele de Bella branca como a neve, coberta por pequenos pedaços de seda e renda. Eu acho que estava babando, ela deu uma pequena risada e me puxou novamente para outro beijo. Ela caiu na cama e em por cima dela, suas pequeninas mãos tiraram minha gravata e em seguida começavam a abrir os botões de minha camisa.

- Quero sentir sua pele na minha – ela sussurrou. – Quero sentir seu calor, seu amor, quero sentir você dentro de mim – e assim ela tirou minha camisa. - Quero me sentir completa Edward.

- Eu também quero te sentir Bella, também quero me sentir completo.

Minhas mãos foram até o fecho do seu sutiã, abri e retirei de seu corpo calmamente. Ela era aidna mais linda, seus seios eram perfeitos, como se tivessem sido desenhados. Meu desejo de tocar, sentir, foi mais forte do que o impulso de querer admira-la.

Tomei seus seios em minhas mãos e apertei delicadamente, arrancado dela um gemido forte e profundo. Segurei os mamilos levemente, apertando-os. Ela mordeu os lábios fortemente, era maravilhoso ver a reação dela ao meu toque.

Encostei meu lábio em seu seio, beijando calmamente. Seu calor era algo bom, eu queria ficar ali pra sempre. O sabor dela estava cada vez melhor, era tão único, era como se eu precisasse daquela essência pra viver.

- Você é tão linda – disse enquanto minha língua fazia um círculo em volta do seu mamilo. O suguei delicadamente, fazendo ela gemer mais alto. Aquele som era incrível e eu queria escutar de novo.

Desci meus lábios pela sua barriga perfeita, era tão linda. Branca como a neve, delicada como uma pluma e quente de desejo. Dei beijos delicados em seu baixo ventre a fazendo tremer.

- Oh Edward – a vibração de sua voz, enviou ondas de desejo pelo meu corpo.  
Segurei nas laterais de sua calcinha fina e transparente. O seu cheiro já me dominava, eu queria sentir sua pele entre meus lábios, e o seu sabor em minha língua.

Retirei sua calcinha e percebi que ela ainda estava com seus sapatos. Tirei-os jogando no chão, não queria esperar mais. Comecei a traçar um caminho de seu calcanhar, com beijos, até sua coxa. Ela segurava no lençol da cama com firmeza, murmurando meu nome como uma música.

Cheguei onde queria, e o seu cheiro era incrível. Coloquei um dedo delicadamente sobre sua carne exposta, ela estava extremamente molhada, fazendo com que o aperto em minhas calças ficasse maior.

- Molhada pra mim Isabella – murmurei, penetrando nela com meu dedo. O som que escapou de seus lábios foi incrível. Eu faria de tudo pra sempre poder escutar aquilo.  
- Sim – ela sussurrou entre seus gemidos. – Só pra você.

Minha língua tocou delicadamente seu clitóris, e ela arqueou as costas um pouco. Deslizei ternamente a ponta da minha língua por todo o seu sexo quente, o sabor dela era ainda melhor. Juntei mais um dedo em sua penetração, e eu sabia que ela não demoraria muito a chegar no orgasmo. Aumentei o ritmo dos meus dedos, brincando com seu clitóris em minha língua, e em momentos roçando meus dentes nele.

- Edward...- ela sussurrava e gemia.  
Diminui o ritmo e ela gruniu.

- Por favor Edward, não pare – ela exigiu e eu não iria deixar de atender ao seu pedido.

Continuei nesse ritmo, juntando mais um dedo a conta, até sentir seu corpo ficar mais tenso, e ela gozar em meus dedos. Delicadamente passei minha língua em sua entrada e em meus dedos, provando do seu mel.

- Vem cá Edward – Bella disse ofegante.

Me rastejei até ela, que tinha um sorriso incrível nos lábios.

- Você está vestido demais – suas mãos foram até o cinto da minha calça, ela tirou rapidamente jogando de lado.

Seus dedos delicados abriram o botão da minha calça e o zíper, terminei de tirar a calça ficando sobre ela apenas com de box. Bella mordeu os lábios, e apoiou as mãos em meus ombros me fazendo virar na cama até lá ficar sobre mim.

- Não quero esperar muito Edward – ela murmurou passando sua mão em meu membro por cima da box, e eu entendi o que queria.

- Na primeira gaveta – ela se inclinou sobre mim abrindo a gaveta do criado mudo e tirando de lá uma camisinha.

Ela sorriu com o pacotinho na mão e o colocou em cima da minha barriga. Segurou na lateral da minha box a tirando calmamente. Observei sua língua passar em seus lábios enquanto ela abria a camisinha. Ela tirou e fez todo o processo calmamente, colocando em volta do meu membro. Sentir suas pequenas mãos ali, era tentador.

Quando terminou ela ficou de joelhos fazendo a ponta do meu membro tocar a sua entrada. Ela se abaixou lentamente, e eu a completei em questão de segundos, fazendo um gemido escapar de nossos lábios.

Ela apoiou suas mãos em meu peitoral, começando a fazer um movimento calmo e ritmado. Nós realmente nos encaixávamos, éramos realmente duas peças perdidas no mundo, éramos aquelas ultimas peças de um enorme quebra-cabeça.

Agora ela era minha, e estava ali por mim. Me amava, me desejava, me queria, e eu também. Minha Bella, minha delicada bonequinha.

A segurei pela cintura e girei nossos corpos ficando por cima dela, suas pernas se enroscaram em meu corpo me fazendo ir mais fundo. Aumentei o ritmo, arrancando dela gemidos incríveis que me faziam viajar.

- Você é deliciosa, você é tão perfeita – murmurei e ela segurou em meus braços me puxando pra junto dela.

Nossos lábios se encontraram, em um beijo quente e sensual. Suas unhas cravaram em minhas costas, a medida que nossos corpos ficavam cada vez mais conectados. Um gemido saiu por meus lábios em sua boca.

- Eu te amo – ela disse inclinando seu quadril me fazendo ir mais fundo.

- Eu também te amo... _Porra._ – ela mordeu meu lábio sugando com força.

- Vem comigo Edward, eu estou perto.

Senti que não ia demorar muito pra mim, e nem pra ela. Aumentei cada vez mais o ritmo, nossos corpos estavam suando, e cada vez mais quentes. Em poucos instantes chegamos ao clímax junto, queria poder me derramar dentro dela, mas eu esperaria até o momento certo.

Deitei, ainda dentro dela, encostando minha cabeça entre seus seios, respirando profundamente. Suas mãos acariciavam meus cabelos calmamente, e eu tinha mais certeza de que esse era o meu lugar, junto a Bella.

Não queria mais nada na vida, só queria poder amar essa mulher, e ser amado por ela. Eu a queria tanto, que chegava a doer. Levantei minha cabeça, e tirei o cabelo de seu rosto.

- Eu te amo – disse olhando em seus lindos olhos chocolate.

- Eu te amo – ela sussurrou colocando sua mão na minha bochecha e me puxando para um beijo calmo.

Me levantei e ela choramingou quando sai de dentro dela.

- Vem, precisamos de um banho – segurei em sua mão e ela levantou.

- Um banho sempre cai bem, por favor, leve uma camisinha – ela sorriu e caminhou para o banheiro.

Essa noite ia ser longa.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

**(a partir desse capítulo, os cap vão ficando maiores)  
**

**  
****Bella PDV**

Depois da noite maravilhosa ontem, dormi na casa de Edward. Era sexta mesmo, então hoje não tem trabalho. Acordei e ele ainda estava dormindo, com o braço em volta do meu corpo.

Fiquei pensando nas coisas que aconteceram noite passada, como aconteceram. Ele foi tão atencioso comigo, claro sem deixar o lado sexy de lado. Mordi meu lábio lembrando do brilho em seu olhar, e o jeito que ele me olhava. Era como um colecionador que encontrava uma Da Vinci extremamente raro, ou um músico que descobria uma sinfonia de Beethoven perdida.

Eu o amava, e tinha a certeza que ele também. Edward nem precisava dizer isso, eu via em seus olhos, em seu sorriso, em seus gestos, o quão importante eu estava sendo na vida dele, e como ele me amava.

Ele se mexeu acordando, e suspirou liberando seu hálito quente em minha nuca, me causando um arrepio.

- Hum – ele murmurou e deu um beijo em minha nuca.

- Bom dia dorminhoco.

- Bom dia minha rainha – ele deu outro beijo na minha nuca, roçando o nariz levemente em meus cabelo.

- Hum rainha é? - me virei para ficar de frente pra ele.

- Sim minha só minha rainha - ele colou os lábios nos meus levemente sem iniciar um beijo apenas pra sentir a textura dos lábios juntos.

- Não sabia que você acordava tão cedo.

- Não é cedo – apertei a pontinha do nariz dele. – Já são 10 da manhã, eu acordei a uns 20 minutos.

- E por que não me chamou?

- Porque eu estava gostando de ficar em seus braços – ele sorriu me puxando mais pra perto dele.

- Eu gostei de acordar com você nos meus braços, me da a certeza de que a noite maravilhosa não foi um sonho como tantos outros.

- Como assim? – olhei pra ele que estava com uma expressão de que falou demais. – Você sonha comigo é?

- Sonho, praticamente todas as noites, e era sempre frustrante acordar e estar sozinho – ele fez um biquinho tão lindo, sabe aquele que da vontade de apertar ele, guardar no bolso e levar pra casa.

- Coitadinho – passei minha mão pelo seu rosto e seu biquinho foi ficando mais fofo. – Agora você vai poder acordar comigo aqui.

- Sempre? – o biquinho se transformou em um grande sorriso.

- Nem sempre, mas ás vezes, quem sabe.

- Eu vou transformar esse às vezes em sempre – e lá estava o bendito biquinho.

- Você não vai me vencer com seu biquinho – sorri apertando levemente seu lábio e dando um selinho.

- Eu não sei de nada.

- Vou fingir que acredito - revirei os olhos.

- Está com fome? - ele disse mordendo meu queixo

- Um pouco – na verdade estava com muita, mas não queria falar assim né.

- Então tenho uma idéia, uma lanchonete aqui perto entrega café da manhã e podemos pedir. Que tal? Já que eu dispensei a Magie por hoje.

- Ótima idéia.

Ele se esticou pegando o telefone no criado-mudo e discou o número rapidamente. O pedido foi brownie de chocolate, rosca doce de coco, dois capuccinos já que a manhã estava um pouco fria.

Levantei para ir no banheiro, enquanto Edward foi arrumar alguma coisa na cozinha. Eu estava vestida com uma blusa dele, que mais parecia um vestido em mim. Ri da minha imagem no espelho e mordi o lábio.

Tudo estava tão bem na minha vida que parecia mentira. Nunca me senti tão feliz como eu estava sendo nesse pequeno espaço de tempo. Um mês e minha vida está bem melhor do que fora um dia, tenho um bom emprego, amigas maravilhosas, novos amigos, como Emmett e Jake, mesmo que esse segundo fale pouco comigo ultimamente. E o melhor, um namorado perfeito.

O medo de que tudo sumisse como uma miragem era grande. Sempre que algo começava a ir bem em minha vida, algo atrapalhava. Sacudi minha cabeça expulsando os pensamentos ruins e lavei meu rosto. A água estava fria, por causa da manhã ma me despertou e fez os pensamentos estranhos irem embora.

Resolvi arrumar meu cabelo. Peguei um pente que estava no armário do banheiro e comecei a desfazer os pequenos nós que estava nele. Escutei a campainha tocar, imaginei que fosse o café da manhã, ual que rápidos.

Terminei de arrumar o cabelo e fazer o que devia fazer em um banheiro oras. Sai e o aroma incrível veio em minha direção fazendo meu estômago roncar.

- Olha amor, café da manhã na cama – Edward disse todo animado arrumando uma bandeja de café da manhã na cama com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Hum vou ficar mal acostumada assim – sentei na cama me ajeitando no meio dela.

- Pode ficar, eu não ligo – ele disse pegando brownie e levando até minha boca.

Mordi um pedaço lambendo meus lábios em seguida. Ele me olhava sorrindo e me entregou meu cappuccino.

- Ta sujinho aqui – ele se aproximou limpando algo que estava no canto da minha boca.

- Obrigada – peguei outro brownie e fiz ele morder um pedaço.

- Eu te amo – ele murmurou com a boca suja de brownie e me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Eww você me sujou – ri dando um leve beijo em seus lábios sujinhos de chocolate. – Eu também te amo.

- Esse será o primeiro de muitos cafés da manhã que teremos juntos, se depender de mim Bella – ele pegou minha mão beiando em cima da aliança. – Será pra sempre.

- Edward eu tenho medo.

- Por que?

- Alegria de pobre dura pouco Edward.

- Mas nós podemos mudar isso – ele sorriu tomando um pouco do seu cappuccino.

Esse foi o começo do meu sábado, a melhor manhã que passei nos últimos tempos. Queria parar o tempo aqui e poder estar ao lado dele pra sempre. Era só isso que eu queria.

Passar o dia na casa do Edward foi muito bom, por volta de 3 da tarde a mãe dele ligou perguntando se ele poderia ir jantar com a família à noite, ele me perguntou se eu queria ir e eu aceitei, já passava da hora de conhecer a Esme.

Ele disse que seu amigo, que é praticamente um irmão, vai apresentar a namorada hoje também, e que seria uma típica reunião de família. Eu nunca tive uma família grande, tirando meus 2 tios e meu primo, Mike, que atualmente mora em Londres.

Tem 20 minutos que Edward me deixou em casa, e desde então estou me produzindo com a ajuda de Rose e Alice. Ali também iria jantar com seu namorado, ele disse que iria apresentar umas pessoas a ela.

- Bella, para uma noite como essa o bom é um vestido simples – Rose pegou um branco e um bege do meu Closet. – Esses dois possuem mangas curtas e delicadas. Um decote simples e que não é chamativo.

- Rose você tem certeza que não quer ser uma personal shopper? – Alice perguntou enquanto olhava os meus sapatos.

- Tenho – ela sorriu e colocou os vestidos em cima da cama. – Eu gosto apenas de me sentir bonita e de ajudar minhas amigas nisso, mas minha vida é dentro de uma agência publicitária.

- Uma pena – Alice suspirou e pegou um par de scarpin brancos do meu closet e colocou ao lado da cama. – Bella minha opinião agora.

Ela pegou os dois vestidos e analisou.

- O bege, é quase branco e vai combinar com os sapatos. Coloque um pequeno brinco de brilhantes e sem colar.

- Obrigada amores da minha vida, não sei o que seria sem vocês – eu disse começando a me preparar para tomar banho.

- Você não seria nada Bella – Rose disse rindo e Alice balançou a cabeça.

- Isso mesmo – concordei.

- Agora eu vou me arrumar – disse Ali indo saltitando para seu quarto.

- E eu vou comer algum doce que esta no armário – Rose disse indo para a cozinha com a cara amarrada.

- Você precisa de um homem – Ali gritou do quarto.

- Eu preciso do Emmett – Rose resmungou da cozinha.

- E eu já disse que preciso de uma bolsa da Prada – gritei indo em direção ao banheiro.

Tomei um banho tentando relaxar. Eu realmente estava nervosa com esse jantar, eu já conhecia boa parte dos Cullens não precisava ficar assim, mas eu sabia que era porque eu estava indo conhecer a mãe de Edward, meu medo dela não gostar de mim era enorme.

Pelo o que Edward havia me contado, Tânya era praticamente de sua família. Os Cullens e os Denalli são velhos conhecidos, e sempre conviveram como uma única família. Meu temor estava ai. Esme já conhecia Tânya, praticamente desde que ela era um bebê, e poderia a achar bem melhor para Edward do que eu.

Meu estômago se revirou de nervoso, fechei o chuveiro, me sequei, coloquei minha lingerie e o roupão por cima. Comecei a arrumar o cabelo mas estava nervosa demais, precisava de algo pra me acalmar, e nada melhor do que chocolate.

- Rose o que você está comendo? – entrei na sala olhando Rose com uma caixa na mão.

- Bombom – ela disse colocando um na boca. – Quer?

- Obrigada – peguei alguns da caixa e voltei pro quarto.

- Ta nervosa Bella?

- Sim.

- Por que? – Rose já estava na porta do meu quarto com a caixa de bombom.

- Medo de que a Esme não goste de mim.

- Ai Bella larga de bobagem, você é encantadora. Emmett e Carlisle te adoram, por que Esme não iria gostar de você? Deixa a neura pra lá e se arruma vai. Esqueça isso.

- Ok – respirei fundo. – Me ajuda com o cabelo?

- Claro – ela disse colocando a caixa de bombom em cima da penteadeira. – O que você quer fazer?

- Cachos.

- Mãos a obra.

Rose começou a arrumar meu cabelo e nós comíamos do chocolate. Eu não esqueci do meu medo de ser rejeitada pela mãe de Edward, mas o que Rose disse fazia sentido. Emmett e Carlisle gostavam de mim, e também conheciam a Tanya há muito tempo.

Esme sempre foi simpática comigo no telefone e me chamava para ir em sua casa lhe conhecer. Não sei por que esse medo, e essa angustia de que eu vou acordar do sonho e voltarei a ser a Bella azarada. Tudo estava tão bem, eu amava Edward e com uma imensa sorte, ele também me amava. E isso bastava. Eu acho.

Terminei de me arrumar faltava 30 minutos pro Edward vir me buscar, estava agora arrumando o cabelo da Alice. Ela resolveu fazer cachos no cabelo também, Rose que estava se empanturrando com alguma comida e assistindo um filme de romance.

Quem a vê assim pensa que está curtindo uma foca, o que na verdade não deixa de ser uma. Sua obsessão maluca pelo Emmett chega a ser estranho, mas nem vou dar palpite, realmente não adianta falar nada com ela. Quando estava na metade dos cachinhos de Alice meu celular tocou.

- Espera ai Alice, segura aqui – entreguei o Baby Liss para ela.

- Ok, não demora.

Corri no quarto e peguei o celular que estava em cima da cômoda. Era Edward.

- Oi amor – atendi já com um sorriso no rosto.

- Oi baby, então queria uma te perguntar uma coisa.

- Pode perguntar.

- Na verdade – ele abaixou o tom da voz. – É o Emmett que me pediu pra perguntar – escutei um barulho de tapa e um ai do Edward.

- Você é sonso Edward – Emmett disse ao fundo.

- Ah larga de besteira Bella guarda segredo.

- Coisa que você não faz – outro tapa e um 'ai' do Emmett.

- Agora fica quieto que eu vou perguntar pra ela o coisa.

- Ta bom, ta bom, mas vai ter volta, seu tapa dói porra.

- Então amor – Edward voltou a falar comigo. – A mula aqui que atende pelo nome de Emmett perguntou se a Rosalie está em casa.

- Ela está aqui sim, mas por que ele quer saber disso?

- É que a Kate viajou sabe, e ele queria que ela viesse jantar aqui.

- Você fala demais cabeçudo – Emmett gritou.

- Eu falo com ela aqui agora se ele quiser – eu disse e Edward voltou à atenção pra mim.

- Fale, mas não revele o verdadeiro motivo ok.

- Bella anda logo nesse telefone – Alice gritou do quarto.

- Amor tenho que ir terminar de arrumar o cabelo da Alice, vou falar com a Rose ok.

- Tudo bem, eu te amo.

- Também te amo.

- Muito – ele sussurrou.

- Muito mesmo.

- Ai que mela mela – Emmett disse e só escutei outro tapa antes do telefone ficar mudo.

Que loucura. Por que Emmett queria que a Rose fosse pro jantar? Ai tem coisa.

Coloquei o celular na cômoda e voltei pro quarto da Alice.

- Mas que demora hein.

- Não reclame fadinha – falei pegando o baby liss. – Rose vem ca.

- Ai que preguiça, fala daí – ela gritou da sala.

- Você vai virar um balão pare de comer – disse Alice e ela tinha razão.

- Então deixa eu falar, Edward ligou e disse que você está convidada para o jantar, já que iria ficar aqui sozinha.

- Ah com certeza o Emmett vai estar com a loira falsificada da Kate.

- Se eu te contar que a Kate viajou o que você me diz?

- Que eu estou indo tomar banho – ela disse, na verdade gritou. E eu só vi o vulto da Rosalie correndo para o quarto.

Alice e eu caímos na risada, nunca vimos Rose assim empolgada por alguém, era engraçado. Terminei os cachinhos da Alice enquanto Rosalie tomava banho. Depois a ajudei a escolher um vestido, ela estava nervosa e eu me segurei para não contar que Emmett a queria no jantar, não queria dar esperanças a ela de algo que pode ser apenas um convite de amigo.

**Edward PDV**

Eu não entendia a cabeça vazia do Emmett, sinceramente o que ele tem no lugar do cérebro? Vento? Eu sabia do seu interesse por Rosalie desde o dia da entrevista, e querer que ela venha pra esse jantar está se tornando perigoso demais. Tudo bem que ele e a Kate estão em crise a mais de um mês, mas ele ainda namora. Espero que ele não faça nada de errado.

Pensei em perguntar para Bella se Rosalie tinha algum interesse nele, mas fazendo isso eu praticamente digo que Emmett tem interesse nela, só que eu creio que ela já tenha sacado tudo. Que bagunça.

Mas uma questão apareceu: Será que Bella contou para Rosalie que Emmett a queria no jantar? O que ela irá pensar que meu irmão quer se aproveitar dela? Isso está virando uma novela mexicana. Sacudi a cabeça expulsando os pensamentos e estacionei em frente ao prédio de Bella. O porteiro já me conhecia, então eu entrei no prédio sem problemas.

Minha mãe está muito feliz por poder conhecer Bella. Tem muito tempo que eu não namoro alguém, mas nenhuma vez foi tão rápido como com Bella, eu a amava tanto que não tinha dúvidas de que a queria na minha vida.

Cheguei no andar de Bella, e para a minha total infelicidade tive que dar de cara com Jacob.

- Olá Jacob – disse por pura educação indo em direção ao apartamento de Bella.

- Olá Edward – ele respondeu e tinha um tom ríspido na voz.

Dei de ombros não queria bater papo, toquei a campainha do apartamento. Em segundos Bella abriu a porta e se atirou em meu pescoço me dando um beijo incrível e cheio de amor.

Pelo canto de olho rapidamente vi Jacob parado na porta do seu apartamento nos olhando, com o nariz franzido como se estivesse com nojo de algo.

- Estava com saudade – Bella disse separando nossos lábios.

- Eu também – sussurrei.

E então Bella percebeu a presença do idiota, e suspirou.

- Boa noite Jake.

- Boa noite Bella – ele respondeu.

- Oh essa é sua câmera nova? – ela perguntou apontando para o objeto nas mãos dele.

- Sim é – ele sorriu e apontou a câmera pra ela tirando uma foto.

- Jake, vou sair horrível na foto – ela riu e eu revirei os olhos olhando para o outro lado.

- Impossível você ficar horrível em alguma foto – trinquei os dentes com o comentário dele.

- Que nada Jake pare de bobagem. Bem tenho que ir, até depois, e boa noite.

- Boa noite Bella, depois lê mostro a foto – então ele abriu a porta do seu apartamento e entrou.

Dei um longo suspiro e Bella estava olhando pra mim com aquela ruginha de preocupação entre suas sobrancelhas.

- O que você está pensando amor?

- Nada não, vem Rose está pronta só tenho que pegar minha bolsa – ela pegou minha mão me puxando junto com ela.

- Me espere aqui – ela disse entrando no corredor e eu fiquei ali parado na sala, desejando ter uma bomba para explodir o apartamento ao lado.

Estava entretido nos meus pensamentos e desejos de fazer o idiota sumir que não percebi que não estava mais sozinho na sala.

- Olha ele da certinho com a Bella, fica viajando na maionese – Rose riu acompanhada por Alice.

- Realmente eles ficam iguaizinhos quando estão distantes olha só – disse Alice balançando a cabeça.

- Eu estou aqui ok - ergui a sobrancelha pra elas de brincadeira, o que fez elas rirem mais.

- Ele está de volta a Terra, seja bem-vindo a civilização Edward – disse Rose, e então percebi ela parece muito com Emmett, o senso de humor e a forma de zuar as pessoas, ai meu Deus dois desse na minha vida vou enlouquecer.

- Engraçadinhas vocês duas – disse Bella vindo em minha direção e passando os braços na minha cintura.

- Nós sabemos – Alice suspirou e sentou-se no sofá. – Vou esperar meu baby.

- Ok então nós já vamos né – eu disse e Rose pegou uma bolsa que estava em cima do sofá. - Boa noite Alice.

- Boa noite chaveirinho – Rose disse sorrindo e indo para a porta.

- Chaveirinho é a vó – Alice bufou cruzando os braços.

- Boa noite fadinha e divirta-se – disse Bella segurando na minha mão e me puxando. Me senti como um cachorrinho. E eu não me importava.

- Boa noite para vocês também – Bella então fechou a porta e nós fomos para o elevador.

Ela ainda tava com aquela ruginha, e eu iria perguntar para ela depois o por quê. Entramos no carro e conversamos o caminho todo até a casa dos meus pais. Eles moravam perto do Central Park, minha mãe amava caminhar por lá todas as manhãs com seus cachorrinhos.

Percebi que Bella balançava as pernas com ansiedade, mordia a unha e os lábios várias vezes.

- Bella, pare de roer a unha que coisa feia.

- Rose me deixa.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa.

- Rosalie Hale, chega – Bella quase gritou, e nem observou que eu já entrava na propriedade dos meus pais.

- Ai Bella, relaxa.

Não disse nada com medo de levar uma mordida. Parei o carro e então as duas acordaram pra vida.

- Chegamos – eu disse abrindo minha porta e descendo.

Queria poder abrir a porta para elas, mas as duas foram mais rápidas. Bella segurou minha mão, e percebi que ela estava suando frio. Será que esse nervoso todo é por que iria conhecer minha mãe?

- Bella acalme-se. Tudo vai dar certo – sussurrei para ela e em seguida dei um beijo em sua cabeça sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos.

- Eu sei, você está comigo tudo dará certo – ela apertou mais minha mão, enquanto caminhávamos para a grande casa.

**Bella PDV **

Apertei mais a mão de Edward, meu estômago estava se revirando de ansiedade. Respirei fundo quando ele tocou a campainha. Uma mulher, que creio que era empregada da casa abriu a porta.

- Boa noite, entrem – ela disse dando passagem para que nós entrássemos. A casa por dentro era muito mais encantadora do que pelo lado de fora. Era enorme, na verdade era uma mansão. A grande escada estava na nossa frente, um piano de calda estava a sua direita, era branco, e combinava com o ambiente.

- Filho – escutei uma voz feminina a minha esquerda e então me virei. Ela era loira, não tanto quando Rose, era mais um castanho dourado, seus olhos eram verdes como o de Edward, aquele mesmo tom vivo. Tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto e estava vindo em nossa direção, então ela abraçou Edward, que retribui com um amor lindo entre mãe e filho.

- Mãe – ele disse após se separar do abraço e virando de frente pra mim. – Essa é minha Isabella – senti meu coração acelerar no minha. – Bella, amor, essa é minha mãe, Esme.

- Querida – ela disse me abraçando. – Estou tão contente em lhe conhecer - ela nos separou do abraço e colocou suas mãos nos meus ombros, me olhando melhor. - Você é linda Isabella, meu filho tem um bom gosto – vi Edward revirar os olhos e sorrir.

- Obrigada Sra. Esme, estou muito feliz em lhe conhecer também, e a senhora também é muito bonita.

- Sem essa de senhora, me chame de Esme.

- E pode me chamar de Bella mesmo.

- E você? – Esme disse se virando para Rose que estava logo atrás de mim olhando alguma coisa atrás de Esme.

- Sou Rosalie, amiga de Bella – ela estendeu a mão para Esme, que sorriu e a puxou para um abraço.

- Prazer em lhe conhecer Rosalie.

- Já que todos foram apresentados, que tal irmos jantar – a voz de Emmett me tirou dos meus pensamentos e então me toquei de para quem Rose estava olhando.

- Emmett não seja sem educação – disse Esme. – Ainda falta um pouco para servirmos o jantar, venha vamos conversar.

Fomos para a sala de estar e tudo foi tranqüilo, sem aquela loucura que eu imaginava que poderia ser, ou a possível rejeição de Esme. Descobri que ela era design, decoradora no caso, não trabalhava a um tempo, pois estava planejando o novo quarto de sua filha que voltaria de Londres. Na verdade eu nem sabia que Edward tinha uma irmã, essa informação me deixou um tanto surpresa.

- O nome dela é Renesmee – Edward disse enquanto subíamos as escadas, ele queria me mostrar seu antigo quarto. Sem segundas intenções, de acordo com ele, mas eu não acreditei nisso. – Ela foi de intercâmbio para Londres a 3 anos, e daqui 2 meses ela vai voltar. Estou com saudade da minha pequena.

- Quantos anos ela tem?

- Vai completar 18 em setembro, ela faz aniversário 3 dias antes de você.

- Sério?

- Aham.

Subimos mais uma escada, seu quarto ficava no segundo andar. Entramos em um corredor que possuía somente uma porta, no caso o do quarto.

- Não tem nada da minha adolescência aqui, minha mãe reformou tudo – ele disse abrindo a porta. E realmente não tinha cara de um quarto de adolescente.

Uma cama de solteiro estava no canto da parede, apesar de ser de solteiro a cama era bastante espaçosa. Uma mesa com tampo de vidro estava no outro canto do quarto, com uma cadeira grande e que parecia confortável. Alguns quadros na parede, que pareciam conter fotos, me chamaram a atenção.

- Nada da sua adolescência? – sorri indo ver os quadros.

- Ai não, me esqueci de pedir para retirarem isso daqui – ele me segurou pela cintura tentando me afastar das fotos.

- Edward, ou eu vejo essas ou pedirei para sua mãe álbuns. Tenho certeza que ela ficara feliz em...

- Ok – ele disse me soltando. - Pode ver essas, e nada de álbuns.

Sorri e fui olhar as fotos. Tinha umas dele quando adolescente, era tão diferente, mas sempre lindo. As bochechas rosadas e a pele lisinha. Seu cabelo sempre bagunçado acho que não tinha jeito. Algumas dele com Emmett, e uma que me chamou a atenção.

- Essa é a Renesmee? – perguntei apontando para a foto, onde a garota, Emmett e ele, no que parecia uma fazenda, algo do tipo. – Parece muito com você.

- Sim é ela, todos dizem que somos como irmãos gêmeos, se não fosse a diferença na idade, poderíamos passar como gêmeos por ai. Os nossos traços são parecidos.

- Isso faz dela uma garota muito bonita – sorri me virando de frente pra ele.

- Então eu sou bonito é? – ele sussurrou colando nossos lábios levemente.

- Sim muito – eu disse puxando seu lábio inferior entre meus dentes.

- Você também é bonita, mas acho que não existe palavras para descrever sua beleza.

E antes que eu conseguisse raciocinar, seus lábios foram de encontro aos meus, tomando-me em um beijo cheio de paixão. Suas mãos me seguravam firme pela cintura e ele caminhava para frente, e pelo meus cálculos, o destino era a cama.

Enrosquei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, o puxando para mais perto. Ficar perto dele sem o tocar era como um pecado. Seus lábios e seus olhos sempre me chamavam para estar junto a ele. Poderia ficar assim para sempre e não me importaria.

Sua língua travou uma guerra contra a minha, querendo espaço em nossas bocas. Ele inclinou meu corpo até que eu estivesse deitada em sua cama. Separando nossos lábios, ele correu sua mão pelo meu corpo, como se tocasse em algo frágil e delicado.

- Eu te amo – ele sussurou.

- Eu também te amo – segurei na sua camisa e o puxei para perto de mim. – Mas eu amo quando sua boca está junto a minha.

Grudei nossos lábios novamente, em um beijo mais quente, onde o desejo nos dominava. Suas mãos não pararam de percorrer meu corpo, como se ele memorizasse cada detalhe com os seus dedos.

Então um barulho como de um interfone veio do canto da parede.

- Edward, desça, Jasper chegou com a namorada, e nada de sexo antes do jantar – a voz de Emmett ecoou pelo quarto, e mesmo que eu estivesse só com Edward, eu corei.

- O que foi isso? – perguntei enquanto ele passava seus lábios pelo meu pescoço.

- É um sistema que minha mãe colocou na casa desde que éramos adolescentes – ele mordiscou um pouco minha pele, me fazendo gemer. - Todos os quaros e a maioria dos cômodos tem, mas não se preocupe, eles só nos escutam se apertarmos o botão.

- Então vamos – eu disse sem mover um músculo.

- Espere só um minuto, tenho que terminar de fazer isso.

Edward deu vários beijos pelo meu pescoço, de um lado para o outro, depois subiu sua boca pelo meu rosto até minha orelha e deu uma leve chupada no meu lóbulo, me fazendo arrepiar.

- Agora vamos – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e me ajudou a levantar.

Eu podia sentir a umidade na minha calcinha, mas ele vai me fazer aliviar mais tarde, safado. Vou torturar ele um pouquinho também. Quando descíamos as escadas, escutamos algumas vozes, que vinham da sala.

- Vamos ver a mulher que conseguiu prender Jasper.

Quando entramos na sala, meu queixo caiu, meus olhos se arregalaram, e abri a boca e fechei várias vezes tentando dizer algo, mas eu parecia um peixe.

- Você? - consegui dizer com um fio de voz.

- Alice. O que você...Ai meu Deus – sim eu estava em choque.

- Surpresa – Rose disse rindo no sofá.

- Calma Bella, parece que viu o bicho papão, nós moramos juntas a quase 3 anos e você ainda se assusta ao me ver – a pequenina pessoa tava zuando com a minha cara.

- Não é isso Alice, só estou...surpresa.

- É eu também, quando vi Rose aqui fiquei meio em choque então ela me explicou tudo.

Um rapaz louro pigarreou levantando-sedo sofá, sorrindo em seguida.

- Oh sim, como sou lerdinha – Alice disse rindo. – Bella, esse é Jasper. Jasper essa é a lunática.

- Lunática? – arqueei a sobrancelha para ela, que deu de ombros.

- Prazer em lhe conhecer Bella – disse Jasper me cumprimentando. – Tem noção do quanto escutei sobre você nesses últimos tempos – ele passou seu braço por meu ombro, e disse um pouco baixo como se tentasse disfarçar algo. – Tanto Alice como Edward falaram de você, e nunca sonhei que seria a mesma pessoa, imagina quantas Bella's existem em Nova York?

- Podemos pesquisar isso, mas voltando a parte interessante Jasper – eu disse abaixando um pouco. – Alice sempre me chama de lunática então já sei o que ela falou de mim, mas conte o que Edward disse?

- Ok os dois já se conheceram muito – disse Edward me puxando pela cintura, e todos na sala riram.

- Ah poxa só queria saber o que você... – ele me interrompeu com um selinho.

- Não você não queria amor – e então sorriu. Aquele sorriso lindo e cheio de dentes que me fazia perder o fôlego.

- Outro dia te conto Bella – Jasper disse abraçado com a fadinha.

- Não você não conta – Edward disse quase em tom de implorar.

- Ele conta para a Alice, que por sua vez me conta – eu sorri pra ele que fez biquinho. – Sem biquinho – sussurrei só para ele escutar.

- Jazz está proibido de contar isso a Alice – Edward resmungou.

- Tarde demais ele já me contou – a fadinha com certeza sabia de tudo.

- Na verdade – disse Emmett no canto do sofá. – Ele nos contou. Desculpa irmão. – ele riu e Edward o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Pronto queridos – Esme entrou na sala, antes que Emmett tivesse a cabeça arrancada de seu tronco. – Vamos ao jantar.

O jantar foi maravilhoso, foi preparado um filé de peixe com molho de yogurt acompanhado de um vinho branco seco, o que tornou tudo muito saboroso. Conversamos um pouco durante o jantar, agora estávamos na sobremesa. Torta mousse de limão com chocolate.

A conversa era animada, aqueles meus medos ficaram pra trás, não tinha motivo para temer. Todos decidiram ir para uma sala que parecia de jogos, continuar a conversa com mais comodidade.

Edward me puxou para um canto onde tinha um enorme puff preto que ficava um pouco mais afastada dos outros, mas dava para escutar bem a conversa. Ele me puxou para seu colo, no começo fiquei com vergonha de seus pais, mas não tinha como resistir ao calor de seu corpo e a forma que ele se moldava em volta de mim.

Alice, Esme e Rosalie começaram uma animada conversa sobre a última coleção de moda, de um cara ai que eu não faço idéia. Carlisle, Jasper e Emmett resolveram jogar bilhar.

Edward segurava minha cintura, e com a mão livre, deslizava pelos meus cabelos. Me aconcheguei no vão do seu pescoço, sentindo seu incrível perfume. Ele começou a cantarolar uma música desconhecida, eu não tinha idéia do que era, mas eu gostei, era como uma canção de ninar, o que me fez ficar sonolenta.

- Edward, eu vou acabar dormindo – sussurrei.

- Pode dormir, se quiser dormirmos aqui – ele disse dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

- Ai não quero incomodar sua mãe e aliás não tenho como trocar de roupa.

- Primeiro, minha mãe não ia se incomodar, tem muito tempo que eu não durmo por aqui, e minha mãe realmente gostou de você, eu vejo isso nos olhos dela. E segundo, roupas eu dou um jeito, tem algumas da Renesmee aqui, e que com certeza vão servir em você.

- Edward – levantei meu rosto olhando para ele. – Sua mãe me conheceu hoje, mesmo que ela tenha ostado de mim, acho isso um pouco de abuso e... – ele me interrompeu com um beijo rápido.

- Vamos dormir aqui, por favor – ele tava usando aquele biquinho e agora ele aprendeu a fazer olhos clementes. Porra, esses olhos lindos e verdes me olhando assim, chega a ser uma covardia. – Minha mãe vai ficar tão feliz, podemos passar o domingo aqui com ela. Vai por favor – me dando outro beijo, agora mais calmo, ele tava abusando do seu poder e não me deixando pensar. Ele nos separou calmamente, descendo seus lábios para o meu queixo.

- E então, o que me diz? – ele perguntou dando uma leve mordida no meu queixo.

- Tudo bem, podemos dormir aqui – disse em fio de voz. Ele tava abusando só porque eu não poderia revidar nesse momento seu ataque sobre mim.

- Fiquei aqui – ele disse me dando um selinho. – Eu vou ao quarto de Renesmee ver se tem roupas para você – levantando ele foi até Esme e disse algo, que eu não escutei, pois meu coração estava a mil. Esme sorriu radiante e Edward saiu da sala.

Fiquei ali tentando recuperar meu fôlego, e fazer meu coração parar de querer sair pela minha garganta. Fechei os olhos e encostei minha cabeça no puff, até que alguém me chamou.

- Bella, posso conversar com você? – abri os olhos e Esme estava com um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Claro Esme – me ajeitei no puff dando espaço para ela sentar.

- Queria primeiro lhe agradecer Bella – ela disse segurando minha mão com ternura.

- Agradecer por que?

- Por fazer meu filho tão feliz, não vejo Edward radiante assim à anos, ele só namorou sério uma vez, e faz muito tempo, desde então eu nunca mais tinha visto aquele sorriso de pura felicidade que agora está estampado no rosto dele. E a forma como ele te olha, como se você fosse um bem muito precioso, que eu sei que é. Você se tornou o tesouro de Edward, ele lhe ama de todo o coração. Conversamos muito sobre você, e cada vez que ele fala seu nome, olhos dele brilham, e isso me deixa muito feliz. Ver ele assim tão bem, me agrada. Eu sei que ele também lhe faz feliz, e é isso que importa – eu fiquei um tempo sem fala, mordi o lábio e tentei dizer algo inteligente.

- Esme, não precisa me agradecer. E sim, ele me faz muito feliz, eu só tento retribuir tudo o que ele me dá, seu amor, seu tempo, seu carinho. Desde que seu filho entrou na minha vida, ela mudou completamente, como se ele tivesse vindo para me fazer feliz, e para que eu fizesse a ele também. Eu o amo tanto Esme, foi rápido, mas eu sei que é verdadeiro, e que agora ele é como um pedaço de mim, sem ele eu sei que não posso viver – ela sorria e me puxou para um abraço delicado.

- Tudo vai dar certo entre vocês, os dois são como almas gêmeas, duas metades, duas pessoas destinadas a se encontrarem, e observe como tudo foi estranho no começo, mas o interesse foi mutuo, e imediato. Espero que vocês sejam felizes, como merecem. Amei lhe conhecer Bella, você é tudo e um pouco mais do que Edward me ser um prazer lhe ter aqui essa noite, amanhã teremos mais tempo para nos conhecer.

- Eu fico um pouco envergonhada por isso – disse sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem com o rubor.

- Não precisa ter vergonha de mim, é realmente um prazer ter você e Edward aqui essa noite. Carlisle e eu moramos aqui 'sozinhos' a cerca de 2 anos, meus filhos dormem raramente aqui. Então nada de vergonha, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem – sussurrei sorrindo.

- As duas, das três mulheres mais importantes e belas da minha vida conversando é o melhor quadro para a minha vida – escutei a voz de Edward que agora se aproximava de nós.

- Só falta a Nessie e tudo vai ficar perfeito – Esme disse sorrindo, percebi que ela realmente sentia muita falta da filha. Queria eu ter tido uma mãe assim, ou um pai para se importar comigo. Quando dei por mim, no meio dos meus pensamentos, uma lágrima caiu de meus olhos.

- Tudo bem Bella? – Esme perguntou ao mesmo tempo que Edward enxugava minha lágrima.

- Está sim, só estava pensando em minha mãe.

- Ah – Edward exclamou dando um beijo na minha testa. – Vem amanhã vocês conversam mais, e você conta sobre sua mãe para a minha.

- Sim, sim, vá descansar Bella. Boa noite – Esme disse dando um beijo em minha bochecha e uma na testa de Edward que teve que se abaixar para a mão lhe beijar.

- Alice, vamos? – Jasper perguntou, enquanto a pequena se levantava.

- Vamos sim, você vai ficar não é Bella?

- Sim Alice, e você Rose?

- Vou com Alice até em casa.

- Então vamos, que eu estou morto, foi um prazer lhe conhecer Bella, e aquele assunto lá, depois te conto – ele riu e Edward revirou os olhos.

- Obrigada pelo maravilhoso jantar Esme e Carlisle – Alice disse enquanto íamos até a porta.

- Por nada, vocês sempre serão bem-vindos aqui – disse Carlisle.

- E em breve esperamos os dois em nosso apartamento – eu disse abraçando mais Edward.

- Só marcar, que iremos com prazer – Esme disse dando um abraço em Alice, e depois em Rosalie.

- Boa noite a todos – disse Rose, e percebi que seu olhar se prendeu um pouco no de Emmett que sorria pra ela.

- Boa noite – ele disse e claro que foi pra ela. Percebi sua pele clara ficar um pouco ruborizada.

- Boa noite, e até depois – disse Jasper. – E espero vocês no meu bar, Edward está me devendo uma apresentação à dois meses.

- E ele também está me devendo me levar no seu bar, e a apresentação - eu disse enroscando meus dedos nas costas de Edward.

- Essa semana eu marco – Edward disse me abraçando mais apertado.

- Vou esperar, boa noite – Jasper saiu, sendo seguido por Alice e Rose.

- E você Emmett? – perguntou Esme, enquanto ele olhava pela porta.

- Eu o que?

- Vai ficar, vai sair.

- Ah, vou ficar – ele sorriu. – To cansado para dirigir, então boa noite. – ele se espreguiçou, depois deu um abraço em Esme. – Boa noite a vocês e até amanhã.

- Vou na cozinha ver se ta tudo em ordem, venha Carlisle – Esme segurou na mão dele e eles foram indo em direção a cozinha.

- Boa noite aos dois – disse Carlisle de longe.

- Boa noite – nós dois falamos juntos e eu suspirei.

- Enfim sós – Edward deu um beijo no meu pescoço me fazendo rir. – A roupa está no meu quarto ok. Vamos?

- Vamos – disse dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

- Cabeçudo – Emmett disse do topo da escada.

- O que foi leso?

- Se você não tiver camisinha eu tenho aqui ok? – ele riu estrondosamente, e claro seu comentário me fez corar.

- Cala a boca leso, sai daqui, venha Bella – ele segurou minha mão e subimos a escada.

- Hoje as estruturas dessa casa balançam – Emmett ria cada vez mais alto, e eu queria um buraco para me jogar dentro.

- Pelo menos eu estarei acompanhado leso, boa noite – Edward riu, e ele ficou sério.

- Não sabe brincar não brinca – Emmett disse se virando e subindo as escadas do outro lado.

- Ai que vergonha – murmurei enquanto subíamos as escadas pro segundo andar.

- Não ligue pro Emmett ele é assim mesmo. Mas não fala por mal.

- Eu sei, eu gosto dele – sorri e então estávamos na porta de seu quarto.

- Agora sim – ele abriu a porta me dando espaço para entrar, e em seguida fechou trancando-a. - Enfim sós – ele veio para o meu lado pronto para me agarrar pela cintura.

- Na-na-ni-na-não – coloquei minha mão na frente o impedindo. – Está na hora do troco – sorri maliciosamente para ele. – Deite na cama, por que você me provocou muito essa noite, e merece uma punição.

- Opa – ele se jogou na cama, e com muita agilidade e habilidade, retirou os sapatos no meio do percurso. – Estou pronto – sorrindo ele ficava mais bonito.

- É bom que esteja, pois a noite será longa.

E assim os jogos de desejo e paixão continuaram por noite à dentro.

**Edward PDV**

Acordei sentindo aquele doce aroma de morangos que vinha dos cabelos de Bella. Pequenos raios de sol entravam no quarto, através das grandes cortinas do meu quarto. Bella dormia com os braços pousados em meu corpo, e estava envolvida pelos meus. Era como se ela fosse uma parte de mim, e eu sabia que não poderia viver sem.

Virei a cabeça tentando ver as horas no relógio em cima da escrivaninha. Demorei mais consegui ver: 9:15. Minha mãe já deve ter acordado, e meu pai também. Emmett deve estar dormindo feito um porco em seu quarto.

Ajeitei-me lentamente a minha posição anterior, enterrando meu nariz nos lindos cabelos de Bella. Ela suspirou baixinho, e seus lábios formaram um pequeno biquinho. Sorri observando-a. Era tão linda, parecia um anjo, tinha a sensação como se de repente ela fosse mais uns dos meus sonhos com ela.

Eu a amo, sou louco por ela, seria seu escravo se ela quisesse, faria de tudo para lhe agradar. Nunca fiquei tão vulnerável a uma mulher, mas ela me dominava, mesmo sem perceber. Tão sexy, tão feminina, tão doce, ela é única no mundo, e é minha, toda minha.

Ela se mexeu novamente, murmurou algo que não escutei e seus olhos se abriram, imediatamente ela levantou o rosto me fitando.

- Bom dia amor – eu disso dando um leve beijo na pontinha do seu nariz.

- Bom dia – ela apoiou o cotovelo na cama e eu a puxei pela cintura, fazendo-a ficar por cima de mim, seus cabelos caindo em volta de nós, formando nossa cortina particular.

- Dormiu bem?

- Perfeitamente bem, dormi abraçada com você, tinha que dormir bem – ela sorriu e então se aproximou mais de mim, me dando um beijo calmo.

Meus dedos, apertaram mais a sua cintura, e ela mordeu meu lábio soltando um breve gemido.

- Já acorda disposta é amor? – brinquei puxando seus lábios levemente.

- Sempre – ela sorriu maliciosamente passando as mãos pelos meus braços.

- Isso é bom, muito bom – juntei nossos lábios em um beijo doce mas cheio de desejo. Girei nossos corpos ficando por cima dela, sem quebrar o contato dos lábios. Suas unhas deslizavam pelas minhas costas, me causando arrepios.

Essa pequena mulher me tirava do sério. Suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas, me arranhando, me acariciando, causando um misto de sentimentos em meu corpo. Seus lábios moldados ao meus, sua língua lutando contra a minha em uma batalha em que nós dois vencíamos.

Bella colocou suas pernas em volta do meu quadril, fazendo seu centro tocar meu membro com firmeza. Deixei escapar um gemido com a sensação que me proporcionou. Ela realmente acordava disposta. Senti suas mãos segurarem a barra da minha box, e era um sinal de que ela não queria esperar mais.

Separei nossos lábios, e ela fez um muxoxo, mas quando comecei a levantar sua blusa ela sorriu. Tirei rapidamente as suas peças de roupa, a deixando linda e nua embaixo de mim.

- Você está muito vestido – ela disse fazendo beicinho.

- Posso cuidar disso – e em segundos tirei minha box jogando no chão. Abri a gaveta do meu criado mudo tirando um preservativo e colocando em mim.

Abaixei novamente beijando-a, ela levantou o quadril, era um pedido, que seria atendido.

**Bella PDV**

Quando o senti dentro de mim, me completando, me fazendo sentir que não éramos mais 2 corpos e sim 1 só, foi a melhor sensação do mundo. Acredito que nunca irei me sentir diferente, sempre que nossos corpos se conectassem dessa forma, seria essa chuva de emoções, e cada vez mais forte e intensa.

Ele foi feito pra mim, como eu para ele. Nossos corpos clamavam um pelo outro, quando nos olhávamos era como se conversássemos silenciosamente. Em pouco tempo eu já o conhecia como se vivesse com ele desde sempre.

Meus gemidos altos ecoavam pelo quarto, e eu dava graças à Deus, do seu quarto ser um único desse lado da casa. Suas estocadas ficaram mais rápidas e mais fundas. Uma de suas mãos agarrou meu seio direito, ele apertava com força, e eu não sentia dor, somente prazer.

Levantei mais meu quadris e ele fez algo inusitado para mim, pelo menos. Segurou minhas pernas, colocando sobre seus ombros. Senti seu membro tocar partes dentro de mim que eu nem sabia que existiam. Um misto de prazer inundou minha alma.

- Edward – gritei em meio aos gemidos.

- Você é tão linda assim, entregue ao prazer, entregue a mim. Fala meu nome de novo – sua voz rouca entrou em minhas veias me fazendo gemer cada vez mais alto.

- Edward, mais forte – eu queria mais forte, queria poder sentir tudo que ele podia me proporcionar antes de atingir o orgasmo, o que estava muito perto.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem – ele pediu e eu vi um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto, enquanto ele tirava minhas pernas de seu ombro e segurava em meu quadril.

Edward fazia movimentos rápidos e fortes, que me levaram ao paraíso. Esse homem era capaz de enlouquecer uma mulher, e eu era extremamente sortuda, pois ele agora era meu só meu. Sim sortuda, nunca me imaginaria dizendo isso, mas é o que sou. Ter um homem desse na minha vida da noite pro dia, era mais do que sorte.

- Bella eu estou tão perto – ele disse com os olhos fechados.

Observei sua pele que brilhava devido ao suor do nosso esforço. Era a cena mais linda que eu já tinha visto em minha vida. Seu peitoral coberto pelo suor do prazer, seu abdômen contraindo cada vez que ele dava uma estocada em mim.

Senti meus músculos se contraírem, e percebi que eu estava perto, creio que ele também, pois aumentou seus movimentos. Meus gemidos, com os dele, misturados ao som de nossos corpos se chocando, era como uma música.

Em pouco tempo ele soltou um gemido misturado com grito por entre os lábios, e então me deixei entregar ao enorme prazer, e gritei seu nome mais uma vez, sentindo meu clímax explodir dentro de mim.

Ele deixou seu corpo cair sobre o meu, e meus braços passaram em volta dele. Pousando sua cabeça entre meus seios, Edward respirava profundamente, deu um beijo leve em cada mamilo meu, e depois olhou pra mim. Os olhos verdes, vivos, brilhantes e cheios de desejo.

- Eu te amo – ele sussurrou encostando seus lábios levemente nos meus.

- Eu também te amo – fechei meus lábios nos dele, dando-lhe um beijo delicado.

- Precisamos de um banho – ele disse puxando meu lábio inferior.

- Sim precisamos – disse isso ao mesmo tempo que o abraçava mais forte.

- Estou falando sério mocinha. Não está com fome?

- Sim estou, eu não estava quando acordei mas sabe sexo abre o meu apetite – ele riu dando um beijo no meu queixo.

- Vem, vou enxer a banheira pra você e vejo se tem café da manhã, meus pais devem ter ido a missa, e chegam um pouco mais tarde. Hoje os empregados tem folga.

- Hum tudo bem, mas você não vem tomar banho comigo? – eu disse fazendo um biquinho.

- Eu venho, só tenho que ver o que tem lá embaixo, não demoro – ele depositou um beijo em meus lábios, e soltei seu corpo do meu abraço.

Ele entrou em uma porta no meio do quarto. Eu realmente observei as portas ontem mas não perguntei o que eram. Duas eu sabia que eram o closet, outra o banheiro e uma eu não sabia mas depois descobriria.

- A banheira está enchendo – ele disse pegando sua box no chão e vestindo. – Não demoro – sorriu e saiu do quarto.

Respirei fundo, e me levantei indo ao banheiro. Olhei no meu espelho, e 'UAL' eu estava com a cara de que fiz sexo à noite toda. Ok foi quase à noite toda. Três vezes, e agora de manhã. Esse homem é uma máquina, e eu não reclamo.

Caminhei em direção a banheira, que tinha um potinho com sais de banho. Ele já havia colocado na água, que agora criava espuma. Suspirei e fechei a torneira, entrando na água morna, e perfeita. Encostei minha nuca na beirada, e deixei meu corpo relaxar. Peguei um pouco do sabonete liquido que estava na borda da banheira e coloquei na minha mão.

Enquanto tomava um banho calmo, me deixei entregar a felicidade. Eu tinha tudo agora, um homem que me amava, amigos, um emprego bom, e estava entrando para o uma família que começava a gostar de mim, talvez um dia eles se tornassem permanentemente parte da minha vida.

Fiquei um tempo ali pensando em tudo, principalmente em Edward, em cada sensação que ele me causava, e em como eu nunca me cansaria disso. Todos os dias ao lado dele eram especiais, como deviam ser.

Peguei um pouco da espuma e assoprei, rindo com facilidade, ao vê-las voando pelo banheiro. Então uma risada rouca entrou pelos meus ouvidos. Olhei em direção da porta e Edward estava lá nu, parado encostado no batente me olhando.

- Divina – ele veio em minha direção e entrou na banheira.

Sem pensar muito fui para perto dele, me acomodando em seu corpo.

- Nem tão divina assim, você quer parece mais um Deus grego – eu disse enquanto encostava minha cabeça em seu ombro, e afundava meu nariz em seu pescoço.

- Deus grego? Posso me achar por isso? – ele riu e a vibração de seu riso atingiu meu corpo.

- Pode, mas só um pouquinho – levantei meu rosto olhando em seus olhos lindos e perfeitos.

- Eu te amo – sussurrei tão baixo, que se não fosse pela ausência dos sons creio que ele não teria escutado.

- Eu também te amo, minha rainha – ele disse e seus olhos brilhavam de fascínio e admiração, como se eu realmente fosse uma rainha.

Ficamos ali por um tempo, até a água começar a ficar fria, e eu tremer levemente. Levantamos e ele me deu um roupão, e vestiu outro. Chegando no quarto, dei um suspiro. Tinha uma bandeja de café da manhã em cima da cama, com suco, frutas, alguns biscoito, e pequenos pãezinhos com patê de peru. Edward me abraçou por trás dando um beijo em meu pescoço.

- Um café da manhã reforçado para a minha rainha – sussurrou em meu ouvido me causando uma série de arrepios.

Esse homem realmente existe? Sim existe, e é meu.

Ele colocava frutas na minha boca, e esse pequeno gesto o fazia ser a pessoa mais sexy do mundo. Na verdade ele me deu café da manhã na boca, me fazendo ficar mimada. Edward disse que não se importa em me mimar, se eu quiser ele me daria café da manhã na boca todos os dias.

Eu ri e nesse momento seu telefone tocou, era Esme dizendo para nos arrumarmos, e alguém jogar, um balde de água fria no Emmett para ele acordar. Iríamos almoçar fora, de acordo com Edward, iríamos para um restaurante que servia peixes e frutos do mar.

Ele me levou até o quarto de sua irmã. Percebi que não havia nada no quarto, além do closet. Ele abriu e eu escolhi uma regata com uma calça jeans e uma jaqueta. Iria ficar com meus sapatos. As roupas de Renesmee serviram perfeitamente em mim, mas me incomodava usar roupas de uma pessoa que nem estava aqui.

Edward foi acordar Emmett, que por incrível que pareça já estava acordado, e foi se arrumar para sairmos. Eu ia pegar meu vestido no quarto de Edward, mas ele não deixou, dizendo que ia mandar lavar, dei de ombros e fomos para a sala de TV, esperar Esme e Carlisle chegar.

Ele se deitou no sofá me colocando deitada em cima do seu corpo. Encostei minha cabeça em seu peitoral, sentindo seu perfume perfeito. Edward não fumava com muita frequência, ele disse que só o fazia quando estava trabalhando, para aliviar o stress, mas era como se o cheiro sexy do cigarro estivesse nele, ou era um delírio meu.

Estava passando alguma coisa na TV que eu não me importei em ver, ficamos trocando beijos e carinhos, até uma pessoa gigante entrar na sala.

- Bom dia pombinhos – Emmett disse segurando um pote cheio de cereal, e foi se sentar em uma poltrona.

- Bom dia Emmett – eu disse encostando minha cabeça no peitoral de Edward.

- Bom dia leso.

- Cabeça olha – ele se inclinou na direção do Edward. – Sabe aquele assunto, então tenho que conversar com você depois.

- Tudo bem, depois ok.

- Que assunto? – perguntei franzindo a sobrancelha.

- Coisas de Emmett, relaxa amor – ele disse dando um beijo na minha testa.

- Vocês são fofinhos – Emmett disse enchendo a boca de cereal.

- Leso para de comer tanto, vamos almoçar daqui a pouco.

- Eu to com fome cabeça, você já se alimentou, em todos os sentidos – ele sorriu olhando pra mim, corei. – E eu não, então vou comer poxa.

- Ok coma então – Edward envolveu seus braços envolta de mim e eu suspirei baixinho.

Agora eu olhava para a TV e passava um desenho animado, não sabia qual, só sei que Emmett morria de rir, e Edward revirava os olhos.

Passado uns 20 minutos, Esme e Carlisle chegaram e fomos ao restaurante. Edward disse que os pratos servidos ali eram incríveis, que eu iria gostar. Sorri confiando em seu julgamento.

- Edward, depois você e o Emmett podiam ir lá para casa, ficamos a tarde sem fazer nada, poderíamos chamar Jasper também – eu disse quando estacionamos em frente ao restaurante.

- Pode ser, vou ligar para ele então.

Saímos do carro e entramos no restaurante, junto com os outros. Já havia uma mesa reservada para nós. E fácil como respirar a conversa fluiu durante o almoço. Eu e Edward pedimos, filé de salmão com molho de alcaparras, e realmente a comida era incrível.

Depois de papo aqui, papo lá, conversa sobre trabalho, família. Acabou que eu nem contei para Esme algo sobre minha vida, mas era melhor assim, outro dia com mais calma eu contaria a ela.

Quando estávamos saindo do restaurante adivinha quem estava entrando?

Dou um doce para quem acertar.

Tânya Denalli e Jacob Black. Disse um pequeno olá para os dois, recebendo um somente de Jake. Tânya foi falar com Esme e Carlisle, e Edward, eu e Emmett saímos dali.

- Cara vocês sentiram? Que clima ruim – Emmett se tremeu todo. – Tânya carrega uma energia esquisita, que de verdade me assusta.

- Deixa pra lá Emmett, deve ser impressão sua – eu disse abraçando Edward e encostando no carro.

- Talvez, mas deixa quieto – ele disse dando de ombros.

- Então, quer ir lá pra casa? Rose e Alice está lá, Jasper também vai. Vou passar no mercado com Edward, comprar algumas coisas para comermos, uma bebida que tal?

- Demorou – ele sorriu indo em direção ao seu carro. – Edward vai na frente, não sei o caminho.

- Ok – ele suspirou me dando um selinho e abriu a porta do carro pra mim.

Entrei e fomos primeiro para o supermercado. Emmett nos acompanhou. Compramos amendoins, cookies, cerveja, sucos, salgadinhos para fazer no microondas, batatas fritas, duas caixas de bombons, só besteira. Pagamos tudo e voltamos para o carro.

Pouco tempo depois paramos em frente ao meu prédio. Emmett chegou logo em seguida. Pegamos tudo no carro e fomos para o apartamento. A sensação de passar a tarde com ele me dominava. Eu parecia uma adolescente apaixonada que não queria ficar um segundo longe de quem ama.

- Hello girls – eu disse enquanto entrava no apartamento. Alice sentada na poltrona e Rosalie no sofá, comendo alguma doce. – Mulher você vai ficar diabética.

- Eu não me...- e então ela parou quando Emmett atravessou a porta da sala com seu sorriso.

- Ola – ele disse e ela mordeu os lábios e olhou pra mim como se fosse me matar.

- Olá Emmett – Rose disse segurando na minha mão e me puxou para o quarto dela. – Já volto gente.

- O que foi?

- Por que você não me avisou que ele vinha? Olha como eu estou.

- Você está linda, para de loucura. Vou trocar de roupa, e você volte pra sala, ajude Alice a arrumar tudo ok.

- Bella – ela bateu o pé.

- Para de birra Rosalie, ta doida – eu ri empurrando ela para a porta. – Vou trocar de roupa, tchauzinho.

Corri para o meu quarto e levei um susto quando entrei.

- Ai Edward que susto– ele sorriu sentado na minha cama olhando pra mim.

- É que eu vim sentir seu cheiro – eu ri fechando a porta e indo até ele. Suas pernas estavam abertas e eu fiquei entre elas.

- Minha boneca – ele disse me segurando pelo quadril, colocando seu ouvido contra minha barriga. – Você já imaginou sendo mãe?

- Ah já – fui pega de surpresa pela pergunta dele. – Por que a pergunta?

- Bem eu nunca quis ser pai, mas você me acendeu esse desejo, de ter um pedacinho de mim dentro de você – ele virou o rosto beijando minha barriga e eu sorri.

- Podemos pensar nisso, no futuro claro.

- No futuro.

Troquei de roupa rapidamente, enquanto Edward estava deitado na minha cama. Esse homem era uma tentação. Coloquei moletons velhos, e poxa eu estou na minha casa. Fui até ele e me deitei ao seu lado. Ele me abraçou e suspirou em meus cabelos.

- Você está linda nesses moletons.

- Obrigada – olhei pra ele que sorriu. – Vamos ficar aqui no quarto a tarde toda?

- É uma idéia tentadora.

- Mas não podemos – eu ri indo até seus lábios depositando um beijo calmo. – Temos que voltar para a sala, depois podemos passar um tempo aqui.

- Hum tudo bem – me levantei e segurei na mão dele. Saímos do quarto e Jasper já havia chegado.

- Os pombinhos saíram do ninho – claro que a frase veio do Emmett.

- Cala a boca leso – Edward disse me abraçando.

- Isso cale a boca leso – eu disse sorrindo para Emmett.

- Pronto o apelido vai pegar.

- Vem amor, vamos pegar algo na cozinha – segurei na mão dele.

- Não que aqui seja um local de privacidade, com esse espaço aberto aqui – ele disse me agarrando pela cintura. – Mas estamos um pouco longe deles.

Nossos lábios se juntaram em um beijo doce e calmo. Enlacei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, ficando na ponta dos pés, sua língua parecia seda na minha. Explorava minha boca com delicadeza e paixão.

Escutamos alguém pigarrear. Olhamos em direção da sala e todos estavam nos olhando.

- Usem um quarto – disse Rose rindo.

- Cale a boca loira – joguei uma uva em direção a ela que se esquivou e acabou batendo em Emmett.

- Hey, sem violência – Edward riu e eu fui até a geladeira pegar algo.

- Cerveja, suco, refrigerante, água, o que vai querer amor?

- Refrigerante.

- Ok, eu também – peguei dois refrigerantes de laranja, entregando um para ele. – Vou fazer salgadinhos.

Retirei duas caixas da geladeira, despejei os salgadinhos em uma vasilha, e coloquei no microondas. Depois de pronto fomos para a sala jogar conversa fora, beber, e nos divertir.

Estávamos começando a criar um círculo de amizade, e era bom ter amigos assim por perto. Jasper era divertido, Emmett um bobo como sempre, cada um com seus amores, na verdade Emmett e Rosalie não contam, pois são dois perdidos no mundo.

Mas ali era uma tarde de domingo em NYC, que iria se repetir muitas e muitas vezes.

**Edward PDV**

Eu estava no quarto dela, deitado na cama dela, com ela dormindo em meus braços. Já passava das 9 da noite, Bella acabou dormindo quando viemos para o quarto. Seu cheiro era tão bom, que eu queria poder ficar ali a noite toda, mas infelizmente não posso.

Ela se mexeu um pouquinho, suspirando durante o sono. Eu sorri com aquela cena, ela parecia uma bonequinha, de tão linda e delicada. Passei meus dedos suavemente pela mecha de cabelo que estava caindo em seus olhos, o colocando atrás de sua orelha.

Suas pálpebras tinham um tom leve rosado, que diferenciava um pouco de sua pele branca como a neve. Seus lábios eram cor-de-rosa, sem batom, eram lindos só de se admirar, e enquanto ela dormia, formava um biquinho natural.

Não resisti de sorrir novamente, deslizando a ponta dos meus dedos pela maçã do seu rosto. Olhei no relógio -21:40- dei um beijo em sua bochecha, e pensei se a acordava ou não para me despedir.

Decidi que era melhor não, se eu olhasse naquele olhos chocolate, não sairia daqui hoje. Levantei lentamente, enquanto tirava meu braço que estava entorno dela. Bella se mexeu agarrando o travesseiro, a cobri com a colcha, e dei um beijo em sua testa.

Havia um bloco de papel em cima de sua escrivaninha. Peguei e deixei um bilhete em cima do seu blackberry. A olhei uma última vez, desliguei a luz e sai do quarto fechando a porta. Rose estava na sala assistindo TV, Jasper e Emmett já haviam ido embora.

- Rosalie, já vou indo. Bella acabou dormindo e se ela acordar, fala que deixei um bilhete pra ela em cima do blackberry ok?

- Tudo bem, eu já vou indo dormir, só estava esperando você sair – ela sorriu ficando de pé.

- Desculpe te fazer ficar acordada até essa hora.

- Ah não se preocupe, eu estava assistindo um filme, mas na metade dele a história começou a perder o sentido. Ai fiquei aqui comendo um pouco de amendoim, vendo clipes, mas não se preocupe ok, eu sempre durmo tarde.

- Tudo bem, tenha uma boa noite Rose – abri a porta e Rosalie já estava a segurando para fechar.

- Boa noite para você também Edward, até amanhã – ela fechou a porta e eu escutei o click da fechadura.

Minha vontade era de tocar a campainha e voltar para aquele quarto, juntei minhas forças e caminhei até o elevador.

No caminho até em casa, comecei a sentir um vazio. Era a falta de sua voz, de seu riso, de seu olhar sobre mim, o seu cheiro que agora estava em minhas roupas. Reprimi meu impulso de dar meia volta, e entrei com o carro na garagem do prédio. Estacionei na minha vaga, peguei o vestido de Bella que eu ia mandar lavar, e fui até o elevador.

A cada momento que passava o sentimento de vazio só aumentou. E quando entrei no meu apartamento, as paredes frias e solitárias praticamente gritavam, por falta dela. Fui direto para o meu quarto, o vazio era como um buraco negro pronto para me tragar.

Tirei minha roupa ficando apenas de box, fui até o closet e peguei uma calça de moleton com uma camisa velha. Deitei na cama, segurando o vestido dela. Eu não conseguiria dormir sem sentir seu cheiro, duas noites seguidas dormindo com ela em meus braços, bastaram para me tornar um viciado de sua companhia.

Apenas algumas horas, eu disse a mim mesmo. E estaremos juntos de novo.

Com esse pensamento e sentindo seu aroma de morangos, me deixei levar pelo cansaço.

**Bella PDV**

Acordei e tateei a cama. Estava vazia.

- Edward? – eu disse me sentando na cama.

Olhei no relógio -05:55- eu dormi enquanto ele ainda estava aqui, o cansaço do dia tomou conta de mim mesmo. Espreguicei, e levantei indo ao banheiro. Liguei a ducha e resolvi tomar um banho. Já estava quase na hora de levantar mesmo.

Tomei o banho pensando nele, e na falta que ele fazia ao meu lado. Queria dormir em seus braços toda a noite, sentir seu cheiro, o calor do seu corpo, saber que ele é real e que está comigo.

Terminei meu banho, me enrolei na toalha e fui ligar a luz do quarto. Um pequeno pedaço de papel, estava em cima do meu blackberry, peguei e abri.

_'Queria poder ter ficado com você em meus braços, não sabe como está sendo difícil lhe deixar sozinha nessa cama. Eu te amo, até mais tarde. EC'_

Sorri e guardei o papel dentro da minha agenda. Fui até o closet, peguei um vestido rosa claro, que ia até o joelho, mas era justo no corpo. Escolhi uma lingerie rosa também, e delicada, com alguns bordados. Olhei no relógio era 06:30, coloquei a lingerie e continuei com o roupão. Fui para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã.

Coloquei café na maquina, e peguei algumas coisas na geladeira. Dava para fazer alguns sanduíches frios pra nós três. Peguei o pão e os ingredientes. Comecei a montar um por um com calma, até o café ficar pronto. Enchi uma caneca, e coloquei um pouco de adoçante.

Continuei a montar os sanduíches, e fiz café novamente. Escutei movimentos pela casa, Rose e Alice já devem ter acordado. Terminei de fazer tudo e peguei dois sanduíches, coloquei em um prato e fui para a sala.

- Bom dia – disse Alice saltitante. Ela parece que tinha molas nos pés.

- Bom dia Alice, tem café pronto e sanduíche na cozinha.

- Hum, estou mesmo com fome, mas vou terminar de me arrumar primeiro.

- Tudo bem – sorri e voltei a atenção para o meu café.

**Edward PDV**

- Cara são 7 horas da manhã, e você está me arrastando por New York, e ainda não me disse o motivo – meu irmão criança estava fazendo bico. Não o bico dele não é bonito.

Acordei cedo e me arrumei, arrastando Emmett de seu apartamento. Queria comprar um presente para Bella, mas não tinha idéia.

- Para de reclamar Em – avistei uma floricultura que vendia algumas coisas de café da manhã. – Já sei, o que você acha de um baú de café da manhã, com algumas rosas.

- Você podia ter me perguntado isso por telefone – ele choramingou como uma criança. – Eu ainda tinha 1 hora de sono. Cabeça eu vou te bater.

- Emmett, para de ser uma criança, olha eu pago um café da manhã – parei o carro em frente a floricultura.

- Tudo bem, vou esperar você aqui.

- Ta então, eu não demoro.

Sai o carro e entrei na pequena loja. Havia lindos baús e de vários tamanhos. Escolhi um médio, e as coisas para ir dentro. Chocolate, biscoitos, doces, e um pequeno buquê de rosas vermelhas.

Peguei tudo e voltei para o carro. E incrível, o leso já estava dormindo. Coloquei tudo no banco de trás e acordei o dorminhoco.

- Vamos tenho que te alimentar leso.

**Bella PDV **

Cheguei na empresa primeiro que Edward, estava na minha mesa revisando alguns contratos. Comecei a morder a ponta da caneta, era uma mania minha de desde sempre.

Então a voz dele ecoou pelo espaço vazio da minha sala.

- Bom dia Raquel – escutei falar e mordi meus lábios em antecipação.

Só de escutar sua voz já sentia minhas pernas trêmulas. Respirei fundo e voltei a encarar a tela na minha frente, mas não consegui prestar atenção em nada. O 'click' da porta veio como uma antecipação, meu coração parecia que ia pular pela minha boca.

Continuei olhando para a tela, evitando o impulso de correr e me atirar em seus braços. Escutei seus passos em direção a minha mesa, e levantei o rosto para encontrar aqueles lindos olhos verdes, com aquele sorriso incrível.

Ele tinha um pequeno buquê de rosas vermelhas, senti meu queixo cair. Na outra mão ele tinha um baú, que parecia algo de café da manhã, em um tom claro de rosa com uns detalhes em lilás.

- Bom dia – ele disse e eu não agüentei. Levantei indo até ele, seus olhos percorreram todo o meu vestido, como se tivesse fazendo uma inspeção.

- Bom dia baby – ele estendeu o buquê e o baú pra mim. Peguei com um sorriso no rosto.

- Para a minha rainha – sorri sentindo o cheiro das rosas.

- Obrigada – coloquei o baú em cima da mesa. – Ela são lindas – eu disse acariciando as pétalas da rosa.

- Não tão linda como você – ele sussurrou e alisou minha bochecha com a costa dos seus dedos.

Senti meu rosto queimar, estava corando como sempre. Edward se aproximou e me deu um beijo calmo, seus dedos acariciando minha mandíbula. Me vi quase na ponta dos pés, enquanto seus lábios continuavam a moldar os meus. Ele separou nossos lábios com pequenos selinhos e sorriu.

- Senti sua falta – seus olhos brilhavam ao dizer essas palavras.

- Eu também senti – eu disse sorrindo.

- Agora temos que trabalhar – ele fez um pequeno biquinho e eu ri.

- Vamos trabalhar.

- Podemos conversar pelo sistema interno da empresa – ele sugeriu me fazendo rir.

- Ai Edward, você é impossível, agora vá trabalhar.

- Já está me expulsando de novo, eita mulher – sorrindo ele foi para o seu escritório.

Decidi procurar alguma coisa para colocar as rosas. Pedi a Raquel e ela encontrou um pequeno vaso na dispensa do andar e colocou água pra mim. Tirei as rosas do embrulho do buquê e as coloquei na água, arrumando o vaso em cima da minha mesa.

- Srta. Swan, o Sr. Emmett e sua Srta. Rosalie estão aqui e querem falar com você.

- Tudo bem – liberei a porta e estava curiosa para saber o que eles queriam aqui.

- Olá Bellita – Emmett arranjou um apelido pra mim.

- Olá estranhos – eu disse terminando de arrumar o vaso na mesa e indo até minha cadeira.

- Oh que lindo – Rosalie disse, mas não foi para as rosas e sim para o baú.

- Edward que me deu – eu disse e ela deu língua pra mim. Mal educada.

- Eu sei – Emmett disse rindo. – Ele me fez madrugar para comprar isso, mas eu estou aqui para outra coisa.

- Que coisa Em?

- Semana que vem é aniversário do Edward, então eu pensei em fazermos uma festa na casa dos nossos pais – Emmett disse sentado em cima da minha mesa. Folgado não?

- A idéia é ótima – Rose estava sentada na poltrona em minha frente comendo um chocolate do meu pequeno baú de café da manhã que eu havia ganhado de Edward.

- Hey mocinha, tenha seu namorado e ganhe seus baús, deixe o meu.

- Egoísta, vai virar uma orca – ela jogou os cabelos comendo o restante do chocolate.

- E você vai ter espinhas, agora voltando ao assunto da festa, acho bem interessante.

- Temos que tomar o maior cuidado – Emmett se inclinou mais na mesa apoiando seu cotovelo em alguma coisa. - Para que o Edward não escute nada.

- Escutar o que Emmett? – a voz de Edward veio do viva-voz do telefone que eu me comunicava com ele.

A anta do Emmett apoiou o seu lindo cotovelo no telefone, ai senhor haja paciência.

- Que...é...mas que merda Edward para de fuxicar assunto dos outros – Emmett tirou o cotovelo do telefone e contei 5 segundos até a porta do escritório do Edward abrir.

- Então desembuxa leso.

- Ai cabeça tipo, eu tava pensando em ir comprar umas coisas para...para a Kate é e queria que Bella e Rose me ajudassem- Rose se engasgou com o pedaço do chocolate e eu levantei para ajuda-la

- Respira mulher – eu disse batendo nas costas dela.

- Ai Bella não precisa me espancar – sua voz saiu entre tosses.

- Então voltando ao assunto aqui – disse Edward. – Por que eu não podia escutar?

- Porque... – Emmett começou e virou pra mim.

- Porque vamos comprar na hora do almoço, e ele queria que eu fugisse.

- Você quer roubar minha namorada do meu horário de almoço? – Edward estreitou os olhos para Emmett.

- Só um pouquinho poxa, cunhada serve pra isso, não é Bellita? – ele passou os braços em volta do meu ombro me sacudindo.

- Sim, sim Emm. Não vamos demorar amor, será breve.

- Tudo bem – Edward arqueou a sobrancelha. – Mas quero uma hora comigo. Agora vou voltar a trabalhar e você Emmett também – e então ele voltou para o seu escritório.

- Venha Rose, agora na hora do almoço conversamos sobre o assunto – disse Emmett indo até a porta.

- Tudo bem conversamos sobre isso sim, agora vá antes que Edward lhe expulse daqui a bofetadas.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

**Bella PDV**

- Amor só vai durar uma hora?

- Mas seria uma hora que você ia passar comigo – e lá estavam os olhos tristes e carentes, fazendo par com o biquinho irresistível.

- Edward Cullen, nós vamos ter muitas horas, pelo resto da vida para passarmos juntos – sorri dando um beijinho naquele biquinho lindo. – E vamos ter mais uma hora para namorarmos antes de voltar.

Estávamos parados na porta da Masen, esperando a mula empacada do Emmett aparecer, arrastando a loira Rosalie. Edward me abraçava com tanta força, que creio que ficarei com ematomas.

- Pombinhos, o gostosão chegou – Emmett disse sorrindo.

- O gostosão já estava aqui, e eu estou abraçada com ele – Edward riu me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Bota o cavalinho na tela – disse Rosalie, chegando comendo alguma coisa.

- Rosalie pelo amor de Deus, você ta pior do que a Alice em véspera de liquidação, comendo tudo que vê pela frente. Tem certeza que não está grávida?

- Só se for do Espírito Santo. Jesus II. Eu não fa... – ela parou de falar vendo que todos estavam observando o que ela ia dizer.

- Você não fa o que Rose? – disse Emmett arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Eu não faço o tipo de mulher que fica grávida. Tomo pílula.

- Rosa você não to...- ela me olhou com aquele olhar de _'se falar algo eu faço você engolir sua lingua'_ – Você não toma conta nem de você mesma né, como vai ter um filho.

Edward e Emmett nos olhavam com cara de_ 'doidas piradas malucas alguém liga pro hospício?'_

- Tive uma idéia – Edward sorria e só faltava aquela lâmpada acesa em cima da cabeça dele.

- Que idéia amor?

- Eu podia ir com vocês.

- NÃO! – gritamos os três ao mesmo tempo.

- Por que não? – ele disse com a voz baixinha, olhando pra mim com aqueles enormes olhos verdes brilhantes e fazendo biquinho. Porra isso devia ser crime. SÉRIO!

- Porque vamos andar muito no shopping, e você vai se cansar bebê – falei passando minha mão no seu rosto fazendo carinho.

- Não vou me cansar eu juro – biquinho mode on permanente.

- Edward, é que sabe aquele assunto – começou o Emmett. – Então queria resolver um pouco dele hoje, ter certeza de algumas coisas sabe.

- Ah sim, se você deve né? – Edward fez uma cara de que estava pensando no assunto. – Então tudo bem.

Agora eu e Rose olhávamos pra eles tipo _'ok agora eles precisam das camisas de força'_.

- Então vamos logo, ou você terá menos tempo com a sua namorada Edward – Rose disse me puxando pelo braço, mas estava tendo o mesmo progresso de puxar um pedaço de concreto, já que Edward estava agarrado a mim como se eu fosse um bote salva-vidas.

- Só mais um minuto ta – ele disse e quando me dei conta seus lábios já estavam nos meus.

Não era um beijo calmo, era um daqueles que colocaria um filme com classificação para maiores de 40 anos.

Suas mãos acariciavam minhas costas, e eu que não sou boba, afundei meus dedos naqueles cabelos, o puxando pra mais perto de mim. Sua língua estava ansiosa pela a minha, e juntas começaram uma dança em nossas bocas, me fazendo perder o chão, e não querendo mais voltar.

- Heeeeey já chega – disse Emmett e foi como se ninguém tivesse falado.

- Parem os dois, estou ficando com diabetes – Rose gritou.

- Não deve ser os doces Rose? – Emmett perguntou.

- Não, não, é a glicose em doses grandes que vem desses dois. Cara ele vai engolir minha amiga.

- Vou denunciar vocês por fazer coisas indecentes no meio da rua

Edward não agüentou e começou a rir e eu também. Dando um longo selinho em mim, ele me soltou, eu tentava achar meus pulmões, mas tava difícil. Um dia vou morrer asfixiada, mas morrerei feliz.

- Venha – Rose me puxou pelo braço e eu quase cai no chão.

- Calma mulher, eu preciso do meu braço para viver.

- É que não quero correr o risco dele te agarrar de novo e se vier Edward, vai levar uma bolssada – Rose estreitou os olhos pra ele, que arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Sem agressões físicas companheiros – Emmett disse passando o braço em torno de Rosalie, senti que ela ia derreter. – Irmão querido e amado, nós voltamos em uma hora. Tchau para você – antes que eu desse Tchau pra Edward fui arrastada pela rua.

- Hey quero me despedir do meu namorado – gritei enquando os dois me puxavam. – Exijo meus direitos.

- Fica quieta mulher, se você fosse se despedir dele, era perigoso rolar um sexo no meio da rua – Rose disse enquanto entravamos no estacionamento.

- Isso é tão injusto – choraminguei até entrar no carro de Emmett.

- Agora vamos ao assunto que interessa – disse Emmett ligando o carro. – Aniversário do Edward. Tem que ser surpresa mesmo. Tem 3 anos que tentamos fazer festa surpresa, mas a mula da Tânya sempre conta a ele, só que esse ano não temos Tânya.

- Mas temos a Kate – disse Rosalie quase bufando.

- Não vamos contar a Kate – Emmett sorriu e ligou o som.

Black Eyed Peas "I Gotta Feeling" .com/watch?v=lB_QGKW_bbI

- Vamos cantar galera – Rose e eu olhavamos para Emmett que estava quase jogando as mãos pro ar para cantar.

I gotta feelin'  
_Tenho um pressentimento_  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
_Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa_  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
_Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa_

Comecei a rir com a cena, e por incrível que pareça, Rosalie começou a acompanhar ele.- Canta Bellita - Emmett disse e eu revirei os olhos.  
- Obrigada eu estou bem assim.

Tonight's the night let's live it up  
_Esta é a noite vamos viver ao máximo_  
I got my money let's spend it up  
_Eu tenho meu dinheiro Vamos gastar tudo_

Eu estava em pânico. Me jogaram dentro de um hospício e ninguem me contou. Rose e Emm eram parecidos em praticamente tudo, será que eles não iam perceber?

Go out and smash it like Oh My God  
_Sair e arrasar Tipo um Oh Meu Deus_  
Jump off that sofa let's get get off  
_Saia desse sofá vamos sair_

Peguei meu celular e liguei para Edward, que atendeu no primeiro toque.  
- Amor socorro - eu disse olhando os estranhos cantando.  
_- O que foi? _  
- Eles estão cantando 'I Gotta Feeling' como se tivessem na OPRAH, to vendo a hora do Emm soltar o volante e jogar as mãos pro ar.  
_- Eles são iguaizinhos, só Rosalie para fazer uma coisa dessas, Kate entra em colapso se ele tenta cantar._

I know that we'll have a ball if we get down and go out and just loose it all  
_Eu sei que vamos nos divertir se nós descermos e sairmos e nos soltarmos_  
I feel stressed out I wanna let it go let's go way out spaced out  
_Eu me sinto estressado eu quero me livrar disso vamos muito mais longe_  
And loosing all control  
_E perder todo o controle_

- Sério? Acho que estou tendo idéias.  
_- Que idéias? _  
- Depois te conto, vou desligar, se eles me virem falando com você me esguelam.  
_- Ok, boa sorte com os dois ai_.  
- Vou precisar, te amo.  
_- Também te amo. _  
Então eu desliguei. Eles continuavam a cantar a plenos pulmões e eu estava mesmo ficando assustada.

Paramos em um semáforo, e Emm aumentou o volume. GZUS vou ficar surda.

Fill up my cup mazal tov  
_Encha meu copo parabéns_  
Look at her dancing just take it off  
_Olha como ela dança só tire isso_

PARA O MUNDO. EMMETT JOGOU AS MÃOS PRO AR, E A ROSE TAMBÉM.

Let's paint the town We'll shut it down  
_Vamos pintar a cidade nós vamos acabar com isso_  
Let's burn the roof and then we'll do it again  
_Vamos queimar o teto e então nós faremos novamente__  
_  
SOCORRO.

Let's do it let's do it Let's do it let's do it  
_Vamos fazer vamos fazer vamos fazer vamos fazer_  
And do it and do it  
_E fazer e fazer_  
Let's live it up  
_Vamos viver ao máximo_

O semáforo abriu e a cantoria continuou. EU TO COM MEDO DE MORRER.  
Sabe isso me lembrou um vídeo de uma brasileira, Leila Lopes:  
**Quando tudo começou a girar, girar, girar e girar... E eu disse: "Berenice, segura. Nós vamos bater."****  
****Nada mais me lembro. Nada mais me lembro. **

Eu ja estava pedindo a Deus para perdoar meus pecados, quando chegou a ultima parte da música.

I gotta feelin'  
_Tenho um pressentimento_  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
_Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa_  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
_Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa_  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
_Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa_

- Bellita e ai gostou? - Emmett perguntou sorrindo e eu acho que devia estar branca que nem papel.

- Uhu amei - minha voz saiu fraca e eu tossi.

- Ta engasgada?

- Não, é só garganta seca.

- Então voltando ao assunto da festa - Emmett continuou. - Não vou contar para a Kate, porque ela conta para a Tânya, que vai contar para o Edward, e ai ADEUS festa surpresa.

- Ok, sem Kate no assunto, agora apressa ai, e se vocês cantarem de novo, desço o braço nos dois.

- Pensei que você tinha gostado. - Rose disse.

- Gostei nos 2 primeiros segundos, quase morri aqui, pensei que o carro ia bater.

Emmett soltou sua risada estrondoza.

- Ai cunhadinha, relaxa ok. Venha camos comer, estou faminto.

- Eu também - falou Rose arrumando o cabelo.

- Tem certeza que você não está grávida Rose?

- Bella. Cala a boca.

Chegamos na praça de alimentação do Shopping, Emmett sugeriu que fossemos em um restaurante lá dentro que serve um inhoque, que de acordo com ele, é de comer de joelhos.

Fomos para o tal restaurante e cada um fez o seu pedido, enquanto nada chegava, colocamos as nossas idéias da festa no papel, literalmente.

- Emmett ainda acho a idéia da festa de máscaras melhor. Todo mundo pode usar suas próprias roupas e ai colocam só uma máscara – eu disse analisando nossas opções.

- Você tem razão. A parte de trás da casa dos meus pais, é bem grande. Tem a piscina, uma área aberta e gramada enorme, que podemos colocar uma pista de dança.

- A piscina pode ficar coberta, e montarmos com uma estrutura a cabine do DJ – disse Rose.

- E pode ser tudo preto e branco, ficaria ótimo. Contratamos garçons, e pessoas para ajudar a montar tudo – falei anotando as idéias em um bloco de papel.

- Depois terminamos de falar, nossos pedidos estão chegando.

Almoçamos e falamos sobre outros assuntos. Emmett então me falou sobre lista de convidados, não seria grande, mas ficamos na dúvida, chamar ou não chamar Tânya, eis a questão.

- Por mim eu chamava – disse Emmett dando uma garfada no inhoque. – Mas se avisarmos sobre a festa vocês já sabem, ela conta pro Edward.

- Por mim ela fica em casa – tomei um gole de coca. – Essa mulher na festa não da minha gente. Eu não gosto dela, e ela não deve gostar de mim.

- Mas ela é amiga da família, e do Edward a anos – Emmett disse. – Não chamar a Tânya será motivo de briga.

- E chamar a Tânya vai causar a 3º guerra mundial. Não a quero lá – apoiei meus rosto nas mãos, olhando para Emmett. – A festa do meu namorado, por que eu iria querer uma ex-ficante dele por lá?

- Eu não sei de nada – Rose disse devorando seu prato. Meu Deus vou falar para ela ir malhar na academia do condomínio.

- Vamos deixar assunto Tânya para depois – terminei meu almoço e tomei mais um pouco de coca. – Vai me dar indigestão.

- A festa vai ficar ótima, só planejarmos com calma, e Bellita por favor, não dê bandeira na frente do Edward, ele já é desconfiado por causa das anteriores festas quase-surpresas.

- Pode deixar Emm, não vou deixar nada escapar – escutei meu telefone tocar, e tirei da bolsa. – Por falar nele – sorri atendendo. – Oi amor.

_- Oi, como está indo tudo?_

- Perfeito, estamos terminando de almoçar e já sabemos o que comprar.

Hum, estou com saudade – ele falou com voz manhosa, mas o que é isso? Imaginei que ele deve estar combinando essa voz ao olhar clemente mais o biquinho dele.

- Também estou.

_- Volte logo pra mim – suspirei ao escutar aquilo, ele sabia me derrubar._

- Volto sim amor, já estamos indo comprar o presente da Kate, não demorarei.

_- Espero que não, está tão chato almoçar aqui sem você._  
- Onde você está?

- _Estou na Masen mesmo, comprei algo no restaurante daqui. Na verdade estou comendo uma enorme porção de batata frita._

- Olha as gordurinhas hein amor – brinquei com ele.

- _Depois eu queimo as calorias, e você pode me ajudar._

- Hum, com o maior prazer. Amor tenho que desligar, quanto mais rápido andarmos aqui, mais rápido chego ai.

_- Ok, só por isso deixo você ir. Eu te amo._

- Também te amo.

Desliguei e Emmett e Rose estavam olhando pra mim sorrindo.

- Eles são tããããão fofinhos – disse Rose suspirando.

- Pombinhos da Masen – completou Emmett.

- Calem a boca. Vamos voltar a falar da Festa do Edward.

- Hum que interessante - uma pessoa disse ao nosso lado, quando nos viramos a 'bruxa' da Tânya estava ali parada olhando pra nossa cara.

- Então vocês estão planejando uma festa para o Edward? - disse Tânya.

- Não - me apressei a dizer. - Estamos planejando a festa da nossa amiga Alice, e olha Tânya, não sei se percebeu aqui é um papo entre amigos, e eu não lhe vejo fazendo parte do círculo de amizade.

- Ora, ora, está toda se achando não é Isabella? Mas eu vou descobrir o que vocês estão aprontando.

- Tente - disse Rosalie levantando da sua cadeira. Segurei no braço dela, antes que ela descesse o braço em Tânya.

- Não vale a pena Rose, venha vamos embora. Emm obrigada pelo almoço, mas tenho que ir encontrar o meu namorado - enfatizei bem o meu e sai dali rebocando Rosalie.

Os olhos de Tânya faiscaram de fúria, e ali eu vi que a guerra só estava começando.  
Quando estava fora do shopping me permiti desabafar.

- Que vontade de voltar lá e arrancar fio por fio daquele cabelo dela – eu disse me encostando na parede.

- Se você não tivesse me segurado, a cara dela estaria desfigurada nesse momento.

- Rose mesmo com essa vontade de tacar a bruxa do 5º andar desse shopping, não vale a pena brigar com ela, só vamos dar o que ela quer.

- E agora vamos chamar um táxi para voltar pra Masen?

- Sim.

Esperamos ali na calçada um táxi, e não demorou para um passar.

- Eu tenho que me acalmar antes de chegar na Masen, Edward pode desconfiar.

- Manda mensagem pro Emmett fala que já estamos voltando pra Masen, que vamos dar uma desculpa pro Edward, e eu conto a ele quando chegar lá.

Fiz o que Rose disse, mas sentia como se tivesse colocando fogo pelas ventas. Tânya maldita, tava apelando pro meu lado já. Ela não me conhece, e ai dela se tentar se meter em algo que seja meu. No caso Edward.

**Edward PDV**

O tempo não passa, rasteja. Eu realmente estou dependente de Bella, de seu toque, do seu calor, por isso estou me afogando em batatas fritas com refrigerante. E sim terei que fazer muitos exercícios para tirar essas calorias, pelo menos Bella vai me ajudar neles, e eu não vejo a hora. Estou me tornando um tarado, mas não me importo é pela Bella mesmo.

Peguei meu celular e decidi ligar para Jasper, já que ele me cobrou uma apresentação no seu bar, eu já sei que dia posso ir.

- _Fala Edward._

- Jasper, então queria saber se posso tocar na quarta.

- _Claro que pode._

- Então reserva aquela mesa que eu gosto sabe.

- _Pode deixar tudo comigo Edward._

- Eu acho que vou chamar Emmett e Rose para ir, e você convida a Alice.

- _Sim, ótima idéia. Ed tenho que desligar, chegaram uns fornecedores aqui, até depois._

- Até.

A ansiedade tava tomando conta de mim. Peguei um cigarro, e fui para a janela. Eu não fumava sempre, e sim quando estava nervoso, tenho consciência de que me faz mal, que fumar não me acalmava, mas era psicológico. Dei 3 ou 4 tragadas no cigarro e apaguei.

Deitei no sofá, estava um pouco cansado, posso me permitir alguns minutos de descanso. Fiquei pensando em Bella, ultimamente só penso nela mesmo, seu toque, seus beijos, seu perfume, sua voz, sua pele corada, e a vibração que me atinge quando ela diz eu te amo. Mergulhei nesses pensamentos e acho que dormi.

Quando me dei conta, estava sendo acordado com beijos e sentindo um corpo sobre o meu.

**Bella PDV**

Cheguei na empresa mais calma, mas não com menos vontade de arrancar os apliques daquela idiota. Rose disse que ia fazer alguma coisa no computador, e eu fui direto pro escritório. Então tive uma idéia para melhorar meu humor.

- Raquel, por que você não vai almoçar agora? Olha o Edward e eu vamos ficar aqui mesmo.

- Tudo bem, você quer que eu feche a porta de vidro?

- Sim, tenho umas coisas para resolver com Edward, e o telefone atendemos lá dentro se precisar.

- Então ta, eu vou então – ela sorriu e um ponto pra mim.

Entrei na minha sala e fechei a porta travando. Ninguém ia entrar ali se eu não liberasse. Fui direto pro escritório do Edward, precisava tirar essa tensão, de qualquer forma.

Bati na porta e ninguém respondeu, bati de novo e nada. Dei de ombros e resolvi entrar.

Edward estava deitado em seu grande sofá de couro, dormindo como um anjinho. Sorri ao ver essa cena, seus lábios formavam um pequeno sorriso, como se ele estivesse sonhando com algo bom.

Mordi o lábio pensando no que iria fazer, me aproximei dele calmamente e fiquei um tempo observando ele dormir. O movimento do seu peitoral quando ele respirava, suas pálpebras tão brancas como a pele, seus braços que estavam por trás da cabeça.  
Sorri comigo mesma quando a idéia me atingiu.

Calmamente passei minha perna por cima dele até ficar do outro lado do seu corpo e fiquei por cima sem encostar muito nele. Coloquei meus cabelos pra trás, e abaixei meu corpo até sentir sua respiração bater na minha bochecha.

Dei uns beijos em sua bochecha e fiz um caminho até sua boca, onde depositei beijos leves e calmos. Senti sua respiração aumentar e percebi que ele estava acordando. Quando ele abriu os olhos, sorri com meus lábios grudados no dele. Aquela imensidão verde toda ali só pra mim.

- Surpresa – murmurei puxando seu lábio lentamente

- Surpresa boa – ele disse envolvendo os braços em volta do meu corpo.

- Você estava tão lindinho dormindo – passei meus lábios pela sua pele até o seu queixo. – Que eu não resisti – mordi seu queixo, o que o fez deixar escapar um gemido baixo. Sorri contra sua pele, voltando minha boca de encontro a sua.

- Isso é muito bom – suas mãos se fixaram na minha cintura e nossas bocas se conectaram.

Um beijo com desejo, onde nossas línguas procuravam por espaço, nossas respirações ficaram fortes. Minha mão estava em seu ombro, puxando sua camisa. Meus cabelos caíram entre nós, ele gemeu em meus lábios, quando o mordi.

Suas mãos apertaram minha cintura, arrancando de mim um suspiro. Ele me segurou firmemente, e foi se sentando no sofá, nunca separando nossos lábios. Meu vestido a essa altura já havia subido uns dois palmos, revelando boa parte da minha coxa.

Suas mãos desceram até minhas pernas, ele as puxou colocando em volta do seu corpo. Quando nossos pulmões reclamaram por ar, seus lábios foram até o meu pescoço. Ele mordia, chupava, dava beijos, e sua língua traçava caminhos de fogo por toda a minha pele.

- Raquel já saiu para almoçar? – ele perguntou ainda entre os beijos no meu pescoço.

- Uhum, eu disse para ela ir e fechar a porta de vidro – minha voz saiu como um suspiro.

- Então que tal agora queimarmos a caloria que eu consumi? – ele me olhou, e seus olhos estavam brilhando. Pura lúxuria.

- Hum, mas aqui no escritório? - perguntei, sentindo suas mãos entrarem por baixo do meu vestido.

- Por que não? Raquel saiu para almoçar, tecnicamente pensam que não estamos aqui, então estamos literalmente a sós e ninguém vai nos pertubar.

- Interessante. Mas isso faz parte de algum fetiche Edward Cullen?

- Talvez – ele deu um sorriso torto e capturou meus lábios rapidamente.

**Edward PDV**

Essa mulher é a minha perdição. E eu queria me perder para sempre.

Seus lábios tinham o sabor do paraíso, seu toque em minha pele me levava no céu. O som dos seus gemidos, eram como música para os meus ouvidos. O que eu mais posso querer da vida se eu tenho Bella?

Levantei com ela do sofá e caminhei até um pequeno balcão do escritório. Nossos lábios sempre juntos, nossas vidas conectadas. Coloquei ela sentada sobre o balcão, e comecei a explorar seu corpo. Abri o pequeno zíper do seu vestido, e não tirei meus olhos do dela.

O chocolate intenso que me hipnotizava. O brilho que deu razão para a minha existência. Escorreguei o vestido por seus braços até sua cintura. Sua lingerie me fez gemer antes de encostar nela. Era delicado, rosa, com alguns bordados e pequenos babados.

Segurei na sua cintura e ela levantou o quadril, facilitando o vestido a sair. Joguei ele em algum lugar da minha sala que eu sinceramente não estou afim de descobrir qual. Tinha coisas mais importantes na minha frente.

Suas pequenas mãos, abriram o sutiã e ela jogou no chão aos meus pés. Em seu rosto um sorriso malicioso estava me matando, mas de tesão. Moldei minhas mãos em seus seios, e ela soltou um gemido rouco e baixo, me fazendo arrepiar. Torci meus dedos ao mesmo tempo em cada mamilo, ela arqueou as costas, inclinando seu corpo em minha direção. Era tão bom ver as reações que eu causava nela.

Coloquei meus lábios em volta do seu mamilo esquerdo, dando uma leve chupada. O gosto, era incomparável. Passei minha língua por ele, o sentindo rígido em minha boca, mordisquei levemente e ela soltou um gemido seguido de um suspiro.

Minhas mãos desceram por sua barriga, enquanto minha boca trabalhava em seu seio. Passei meu polegar pela sua entrada ainda coberta pelo pequeno pedaço de pano, mas que se encontrava úmido. Sorri contra sua pele e pressionei meus dedos em seu centro.

Seu quadril se moveu para frente, e era a reação do meu toque. Senti suas pequenas mãos segurar na minha camisa e me puxar para cima.

- Não está achando que você ainda tem muita roupa não? – ela disse enquanto desabotoava minha camisa.

- É também estou achando isso – terminei de tirar minha camisa quando suas mãos foram para a minha calça.

- Que bom que chegou a essa mesma conclusão – ela tirou meu cinto o colocando do lado dela.

Ela abriu o ziper da minha calça, e eu terminei de tira-la, quando sua mão foi de encontro ao meu membro por cima da box, fazendo com que tal, ficasse mais rígido do que já tava. Ela apertou sua mão levemente, me causando um tremor pelo corpo.

- Ta do jeito que eu gosto – ela murmurou com os lábios perto dos meus.

- E você também está do jeito que eu gosto – puxei sua calcinha tirando-a de seu corpo. – Molhada. Completamente molhada.

- Só pra você – seu hálito quente preencheu meus lábios.

Não resisti e tomei seus lábios nos meus. Ela enlaçou suas pernas em volta do meu quadril, e nossas intimidades se tocando, separadas apenas pela minha box. Caminhei com ela até minha mesa, colocando ela sentada na minha cadeira.

Abri a gaveta, pegando um preservativo. Suas mãos sem demora seguraram minha box, tirando do meu corpo, o ar gelado do ar-condicionado esfriava nossa pele, mas que a cada momento ficava mais quente.

Segurei ela pelo braço, puxando de encontro a mim, roubando mais um de seus beijos, enquanto eu me sentava. Separei dos seus lábios, e nossas respirações mesmo sem toque ficavam mais fortes.

Ela colocou a camisinha em mim, e rapidamente sentou em meu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo. Segurei na sua cintura, e seus lábios estavam na minha mandíbula, ela me mordia lentamente e dolorosamente, me causando um enorme prazer. Bella levantou o quadril, e conectou nossos corpos de uma forma rápida, fazendo escapar gemidos de prazer de nós dois.

O som de nossos corpos se chocando era excitante. Seus seios na altura do meu rosto, estavam me enlouquecendo, a cada movimento do seu corpo. Bella apoiou suas mãos em meus ombros, fazendo seus quadris se movimentarem mais rápido.

Minhas mãos estavam firmes em sua cintura, orientando seu quadril. Seus cabelos caiam por seus ombros, e começavam a grudar nas primeiras gotas de suor que vinha de nossos movimentos.

Levantei meu quadril a estocando mais fundo, tirando dela um grito de prazer. Meu nome escapava de seus lábios com frequência, e quanto mais perto nosso momento de êxtase se aproximava, os movimentos iam ficando mais urgentes.

Senti o tremor percorrer meu corpo, e seus músculos começarem a ficar tensos em mim. Bella encostou sua cabeça no meu ombro, respirando profundamente.

- Eu estou tão perto Edward – ela murmurou me fazendo arrepiar.

- Então vem comigo – sussurrei e ela gemeu em meu ouvido.

Continuei os movimentos, quando ela gemeu alto, ao mesmo tempo que meu clímax atingia cada célula do meu corpo. Abracei Bella, e senti ela relaxar em meus braços. Seus lábios roçaram pelo meu pescoço, e beijos delicados foram depositados ali.

- Isso foi incrível – ela sussurrou mordendo minha pele.

- Sempre é – sorri dando um beijo em seu ombro, sentindo o perfume que emanava de sua pele.

E será assim por toda a nossa vida.

**Bella PDV**

- Então você tem uma ducha no seu escritório? – perguntei enquanto enrolava meus cabelos em um lápis para não molhá-los.

- Todos os 'chefes' de sessão tem. Nunca achei uma utilidade, mas se for para usar todos os dias com você, eu faço questão de pedir uma banheira – ele sorriu me fazendo rir.

- Credo seu pervertido – liguei a ducha e a água estava perfeita.

- Como não ser um, com você perto de mim? – sorri quando ele me abraçou.

- Me pergunto isso todos os dias – murmurei sentindo seus lábios no meu pescoço.

- Você é uma tentação Isabella Marie Swan, e sinceramente? Eu não me importo – ele mordeu meu ombro, fazendo um gemido escapar por meus lábios.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, pare de me provocar porque não temos tempo para fazer algo agora.

- Agora não, mas a noite – ele disse moldando suas mãos em meus seios. – Você será só minha.

Arrepiei com aquela voz máscula e sexy no meu ouvido. Meus pensamentos estavam cada vez mais ligados aos sexo, e isso me preocupava, já tive problemas com isso, e tenho medo de cair novamente. Não sei se devo contar a ele, talvez ele fique com raiva, nojo, mas o que é de um relacionamento sem a confiança?

- O que você esta pensando? – Edward me perguntou mordendo meu pescoço.

- Nada não meu amor – sussurrei pegando o sabonete e passando pelo meu corpo.

Tomamos nosso banho cheio de carícias e beijos. Mas aquele assunto me intrigava, conversaria com Alice e Rose. Tenho medo dele me julgar errado e pensar que eu sou uma...melhor nem pensar na palavra.

Ele me entregou uma toalha e eu me sequei, em seguida vestindo minhas roupas. Devidamente lavados e secos, fui para a minha mesa. Batuquei a caneta na mesa, ainda pensando. Mordi o lábio com força, e comecei a sentir gosto de sangue, parei de morder, um sangramento agora não é nada bom.

Durante a tarde, Edward recebeu algumas ligações e foi chamado para a sala de Carlisle. Fiquei na minha sala lendo alguns contratos, vendo os preços para a campanha da Nike. Fazendo contas do orçamento. Tudo que um profissional de Mídia faz.

- Bella – Edward entrou abruptamente na minha sala, com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

- O que foi?

- Meu pai disse que na quinta terá um congresso mundial de publicidade em Roma, e que ele quer que eu vá, representando a Masen.

- Ah que legal, vai ser bom para você – eu disse já me imaginando ficar sem ele. – Mas vou sentir sua falta.

- Bella você não entendeu. Você é minha assistente, e vai comigo – seu sorriso aumentou e meu queixo caiu.

- Sério?

- Sim, nós vamos para a Itália, ficamos 2 dias do congresso e podemos passar o final de semana lá, a passeio. Vai querer ir? – ele disse se ajoelhando ao lado da minha cadeira, com aqueles olhos verdes lindos e brilhantes.

- Com você eu vou para qualquer lugar – sorri segurando seu rosto e lhe tomando um beijo.

- Isso é bom, vou te levar para tantos lugares em Roma, você vai adorar.

- É bom ter meu guia de turismo particular – ele riu me dando um selinho rápido.

- Ao seu dispor Senhorita, ou melhor Senhora Cullen.

- Um Senhora Cullen?

- Você ainda será a Senhora Cullen, assim espero - seus olhos se tornaram mais brilhantes com tal assunto.

- Eu também - sorri beijando-o novamente.

Edward decidiu sair mais cedo, para que pudéssemos resolver tudo sobre a viagem. Carlisle nos deu as 'credenciais' do evento, eram somente duas, o que fez Tanya quase entrar em um colapso nervoso.

Ela estava na sala de Carlisle quando Edward pediu que eu buscasse as credenciais, ela me olhou como se fosse me matar.

- Eu que deveria ir no Congresso já que Edward foi na do ano passado – Tanya disse com fogo nos olhos.

- As decisões sou eu que tomo, e você, não tem que ficar questionando o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer – Carlisle disse com sua voz baixa, porém firme.

Pedi licença e sai da sala como um foguete. Contei a Edward que somente riu, dizendo que Tanya sempre será a mesma infantil de sempre.

- Ela deve pensar que seu pai fez isso por minha causa – eu disse enquanto íamos para o estacionamento.

- E se foi ela não tem que discutir as ordens do meu pai, ele é o dono daqui. Eu queria estar lá para ver, Tanya Denalli, batendo 'boca' com Carlisle Masen Cullen, eu iria me dobrar de rir – ele sorriu e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente não contendo o sorriso.

- Você não tem jeito não é.

- Então mudando de assunto, eu vou com você até sua casa, você deixa seu carro, pega roupas, vamos para a minha casa, resolvemos as pendências de passagens e hospedagem, e depois temos uma noite só para nós, certo?

- Certo – ele me segurou pela cintura me dando um beijo banhado de desejo.

Cada vez que eu o beijava iria parecer como a primeira vez, é incrível, como meu coração sempre parecia que ia dar um salto, e sair pela minha boca, a cada toque dele.

**Edward PDV**

Bella tinha alguma coisa para me falar, mas não conseguia. Ela era fácil de ler, e percebi que ela estava mentindo quando perguntei em que ela estava pensando. Peguei ela mergulhada em pensamentos, mas eu não vou pressiona-la, quando se sentir bem ela contara.

Seria algo grave? Talvez, mas não me importava o que fosse, se ela me contasse eu iria entender. Respirei profundamente, a seguindo no meu carro até sua casa. Meu pensamento foi para a Roma, passar um final de semana com ela será perfeito, ela vai amar a cidade, e tudo o que eu irei mostrar a ela.

A cidade tem um ar romântico mais rústico, não como Paris, que exala amor em todo o lugar. Eu a levaria em Paris futuramente, e a pediria em casamento no alto da Torre Eiffel.

Sorri pensando que a meses atrás, eu não me imaginaria com alguém como ela, pensei que minha vida seria de um solteiro convicto, pois nunca havia tido um relacionamento tão sério, e tão envolvente como o que tenho com ela.

Desde o momento que a vi, seus lindos olhos cor de chocolate, me prenderam como correntes, das quais nunca quero me soltar. Ela era meiga, fofa, sexy, teimosa, independente, Bella era única no universo.

Qualquer homem que pudesse a ter seria o mais sortudo do mundo, e eu me orgulho de ser esse homem. Queria guardar ela só para mim, dar carinho, amor, atenção, prazer, e ver os olhos dela cheios de desejo ao meu toque, o sorriso que se abre quando nossos olhares se cruzam, sentir o perfume de morangos que a deixava com o ar de inocente.

Queria poder cobri-la de jóias, presentes, daria o mundo se ela quisesse. Tudo o que ela merece. Faria o possivel e o impossível, para fazê-la a mulher mais feliz desse mundo, tentando dar a ela, toda a felicidade que trouxe a minha vida.

Ela dizia que é tão sortuda porque eu entrei em sua vida, mas ela sempre descreve como minha vida é depois dela, e sempre seria assim. Minha Isabella, tão linda e charmosa.

Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos com uma batida leve no meu vidro. Bella sorriu quando olhei para ela, abri a porta para que entrasse e seus lábios frios pelo vento encontraram os meus. Me levando para o nosso mundo particular.

**Bella PDV**

- Pronto tudo resolvido – disse Edward fechando o note e me dando um leve beijo nos lábios. – Viajamos quarta-feira ao meio-dia descansamos, na quinta e na sexta vamos ao congresso. E o final de semana fica para nós.

- Isso é bom – sorri passando meus dedos pelos seus cabelos.

- Bella – ele murmurou segurando meu queixo. – Tenho uma coisa para lhe mostrar.

- Que coisa?

- É lá no terraço.

- Então vamos ver o que é. – levantei do sofá e o puxei pelo braço.

- Calma – ele sorriu me segurando pela cintura e me puxando para o seu colo.

- Por que calma? Eu sou curiosa Senhor Cullen – fiz biquinho o que não adiantou muito, já que ele riu e mordeu meu lábio.

- Quero falar umas coisas antes.

- Então diga amor – eu disse colocando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço.

- Eu já disse que te amo, muitas e muitas vezes, e quero que todos saibam disso, mesmo que não seja em uma capa de revista, ou um outdoor no centro de Nova York. O que eu preparei foi algo simbólico, você vai entender.

Franzi a testa. Eu literalmente não estava entendendo nada.

- Agora podemos ir – ele disse dando um beijo na minha mão e eu me levantei.  
Ele segurou na minha mão e subimos as escadas até o terraço. O céu estava lindo, o clima estava um pouco frio, mas nada demais.

Edward morava na cobertura, havia uma ampla área de lazer, onde eu nunca havia estado. Uma piscina, um espaço com churrasqueira, mas não foi isso que chamou minha atenção.

Havia uma tenda branca em uma parte do local. Estava toda coberta por pano, e sua abertura virada para as luzes de Nova York.

- Eu quero que todos dessa cidade saibam o quanto eu te amo – ele sussurrou me virando para olhar em meus olhos.

O verde era intenso, vivo, parecia que havia chamas em seus olhos. Queimando de desejo. Ele colocou suas mãos em meu rosto, acariciando minhas bochechas com os polegares.

- Eu te amo, Bella, você é tudo para mim. Não me imagino mais sem você – sua voz doce e baixa me causava arrepios. – Seja minha, por inteiro.

E eu entendi o que ele queria dizer.

- Eu também te amo Edward, e eu serei sua. Na verdade eu sou sua, cada célula do meu corpo cama por você – ele sorriu, seus olhos brilharam, fazendo meu coração acelerar.

Ele me pegou no colo me fazendo rir e me levou para a tenda. A tenda fora montada em volta de uma cama redonda, com lençóis brancos, havia uma garrafa de champagne e duas taças, também uvas e morangos.

Mas eu não me importava com o resto, eu tinha Edward Cullen ali, na minha frente, me amando, me desejando, querendo me sentir por completo. Mesmo que nossa primeira relação tenha sido a poucos dias, eu não via nada para temer, sentir ele dentro de mim, se derramando ao chegar no ápice do desejo. Era isso que ele queria, e eu também, mesmo não tendo falado nada.

Meu corpo arrepiava a cada toque dele. Suas mãos entrando por baixo da minha pequena saia, seus lábios roçando no lóbulo da minha orelha, sua respiração quente invadindo minha pele, o peso do seu corpo másculo sobre o meu.

O calor dos nossos corpos se misturavam, quando tirei sua camisa e ele arrancou minha blusa com habilidade. Minha pele queimava ao toque do seu peitoral nu, meus dedos deslizavam pelo seu abdômen, minha respiração ficava mais difícil, a cada minuto que passava.

- Eu te amo – ele sussurrou com os lábios em minha pele, descendo pelo meu pescoço. – Nunca amei e nunca amarei assim em toda a minha vida.

Não aguentei a distância de seus lábios, e segurei seu rosto o trazendo para perto de mim. A paixão transmitida em um beijo, sim era possível. A conexão de dois amantes, com as estrelas como testemunha, sendo mostrada as luzes de Nova York. Ele me amava, ele me queria, eu o queria muito mais.

Minha saia a essa altura já estava junto com as outras peças, meu sutiã acompanhou as outras no monte. Suas mãos me apertavam na cintura, seus lábios dominavam os meus, os gemidos e suspiros de prazer, escapavam quando buscávamos por oxigênio.

Muitas garotas acreditam em príncipes encantados, eu não acreditava. Mas depois de tudo cheguei a conclusão de que eles existem sim, a diferença é que o meu não chegou em cavalo branco, e sim em um volvo prata.

- Eu te amo – sussurrei olhando em seus olhos, que brilhavam com luxuria, amor, desejo, paixão, e muitas coisas mais. – Eu quero você, agora em mim. Quero sentir você por completo, me dando prazer, e sentindo o mesmo. Edward eu quero seu sua completamente sua, e eu não serei de mais ninguém.

Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios e ele arrancou suas peças de roupas que ainda restavam, levando a minha calcinha junto. Estávamos os dois agora, nus, sendo contemplados pela lua, sentindo a brisa gelada entrar pela tenda. Deslizei minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, admirando-o e ele fez o mesmo comigo.

Era como se fosse a primeira vez que nos víamos assim, tão intimamente. Eu queria memorizar cada parte do seu corpo, para ter certeza de que ele é real. Edward depositava beijos em meus seios, com carinho, sem pressa. Sua língua acariciava minha pele, deixando um rastro quente por onde ele passava.

Ele apertou levemente os meus mamilos, me fazendo gemer e arquear as costas. Cada ponto que me dava mais prazer, ele sabia. Era como se ele já soubesse antes mesmo de me tocar uma vez se quer.

Ele continuou a me explorar com seus lábios, beijando minha barriga e acariciando com a mão.

- Você cheira tão bem – ele beijou meu baixo ventre. – Mas o sabor é ainda melhor.  
Sua voz rouca me fez arrepiar por antecipação.

Sua língua deslizou por toda a minha umidade, seu polegar acariciava meu clitóris, fazendo meu corpo inundar de prazer. Ele sugava cada gota do liquido que fora formado em meu centro, os gemidos escapavam dos meus lábios junto com seu nome.

Ele levantou, e eu fiz um muxoxo. Sorrindo, Edward ficou por cima de mim, olhando em meus olhos. Afastou minhas pernas com seu joelho, ficando entre elas. E então eu senti, cada centímetro dele entrando em mim, era a melhor sensação do mundo sentir seu membro em mim.

Com movimentos calmos e ritmados, nossos corpos se fundiram. Era amor e não sexo, o que estávamos fazendo. Queríamos aproveitar cada segundo daquilo, e era bom.

- Edward... – sussurrei entre gemidos.

- Bella...- ele disse baixando meu queixo.

Nossos corpos trabalhavam juntos, em busca de prazer, nossos gemidos e sussurros enchiam o ar a nossa volta. Como em um sonho de amor, eu me sentia inteira agora. Ele era a minha vida, tudo o que eu poderia querer de alguém. Meu corpo começava a dar sinais de que estava chegando perto, me agarrei a ele, aproveitando os últimos momentos do prazer.

- Minha – ele disse agora estocando mais fundo.

- Meu – sussurrei agarrando seus cabelos.

Minhas pernas ficaram fracas, e senti o clímax me inundar, ao mesmo tempo que Edward 'derramou' em mim seu êxtase. Gemi somente por sentir ele tão completo, e não me arrependia disso.

Ele pousou sua cabeça em meu corpo, esperando nossas respirações se normalizarem.

- Vamos entrar senhorita Swan – ele sussurrou contra meu corpo.

- Sim, estou começando a ficar com frio – ele riu levantando-se e me puxando pela cintura.

- As roupas pegamos amanhã.

Então nós dois, nus, caminhamos pelo terraço. O frio começou a incomodar, mas rapidamente já estávamos nas escadas.

- Temos que tomar um banho e... – ele disse mais eu o interrompi colocando meus dedos em seus lábios.

- Quero me deitar agora, por favor – pedi usando o método dele de 'olhar de cachorro que caiu da mudança'.

- Tudo bem – sorrindo ele me puxou para a cama.

Deitei ao seu lado, me aninhando em seu corpo. Edward nos cobriu com seu cobertor, e eu suspirei, completamente cheia de alegria. Era meu sonho que havia virado realidade, o sonho de ter alguém que me amasse e cuidasse de mim como ele.

Cantarolando algo que eu não sabia o que, comecei a relaxar e procurar pelo meu sono.

_'Eu te amo'_ foi a última coisa que eu escutei antes de dormir em seus braços.

**Edward PDV**

- Bom dia – escutei Bella sussurrar em meu ouvido.

- Bom dia – respondi ainda de olhos fechados.

- Está na hora de levantar dorminhoco, temos que ir trabalhar – resmunguei e pela primeira vez não tive vontade de ir a Masen.

- Não quero – resmunguei passando meus braços em volta da cintura dela.

- Edward Cullen larga de preguiça, vamos vamos e vamos.

- Ta eu vou – abri os olhos, e ela me olhava sorrindo. Aquele mar de chocolate brilhando a luz do sol, com a pele totalmente descoberta e quente.

- Eu já enchi a banheira para nós – ela disse juntando nossos lábios para um breve beijo. – Está quentinho e temos tempo de ficar lá um pouco. Eu acho que sua governanta já chegou, escutei uns barulhos vindo do lado de fora.

- Deve ter chegado sim, então vamos para o nosso banho.  
Ela ficou de pé e eu a segui para o banheiro. Um banho coberto por beijos e carinhos, era tudo o que eu desejava no começo do dia. Claro, somente com Bella.

- Quero você fazendo nó nas minhas gravatas todos os dias – eu disse sentado na cama, enquanto Bella estava arrumando minha gravata.

Ela estava em um vestido branco justo e lindo. O cabelo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo, a deixava com os ombros a mostra, que ela iria cobrir com um casaquinho. Ainda bem, pois Bella era sexy demais, e nem notava.

- Quem sabe um dia não é – ela sorriu dando um beijo na ponta do meu nariz.

- Esse dia vai chegar Senhorita Swan – agarrei-a pela cintura. – E não vai demorar.

- Esperarei ao seu lado – sorri e suspirei.

- Vamos ao café da manhã, temos muito trabalho hoje, já que amanhã estaremos rumo a Roma. E teremos um incrível fim de semana – dei um beijo em sua jugular, fazendo Bella arrepiar.

Segurei seu queixo entre meus dedos, olhando em seus olhos. Ela sorriu e passou sua pequena mão pelo meu rosto.

- Meu - ela disse e eu sorri lembrando da noite passada.

- Minha - finalizei cobrindo seus lábios nos meus, em um beijo, que nos levava para nossa bolha, onde para nós o mundo exterior não existia.

**Bella PDV**

Estamos a caminho de Roma. Quatro dias nessa maravilhosa cidade, e dois deles dedicados somente a Edward e eu. Minha cabeça estava encostada em seu ombro, enquanto sobrevoávamos Roma, estava perto do aeroporto. Soltei um suspiro e ele apertou os braços em volta de mim.

- Falta pouco amor – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e passou a pontinha da língua no meu lóbulo.

_Filho da..._

Ele riu quando sentiu os pelos do meu braço eriçados, devido ao arrepio que ele causou em minha pele. Tirando a corrente elétrica que percorreu todo o meu corpo. Respirei fundo mordendo o lábio.

Edward me provocou a viagem toda, sabendo que eu não me submeteria a um sexo rápido no banheiro do avião. Porra, aquele lugar é pequeno demais. E eu preciso de um espaço grande para poder ficar em cima dele, e um lugar com mais privacidade para poder gemer o seu nome, e o avião não é lá um exemplo de privacidade.

Mas esse grande idiota vai aprender como se provoca uma pessoa, esses 4 dias serão para o **VSIS: Vingança Sexual de Isabella Swan**. Cara eu amei o nome.

- Atenção todos os passageiros, por favor, apertem seus cintos pois estaremos aterrisando dentro de cinco minutos.

Apertei o meu cinto e Edward fez o mesmo, ele sorriu para mim e eu retribui o sorriso angelicalmente, ele que me aguarda-se.  
No chão, terra firme e longe de uma turbulência, Edward segurou na minha cintura e puxou meus lábios para um beijo quente no meio do aeroporto. Deus, esse homem estava brincando com fogo.

Sua língua passou por cada cantinho da minha boca, enquanto seus lábios devoravam os meus, com fome, era como se não nos beijássemos à milênios. Meu corpo começava a clamar por ele, quando lentamente nossos lábios se desconectaram e seus olhos verdes como esmeralda me comiam, quase literalmente.

_Você terá seu castigo Edward 'Gostoso' Cullen_, eu disse a mim mesma.

Pegamos nossas malas e um táxi até o hotel. Edward iria alugar um carro depois, queríamos descansar primeiro, e eu estava cansada, muito. Deixarei meu plano para mais tarde, sorri comigo mesma.

Ele me olhou enquanto eu saia do banheiro de lingerie e sorrindo, quase rindo. Arqueou a sobrancelha, e bateu a mão no lado vazio da cama. Pulei para o lado dele e seus braços me envolveram.

- Em que a Senhorita Swan estava pensando? – seu hálito cobriu toda a minha pele, eriçando meus pelos do braço.

- Estava pensando em como o Cullen foi malvado provocando-a no vôo. E a Senhorita Swan, vai castigar o Senhor Cullen – sussurrei traçando cada linha do seu corpo com meu dedo indicador.

- E como ela pensa em fazer isso?

- Isso é segredo, e a Swan esta com sono e quer dormir – sorri virando-me de costas para ele.

- O Cullen vai ter que ficar curioso? – senti algo duro como pedra entre minhas pernas. _Bastardo_. Mas esse era o meu jogo, e eu ia vencer.

- Sim – pressionei minhas nádegas contra sua ereção, escutei um rouco gemido em sua garganta. Ponto pra mim. – Até depois Cullen.

Fechei os olhos sentindo suas mãos me apertarem mais em seu corpo. Eu não ia me render, e eu já mencionei o fato de que eu estava incrivelmente cansada? Relaxei meu corpo e minha mente e me deixei ser levada pelo sono tranquilo.

Acordei sentindo uma vontade súbita de gemer. Mas que merda é essa? Então algo quente tocou o meu seio direito. Abri meus olhos e..._inferno_. Edward e sua boca estavam me explorando enquanto eu dormia.

Sua mão pairava sobre meu baixo ventre, sua boca degustava do meu mamilo traidor que estava rígido contra aqueles lábios perfeitos e aquela língua mágica.

- Cullen – tentei falar firme mas pareceu mais um gemido contido.

- Swan – ele murmurou e quando tentou voltar sua boca para meu seio coloquei meu braço por cima.

- Trapaceando Senhor Cullen? – estreitei os olhos enquanto ele dava um sorriso sapeca. Ele me paga.

- Um pouquinho – ele disse tentando vir para cima de mim, então rolei me levantando da cama e fechando meu sutiã. Maldita hora que coloquei um com fecho frontal.

- Isso vai implicar em mais castigos para você Cullen – sorri pegando meu celular para verificar as horas 21:00. – Estou com fome – peguei o telefone do hotel. – Farei os nossos pedidos – sentei na cama e aquele sapequinha passou os braços pela minha cintura.

- Amor – ele murmurou dando um beijo nas minhas costas. – Sem castigo vai, eu preciso de você. Necessito.

- Pensasse nisso antes de me provocar, agora agüente – disquei o numero para pedidos e fui rapidamente atendida.

- Por favor, gostaria de dois Rigatoni alla Napoletana, um vinho que eu deixo a escolha de vocês, uvas e morangos, obrigada.

- Uvas e morangos? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha e eu sorri.

- Sim, eu quero comer frutas – _no seu castigo_, completei mentalmente.

- Hum – ele me olhou e eu vi um principio de biquinho ali.

- Nada de biquinho Edward, você me provocou e pagará o preço por isso, agora vestirei uma roupa – levantei e caminhei até minha mala que estava em um sofá no canto do quarto.

Inclinei sobre ela procurando um vestido, pela minha visão periférica, vi Edward me olhando e praticamente babando na cama. Reprimi o riso voltando a procurar algo confortável.

Coloquei o vestido e voltei para a cama. Ele estava só de box. Branca. E eu podia ver o seu membro duro. **Tentação**.

- O que tanto olha Swan? - seu sorriso pervertido estava ali.

- Nada que eu já não tenha visto – zombei provocando-o.

- Quer ver de novo? – sua voz estava baixa levando ondas de prazer pelo meu corpo. Maldito.

- Não, obrigada quem sabe outra hora – sorri e vi fogo em seus olhos.

- Swan, Swan, não brinque com fogo – ele se aproximou mais e merda prendeu meus braços em velocidade record.

- E você também não brinque, eu posso ser _muito_ perigosa – sussurrei com os lábios perto dos seus.

deslizando seus lábios nos meus, Edward murmurou:

- E eu posso ser perigoso também Swan, e você nem imagina o quanto – ele pressionou sua ereção contra as minhas coxas.

Apertei os lábios para conter um gemido quando bateram na porta.

- Salva pelo gongo – sussurrei e ele me soltou para que eu fosse buscar nossa comida.

- Não por muito tempo – ele disse, achando que havia ganhado essa. Ele que me aguarde.

Depois de jantarmos coloquei o carrinho do lado de fora do quarto, apenas pegando o pote com as frutas. Tirei minha calcinha na porta do quarto enquanto ele não olhava. Suspirei e voltei para a cama.

- Frutas para nós – sussurrei sentando na cama e colocando uma uva na boca dele.  
Ele sorriu, acho que estava pensando que o meu momento VSIS tinha acabado, pois ainda nem começou.

- Hum – gemi mordendo um morango. – Eu acho o morango tão afrodisíaco. Fico molhada só de senti-lo em minha pele – passei o morango mordido pelo meu pescoço até o meu colo.

- Bella...- ele começou mas eu continuei como se nem tivesse começado a falar.

- É tão doce e cítrico ao mesmo tempo – continuei descendo o morango e percebi que ele acompanhava meu movimento. Segurei na barra do meu vestido e o tirei.

- Porra você está sem calcinha – ele ofegou e sua respiração ficou mais forte.

- Você quer o morango Edward? Quer saber qual o sabor do morango misturado ao meu? – sussurrei tocando a ponta do morango na minha entrada.

Ele gemeu._ Isso_.

Passei o morango pela minha entrada capturando um pouco da minha umidade. Levei até sua boca, e ele passou a língua pela fruta e logo mordeu. Seu corpo tremeu de excitação, e eu estava começando a achar que ele estava ficando com as bolas azuis.

- Isso, é delicioso, tão bom Bella.

- Sabe – peguei outro morango e levantei da cama. Dei a volta até ficar de frente com ele. – Não é justo você sentir o meu sabor se – segurei na barra da sua box e retirei dele em segundos. –eu não sentir o seu combinado a minha fruta preferida.

- Oh Deus! – ele sussurrou jogando a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Olhe para mim Edward – ele ergueu sua cabeça e se apoiou nos cotovelos.  
Mordi o morango e engatinhei sobre ele ficando com seu membro bem perto da minha boca.

- Isso deve ser incrivelmente bom – passei o morango lentamente por todo o seu comprimento, Edward mordia os lábios, e eu reprimia um riso.

Dei outra mordida no morango antes de prová-lo.

- Edward, quando estiver perto de gozar, me avise ok?

- Sim – ele disse entre um gemido contido.

Passei minha língua em volta da ponta de sua extremidade, sentindo o doce do morango com o sabor de Edward, o melhor sabor do mundo. Sem querer esperar, devorei seu membro, sentindo-o pulsar em meus lábios.

Quanto mais eu me aprofundava, mais seus gemidos roucos preenchiam o quarto. Era melhor do que eu poderia imaginar. Rocei meus dentes por todo o membro, sugando e lambendo, alternadamente.

- Bella – ele gemeu meu nome apertando as mãos em punho do lado do corpo. Bom menino, sabia que não devia me tocar.

Aumentei o ritmo da minha boca, consumindo casa centímetro daquele homem. Passei minhas grandes e finas unhas por dentro da sua cocha, e ele tremeu embaixo de mim. Eu também estava excitada, e muito.

Encharcada, mas hoje não era dia de me aliviar e sim de castigar Edward. Eu sei que ele estava gostando desse joguinho, era novo para nós, imagino quando ele for dar o troco, mas não será aqui em Roma.

Aqui será a minha vez. 4 dias para torturar o Cullen da forma que eu desejar. Senti seu membro ficar mais rígido em meus lábios.

- Bella – ele sussurrou. – Eu estou perto.

Bella a perversa em ação. Tirei minha boca de seu membro fazendo um audível 'ploc' e deitei na cama enquanto ele me olhava embasbacado.

- Boa noite Cullen, está tarde, temos que acordar as 6 para o Congresso, você não vai querer se atrasar – sorri de costas para ele. Imaginando sua expressão.

- Isabella Swan – ui ele estava bravinho. – Você vai me deixar assim?

- Aham. Isso faz parte do VSIS. E se você me tocar durante a noite, Edward, vai ficar sem o que eu vou lhe dar amanhã.

- Espera, o que é VSIS?

Virei-me de frente para ele e tadinho ainda estava duro feito pedra.

- Vingança Sexual de Isabella Swan. Boa noite amor. Eu te amo ta – dei um beijo em sua testa e voltei para o meu lugar.

Ele se levantou e foi para o banheiro. Escutei um som de atrito de pele, alguns xingamentos a mãe de alguém e mais umas perversidades, e claro uns _'Bella você me paga'._

Fechei os olhos e esperei o dia amanhecer.

**Edward PDV**

Onde ela aprendeu a ser assim? Prefiro nem saber a resposta. Só sei que já são 1 da tarde e estou no meio de uma palestra sobre algo de alguma coisa no ramo da mídia. Minha atenção estava voltada para a mulher ao meu lado, que digitava rapidamente algumas coisas em seu notebook.

Com um vestido preto e colado ao corpo, uma meia calça fina, seios fartos, cabelos caindo nos ombros e lábios com um batom escuro, perfeito. Isabella Swan. O amor da minha vida, e o "pesadelo" da minha vida _sexual_, claro.

Como pensar em uma Vingança Sexual, contra mim? Ta eu a provoquei, mas não imaginei que teria isso como conseqüência. Eu estava gostando até o momento que sua boca saiu de meu membro e ela me deixou ali a beira de um êxtase.

A ponta da sua língua deslizou pelo seu lábio inferior, e um suspiro escapou de seus lábios. Ela fechou o computador e seus grandes olhos chocolate encontraram os meus.

- Vamos Edward, acabou, estou _faminta_ – seu tom no faminta tinha duplo sentido, e merda ela tinha capacidade de me deixar duro só de olha-la.

- Tem um restaurante ótimo aqui perto, serve um spaguetti delicioso – ela mordeu o lábio e sorriu enquanto eu me levantei e caminhamos para fora do local do congresso.

Bella era terrível. Consciente do que fazia, deixou um pouco de molho no canto da boca e passou a ponta da língua retirando de lá. Me lembrei de sentir sua boca em volta de mim, respirei fundo. Droga. Ela era tão sexy.

Terminando o almoço resolvemos dar uma volta, ali por perto, até a hora da próxima palestra. O sol iluminava sua pele branca e brilhava em seus cabelos longos. Ela sorriu quando uma brisa tocou o seu rosto, como podia ser mais bonita do que já era?

- Edward – ela sussurrou agarrando minha mão.

- Sim – virei-me de frente para ela.

Bella se aproximou mais ficando na ponta dos pés, mesmo usando salto, encostando seus lábios nos meus, me beijou calmamente e eu retribui, . Seus lábios macios cobrindo os meus, era o máximo que eu podia ter.

- Hoje – ela disse com os lábios nos meus. – Você terá uma surpresinha incrível. Eu sei que você vai gostar.

- Vou? – sussurrei mordendo seu lábio inferior.

- Sim vai – ela me deu um selinho, e ajustou sua posição. – Agora temos que voltar.

Mais duas horas sem prestar atenção em nada, pensei.

xx

Depois de muitas horas onde eu não prestei atenção em nada, voltamos para o hotel. Bella resolveu tomar um banho enquanto eu fiquei na cama pensando como seria aquela noite. Pedi o jantar, Risotto alla Milanese, com sucos, porque Bella disse que não queria beber hoje, e de sobremesa duas fatias de torta de pêra.

Estava esperando o jantar, e o barulho do chuveiro me chamava para estar perto dela. Minha vontade era de abrir aquela porta e tomar ela nos braços, sei que nos primeiros toques ela iria se render. Mas era o jogo dela, mesmo que eu estivesse a ponto de explodir de tesão, eu não podia fazer isso.

Bateram na porta e eu busquei o jantar, coloquei tudo em cima da cama, arrumando as bandejas e deixei as bebidas e a sobremesa no carrinho. Ela saiu do banheiro enrolada em seu roupão. Sorriu pra mim e foi até sua mala.

- Amor se quiser tomar banho eu lhe espero para jantar – ela murmurou enquanto procurava algo na mala.

- Tudo bem, eu não demoro – fui para o banheiro e o cheiro de seu shampoo estava no ar. Suspirei fechando a porta e tirando minha roupa.

Durante o banho eu imaginei o corpo dela junto ao meu, suas pequenas mãos explorando meu corpo, meus dedos em seus mamilos perfeitos e rígidos, reprimi um gemido, eu estava enlouquecendo. Mas quando eu pegar essa garota, ela vai emplorar por mais.

Terminei meu banho e me olhei no espelho, arrumei meu cabelo (lê-se baguncei) e coloquei meu roupão. Sai do banheiro e ela estava sentada na cama, mexendo no notebook, com os cabelos soltos e molhados, mas não foi isso que me pertubou.

Bella vestia uma camisola branca, totalmente transparente. Um pequeno pedaço de pano da própria camisola, tampava seus seios. Por baixo apenas a calcinha, que eu não conseguia ver muito bem por aqui. Eu já devia estar babando quando ela levantou o rosto e sorriu.

- Vem jantar baby – ela disse colocando o notebook de lado.  
Sentei-me, enquanto ela tirava a tampa das travessas e colocava no carrinho. Jantamos e conversamos um pouco, às vezes eu focava em seus lábios se movimentando. Enquanto ela falava, comia, ou simplesmente passava a língua umedecendo os lábios.

Ela tocava meu rosto, sorria e me dava beijos leves. Estava carinhosa, o que me levava a pensar que ela iria mesmo me dar algo bom hoje. Terminamos o jantar e na hora de comermos a sobremesa, ela fez questão de dar pedaço por pedaço da torta na minha boca.

Fechei os olhos quando ela limpou meus lábios que haviam se sujado com a torta. Ela sugou cada cantinho na minha boca, e depois lambeu lentamente me dando um beijo calmo no final.

- Agora meu amor está alimentado – ela sussurrou em meus lábios. – Vamos a parte 2 do **VSIS**.

Gemi.

- Você ainda está com isso? – segurei em sua cintura mas ela me lançou um olhar reprovador e eu soltei-a.

- Sim estou – sorrindo ela levou o carrinho para a porta e colocou do lado de fora. – Agora você pro sofá.

- Espera – fiquei em pé enquanto ela passou por mim e ficou de joelhos na cama. – Eu vou dormir no sofá?

- Claro que não seu bobo, mas preciso que você fique ai, e se vier para ca antes da hora, vai ser castigado?

- Mais castigado do que eu já estou sendo? – eu disse sentando-me no sofá que ficava de frente para a cama.

- Sim – ela sorriu. – Sabe eu estou com uma tensão sexual por todo o corpo desde ontem.

- Eu poderia... – ela me cortou.

- Não você não poderia, e então eu pensei 'como vou me livrar da minha tensão sexual?' e então veio uma idéia.

- Que idéia.

- A mais normal de todas – ela disse ao mesmo tempo que ficava em pé na cama. - Vou dar o prazer a mim mesma – e nesse tempo tirou a calcinha e jogou pra mim. Segurei e cheirei, senti a umidade nela e reprimi mais um gemido. Vou ficar com as bolas roxas, porque já passou da fase azul.

- E você Cullen, não diga nada, só olhe – sorrindo ela se sentou na cama abrindo um pouco as pernas.

Passou seus dedos pela sua cocha enquanto sua outra mão foi até o seu seio esquerdo por dentro da fina camisola. Ela gemeu baixo e eu me endireitei no sofá, nunca tirando os olhos dela.

Bella levantou sua camisola, e por fim desistiu, tirando-a por completo. Porra. Ela estava tão linda. Parecia uma pintura, tão sexy, tão doce, e se tocando. **Eu vou morrer.**

De repente ela colocou dois dedos dentro de si mesma, jogando sua cabeça levemente para trás, e fechando os olhos. Em um ritmo próprio ela começou o movimento de sua mão. Desceu sua outra mão até o clitóris, e o estimulou.

Seus mamilos estavam rígidos, e rosados. Eu queria colocar um a um em minha boca e sentir aquela rigidez em minha língua. Era tão frutante. Meu membro deu sinal de vida e eu não tentei esconder.

Os gemidos de Bella enchiam o ar, quando ela colocou outro dedo, dentro de si mesma. Assistir aquilo era lindo, mas seria muito mais bonito se fosse eu dentro dela.

A sua habilidade de se tocar estava me deixando louco, ela sabia a velocidade que lhe agradava, seus gemidos eram fortes, sua respiração profunda e sua pele branca ficando rosada.

- Edward – ela gemeu meu nome, eu quase levantei e fui até ela, mas me segurei. – Oh Edward...isso sim. Oh Deus! – ela gritou alto e eu percebi que ela estava perto.

Pequenas gostas de suor cairam da minha testa. Passei a mão limpando-as. É está quente por aqui.

Seus movimentos aumentaram e a tonalidade do seu rosto estava quase vermelha. E com mais um grito de prazer, percebi seu corpo tremer e seu clímax inundar em seus dedos. Ela respirou fundo, e sorrindo, levantou da cama vindo em minha direção.

- Abre a boca amor – ela sussurrou ainda ofegante. Abri e ela colocou os seus dedos la dentro.

Chupei-os com vontade, sugando cada gotinha do seu néctar, Bella sorria enquanto, eu faminto, a queria devorar. Ela pegou a calcinha na minha mão e foi até o banheiro.

Fiquei ali parado, lambi meus lábios retirando o que restava do seu sabor. Ela voltou vestindo a calcinha e pegou a camisola em cima da cama. Vestiu e deitou na cama.

- Boa noite amor, venha dormir logo. Amanhã teremos um dia cheio. Eu te amo – ela me mandou um beijo soprado e fechou os olhos.

Terminei mais uma noite no banheiro, tentando relaxar a minha tensão sexual.

**Bella PDV**

Segundo dia em Roma, e Edward estava para me tacar no primeiro lugar privado que ele encontrasse, mas ele sabia que não podia. Até eu já não aguentava mais então decidi por fim a VSIS hoje à noite.

Estávamos em uma pequena palestra sobre as novas evoluções da publicidade. Eu não entendia muito das coisas ditas ali, pois estava a pouco tempo nesse ramo.

Edward parecia concentrado e anotava sempre informações importantes. Mas às vezes pegava seus olhos em minhas pernas, meu busto, minha boca, reprimi um riso cada vez q ele parecia me devorar com os olhos.

No final do dia, ia ter um coquetel, mas eu disse que estava cansada e queria ir para o hotel. Está me dando dó dele agora, dois dias no banheiro. Era divertido ver a cara de frustrado dele, mas seus olhos se cobriam de luxuria e mesmo com todo o sacrifício ele havia gostado.

Chegando no hotel, fui tomar o meu banho primeiro, queria que quando ele saísse do dele, pudesse começar o TEVS Tirar Edward da Vingança Sexual. Esses dias também foram torturantes para mim, dormir ao lado de um homem como Edward, sem o tocar, é difícil também.

Depois que sai do banheiro ele entrou. Continuei somente com a toalha e fui atrás do IPOD, peguei a pequena base e coloquei em cima da cama. Procurei a musica que eu queria e esperei ele desligar a ducha.

Quando não escutei mais o barulho da água liguei o IPOD.

**Edward PDV**

Terminei meu banho e escutei uma musica no quarto. Reconheci rapidamente, Bella amava essa música.

Party For Two - Shania Twain & Mark McGrath .com/watch?v=XF0LVy2h4co

I'm having me a party. I don't think I can come  
_Eu estou preparando uma festa. Eu acho que não posso ir, _  
This ain't just any kind of party. I think I'll stay at home  
_Essa não será uma "simples festa". Acho que vou ficar em casa,_

Franzi a sobrancelha, não sabia que Bella tinha trago o IPOD, muito menos à base. Sequei meu corpo e coloquei a toalha em volta do meu quadril, ia trocar de roupa no quarto.

Quando abri a porta do banheiro meu queixo caiu. Bella estava em pé na porta, sem nada. Nada mesmo. E quase entrei em colapso quando ela segurou na minha toalha e puxou.

It's gonna be really, really hot. It's starting to sound good,  
_Vai ser realmente, realmente quente. Estou começando a gostar, _  
I'm gonna put you on the spot, baby. Maybe I should,  
_Eu vou o pôr naquele mesmo lugar. Acho que então devo ir_

Ela me empurrou contra a parede e tomou meu lábios nos dela, fiquei exitante. Tocar ou não tocar, até que ela rosnou em minha boca e colocou meus braços em volta dela. Agarrei com vontade puxando seu corpo de encontro em meu.

Um beijo cheio de desejo e luxuria, fazia um fogo cobrir nossa pele nua. A minha ainda úmida e a dela seca. Seus cabelos molhados caiam pelas costas, pingando aos poucos, gostas geladas em minhas mãos.

There's gonna be lots of one on one. I guess I could be there  
_Não haverá mais ninguém. Então, acho que posso ir. _  
Come on and join the fun. What should I wear?  
_Venha e "se divirta''. Mas com que roupa eu vou? _  
I'll tell you about it, It doesn't matter what you wear, cause it's only gonna be you and me there  
_Vou lhe falar sobre isso não importa o que você use afinal será só você e eu lá_

Desci minhas mãos para suas coxas e me afastei da parede, puxando-a para colocar as pernas em volta de mim. Ela fez sem deixar os meus lábios por um minuto. Gemidos escapava de nossos lábios, e o desejo consumia nosso corpo.

I'm having a party, a party for two, I ain't inviting nobody, nobody but you.  
_Eu estou dando uma festa uma festa para dois não vou convidar ninguém, ninguém além de você_

A cama grande me chamava, mas preferi o sofá, estava mais perto e eu não agüentaria mais nenhum minuto sem estar dentro daquela mulher. Bella enroscou os dedos em meu cabelo e puxou. Gemi, mas não de dor, e sim do prazer que ela estava me dando. Meu corpo pulsava, cada célula necessitava de alivio. E só ela poderia me proporcionar.

You'll be sexy in your socks. We could polish the floors  
_Você estará sexy com suas meias. Vamos nos acabar de tanto dançar._  
In case anybody knocks. Let's lock all the doors  
_E no caso de qualquer pessoa chegar. __Deixaremos tudo fechado_  
Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do, I'm gonna do with you  
_Yeah, e tudo que eu fizer será só com você_

Sentei no sofá e ela sem perder tempo, nos conectou, soltando um gemido alto. Isso me faz pensar que ela também queria tanto esse momento como eu, mas nesse momento eu não quero pensar em nada. Bella subia e descia em mim, com a boca perto do meu ouvido, ela gemia baixo e rouco me fazendo enlouquecer.

Ela cantou uma parte da música entre gemidos: I'm gonna try something new _(Eu vou tentar algo novo)_. E eu completei: I wanna try it too _(Eu quero tentar isto também)_.

Ela gruniu em meu ouvido e em seguida mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha. Ela se endireitou em meu colo e olhou em meus olhos. O mar de chocolate me consumindo, a cada segundo. Seus seios estavam perto do meu rosto nesse momento, e eu só queria uma oportunidade para colocar aquele mamilo rosado, rigido e delicioso em minha boca.

Yeah, you  
_Sim, você_  
I'm here  
_Eu estou aqui_  
You're there  
_Você está ai_  
That's all  
_E isso é tudo_  
We really need  
_Que nós realmente precisamos_  
We're gonna party hardy, just you and me  
_Vamos festejar intensamente, só você e eu_

Ela se contraiu em mim, quando tomei um de seus seios em minha boca. Mordisquei de leve, sentindo seu corpo tremer, raspei meu dente pelo mamilo e mais um gemido saiu de sua garganta. Eu amava aquela mulher e tudo que eu posso causar em seu corpo.

Don't think about now  
_Não pense nisso agora_  
Don't even doubt it now  
_Nem mesmo duvide disso_  
I'm inviting you to a party for two  
_Pois estou te convidando para uma festa para dois_

Suas unhas afundaram em meu braço, deixando uma marca, como se quisesse dizer 'é meu' e sim sou dela. Não resisti aos seus lábios que estavam vermelhos e a beijei, transmitindo tudo o que eu estava sentindo. Nossos corpos se movimentavam como em uma dança e nada poderia quebrar nosso momento.

Come on baby, all the things I'm gonna do, I'm gonna do with you  
_Vem Querida todas as coisas que eu vou fazer eu farei com você_  
I'm gonna try something new. I wanna try that too.  
_Eu vou tentar algo novo. Eu quero tentar isso também_  
I'll tell you about it It doesn't matter what you wear  
_Vou lhe falar sobre isso, não importa o que nós usemos_  
It's only gonna be you and me  
_Afinal será só você e eu_

Senti ela se contrair em mim, jogando a cabeça pra trás ela atingiu o seu climax, eu estava perto e alguns segundos depois preenchi ela por completo. Apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro, ela respirou profundamente.

Nossos corações batiam rapidamente, ficamos naquela posição por algum tempo, até meu celular tocar. Levantei tirando ela de dentro de mim, ela choramingou, mas ficou no sofá. Era Emmett no telefone.

- Emmett pelo amor de Deus eu estou em Roma e… - parei por um momento erguendo as sobrancelhas. – O Emmett quer falar com você Bella.

- Sério? – ela pegou o celular e colocou na orelha. – Diga Emm. Hum. Uhum. Pode ser. Fale com Alice, ou Rose. Sim sim, será de grande ajuda.

Fiquei olhando tentando entender as poucas palavras dela. Mas que merda é essa?

- Sim Emm, acho que irá gostar sim. Preto e branco. Isso, ok tchau – ela desligou e me entregou o celular.

- O que meu irmão quer com você Bella? – ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para baixo. Ai tem coisa.

- Ele queria perguntar que cor poderia ser uma blusa para a Kate - ela revirou os olhos e meu celular tocou de novo.

- Alô? - eu disse ainda ofegante.

- _Edward, filho._

- Oi pai.

- _Meu Deus Edward parece que você correu a maratona está ofegando._

- Quase isso pai - respirei fundo mas não adiantou muito.

- _Nem vou perguntar por que você está assim, só queria pedir para você voltar antes da viagem._

- Mas pai, eu queria passar o final de semana com a Bella aqui.

- _Eu sei, eu sei, mas é que eu tenho uma noticia_ - ele disse meio empolgado.

- Que notícia?

- _Renesmee chega Domingo pela manhã, Edward sua irmã está voltando._


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

**  
****Bella PDV**

- Calma Edward, eles já foram buscar ela.

Edward estava ansioso desde o momento que o pai falou da volta de sua irmã. Ficamos na casa dos Cullen enquanto Emmett Esme e Carlisle foram busca-la. Ele estava andando de um lado para o outro e isso começou a me dar tontura.

- Mas eu to nervoso.

- Eu sei amor, mas se acalme ela já está chegando.

- É que tem tanto tempo que eu não a vejo – ele sentou ao meu lado no sofá.

Suspirei e puxei ele para um abraço.

- Se acalme.

Escutamos o barulho do carro e Edward deu um pulo do sofá.

- Eles chegaram.

- Sim agora pare de correr – eu disse enquanto ele corria para a entrada.

- Não da - foi tudo que ele disse enquanto abria a porta.

Fiquei na porta vendo ele correr porta a fora.

- Nessie – Edward abraçou a garota que mais parecia uma modelo da Victória's Secrets.

- Maninho – ela sorria e o abraçava com força. – Quem é essa? – ela me olhou e eu sorri timidamente.

- Essa é Bella, minha namorada – ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- O que você fez com a Tânya Edward?

Cadê aquele buraco quando eu preciso?

- Nessie, você sabe que eu nunca tive nada sério com a Tanya.

- Graças a Deus, porque eu não gostava dela.

- Você nunca gostou de nenhuma namorada, ficante, peguete, pretendente e/ou amiga minha e do Edward – disse Emmett rindo e eu tentando ainda achar aquele buraco.

- Não ligue para a Nessie Bella – Esme disse me abraçando pelos ombros. – Ela somente tem ciúmes dos irmãos.

- Não é nada pessoal Bella, mas é que para mim, nenhuma garota é boa para eles, da mesma forma que nenhum garoto é bom para mim, na visão dos dois.

- Mas nenhum é bom mesmo – Edward franziu a sobrancelha e Emmett cruzou os braços.

Nessie gargalhou com a expressão dos dois e veio me abraçar.

- Bella, eu não sou daquelas irmãs que vou fazer de tudo para vocês separarem, não sou um monstro, mas só vou me irritar com algumas coisas, que é normal do ciúme. Se o meu irmão está feliz, eu também estou, e seja bem vinda à família Cullen.

- Obrigada – foi tudo que eu consegui dizer. Eu acho que estava entrando em choque.

- Eu estou com fome – adivinha quem falou?

- Emmett você está com fome toda a hora – Edward revirou os olhos.

- Estou em fase de crescimento – ele sorriu.

- Para os lados? – Nessie disse fazendo todos rirem.

- Vocês são malvados, vou filar algo na cozinha – Emmett estreitou os olhos e saiu da sala.

- E eu vou para o meu quarto – Nessie disse subindo as escadas.

- Vem – Edward me puxou pela mão e me levou para fora da casa.

Caminhamos pelo grande jardim, era lindo. As flores combinavam com a casa. A grama extremamente verde, dava um ar de campo aquela propriedade.

- Ela te assustou? – Edward perguntou quando paramos perto de uma grande árvore que possuía um balanço feito com pneu.

- No começo sim, na verdade ainda assusta – sorri e ele me abraçou colocando o rosto em meu cabelo.

- Ela é assim mesmo, sempre teve ciúme de mim e do Emmett, mas também temos dela, então não podemos reclamar.

- Eu nunca soube o que é isso, por não possuir irmãos e nem primos próximos de mim, para dizer que eram meus quase irmãos – suspirei e ele me fitou passando a mão em meu rosto.

- Mas agora você faz parte da família Cullen, até a Nessie já viu isso.

- Sim, vocês juntamente com Alice e Rose, se tornaram minha família – com os dedos em meu rosto ele se inclinou para me dar um beijo. Ficamos ali sentindo o sabor dos lábios um do outro, enquanto uma brisa refrescava o calor de NYC.

- Ai vocês dois procurem um quarto – Nessie gritou da janela de seu quarto.

- Eu já disse isso para eles – Emmett estava ao lado dela, comendo alguma coisa.

Edward apenas respondeu mostrando o dedo do meio.

- Mal educado – Emmett gritou e eles sumiram da janela.

Eu ri dos três e sentei no balanço.

- Na casa dos meus tios tinha um desse – balancei com o impulso do meu corpo.

- Esse foi feito para a Nessie, ela viu em um rancho de nossos avós, quando tinha 4 anos, e fez meu pai construir um aqui – Edward ficou atrás de mim, empurrando levemente o balanço.

- A sensação é ótima. Quando somos crianças, o balanço nos da sentimento de liberdade. O vento no cabelo, a velocidade, vemos coisas do alto. É como também um escorregador nos faz sentir.

- Sobre aquele assunto de ter filhos...

- Sim. O que Edward?

- Você gostaria de ter quantos? – ele parou o balanço e ficou em pé atrás de mim.

- Com você eu tenho um time de futebol americano – sorri inclinando minha cabeça para vê-lo.

- Eles vão torcer para os Yankees – ele deu a volta ficando na minha frente, e me puxando do balanço.

- Red Sox – eu disse e ele fez bico. Mostrei a língua para ele.

- Quem da língua quer beijo.

- E eu preciso dar língua para você descobrir que eu quero te beijar? – arqueei a sobrancelha.

Ele somente sorriu me abraçando pela cintura juntando nossos lábios novamente.

- Vamos entrar – ele sussurrou com os lábios nos meus. – Daqui a pouco dona Esme serve o almoço.

- Ok – mordi o lábio dele levemente e voltamos para a casa.

- Bella, Bella BELLA – Renesmee desceu as escadas correndo e eu estava pensando em correr também.

- Onde é o incêndio? – Edward perguntou quando ela parou na nossa frente.

- Vou roubar sua namorada rapidinho. Vem Bella – ela correu de novo agora subindo as escadas. Eu estava com cara de pavor e com medo de tropeçar.

- Rápido Bella vem – entramos no quarto dela e Emmett estava na cama comendo alguma coisa.

- Contei para ela sobre a festa – ele sorriu.

- Ah!

- Bella, eu vou ajudar vocês mas tenho que falar sobre Tanya – ela revirou os olhos. – Por mim, não convidaríamos ela, mas se não convidarmos papai e mamãe vão reclamar, então convidem ela sexta à tarde, e mantenha Edward longe de telefone até a hora da festa.

- É bem capaz dela ligar só para estragar tudo – murmurei. – Mas pode deixar manterei ele longe de tudo que possa se comunicar com ela.

- Isso, e outra coisa, temos que pensar no que vamos fazer com o Edward durante o dia, e depois convence-lo de vir para cá – Emmett colocou a mão no queixo fazendo pose de quem estava refletindo em algo.

- Posso sair com ele – comecei a dizer – E também podemos falar que seus pais vão dar um jantar paras ele e os amigos mais próximos e quando chegar aqui...

- Surpresa – Nessie disse batendo palmas. Ela ia da certo com Alice.

**Edward PDV**

Depois do almoço ficamos todos na sala de jogos, mas aquela correria de Nessie ao chamar Bella me deixou curioso. Ela me disse que era coisa de garotas, mas o que Emmett estava fazendo lá também. Mas ai ela disse, era coisa de garotas falando coisas para Emmett melhorar com Kate.

Só sei que eu não entendi nada. Agora Nessie e Bella estava cochichando sentadas no sofá e Emmett estava me vencendo no FIFA Soccer.

- Você não joga bem nem no vídeo game Edward.

- Cale a boca – murmurei enquanto ele fazia mais um gol.

- Irmão, desiste.

- Eu já falei cala a boca Emmett? – arqueei a sobrancelha e ele riu.

A campainha tocou. E depois de algum minutos a pessoa que eu menos esperava entrou na sala de jogos.

- Nessie sua mãe me disse que você ia voltar hoje.

- Tanya queria – Nessie sorriu a abrançando e Bella ficou no sofá com cara de interrogação. Levantei e fui até ela.

- Oi Edward – Tanya disse.

- Oi – sentei ao lado de Bella e a abracei.

- Emmett, Kate disse para você ir na casa dela. Agora – ela sorriu e Emmett gruniu algo como 'não se pode jogar nem um Soccer em paz'. E saiu da sala

- Edward eu quero ir para casa – Bella sussurrou e eu concordei com a cabeça.

- Com licença – eu disse levantando enquanto Bella deu um tchau rápido para Nessie.

Saímos de casa e Bella bufou cruzando os braços.

- Calma Bella. Não fique ner...

- Eu não estou nervosa – ela me lançou um olhar mortal.

- Ok – fiquei com medo, mulheres são instáveis e tem essa tal de TPM...

- Por que ela tem que vir aqui? Já me basta olhar para a cara dela de segunda a sexta. Folgada – ela bufou de novo e eu mordi o lábio tentando não rir.

Oh Ciúme velho.

- E Nessie gosta ou não da Tanya? Fiquei confusa.

- Ela não gosta. Só trata Tanya bem por causa dos meus pais. Como eu já disse, a família dela é próxima da minha e ai já sabe.

- Sei – Bella murmurou e ficou em silêncio o caminho todo até a casa dela.

Paramos em frente ao prédio e ela ficou olhando pela janela.

- Hey – eu disse cutucando ela de leve na barriga. – O que foi?

- Nada – ela disse mordendo o lábio. Soltei os nossos cintos e puxei ela para mais perto de mim.

- Não se preocupe com a Tanya.

- Mas vocês já ficaram juntos – percebi que a voz dela estava embargada.

- Amor – beijei o topo da cabeça dela. – Não fica assim, eu amo você.

Ela virou olhando pra mim com os olhos lindos e perfeitos lacrimejando.

- Eu confio em você Edward, eu também te amo, mas não confio nela.

- Shiii – murmurei limpado a pequena lágrima que queria cair. – Eu amo você senhorita Swan.

- Fique longe dela Edward, toda vez que estou perto dela eu sinto uma coisa ruim. Por favor, promete que ficara longe dela.

- Prometo – segurei seu rosto. – Eu só quero você.

Juntei meus lábios aos dela, acalmando-a.

**Bella PDV**

Ok pode ser idiotice, ataque de pelanca, ciúme, o que for, mas não gosto da Tanya perto do Edward. Sempre que a vejo sinto uma angustia no coração, é horrível. Cada vez que ela me olha é como se quisesse me matar, é assustador.

Estávamos na minha casa, assistindo um filme que eu não sei qual. Rose havia saído e Alice estava com Jasper. Conclusão: estávamos a sós.

Seus dedos acariciavam meus cabelos e eu suspirava olhando para ele. Nunca ia me cansar de sua beleza, do seu perfume, dos seus olhos lindos que me hipnotizam. Ele sorriu ao me ver olhando para ele. Acariciou meu rosto e me deu um beijo.

Seus beijos eram fortes, com desejo, amor, paixão, era como se ele quisesse dizer 'hey eu sou seu e você é minha.' Sentei no colo dele, ainda o beijando e puxei ele para mais perto, o calor do seu corpo entrou em meu sangue, fazendo meu coração pulsar mais rápido.

Suas mãos deslizaram pelas minhas costas, segurando em minha cintura, apertando me fazendo gemer em sua boca. Mordiscando meu lábio inferior, suas mãos entraram por dentro da minha blusa, alisando minhas costas.

- Vamos para o quarto, não estou afim de alguém chegar aqui e nos pegar assim – murmurei com os lábios nos dele.

- Boa idéia – ele levantou e eu coloquei minhas pernas em volta do seu quadril.

Beijei seu pescoço, dando leves mordidas, enquanto Edward caminhava para o meu quarto.

- Sua provocadorazinha – ele me jogou na cama e fechou a porta. – Eu não esqueci das suas torturas de Roma.

Ops.

- E o que você vai fazer com relação a isso?

- Te torturar um pouco, eu não sou tão mal como você, mas também sei provocar.

To ferrada aeeeeee.

Ele sentou na cama, segurando uma perna minha e deslizou a ponta do nariz desde meu tornozelo até minha coxa, passando a mão pelo caminho.

- Tão cheirosa – ele murmurou.

Senti meu centro contrair de tesão. Acalma ai, tentei mandar uma mensagem para lá, mas a situação estava critica.

Edward passou sua mão pelo meu short desabotuando calmamente.

- Estou sentindo seu cheiro daqui – ele puxou o zíper colocando a mão por dentro. Tocou os dedos na minha umidade por cima da calcinha. – Já tão molhada para mim.

Gemi fechando os olhos. Maldito sabia como fazer uma provocação fudida. Ele tirou meu short e voltou sua atenção para a minha calcinha. Puxou pelas laterais, tirando calmamente. Jogou em algum canto junto com o short.

Meu sexo latejou quando ele soprou pela umidade. Senti meu corpo tremer e ele deu uma risada baixa.

- Amo como você responde a mim tão rápido – seu polegar passou por toda a minha carna delicada, e círculos o clítoris inchado de prazer, mas tem tocar.

Ele penetrou um dedo em mim, me fazendo soltar um gemido alto.

- Isso – ele sussurrou. – É por ter me provocado, me deixando perto de gozar uma vez.

Edward fez movimentos lento com o dedo, e isso sim era tortura.

Porra eu queria fricção. Mas de algo mais grosso, claro.

Movimentei meu quadril tentando ir mais rápido ele colocou a mão na minha cintura me segurando.

- Devagar Bella, está com pressa?

- Sim eu estou – murmurei mordendo o lábio.

- Por que?

- Por que se você não parar de me torturar vai ficar sem sexo por um mês – abri os olhos sorrindo.

- Como você vira o jogo tão rápido? – senti mais um dedo entrar em mim e ele impulsionar com força.

- Tenho habilidade – disse entre um gemido.

- E o que você quer Bella? – ele sussurrou.

- Você.

- Mas o que você quer de mim?

- Quero você dentro de mim – gemi e respirei fundo. – Agora.

Ele gruniu e tirou os dedos de dentro de mim. Engatinhou até ficar totalmente em cima de mim.

Levei minhas mãos até sua calça desabotuando e puxando o zíper, enquanto ele tirava a minha blusa. Coloquei minha mão em cima do seu membro e apertei levemente.

- Bella...

- Eu quero isso dentro de mim, bem forte, me fazendo sentir coisas que nunca senti – sussurrei enquanto acariciava seu membro.

Edward tirou sua camisa e um movimento desceu a calça até o tornozelo. Com meus pés terminei de tirar a calça de seu corpo.

- Edward – murmurei quanto ele tirou minha mão da sua box e tomou meu lábios em um beijo quente. Esse homem pegava fogo, e se dependesse de mim o prédio podia incendiar.

- Sabe por que não consigo te torturar Bella? – ele disse em meus lábios, e com as mãos em meus seios, apertando meus mamilos levemente. – porque você é uma tentação terrível para mim. Não consigo ficar sem seus lábios – seus dentes puxaram meu lábio inferior.

Segurei na sua box a puxando para baixo. Pano demais, pensei comigo.  
Ele terminou o trabalho de retira-la. E voltou para me beijar. Suas mãos em meus braços, e senti seu membro na minha entrada. Ele penetrou lentamente, e cada vez que entrava um pouco meu corpo tremia ao senti-lo.

Eram sensações que só ele provocava, coisas que eu nunca sentiria na vida com mais ninguém. Nossos corpos conectados, se movimentavam juntos, levando prazer a nós. Era incrível, único e perfeito. Éramos como duas peças se encaixando, em uma dança sensual.

Suas estocadas fortes, me faziam gritar de prazer, seus lábios em meu pescoço me fazia arrepiar. Seu corpo quente no meu era como uma brasa intensa que me consumia.

E seria assim, todos os dias de nossa vida. Meu amor, meu prazer, minha razão. O homem que me leva ao paraíso.

O ritmo aumentou e senti aquele aperto no corpo, aquela sensação que sobe dos pés até a cabeça, e meu centro se apertou em volta de seu membro. Senti ele pulsar em mim, e com gemidos de prazer, mergulhamos no ponto alto das sensações.

Edward me olhou, tirando uma mecha do meu cabelo do meu rosto.

- Eu amo você – ele sussurrou alisando minha bochecha, me fazendo sorrir.

- Eu amo você – eu disse colocando minhas mãos em seus cabelos.

- Nunca se esqueça disso Bella, você é a única na minha vida, e sempre será.

- Eu acredito em você.

Fechei os olhos e ele se acomodou em meu corpo. Suspirei sentindo seu coração bater no ritmo do meu

Na terça à tarde, Nessie, Emmett, Rose e eu, saímos para almoçar juntos, aproveitamos que o Edward teria uma reunião com seu pai (que na verdade foi inventada por nós) para terminarmos os últimos detalhes da festa.

Por fim decidimos não convidar a Tânya, não tem necessidade nenhuma. A festa seria toda decorada com preto e branco. Durante o dia iríamos almoçar com Edward e a parte da tarde eu o manteria ocupado até a noite, uma tarefa que não ia ser muito fácil. As máscaras, cada convidado vai ter que levar a sua.

Buffet contratado, DJ contratado, convites enviados, e sábado rola a festa, mas não sei alguma coisa em mim me diz que algo vai acontecer, só não sei dizer se é boa ou ruim.

Hoje, quarta-feira, estamos nos arrumando para irmos no bar do Jasper. Alice está a 2 horas tentando decidir uma roupa, Rosalie está cacheando os cabelos e eu estou me maquiando. Nessie vai também, mesmo que ela ainda me irrite um pouco com isso de ciúme-do-irmão-mais-velho eu sei que é normal, e também que eu estou na TPM.

Pensei em convidar o Jake para ir, mas quando tentei pedir a opinião de Edward, a veia da testa dele quase explodiu quando ele disse:

- Não quero saber desse cara perto da minha irmã.

Foi bem tenso.

**Bella PDV**

- BELLA – Alice claro sempre tão delicada me chamou do quarto.

- Calma – terminei de passar o gloss e fui ver o que ela queria.

- Qual desses eu coloco? – ela me mostrou dois sapatos, um era scarpin preto e o outro uma sandália de tiras.

- A de tiras, e anda que eles vão chegar daqui 15 minutos.

- Eu já passei maquiagem, só falta mesmo por o vestido e o sapato – ela disse.

- Rapidinho – fui no quarto pegar minha bolsa e ver se Rose precisava de ajuda.

Ela já havia terminado os cachos e estava colocando o vestido. Era curto, colado no corpo, com um decote enorme, e branco.

- Você quer fisgar mesmo o Emmett – sentei na cama dela enquanto ela buscava um sapato.

- Sim, ele andou falando algo sobre terminar com a Kate, de acordo com ele, ela anda insuportável, quer controlar cada movimento dela – Rose sorriu colocando os sapatos.

- Não se iluda amiga – ela suspirou colocando os brincos.

- Eu sei Bella, mas não me custa nada sonhar com isso. Eu realmente gosto dele, não é uma coisa de momento, eu gosto de verdade. E a cada dia o conheço mais e vejo como ele é incrivel.

- Emmett é um crianção, mas é responsável – a campainha tocou. – Nossa chegaram cedo, terminem de se arrumar que eu atendo a porta.

Fui para a sala e deixando minha bolsa em cima do sofá. Abri a porta e era Edward, Emmett e Nessie.

- Entrem – eu disse ao mesmo tempo que Edward me agarrou pela cintura me dando um beijo. Era o beijo.

- Estava com saudades – ele sussurrou

- Vocês definitivamente precisam de um quarto – Emmett riu sentando no sofá.

Puxei Edward até que eu estivesse sentada em um dos bancos do balcão, e ele entre minhas pernas. Coloquei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço o beijando novamente.

Nunca me cansaria de sentir o seu sabor, e a textura dos seus lábios. Poderia ficar assim para sempre, e me sentiria no paraíso.

A campainha tocou à única coisa que consegui fazer foi murmurar para Nessie abrir a porta.

- Boa noite, a Bella está? – Edward ficou tenso de repente.

**Edward PDV**

Eu estava feliz, curtindo minha namorada, os lábios dela, o calor do corpo, o perfume até alguém tocar a campainha e Nessie abrir a porta.

- Boa noite, a Bella está? – trinquei os dentes e Bella sussurrou um calma pra mim.

- Jake – ela saltou do banco indo até a porta. Nessie ficou do lado dela e isso não era nada legal.

- Ah, oi Bella, é você tem morangos ai? É que eu queria fazer uma torta de morango, e os que eu tenho não da pra fazer.

- Tenho sim espera ai – Bella voltou e me puxou para a cozinha, acho que ela não queria que eu escutasse Nessie conversando com Jacob, mas eu consegui escutar e ver pela parte aberta que dava direto na sala.

- Torta de morango? É a minha preferida – ela disse e estendeu a mão. – Sou Renesmee e você?

- Jacob, mas pode me chamar de Jake – não gostei do tom de voz dele.

- Então me chame de Nessie – também não gostei do tom de voz dela, e cadê esses morangos que a Bella não acha.

- Bella anda ai com os morangos – sussurrei e ela riu.

- Se acalme, o Jake não é o lobo mal e a Nessie não é a Chapeuzinho Vermelho, e os morangos estão aqui deixe eles.

- Por que você não vem conosco para o bar? – Nessie disse.

Bella riu de novo, e eu triquei os dentes. Por que o Emmett não faz nada? Olhei e o babaca estava conversando com Rosalie no corredor. Mas que merda, só eu que tenho que bancar o irmão mais velho aqui?

- Infelizmente não posso Nessie, tenho que terminar umas fotos para o trabalho.

- Então óbvio que você é fotografo.

- Ele trabalha na Masen – Bella disse e eu olhei para ela de olhos arregalados.

Mas o que...

- Pare com isso Edward – ela sussurrou e cobriu meus lábios com os dela rapidamente antes de ir levar o morango para o vizinho que devia estar em sua casa.

- Aqui está Jake, quando precisar só pedir, e eu vou querer um pedaço da torta, e a Nessie também não é?

- Claro – Nessie disse e mordeu o lábio.

ESPERA ela mordeu o lábio? Mas o que é isso?

Onde esse mundo vai parar.

- Com certeza trarei um pedaço para cada uma, e para Alice e Rose obviamente se não era uma vez Jacob Black. Muito obrigado Bella e prazer em lhe conhecer Nessie.

- O prazer foi todo meu – ela saiu do meu campo de visão para fora do apartamento e Bella correu para o meu lado.

- Você fique aqui – ela me puxou pela camisa.

- Mas eu preciso...

- Você precisa tomar conta da sua namorada – ela me interrompeu com um beijo. Não deu para resistir, e eu nem queria resistir.

Seus braços estavam em volta do meu pescoço, meus braços prenderam sua cintura em meu corpo. Seus dentes roçaram meus lábios enquanto as línguas batalhavam por espaço.

- Vamos – Alice apareceu na sala e Bella finalizou o beijo mordendo meu lábio inferior.

- Vamos – ela sorriu e saímos do apartamento.

Nessie estava longe em seus pensamentos e Bella só disse para que eu a deixasse quieta. Mas ela é minha irmão poxa. E ele, bem ele é o Jacob, não gosto dele. Não mesmo.

Rose e Alice foram no carro de Emmett, Bella e Nessie no meu carro. O Bar não ficava muito longe do apartamento, uns 15 minutos mais ou menos. Era um lugar um pouco conhecido, mas o sonho do Jazz.

Nessie mexia em algo no seu celular, Bella olhava pela janela, e eu estava pensando na musica que eu ia cantar para ela.

Eu escrevi poucos dias depois que a conheci, mas ela não sabe disso. Espero que ela goste.

**Bella PDV**

- Esse é o bar, pub, ou qualquer coisa q você queira chamar, do Jasper – entramos seguindo Alice. Edward já conhecia muito bem o local.

- Você vai cantar hoje? – perguntei para ele.

- Sim – sorrindo ele me deu um selinho. – Uma musica especial para você.

- Que meloso – Renesmee gruniu atrás de nós e eu contei até dez.

- Nessie quero falar com você – dei mais um selinho no Edward levando Nessie para um canto.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou com cara de paisagem.

- Tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer.

- Qual?

- Você não implica tanto comigo e com Edward, eu te ajudo com o Jake – os olhos dela se iluminaram.

BINGO.

Sei que o Edward vai querer me esfolar por isso, mas estou negociando.

- Ok fechado – ela sorriu. – Eu achei tão lindo – e suspirou.

- Ele também é muito legal, vocês combinam – sorri e Edward nos chamou para uma mesa.

Sentados, acomodados, bebendo e curtindo a noite sem Nessie fazer cara de nojo ou algum comentário de irmã com ciúmes.

Edward estranhou, mas eu não disse nada, se ele se quer sonhasse o motivo dela ter ficado calma...

- Amor – ele sussurrou com em meu ouvido, levando uma onda de arrepios pelo meu corpo. – Acho que eu vou cantar agora.

- Hum – murmurei. – Então vai là, e espero que seja algo dedicado par amim.

- Vamos ver – ele sorriu me dando um selinho. – Gente vou subir no palco e cantar alguma coisa.

- Lá vai ele se exibir – Emmett murmurou e Nessie deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Meu irmão não se exibe e fique quieto leso.

Todos rimos e Edward foi para o pequeno palco que ficava no centro do bar, assim todos poderiam ver bem. Pegou um violão que Jasper trouxe, e testou o microfone.

- A música que irei cantar, eu compus para a minha namorada, Bella.

Sim eu virei um pimentão.

Uma música pra mim? Ok vou morrer.

- Ai que romântico Bella – Rose murmurou e Jazz se aproximou da mesa sentando ao lado de Alice.

Suspirei olhando Edward que estava com os olhos cravados em mim.

I'll Be Your Lover, Too - Robert Pattinson

I'll be your man I'll understand  
_Eu serei seu homem eu entenderei_  
I'll do my best to take good care of you  
_Eu farei meu melhor para cuidar de você _

Ele cantava e nunca tirava os olhos de mim. Sua voz penetrou em meu corpo, levando a emoção pelas minhas veias. Meu coração parecia que ia saltar do peito, nunca fizeram algo assim pra mim. Uma música. Me senti tão especial, sabendo que cada palavra ali foi feita pensando em mim.

You'll be my Queen I'll be your King  
_Você será minha Rainha eu serei seu Rei_  
And I'll be your Lover, too yes I will  
_E eu serei seu amante, também_  
Daring Down Green colours my dream  
_verde cor do meu sonho_  
A dream that's daily coming true  
_Um sonho que se tornando realidade a cada dia_

- Vai la Bella – Jazz me disse e eu balancei a cabeça.

- Ai não eu...

- Vai larga de besteira mulher – Alice me insentivou e eu mordi o lábio.

- Ele vai amar ver você no palco enquanto canta – Emmett disse.

Suspirei.

- Ok eu vou – levantei e respirei fundo caminhando em direção ao pequeno palco.

Ele sorriu seus dedos deslizavam pelo violão, uma das coisas mais lindas que já vi. Uma luz clara, mas fraca o iluminava.

When day's through I will come to you  
_quando dia estiver terminado eu irei até você _  
And tell you of your many charms  
_E contarei os teus encantos_  
Deixando o violão de lado, ele me pegou pela cintura, e sim me beijou em cima do palco, aos olhos de vários curiosos e de nossos amigos. Eu não me importei, apenas estar ao lado dele, e receber uma declaração de amor assim valia qualquer coisa.

- Você sempre será minha rainha – ele sussurrou com os lábios nos meus.

- E você o meu rei – sorri mordiscando seu lábio inferior.

- E seu eterno amante, apaixonado. Seu lugar é entre meus braços, na minha vida, no meu coração, Bella – seus olhos eram sinceros, e aquela sensação me invadiu novamente.

- Edward... - sussurrei quando descemos do palco e paramos perto do bar enquanto ele pedia uma cerveja.

- O que?

- Não me deixe.

Colocando as mãos em meu rosto, ele olhou fundo em meus olhos.

- Eu estou aqui, e sempre estarei - ele disse e sorriu.

Eu não poderia perder isso.

Nunca.

**Edward PDV**

Bella continuava a sair com Emmett, Nessie e Rose. Hoje é sexta, e algo me diz que tem a ver com meu aniversário.

Preferi não perguntar e nem esquentar a cabeça, o que quer que seja que eles estiverem aprontando eu irei gostar...

Ou talvez não, pois Emmett está no meio.

Estava quase na hora de terminar o horário de almoço e Bella ainda não tinha voltado. Amanhã íamos almoçar com meus pais e meus amigos e a tarde ficaria com ela. Até agora está tudo bem.

Pensei em sair com ela a noite, para irmos em alguma boate, curtir um pouco, só eu e ela e comemorar meu aniversário a dois. Mas tentei falar pra ela, e ela disse que não, pois a noite ficaríamos no meu apartamento fazendo coisinhas.

E eu realmente gostei da parte do coisinhas

Suspirei sentando no sofá do escritório e alguém bateu na porta.

- Entre.

- Oi Edward – levantei minhas sobrancelhas de surpresa.

- Oi Tanya – ela estava com um pequeno embrulho nas mãos.

- Vim lhe trazer isso, já que não sei se o verei amanhã – ela sorriu me dando o embrulho. – É algo que eu vi em uma viagem que fiz a Los Angeles semana passada e lembrei de você.

- Ham vamos ver então o que é – ela sentou ao meu lado, enquanto eu tirava o embrulho da pequena caixa.

Dentro havia um chaveiro todo em prata com a letra E e um fio de ouro contornando.

- É lindo – sorri. – Obrigado.

- Por nada, é bem simples até, mas não sabia o que dar para alguém que tem tudo.

- Que isso Tânya, eu gostei mesmo. Muito obrigado.

- Bem, tenho que ir, até depois.

- Até – ela saiu e eu fiquei olhando para aquele chaveiro.

Tânya não era tão má, ela não era má na verdade.

Cresci junto com ela, e mesmo que eu esteja feliz com Bella, eu me sinto mal vendo a dor atravessar seu rosto, e seus olhos morrerem quando me vê com Bella.

É tão dificil ter alguem que nos ama e não poder fazer nada por tal pessoa.

**Bella PDV**

Eu estava feliz alegre e saltitante quando vejo um treco de cabelo loiro saindo do escritório do Edward.

MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA?

Tânya passou por mim sorrindo com um ar de vitória.

MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA? – parte 2

Entrei como um furacão no escritório e bati a porta atrás de mim. Edward estava sentado no sofá e me olhou com cara de 'o que eu fiz?'

E era isso mesmo que eu queria saber.

Olhei em sua mão e tinha um chaveiro com a letra E.

Estreitei os olhos.

- O que é isso? – apontei pra mão dele.

- É...isso? Um chaveiro – ele sorriu. Nervoso. Ai tem.

- Disso que já sei, ainda estou sabendo diferenciar objetos, quero saber de quem é isso?

- Ham...meu ? – no fim o que ele disse virou pergunta.

Ele ta querendo um tabefe.

- Edward – respirei fundo. – Eu sei que é seu, mas por acaso do destino foi a mulher de cabelo de espiga de milho, que eu vi sair dessa sala com um sorriso cínico na cara que te deu?

- Essa descrição é da Ta...

- Sim é dela – o interrompi e fechei os olhos pressionando meus dedos na testa.

Respira Bella, respira.

- Sim, foi ela que me deu de aniversário – ele disse com a voz baixa, acho que estava com medo que eu explodisse e jogasse o chaveiro pela janela.

Claro que eu não tinha o direito de fazer isso, mas tenho o direito de ter meu ataque de ciúme, com licença, obrigada.

- Ok – respirei fundo de novo ainda de olhos fechados. – Eu posso lidar com isso.

- Bella...

- Sou uma mulher madura, e ela não significa nada no meu caminho.

- Bella...

- Shiu... eu estou me concentrando aqui.

- Ta bom – ele sussurrou.

- Agora eu vou pra minha mesa, vou esquecer que vi a loira azeda, e você – apontei pra Edward. – depois conversamos.

- Ta – ele me olhou e seus olhos verdes estavam meio tristes.

Mordi o lábio e fui até a porta. Segurei na maçaneta.

Contei 20 respirações.

Abaixei a cabeça e soltei a maçaneta.

- Edward... – sussurrei andando em direção ao sofá.

Ele olhava para os pés e me respondeu com um 'hum'.

Sentei ao seu lado no sofá e peguei segurei suas mãos. Ele levantou o rosto e os olhos ainda tristes. Os lábios formando um biquinho que tremia levemente.

Meu coração se apertou.

- Desculpe – sussurrei antes de juntar meus lábios no dele.

Ok que eu não gosto da Tânya, mas não devo descontar no Edward. Ele só ganhou um presente, não é nada demais.

- Eu desculpo – ele murmurou passando os braços ao redor da minha cintura e me puxando para o colo dele. – Minha namorada linda, boba e ciumenta, mas que eu amo intensamente.

Eu ri fazendo careta para o que ele disse.

- Eu não sou tão ciumenta assim, o problema é a Tânya.

- Eu sei – ele sussurrou olhando em meus olhos. – Bella, por mais que eu tenha tido algo com Tânya, eu jamais iria te machucar ficando com ela. Eu te amo Bella, é tanto que às vezes dói. Eu não vou ficar com a Tânya, porque eu só quero uma mulher na minha vida, e ela é você.

Senti meus olhos lacrimejando.

- Não chore meu amor – quando ele disse isso, as lágrimas caíram como cascatas e eu encostei meu rosto em seu ombro.

- Eu sou uma boba – funguei com o choro. – E acho que estou na TPM.

Ele riu contra meu cabelo, deslizando as mãos nas minhas costas.

- Que tal irmos embora agora? Não tem trabalho hoje, e bem poderíamos andar por ai.

- Eu não quero andar – solucei. – Mas poderíamos ir pra minha casa, e passamos em algum lugar para comprar algumas coisas para comermos.

Ele me abraçou forte.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, minha namorada sensível – olhei pra ele, que sorriu e passo a costa das mãos limpando minhas lágrimas.

- Seus lindos olhos chocolate, não combinam com lágrimas – ele sussurrou e eu solucei. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo – enrosquei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e o beijei tentando demonstrar todo o amor que fazia meu coração saltar dentro do peito.

Algum tempo depois, estávamos no meu apartamento, deitados no sofá, com um enorme pacote de batatas fritas, tomando refrigerante, enroscados com um cobertor, e ignorando alguma coisa que passava na TV.

Para que eu queria ver TV se eu estava com Edward Cullen?

Ele colocou um batata na minha boca, e eu mordi o dedo dele de brincadeira. Fazendo biquinho ele exigiu um beijo na ponta do dedo, mas eu tive outra idéia.

Segurei sua mão, mordi meu lábio, em seguida passei a ponta da minha língua no seu dedo. Com um olhar surpreso, ele rapidamente entendeu onde eu queria chegar. Colocando o saco de batatas no chão, Edward se deixou desfrutar do que eu estava fazendo.

Chupei seu dedo lentamente, fazendo um 'ploc' quando soltei. Me virei ficando por cima dele, e o negócio já tava quente.

Enrosquei meus dedos em seu cabelo, puxando ele pra mim, capturando seus lábios com fúria e desejo. Edward me segurou pela cintura, e fazia movimentos circulares com o polegar no local.

Suas mãos subiram pelo meu corpo até encontrarem meus seios. Deslizou os dedos pelos meus mamilos já rígidos pelo desejo. Gemi em seus lábios, sentindo ele os apertar lentamente.

Em um movimento rápido como um flash, Edward estava por cima de mim. Suas mãos passaram pelas minhas pernas, indo de encontro ao minha coxa. Ele as apertos com força, quando eu mordi seu lábio.

Não queria separar nossos lábios, mas foi necessário quando tirei minha blusa, e arranquei a camisa dele jogando no chão. Uma das melhores sensações do mundo, era sentir seu peito másculo contra meus seios. Esmagando-os e excitando-os.

Seu calor se misturava com o meu, seu cheiro era inebriante. Ele acariciava meus seios, e beijava meu pescoço. Edward sabia como satisfazer uma mulher, sabia os pontos certos onde colocar a língua, descobria rapidamente onde devia tocar.

Arranhei suas costas levemente, causando um arrepio em seu corpo e um gemido rouco contra minha pele.

- Você é tão saborosa – ele sussurrou mordiscando meu pescoço. – Sua pele tem um sabor incrível. Quero saborear você pelo resto da minha vida.

Não consegui responder pois nesse momento sua boca capturou meu seio e sugou fortemente, me fazendo ir no céu e voltar. Gemi arqueando as costas, sentindo minha carne quente e úmida.

Edward desceu as mãos para o meu pequeno shorts, abriu um botão de desceu o zíper. Seus dedos maravilhosos, estavam um pouco gelados, e tremi sentindo-os de encontro a minha umidade. Ele gemeu junto comigo, quando seus dedos mergulharam para dentro de mim.

- Tão pronta – ele sussurrou.

- Para você, estou sempre pronta – disse em um fio de voz.

Com movimentos rápidos ele me acariava com os dedos, tocava pontos onde seu membro não conseguia alcançar. Quando eu sentia que estava perto do clímax, ele tirou os dedos, me fazendo resmungar.

- Sem pressa – ele disse sorrindo, enquanto tirava meu short junto com a calcinha. Aproveitando o embalo, ele tirou sua calça e sua box, colocando tudo no monte de roupas no chão.

- Vem – ele me puxou pela cintura e eu enrosquei minhas pernas em torno do seu quadril.

Edward sentou no sofá, fazendo com que eu ficasse sentada em cima dele. Pegou meus lábios em um beijo ansioso, e meu estomago se contorcia querendo logo sentir ele dentro de mim.

Sem muita paciência, levantei meu quadril, me encaixando nele. Gemi aliviada quando ele me preencheu por completo.

- Apressada – ele murmurou.

- Sim – sussurrei, apoiando minhas mãos em seus ombros, para ajudar nos meus movimentos.

Toda sua extensão cobria minha carne delicada. Me tomava por inteiro, me completava como nunca. Cada sexo era melhor do que o outro, e eu nunca me cansaria disso.

Nenhuma mulher iria sentir o que eu sinto agora, ou iria experimentar do seu sabor. Ele é meu, e seria meu para sempre. E sei que Edward também compartilha do meu pensamento.

Com um sorriso no rosto, senti meu corpo tremer, e aquela sensação dos pés a cabeça. Seu membro pulsava em mim, e ele agarrou minha cintura, acelerando meu corpo.

Em pouco tempo nos entregamos ao êxtase, e respirei fundo, me sentindo completa. Estávamos suados, e felizes. Olhei em seus olhos, que brilhavam satisfeitos.

Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo que grudava na minha testa devido ao suor. Sorri acariciando seu rosto, suas bochechas vermelhas pelo esforço, percebendo quanta sorte eu tive na vida.

Sempre disse que fui azarada, desde o dia que nasci, mas até os mais azarados encontram sua felicidade.

E expulsando aquela nuvem de angustia dos meus pensamentos, que me rondava a alguns dias, me permiti desfrutar um pouco mais dele, encostando minha cabeça em seu peitoral, e sentindo seu calor e cheiro de sexo.

Manhã de 20 de junho. Aniversário do Edward. Eu estava no apartamento dele. Ele dormia como um anjo, enrolado pelo cobertor, com seus cabelos bagunçados caindo na testa. Lábios rosados e levemente abertos, os braços jogados ao lado do corpo.

Sorri olhando para ele, e levantei silenciosamente, colocando uma camisa dele e minha calcinha. Fui para a cozinha preparar um café da manhã, enquanto a cafeteira estava em seu processo, e as torradas sendo feitas, peguei o telefone ligando para a Senhora Magie, ela morava no mesmo prédio que Edward, mas em alguns andares abaixo.

- Sra. Magie, é a Bella – sussurrei. – Estou falando baixo para não acordar o Edward. Olha, antes de ir para a arrumação da festa, tem como a senhora vir aqui antes?

- Sim Bella, mas para que?

- É porque minhas amigas estão vindo para ca. Elas vão trazer meu vestido, e ai a senhora poderia receber pra mim e colocar no quarto de hóspedes?

- Claro, e a roupa do Edward?

- A lavanderia vai entregar daqui uma hora e meia, vou tentar sair daqui com Edward em 45 minutos.

- Ok Bella farei isso.

- Agora vou desligar Magie, vou levar o café para ele.

- Até mais tarde Bella.

Ela desligou e eu fui preparar a bandeja para o Edward. Coloquei o café em duas xícaras, passei geléia de morango nas torradas. Peguei algumas uvas na geladeira, lavei-as e coloquei em um potinho.

No quarto, Edward ainda dormia tranqüilo, coloquei a bandeja no pé da cama e me ajoelhei do lado dele.

Passei minha mão pela sua testa tirando o cabelo que já estava enorme e caindo lá, tava na hora dele cortar um pouco.

- Amor – sussurrei acariciando o rosto dele. – Ta na hora do aniversariante acordar.

Ele choramingou, e eu ri. Toquei meus lábios levemente nos dele.

- Anda, temos um dia cheio hoje.

- Não quero levantar – ele disse ainda de olhos fechados.

- Ah, eu preparei um café da manhã tão bom pra você – passei minha mão pelo seu pescoço lentamente. – Vou ficar magoada – brinquei.

- Café da manhã na cama - ele abriu um dos olhos, e sorriu – Vou ficar mal acostumado.

- Mas você merece, feliz aniversário – murmurei juntando meus lábios nos dele lentamente. Era gostoso e calmo, um beijo de bom dia.

- Quero fazer aniversário todos os dias – ele sussurrou, me fazendo rir em seus lábios.  
Levantei e dei a volta na cama, sentando onde eu dormi. Ele sentou e me agarrou pela cintura.

- Quero mais desse café da manhã – capturando meus lábios rapidamente, ele prensou meu corpo no seu.

Gemi, quando seus dedos tocaram meu centro, mas eu não tinha tempo para isso agora.

- Edward, café da manhã, foco.

- Estou tomando meu café da manhã – ele sugou meu lábio inferior. Porra, ele não estava colaborando.

- Emmett, Jasper, Alice e Rose estão nos esperando no shopping. E eu ainda tenho que passar em casa para trocar de roupa – tentei recuar dos seus lábios, mas era tão bom.

Ele resmungou um pouco antes de descolar os lábios dos meus.

Sorri puxando a bandeja para perto de nós.

- Café, torradas e uvas – peguei uma uva e levei até sua boca, ele mordeu uma parte e coloquei a outra em minha boca.

Tão feliz, tão leve, tão bom.

Seus dedos me acariciavam, não me excitando, mas me fazendo sentir totalmente adorada. Edward dava algo em minha boca, e eu na dele. Era um café da manhã de dois amantes que queriam estar juntos para sempre.

Depois de tomarmos nosso café, Edward foi tomar banho e eu levei tudo para a cozinha. Voltei e coloquei minha roupa da noite anterior, e mandei uma mensagem para Alice

'Podem vir, Edward está terminando o banho, e vamos passar no apartamento para que eu troque de roupa. Magie vai ficar com o nome de vocês, e vai passar para o porteiro. Tragam o presente do Edward também, e fale pra Magie deixar no quarto de hóspedes.'

Quando terminei de mandar a mensagem, Edward saiu do banheiro. Os cabelos lindos, molhados, um sorriso bobo no rosto, e uma toalha em volta da cintura.

_Você não tem tempo para isso , e se...Nada de mas._

Ele caminhou até o closet, pegando uma box preta, uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca. Fiquei olhando enquanto ele se vestia, era uma das coisas mais sexys, ver ele se cobrindo todo, mas minha vontade era de tirar tudo e...

**FOCO BELLA**

- Onde eles vão nos esperar? – Edward perguntou me tirando dos pensamentos.

- Em frente ao boliche, vamos jogar um pouco antes de ir almoçar com seus pais e Renesmee.

- Tem muito tempo que eu não jogo boliche.

- Eu também, faz mais de um ano – franzi a testa, imaginando no desastre que eu sou.

- Vamos? – ele sorriu me estendendo a mão, nem tinha observado que ele estava pronto.

- Vamos – segurei sua mão e saímos do apartamento. O cronômetro estava rolando, mas algo me incomodava.

Alguma coisa em mim gritava: Nada de festa, nada de festa.

Mas acho que era paranóia. Nunca fui muito normal mesmo.

**Edward PDV**

Meu primeiro aniversário ao lado de Bella, e agora com um circulo de amigos maior.

Estávamos no shopping, jogando boliche... bem Emmett e Rosalie estavam jogando, porque Bella, eu, Jasper e Alice somos uma negação com relação a isso.

Os dois estavam se divertindo, enquanto nós, estávamos conversando sobre coisas alheias. Bella estava um pouco estranha, ela tava com aquela ruguinha entre os olhos, que aparecia quando ela estava preocupada com algo.

- O que foi? – murmurei baixinho, bastante para somente ela escutar.

- Nada não – ela respondeu, e eu passei meu polegar em cima da sua ruguinha.

- Tem certeza?

- Uhum – ela sussurrou e me deu um beijo calmo.

- Pombinhos – Emmett como sempre, nos interrompendo. – Vamos, mamãe ligou dizendo que já estão indo pro restaurante.

- Vamos então – Bella levantou e eu envolvi meu braço em volta da cintura dela.

Alguma coisa estava nublando o meu dia.

Sabe quando você acorda e pensa: Vou ficar em casa porque hoje o dia vai ser foda. Então eu to assim.

Não sei se homens tem 6º sentido, mas tem algo gritando em minha mente, que hoje não será um dia bom.

Por que não seria?

Estou com meus amigos, minha família e a mulher da minha vida, não tem nada que pode estragar esse momento.

Eu acho.

O restaurante escolhido pelos meus pais, era um de comida francesa. Quando chegamos, meus pais e Nessie já estavam lá. Eles me abraçaram, desejando feliz aniversário, e aquela nuvem desapareceu, por alguns instantes pelo menos.

Conversamos, rimos, brindamos o meu aniversário. Foi um dos melhores momentos da minha vida, mas uma coisa me incomodava.

Tinha um homem que estava em uma mesa com uma bela mulher, não que o meu foco estivesse na mulher, mas sim no cara que encarava Bella constantemente. Ela não havia percebido, graças à Deus que não, mas Emmett percebeu.

Ele me cutucou, indicando para o cara com os olhos, eu apenas dei de ombros, dando a entender que eu não sabia que era.

- Edward, vai querer o que de sobremesa? – Bella perguntou e eu voltei a minha atenção para o cardápio.

- Um petit gateau de chocolate branco, e você?

- Um petit gateau de chocolate meio amargo – ela sorriu e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Bella, que prazer em revela.

Levantei os olhos, e aquele cara estava parado al lado de Bella, que estava com os olhos arregalados, como se fosse saltar pelas órbitas.

Ela conhecia o cara, e quem era ele?

Olhei para Alice e Rose, que tinham a mesma expressão de Bella, elas sabiam quem era.

Será um ex-namorado?

Não to gostando disso.

**Bella PDV**

_Porra. Porra. Porra. Porra. Porra. _

O que esse ser estava fazendo parado ao meu lado?

Mas que merda!

Eu quero um buraco para me jogar lá dentro, alguém tem um ai disponível?

Engoli seco, e sabia que todos os olhares da mesa estavam em mim, inclusive o de Edward.

Respirei fundo e coloquei um belo sorriso forçado no rosto.

- James, como vai?

- Estou bem, e desculpe atrapalhar o almoço de vocês – ele disse se dirigindo a todos. – Foi uma grosseria da minha parte não pedir licença.

- Não se preocupe – Esme disse, sempre bem educada.

- Então mais de um m~es que eu não te vejo. Estou com saudades – os seus olhos brilharam com aquela luxuria que eu conhecia muito bem.

Ai que porra, vou socar um pão na boca dele.

ALGUEM TEM UM PÃO AI?

- Pois é, muito trabalho sabe – mordi o lábio. – Ah, deixa eu lhe apresentar, esse é Edward, meu namorado – dei uma ênfase no namorado. – Edward, esse é James, meu... ex-chefe.

- Hum, então alguém fisgou esse coração – suas palavras eram puro ácido, e senti Edward ficar tenso ao meu lado.

- Sim, e fisguei muito bem – Edward passou o braço em volta da minha cintura. Tão possessivo. Isso era sexy e...

**FOCO BELLA**

- Cuide bem dessa preciosidade – ele percorreu os olhos entre meus lábios e meus seios, e voltou para os meus olhos. – Espero lhe ver em breve.

- Quem sabe não é – sorri ainda mais falsamente, esperando ele tomar um simancol e picar a mula.

- Foi um prazer conhecer vocês, mesmo eu não sabendo o nome de todos – ele disse se dirigindo aos demais na mesa. – E desculpe novamente atrapalhar o almoço de vocês.

Ele se inclinou pegando minha mão que estava sobre a mesa e levando aos lábios, dando um casto beijo.

- Até mais Bella.

E então o pesadelo se foi.

O clima por aqui ta meio pesado.

O silêncio reinando.

Tava escutando grilos.

**Tânya PDV**

Parei em frente a casa dos Cullen, hoje eu ia descobrir o que estava acontecendo, e na verdade não demoraria muito.

Havia alguns carros parados em frente à casa. Buffets, iluminação, algumas mesas sendo carregadas.

Bem, não precisava eu pensar muito para chegar a conclusão de que estavam arrumando uma festa aqui. Uma festa pela qual eu não fui convidada.

A mosca morta da Isabella, com certeza deu o seu jeito de me deixar de fora, junto com a songa-monga da Renesmee, eita garotinha sem sal, muito diferentes dos irmãos é claro.

Por falar em irmãos, isso me lembra de que Kate não sabe da festa. Isso será interessante.

Peguei meu blackberry e liguei para ela.

- Fala Tânya.

- Tenho uma novidade para te contar – eu disse entrando novamente no carro.

- Conte.

- Hoje terá uma festa surpresa para o Edward, e seu lindo namorado não te convidou.

- O QUE? AQUELE DESGRAÇADO DO EMMETT, TA ENRABIXADO PARA O LADO DAQUELA ASSISTENTE DELE – afastei o celular do meu ouvido, cruzes que escandalosa.

- Irmã se acalma, olha as rugas, o cabelo branco...

- Ok, mas se aquele desgraçado pensa que vai ficar assim, ele ta muito enganado.

- Eu tenho uma idéia irmã querida – sorri quando minha mente brilhante. – Nós vamos entrar nessa festa, e eu sei como. Daqui a pouco te ligo de novo – desliguei o celular e abri a porta do carro saindo novamente, e entrando na casa.

Magie estava parada na porta da casa e ficou branca feito papel quando me viu.

- Magie, querida – sorri indo de encontro a ela. – É a festa do Edward?

- Si...sim.

- E qual vai ser o tema?

- Máscaras, desculpe Sra. Tânya, tenho que entrar para verificar o buffet.

- Não se preocupe, eu já estou indo ok.

Magie entrou na casa e eu coloquei meu ray-ban, caminhando para fora do local. Com certeza meu nome não estará na lista, mas se eu conseguir falar com Carlisle ou Esme na hora, eles me colocaram para dentro, eu teria que ter sorte para que nenhum dos idiotas me vissem antes.

Entrei no carro e liguei para a Kate.

- E então qual é a idéia?

- Descobri o tema da festa, e sei como entrar.

- Qual o tema?

- Máscaras.

- E como vamos entrar?

- Falando com o Carlisle, óbvio.

E eu entraria nessa festa, ou eu não me chamo Tânya Denalli.

**Bella PDV**

Eu estava indo para o apartamento do Edward, ja passava das 5 da tarde. Edward ficou um pouco estranho depois do encontro com James, mas depois melhorou.

Grande ironia do destino, encontrar logo o James. Mas vou tirar isso da minha cabeça, é melhor porque se não eu enlouqueço.

A festa seria em mais ou menos 2 horas, eu já tinha tudo planejado, para fazer o Edward colocar a roupa que eu escolhi.

Primeiro, iríamos ficar um pouco na sala, depois mandaria ele ir para o quarto colocar a roupa que estava sobre a cama, e nesse meio tempo eu ia atrás do meu vestido. O presente dele, ele só iria ver quando chegasse.

Entramos no apartamento e ele fez uma expressão séria. Me deu arrepios.

- Desculpe perguntar Bella, mas por que o seu ex-chefe te olhava como se fosse te devorar?

_Porra_

- Eu não sei – eu disse me virando de costas pra ele. Mas que merda, eu não queria mentir, mas como falar para o meu namorado que eu transei com meu ex-chefe no dia que fui pegar minhas contas?

- Bella – Edward veio até mim e me segurou pelos ombros, me girando para ficar de frente para ele. – Tem certeza?

- Eu... – seus olhos verdes estavam com uma mistura de fúria, ciúme, medo e angustia. – Tenho Edward, é que James sempre quis ficar comigo e...

- E o que Bella?

Ai caralho como falar isso?

Falo ou não falo?

ALGUEM ME SALVA?

- Edward, eu não quero mentir pra você, mas você realmente quer saber a verdade?

- Sim, não me importa o que vocês tenham tido, mas eu preciso saber, é estranho.

Suspirei mordendo meus lábios.

- Eu...eu transei com ele, uma vez – meus olhos se desviaram para o chão.

- Quando?

- Edward...

- Quando? – sua voz ficou fria. Ok e ele realmente não se importava?

- No dia que eu fui pegar minhas contas, ele me prendeu na sala dele, e nós dois não tinhamos nada ainda, e foi um ato sem pensar. Eu estava sem sexo a 7 meses, por uns motivos ai que não vem ao caso.

- Que motivos?

- Edward sobre isso eu realmente não quero falar, não estou pronta pra falar.

- Vocês já se viram depois daquele dia? – agora seu olhos só expressavam angustia.

- Não, e eu jamais teria algo com ele de novo Edward – coloquei minha mão em seu rosto. – Eu amo você, e só quero você.

- Eu tenho um defeito que nunca precisei demonstrar para você Bella – seus braços se fecharam em minha cintura com firmeza.

- Qual?

- Eu sou **muito possessivo**.

Ele me apertou mais em seu corpo, e _porra eu tava gostando._

- E quando algo é meu, é só meu. Me segurei muito para não pular em cima dele e arrancar aqueles olhos que estavam olhando para o que é meu. – seus olhos faiscaram fúria e eu tava amando isso. - Os olhos dele eram pura luxuria, eu vi quando ele olhou para o seu corpo – uma de suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, com posse. - Quando o olhar dele parou em seus seios – ele segurou meu seio esquerdo e aperto com força, me fazendo soltar um gemido. – Quando ele percorreu o olhar pelo seu pescoço, e parou aqui – ele segurou meu rosto com uma mão, apertando, mas não para machucar. – Nos seus lábios, os meus lábios são os únicos que podem tocar ele, **só os meus olhos podem te analisar tanto**.

- Ahhh – gemi quando ele mordeu meu lábio inferior, sugando com força.

- E esse som, **só eu posso escutar, só eu posso provocar.**

Ele tomeu meus lábios com força, me fazendo cambalear para trás. Suas mãos seguraram meu corpo, e meus braços envolveram seu pescoço.

- Diga quem é o seu dono Bella, diga - ele disse com os lábios nos meus.

- Vo-cê - eu consegui dizer com muito custo.

- Isso - ele me beijou de novo, tomando todo o meu ar.

Meu cérebro gritava que não tinha tempo para fazermos isso, e foda-se o tempo, esse homem é sexy demais e cara eu tava encharcada.

- Esse corpo – ele mordeu meu lábio. – É meu, esse coração que está acelerado é meu. Você é minha Bella, toda minha. Sexualmente, emocionalmente, mentalmente e todos os mente que existir.

Será que não tem um chicote por ai.

- Sabia que você daria um ótimo dom – segurei na gola da camisa dele puxando-o para o sofá.

- E você uma ótima Sub – caímos no sofá com ele por cima de mim. Não queríamos perder tempo. Não estávamos querendo fazer amor.

Eu queria ele me fodendo, e bem forte.

Minhas mãos foram para sua calça e ele riu com um toque de sedução.

- O que você quer de mim Bella? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Edward, eu quero você – abri o zíper da calça tentando puxar ela pra baixo, mas tava meio difícil, eu tava tremendo ok.

- O que você quer de mim Bella? – ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Esse FDP ta acabando com a minha sanidade.

- Quero você dentro de mim, me fudendo forte, bem forte, que vai fazer eu esquecer meu nome – ele me olhou um pouco surpreso, acho que nunca usei esse lado com ele. E bem eu queria usar tudo o que eu tinha.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem – ele puxou meu vestido pra cima, sem tirar.

Percebi que ele também não queria perder tempo. Rapidamente retirou minha calcinha, e passou os dedos pela minha umidade, depois levou até a sua boca, sugando os dedos com vontade.

- Tão deliciosa, cada vez mais saborosa, e ninguém nunca mais vai provar de você.

- Edward, não tortura porra – gruni começando a descer a calça dele. – Me fode logo.

Ele mesmo tirou a calça, e junto foi a box. Edward voltou a ficar por cima de mim, segurando minhas pernas e colocando no seu ombro.

- Foi você quem pediu – e sem cerimônia ele penetrou em mim.

- Edward... – gritei seu nome arqueando minhas costas.

- Você gosta disso não é? Bem forte – ele estocou fundo, me fazendo gritar bem alto.

- Sim eu gosto – disse em um fio de voz.

- Isso é para mostrar o quanto você é minha.

- Sua – murmurei.

- Minha – ele aumentou a velocidade e meu corpo começou a dar espasmos, cedo demais pro meu gosto, mas eu fiquei muito excitada.

- Edward...eu acho que...

- Eu também... rápido...mas... – ele não conseguiu falar.

Senti meus músculos contraírem e a onda do clímax me levar, segundos depois Edward gozou, e me puxou pela cintura, tomando meus lábios com fúria.

Então me lembrei do horário.

- Edward, vai se limpar e coloca a roupa que está em cima da cama – mordi seu lábio levemente.

- Não quero sair – ele me agarrou mais. – Quero ficar com você aqui, e te fuder todinha, até você esquecer o seu nome – ele fez biquinho.

- Mais tarde você me faz esquecer até as letras do alfabeto agora vai – dei um tapa na bunda dele, e ele levantou indo para o quarto. Peguei minha calcinha no chão e corri para o quarto de hóspedes.

Entrei no banheiro de lá e me lembrei. Olhando no espelho tive flashs de alguns momentos, passado. Balancei minha cabeça, por que isso estaria em meus pensamentos agora?

Terminei de me limpar e fui para o quarto colocar meu vestido.

Ele ia até o joelho, era todo vermelho, não sangue, mas algo perto do vinho. Coloquei rapidamente voltando ao banheiro para arrumar meu cabelo, até que estava bonito, bem selvagem. Sorri colocando minha máscara. Voltei para a sala pegando minha bolsa rapidamente e voltando para o quarto, passei um lápis de olho, rimel e batom, não tinha mais tempo para me produzir.

- Bella? – Edward bateu na porta do quarto.

- Espera ai – dei mais uma conferida no espelho. Tudo certo.

Sai do banheiro e peguei a máscara dele em cima da cama. Quando abri a porta ele estava de costas na sala. Pigarrei segurando a máscara dele na ponta dos dedos.

- Como estou? – ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça.

- Sexy, fudidamente sexy. Tem certeza que quer sair? Tenho alguns planos de arrancar sua roupa e jogar em algum canto desconhecido, mas eu deixaria a máscara.

Eu ri mordendo os lábios.

- Tentador, mas não podemos, estão nos esperando – dei a máscara para ele, que colocou.

- Que mal eu pergunte, para onde estamos indo?

- Você já vai descobrir.

**Edward PDV**

Só me dei conta do acontecido quando paramos na frente da casa dos meus pais. O som tocava I can Transformer Ya – Chris Brown. Bella sorriu.

- Surpresa – entramos na propriedade e uma festa completamente montada rolava.

- Eu já devia imaginar – sorri eu parei o carro.

- Vem – ela abriu a porta do carro, e os cúmplices vieram até nós.

- Aee finalmente uma festa surpresa – Emmett disse e eu fechei a porta do carro.

- Claro sem alguém para atrapalhar – Nessie murmurou e eu ri. Eu já sabia bem quem estragava as festas.

- E imagino que não esteja aqui.

- Jamais, se convidássemos ela, adeus festa, agora vamos curtir a festa – Emmett me entregou uma garrafa de alguma cerveja lá.

Bella pegou uma com Alice e logo as pessoas vinham me comprimentar.

Era o melhor aniversário da minha vida, até o momento.

- Edward, vou ver se ta indo tudo certo lá no buffet, em encontre perto da escada por favor – Bella murmurou em meu ouvido e meu deu um beijo na bochecha.

Ela sumiu para dentro da casa. Ao longe vi Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jazz e Nessie, todos dançando juntos ao som de Florida – Low. Sorri olhando para eles, quando alguém segura minha mão e me puxa rapidamente.

- Ai Tânya que susto – ela sorriu.

- Nossa não sou tão feia assim, parabéns – ela me puxou para um abraço, e eu estava confuso. Ela não era para estaria aqui, certo?

- Obrigado, ham eu tenho que ir atrás da Bella – tentei entrar dentro da casa mas ela me puxou de novo.

- Espera, é que eu queria conversar com você, a sós, é importante.

- Mas aonde? Vamos para a sala e...

- Não, aqui embaixo tem muita gente, vamos lá pro seu antigo quarto, juro que não tomarei mais do que 10 minutos do seu tempo.

- Tudo bem, mas tem que ser rápido – entramos na casa e verifiquei para ver se a Bella não estava por perto. Tinha algumas pessoas perto da escada, perguntando por que eu estava subindo.

- É que ele não está se sentindo muito bem – Tânya disse me puxando pela mão. – Se você não quer demorar tem que ser mais rápido Edward.

Bufei indo atrás dela, subimos as escadas em tempo record e entramos no quarto, que curiosamente estava com a porta aberta, nem me incomodei em fechar ela completamente e sentei na cama.

- Pronto Tânya, pode falar.

Ela me olhou com um olhar que tinha... epa... luxuria?

- Eu quero te dar um presentinho Edward – ela puxou a corda do seu sobretudo, revelando um espartilho vermelho e porra o que essa mulher quer de mim.

- Tânya – fique em pé tentando ir em direção da porta.

- Edward por favor – seus olhos estavam lacrimejando. – Eu sei que você a ama, mas eu preciso disso, uma ultima vez.

Suas mãos foram até meus pescoço, e ela me puxou inesperadamente para um beijo.

**Bella PDV**

Eu estava voltando para a sala e a Kate (o que ela estava fazendo aqui?) apareceu do nada.

- Bella, Edward estava procurando por você perto da escada, parece que ele não estava muito bem.

- Sério?

- Sim, não sei se ele ainda está la, mas bem recado dado.

- Obrigada – achei aquilo muito estranho, e fui para a sala.

Uma sensação de dor e angustia tomou conta de mim, não se por que, mas agora eu precisava encontra-lo mais rápido do que nunca.

- Você viu o Edward? – perguntei para uma pessoa que estava perto da escada.

- Ele subiu, parece que não estava se sentindo bem.

- Muito obrigada – subi as escadas como foguete, eu precisava tirar essa angustia do peito.

Ele devia ter ido para o quarto relaxar, bem espero que não esteja passando mal.

Entrei no corredor e percebi a porta entre aberta. Aproximei lentamente, até que eu escutei algo.

- Edward – eu conhecia essa voz.

Aproximei com calma, e já sentia meus olhos queimarem.

_Não, por favor, não pode ser o que eu estava pensando._

Olhei entre a fresta da porta, e preferia ter morrido ao ver aquela cena, que queimou os meus olhos.

Sem conseguir dizer uma palavra sai dali, sem fazer barulho, desci as escadas feito foguete e vi Esme com Magie paradas na porta.

- Bella você está... – Esme tentou dizer, mas eu passei direto. Eu percebi que Edward tinha deixado a chave do Volvo dentro do carro, e era minha única escapatória.

Corri para onde o carro estava, sem olhar para os lados. Abri a porta rapidamente, e liguei o motor, fazendo com que a maioria dos presentes me olhassem, inclusive meus amigos.

Os portões da garagem se abriram, e eu sai dali como quem fugia do mais terrível pesadelo.

E aquele era o meu pesadelo.

**Edward PDV**

- Tânya – empurrei ela segundos depois dela ter me beijado. – Não posso, amarra esse negócio, Bella está me esperando.

- Mas Edward – ela segurou meu braço.

- Mas nada – me soltei da mão dela. – Tchau Tânya.

Sai do quarto totalmente atordoado. Essa mulher é louca, o que ela queria de mim?

Desci as escadas e vi minha mãe, e Magie com uma cara de preocupação aos pés da escada.

- Edward – minha mãe me chamou. – O que aconteceu com a Bella?

- A Bella? Como assim?

Nesse momento, Emmett, Jazz, Ali, Rose e Nessie, entraram na casa, com uma cara de confusos.

- Edward, por que a Bella saiu no volvo como se fosse tirar o pai da forca?

- gente espera, eu não estou entendendo nada.

- A Bella, desceu as escadas a menos de 5 minutos, os olhos lacrimenjando, e passou por nós como foguete – Maggie disse.

AI.

MEU.

DEUS.

- Ela desceu as escadas? Tem certeza? Não pode ser – passei minha mão pelo rosto. Isso era um pesadelo.

- Sim. – minha mãe perguntou.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – Rose perguntou. – Bella tava estranha.

- O que está acontecendo? – Tânya disse descendo as escadas.

- já responderam minha pergunta. – Rose disse.

- Você estava com ela Edward? - disse Alice.

- Não... quer dizer... sim... ai porra, tenho que ir atrás dela.

- Você não tem nada Edward, Bella nunca fica assim – Rose pegou o celular da bolsa.

Discou alguma coisa e colocou na orelha,

- Se algo acontecer com a Bella, Edward, eu mesma faço questão de acabar com você – Rose disse. – Alô? Jake? Por favor, vê se a Bella chegou em casa. Ela saiu em disparada daqui, e to com medo.

- Ok, daqui a pouco te ligo.

- Reza Edward Cullen, mas reza muito, por que se a Bella fizer merda, eu quebro sua cara e parto ela em duas – Rose disse saindo e Alice só lançou um olhar de nojo para a Tânya.

- E você o escandalosa, fecha direito a sua roupa, porque seu espartilho de puta ta aparecendo – Rose gritou da porta, e saiu seguida por Alice.

Sentei na escada e fiquei ali, várias pessoas pararam para tentar entender o que acontecia. Nessie sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou pelo ombro.

- Tudo vai dar certo, não fica assim – Nessie sussurrou.

- Edward me dês... – Tânya estava parada na minha frente.

- Some da minha frente Tânya – eu interrompi ela. – Some.

- Eu vou dizer a todos que a festa acabou – Emmett disse cabisbaixo, e foi para fora da festa.

- Toma essa água meu filho – Esme me entregou um copo.

- Por que a Tanya tinha que fazer isso?

- Como ela entrou na festa? – Nessie perguntou.

- Seu pai, ela ligou pra Carlisle, dizendo que por engano o nome dela e da Kate não estavam na lista.

- A Kate ta aqui? – perguntei.

- Tava, mas sumiu segundos antes da Bella sair.

- Isso é o infrno.

- Mas o que a Tânya fez? – Jazz perguntou.

- Simplesmente me agarrou no quarto, mas foi rápido, e pro meu azar, acho que a Bella viu exatamente essa parte. Isso parece novela mexicana.

- Calma Edward, Bella vai entender.

- A galera já ta indo embora. Rose e Alice foram pra casa. Fica assim não mano, vai tudo ficar bem.

Assim espero.

**Bella PDV**

Música obrigatória (eu tinha q por ela me lembra a Bella cry*) Possibility - Lykke Li

There's a Possibility, there's a Possibility,  
_Há uma possibilidade, há uma possibilidade,_  
All that I had was all I'm gonna get.  
_Tudo que eu tinha era tudo que eu vou conseguir._

Gritar, chorar, era tudo que eu conseguia fazer. Deixei o Volvo em frente ao prédio, cheguei em tempo record em casa, a velocidade que eu atingi, poderia ter causado um acidente, mas eu não me importava.

There's a Possibility, there's a Possibility,  
_Há uma possibilidade, há uma possibilidade,_  
All I'm gonna get is gonna be yours then  
_Tudo que vou conseguir será seu então _

Entreguei minha vida a alguém que não deu tanto valor em mim assim, era doloroso. As portas do elevador se fecharam, e a cascata de lágrimas caia dos meus olhos.

So tell me when you hear my heart stop, you're the only one that knows!  
_Então me diga quando você ouvir meu coração parar, você é o único que o conhece!_  
Tell me when you hear my silence, there's a possibility I wouldn't known.  
_Me diga quando você ouvir meus prantos, há uma possibilidade que eu não conhecia._

Entrei em casa, e bati a porta sem trancar. Me encostei nela, deixando meu corpo absorver a dor. A imagem corria repetidas vezes na minha mente. Era horrível, eu queria sumir, morrer, desejei nunca ter nascido.

Eu jamais poderia ser feliz?

Nunca poderia amar alguém e ser amada sem ter tantos problemas?

Know that when you leave,  
_Sei que quando você sair,_  
Know that when you leave  
_Sei que quando você sair_

Peguei um vaso em cima da mesa de jantar. Olhei para a parede.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH – gritei atirando o vaso contra a parede mais próxima.

Gritei, chorei, me descabelei. Entrei em meu quarto, pegando um porta retrato, que eu tinha mandado fazer. Era o mesmo presente pro Edward, uma foto nossa na janela do hotel em Roma.

- Eu te odeio – murmurei para a foto. – EU TE ODEIO – cai no chão com o porta retratos completamente feito de vidro.

Don't worry about me, I follow where you lead.  
_Não se preocupe comigo, eu vou aonde você me levar_  
So tell me when you hear my heart stop, you're the only one that knows!  
_Então me diga quando você ouvir meu coração parar, você é o único que o conhece!_

Seu sorriso na foto era tão lindo, seus olhos pareciam tão apaixonados. Tudo seria uma grande mentira. Eu poderia ter entrado lá, falado algo, mas diante de tal cena, quem quer saber o que seu namorado ta fazendo com a ex-ficante dele? Eu não tenho o sangue tão frio.

Tell me when you hear my sobbing, there's a possibility I wouldn't know.  
_Me diga quando você ouvir meus prantos, há uma possibilidade que eu não conhecia._  
So tell me when my crying's over, you're the reason that I'm crying.  
_Então me diga quando meu choro acabar, você é a razão que me fazia chorar._  
Tell me when you hear me falling, there's a possibility it wouldn't show.  
_Me diga quando você me ouvir caindo, há uma possibilidade que isso não apareceria._

Sem pensar taquei o porta-retrato no chão, um pedaço do vidro machucou meu braço, mas não me importei. Deitei no chão, vendo o sangue escorrer do meu braço, e nem a dor do corte foi capaz de estancar a dor no meu peito.

- Por que Edward? Por que? - murmurei.

Fechei os olhos, desejando ser tragada pela escuridão.

**Jacob PDV**

Assim que desliguei o celular, escutei um barulho de algo se quebrando no apartamento ao lado. O som estava abafado, mas eu escutei muito bem.

Coloquei uma camisa, e fui ver o que estava acontecendo. O que teria acontecido com a Bella? Eu só queria ver se ela estava bem,

- Bella – bati na porta e não escutei nada. – Bella.

Ok, agora eu estava ficando preocupado.

Peguei na maçaneta, a porta estava destrancada.

- Bella – abri a porta do apartamento procurando-a. – Bella cadê você? Meu Deus – gritei quando a vi com o braço machucado caída no chão de seu quarto.

- Bella – peguei-a no colo e seus olhos abriram com dificuldade ficando uma pequena fenda.

- Jake, me ajude - seu rosto molhado e olhos vermelhos, indicavam que algo aconteceu.

- Bella vou cuidar de você, o que aconteceu.

- Foi culpa dele Jake, foi dele. Eu o odeio.

- Ele quem Bella? – coloquei-a em cima da cama, tirei minha camisa pêra estancar o sangue do braço.

- Dele Jake – ela olhou para o chão, e eu vi uma foto coberta por cacos de vidro, e um pouco de sangue.

Era ela e Edward. Meu sangue ferveu, esse idiota tinha machucado Bella, o que ele tinha na cabeça?

- Ele tava com a Tânya – ela murmurou e fechou os olhos.

Tânya? Eu sabia que aquela ali ia fazer algo para eles. Eu disse para ela não fazer nada, não que eu me importe com o idiota do Edward, mas era por Bella. Eu gostava tanto dela, a amava, e daria tudo para estar no lugar dele.

- Vou cuidar do seu ferimento Bella, não está muito fundo, mas vai precisar de alguns cuidados. Vocês tem algo de primeiros socorros aqui?

- Na cozinha - ela sussurrou e com a mão boa puxou o cobertor para cima dela

- Fique parada ok – eu disse e ela concordou com a cabeça.

Fui até a cozinha, peguei a maleta embaixo do balcão, quando estava voltando pro quarto a porta da sala se abriu.

- Cadê ela? – Rose disse.

- Está no quarto, mas não entrem lá.

- Para que essa maleta? –perguntou Alice.

- Ela machucou o braço com caco de vidro de um porta retrato.

- O porta retrato que colocamos la hoje, ela tinha mandado fazer, e tem um no apartamento do Edward. Esse desgraçado.

- Ela disse que ele tava com a Tânya, vou levar isso para ela.

- Cuide dela Jake – disse Rose.

- Cuidarei – fui para o quarto da Bella e fechei a porta.

- Não quero que Rose e Alice entrem aqui – ela murmurou e abriu os olhos.

Aquilo me partiu o coração.

- Elas não entraram.

Tirei minha camisa do seu braço e comecei a cuidar do ferimento.

- Obrigada Jake.

- Por nada – passei minha mão pelo seu rosto, e ela fechou os olhos. – Durma, vai fazer bem para você.

- Ta – ela disse em um fio de voz, e uma lágrima caiu pelos seus olhos fechados.

Continuei no meu trabalho de cuidar do braço dela, e se precisasse cuidaria também de seu coração.

**Edward PDV**

- Rose disse que ela está em casa, e que seu carro ta na frente do prédio. Ela vai por na garagem e disse para que eu fosse buscar, porque se ela te ver vai te desfigurar – Emmett disse.

Eu estava no meu apartamento, e minha mente estava vazia. Mas que inferno, tudo estava tão bem, tão bom, tão feliz.

Eu sabia que esse dia ia ser um desastre, mas eu mesmo não me escutei, suspirei sentando no sofá. Eu queria ficar só, chorar, me despedaçar, e pensar em algo para falar com ela.

- Busque o carro, quero ficar sozinho – eu disse olhando para um ponto qualquer a minha frente.

- Qualquer coisa me liga – Emmett tocou meu ombro e saiu do apartamento.

Fui até o quarto de hóspedes, as roupas de Bella em cima da cama, e perai.

Tinha uma caixa do lado.

Sentei na cama e peguei a caixa.

'De: Bella Para: Edward 'Meu' Cullen'

As lágrimas que tanto reprimi, escaparam de meus olhos. Eu não tinha culpa, mas poderia ter evitado tudo isso.

Abri a caixa e dentro tinha um porta retrato e um cartão. A foto era de nós dois em Roma, toquei em cima da imagem dela, lágrimas pousaram sobre a foto.

- Eu te amo tanto, por que a vida não é mais fácil?

Peguei o cartão e dentro tinha uma pequena mensagem.

'Parabéns meu amor, que você consiga tudo na sua vida, felicidade, amor, paz, harmonia, e sucesso. A nossa foto em Roma, nossa primeira viagem de muitas. Eu te amo Edward, meu coração é seu, cuide dele.'

Agarrei cartão e o porta-retrato contra meu corpo. A dor era tão grande, só de saber que eu poderia perder ela.

Eu dependia dela para viver, eu necessitava dela como o ar.

Eu era completamente dela.

Eu era seu escravo.

O escravo que agora estava nas mãos de um destino incerto.

* * *

**[N/A]: Agora sim, terminei de postar todos os capítulos que eu ja tinha. Bem o capítulo 18 está em andamento então essa semana talvez na quarta eu já posto ele ok. bjs :)**


	18. Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**Bella PDV**

Minha cabeça estava pesada e latejava a cada movimento que eu fazia.

Meu corpo dolorido como se um trator tivesse passado por cima dele.

Meus olhos extremamente vermelhos e borrados com resto de maquiagem.

Minha boca estava seca, e minha garganta arranhava.

Era como se eu estivesse de ressaca.

Entrei no banho esperando que a água quente levasse minhas dores, meu cansaço e que principalmente me fizesse perder a memória.

Nunca imaginei que meu final de semana terminaria assim, e hoje, segunda, eu tomaria grandes decisões na minha vida.

Simplesmente cansei de tentar me concertar, percebi que nunca seria boa o bastante para alguém, então para que ser de um se eu posso ter todos?

Sim a velha Bella Swan estava de volta, e depois de passar o domingo deitada, chorando por um cara que na primeira oportunidade pegou sua ex-peguete, eu precisava mudar.

Radicalmente.

Sequei meus cabelos e escolhi um vestido preto que ia até o joelho, porém totalmente colado ao corpo. Peguei meu cartão de crédito e coloquei na bolsa. Não o usava com freqüência, mas hoje eu usaria para muitas coisas.

Passei minha maquiagem, completamente pronta para matar.

Eu estava sozinha em casa. Rose e Alice já haviam ido trabalhar, e infelizmente eu precisava ir até a Masen. Rezei para não dar de cara com aquele estúpido do Cullen, mas se eu o visse, simplesmente ia virar a cara e seguir meu caminho.

Se ele viesse atrás de mim eu o ignoraria.

Se ele me agarrasse...

Bem se ele me agarasse eu teria que pedir socorro.

Não o quero mais perto de mim, mesmo que meu coração agora esteja gritando e sangrando por causa dele, eu nunca mais seria uma peça de jogo nas mãos daquele estúpido.

Resolvi não tomar café da manhã em casa, e sai de casa as 9. Jake também já tinha ido trabalhar, eu queria falar com ele mas deixaria para outro momento.

Desci até a garagem e entrei em meu carro.

Coloquei a música que eu precisava para começar o meu dia.

S.E.X – Nickelback (colocarei ela com a letra mais pra frente)

Eu me sentia tão diferente, e mais leve. Cantava e batucava o dedo no volante.

Parei em frente à starbucks e pedi um café simples, não estava com fome, e não queria demorar.

Depois de pega meu pedido segui meu caminho até a Masen. Comecei a ficar tensa, medo de o encontrar, e isso definitivamente não seria saudável.

Estacionei em um lugar um pouco distante, peguei minha bolsa e respirei fundo rezando para que tudo desse certo.

Entrei na Masen sem olhar para os lados e segui rumo ao andar de Carlisle. Minha decisão estava tomada e implicaria em quebrar todos os laços que eu tenho com Edward.

- Bom dia Bella – sua secretária, Marta me recebeu.

- Bom dia Marta, o senhor Carlisle está?

- Sim está vou avisar para a Becca e ela libera para você entrar.

- Ok.

Em menos de um minuto eu estava na sala do Carlisle, a tensão era palpável, e ele devia imaginar meus motivos de estar ali.

- Bom dia Bella, sente-se.

- Bom dia Carlisle, mas não tenho tempo para sentar. Só vim lhe pedir duas coisas.

Seu olhar era de preocupação, e acho que ele imaginava o que estava acontecendo.

- Diga Bella.

- Primeiro quero a minha demissão. O por que o senhor já deve saber, eu amei trabalhar na Masen, foi muito bom para mim, mas não da mais.

- Bella, você não precisa ir, pode trabalhar em outro setor, se o problema for meu filho.

- O problema é ficar no mesmo prédio que seu filho, não to afim. E quero pedir mais uma coisa.

Abri minha bolsa tirando de lá uma pequena caixinha preta.

- Entregue isso para ele. Tenho que ir agora, um compromisso já está marcado. Amanhã passo para pegar minhas contas e Rosalie vai pegar o que eu tenho na minha sala.

- Tudo bem Bella, é uma pena para a Masen perder uma pessoa como você, se quiser posso te indicar a outras agências. Você aprendeu bastante em pouco tempo – Carlisle era o tipo de pessoa que poderia me fazer sentir remorso.

- Obrigada Carlisle, se eu precisar pedirei sim sua indicação. Agora com licença, vou no andar do Emmett, tenho que falar com a Rose. Até mais.

- Até mais Bella, tenha um bom dia.

- O senhor também.

Sai daquela sala mais leve, indo direto ao elevador. Fui para o andar de Emmett falar com Rose. Esqueci de avisar algumas coisas.

**Edward PDV**

- Sr. Cullen, o Sr, Carlisle está aqui.

- Mande ele entrar, e Bella? Ela apareceu?

Eu parecia um menino pidão, perguntando a cada dois minutos para Raquel se Bella tinha aparecido.

- Não senhor, Bella não veio.

- Tudo bem, mande meu pai entrar.

Encostei minha cabeça na poltrona e fechei os olhos. Imaginei que Bella viria trabalhar hoje, mesmo depois de tudo, eu sei que ela dependia desse trabalho e seria injusto ela ter que sair e perder tudo o que conquistou.

- Edward – meu pai me chamou, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos.

- Sim pai – eu disse me endireitando na poltrona.

- Não tenho muito tempo, mas tenho 2 coisas para lhe dizer. Primeiro Bella pediu demissão.

- O que? – saltei da minha poltrona completamente chocado.

- Sim Edward, Bella veio me pedir a demissão hoje.

- E por que você não me chamou, pai?

- Porque eu acho que se ela quisesse te ver ela teria vindo aqui. E bem ela mandou eu lhe entregar isso – meu pai me deu uma caixinha preta. – Agora tenho que ir, estou esperando uma ligação importante.

- Pai, ela já foi embora?

- Sim e não, eu acho que ainda está no prédio. Disse que ia ao andar do Emmett falar com a Rose – antes do meu pai mover um músculo eu corri para o elevador.

Precisava vê-la. Necessitava. Queria me ajoelhar, rastejar, e implorar por seu perdão.

Mesmo que eu não tivesse feito nada de errado, eu faria o que ela quisesse para te-la de volta. Na correria coloquei a tal caixinha no meu paletó.

O elevador parou no andar de cima, e corri para a sala do Emmett.

- Bella está aqui? – perguntei a Rose que estava saindo do escritório. Seu olhar foi mortal.

- Não – ela respondeu friamente. – Já foi embora.

Voltei para o elevador. Meu Deus, ela esteve tão perto.

Ao chegar no hall e corri, literalmente, para o estacionamento. A tempo, de ver seu carro sair da vaga e sumir entre os demais de Nova York.

Apoiei minhas mãos nos joelhos respirando fundo. Por que ela não veio atrás de mim, mesmo que seja para me mandar pastar?

Em um ato impensado, sentei na calçada perto dos carros. Olhando para o fluxo do trânsito. Pensando em como minha vida foi do céu para o inferno.

Lembrei da caixinha, ali poderia ter a resposta para a minha pergunta. Peguei ela e abri.

Minha garganta se fechou com um nó ao ver o conteúdo.

Era o anel que eu dei a ela, mas junto havia um pequeno pedaço de papel.

Segurei o anel e abri o bilhete.

'_Agora todos os laços que eu tinha com você se romperam. Até nunca mais Edward, não tente me procurar, vai ser ignorado._

_**B.S.**_'

Senti algo quente em meu rosto, era a lágrima da minha derrota, da minha dor. Eu me vi sem poder fazer nada, nem uma explicação ela queria.

Bella não estava se importando com o significado do que viu, para ela o que tinha visto era o bastante.

Mas pra mim aceitar isso não é certo. Eu tenho que mudar isso, só não sei como.

Dei um pequeno beijo no anel.

- Um dia você vai voltar para a verdadeira dona – sussurrei guardando na caixa de novo.

Limpei meu rosto, e voltei para o meu trabalho, sentindo um enorme peso no coração.

**Bella PDV**

- Vic – sorri entrando no salão, onde antes eu costumava frquentar.

- Olha quem deu o ar da graça, Isabella Swan – Victória a dona do salão, sabe quem eu era, em todos os sentidos. – A que devo a honra de sua visita?

- Quero mudar meu estilo, cortar o cabelo, arrumar as unhas, maquiagem, tudo. Quando sair daqui, quero ser uma nova Isabella Swan.

- Hum, então venha comigo, farei o meu melhor.

Era disso que eu precisava para a noite. Mudar, refletir o que eu realmente sou.

Cansei de receber ordens e de tentar ser uma boa garota.

Eu nunca maltratei ninguém na verdade, mas o que eu era incomodava a todos, só que agora para mim as opiniões não importam, o que realmente importa é o que eu quero ser.

Horas depois eu estava completamente mudada. Meus cabelos mais escuros e repicados, caiam em cascatas de grossos cachos.

Meus olhos estavam selvagens, minhas unhas longas e vermelhas transmitindo paixão, coisa que eu não queria sentir tão cedo.

Sorri com o resultado.

- Perfeito Vic, você sempre será a melhor.

- Obrigada Bella, só não suma mais. E ai qual o motivo da mudança?

- Me encontre no clube do Mike hoje à noite, você descubrirá.

- Tudo bem, mas já tenho uma vaga idéia – ela me abraçou e eu fui pagar o serviço.

Sai dali direto para o shopping. Novas roupas, novos sapatos, tudo novo na minha vida, para a velha Bella que estaria de volta hoje à noite.

Eu não queria esperar Alice e Rose chegarem em casa, e perguntarem anode eu iria, então me arrumei mais cedo, e sai.

Fiquei andando por Nova York, evitando ao máximo pensar nos últimos 2 meses, os mais perfeitos e desastrosos da minha vida.

Ele estava em todos os lugares, desde os meus pensamentos, até os meus atos. Tudo isso era por culpa dele, mas eu nunca mais me deixaria ser enganada.

Perto das 7 horas da noite estacionei em frente ao clube do Mike. Era um lugar que eu vinha antigamente, ele sempre quis que eu trabalhasse para ele como Stripper, mas nunca foi o meu forte.

Talvez meus pensamentos possam ter mudado...

Os segurança eram os mesmos, e claro eles lembravam de mim, logo foi fácil entrar no local. Estava como eu me lembrava, escuro, com homens babando por mulheres de lingerie ou nuas. Sofás grandes e vermelhos. A fumaça tomando conta do ambiente.

Ao longe vi Mike, que quando me viu estacou e o queixo caiu. Sorri e acenei para ele. Claro, e sem perder tempo ele veio atrás de mim.

- Quem é vivo sempre aparece.

- Sim Mike, eu to bem viva – sorri olhando o ambiente.

- Você é sempre bem-vinda aqui Bella querida. Seu lugar sempre é reservado, pena que nunca quis ser parte da equipe.

- Mas agora eu quero – sorri.

- A boa e velha Bella está de volta – Mike sorriu.

- Eu queria esperar uns dias para começar, se você não se importa Mike.

- Tudo bem, sem problemas, quer uma bebida?

- Claro.

- O de sempre, para nossa querida Bella – Mike disse ao Bar-man que então percebi que ainda era o Laurent.

- Bella? Não acredito que você voltou – ele sorriu e eu retribui.

- Como sempre dizem, o bom filho pródigo sempre volta a velha casa.

Ele me serviu meu drink: Kir Royal, feito com cassis, champagnhe e uma cereja. Era perfeito.

Sentei em um banco do balcão e observei a pista de dança. Todos estavam animados, soltando o que tinha dentro de si, mas eu não conseguia me animar.

Mesmo depois de umas 3 Kir, minha animação não chegava, na verdade me bateu foi tristeza.

- O que minha menina tem? – Mike chegou colocando seu braço em volta do meu ombro.

- Um coração partido.

- Quem foi o malvado que fez isso com você hein?

Funguei, percebendo que algumas lágrimas caiam.

- Um idiota qualquer, não importa.

- Quer ir para a casa Bella? Eu te levo.

- Não se preocupe Mike, estou com uma terrível dor de cabeça, amanhã eu volto – limpei minhas lágrimas, saindo do banco.

- Vou pagar minha conta.

- Não precisa pequena – ele apertou o meu queixo, pegando o papel das minhas mãos. – Vai com cuidado ok, se não se sentir bem, me liga que eu te busco.

Eu não estava bêbada óbvio, mas droga, não consigo nem tentar esquecer aquele estúpido, idiota, infeliz, e muito mais coisas do Cullen?

Era meu pesadelo, por mais que meu coração falasse para que eu fosse até o apartamento dele, minha mente gritava que não.

Por quase uma hora rodei por perto do meu e do apartamento dele. Mas que merda eu não quero ir lá.

Na verdade eu quero, mas eu não posso. É DOENTIO.

Uma chuva começou a cair, e eu me perguntei em que momento eu não percebi que estava chovendo.

Me vi parando em frente ao prédio dele. Através do vendo molhado pela chuva e do vidro embaçado, observei seu apartamento, lá no topo. Senti meu coração se apertar, e respirei lentamente.

Quase senti seu cheiro em mim, era tão bom...

Reprimi as lágrimas dos meus olhos e liguei o carro deixando essa traição do meu coração para trás.

**Edward PDV**

A chuva veio do nada e estava ficando forte. Eu estava em casa tomando uma xícara de café. Magie já tinha ido embora e eu realmente queria ficar sozinho.

Sozinho.

Era assim que eu me sentia sem ela. Poderia ter 100 pessoas ao meu redor e eu me sentiria sozinho.

Aproximei da janela, olhando diretamente para onde ficava o prédio dela, eu sei que não veria nada, mas era só para ter a sensação de estar observando-a.

O que será que ela está fazendo? Estaria sentindo tanta falta de mim, como eu dela?

Meus olhos vagaram pelo espaço até que eu vi algo parando lá embaixo, e sem duvidas eu reconheceria esse carro em qualquer lugar.

Era a ela.

Meu coração se encheu de esperança, mas não consegui me mover. Coloquei minha mão contra o vidro, olhando para o carro parado.

- Saia Bella, venha me ver – sussurrei contra o vidro.

Alguns minutos depois o carro ficou em movimento e saiu.

Mais uma vez meu coração quebrou. Na verdade não sei se ainda tinha algo para quebrar.

Tomei mais um gole do café e coloquei a xícara na cozinha.

Só me restava deitar, tentar dormir, e sonhar com ela.

Peguei à mesma caixinha que ela entregou ao meu pai e o anel.

Retirei o anel lá de dentro e o beijei novamente. Lembrei do dia que dei a ela, nessa mesma cama. Fechei os olhos para mais uma vez chorar em silêncio.

Essa era a minha rotinha, deitar e chorar.

Homens também choram, homens também se machucam. Homens também tem sentimentos.

**Bella PDV**

- Para onde estamos indo Bella? – revirei os olhos. Na quarta, chamei Jake para ir comigo no club do Mike, mas eu não especifiquei de que se tratava.

- Para uma boate, se assim podemos dizer.

- Onde fica?

- No centro, já estamos chegando, relaxa – sorri para ele que retribuiu. – Só quero lhe agradecer por tudo que fez por mim esses dias, não tava afim dos olhares de pena da Alice e da Rose.

- Não precisa agradecer Bella, eu fiz porque sou seu amigo, e sei que você faria o mesmo por mim.

- Sim eu faria – pisquei pra ele, e virando na esquina do Clube.

- É aqui? – seus olhos arregalaram.

- Sim, e imagino o que você está pensando.

- Nesse momento não estou pensando.

- Sim Jake você está – Desliguei meu carro e virei de frente para ele. – Vamos – abri a porta do carro e ele fez o mesmo.

Fomos até a entrada, havia uma enorme fila, mas passei na frente de todos, escutando alguns reclamando e outros mandando cantadas.

- Bella – Eric o chefe da segurança estava na porta. – É seu acompanhante? – ele indicou pro Jake com o queixo.

- Sim Eric.

- Documentos por favor – ele disse pro Jake.

Jake assim o fez provando que não era um garoto sendo levado para lavagem cerebral.

- Ta liberado, tenha uma boa noite Bella – ele tirou a corda que prendia na frente da boate e eu somente sorri para ele, segurando na mão do Jake.

Jake olhava o local com curiosidade nos olhos, o puxei até o bar pedindo um Kir para mim e um Hi-fi pro Jake.

- Vodka? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Se quiser peço só o refrigerante de laranja. Jake sem frescura ok?

Laurent entregou nossos drinks e Jake ficou parado na minha frente.

Eu sei o que ele estava pensando: 'Como ele parou aqui? Como eu parei aqui? Na verdade o que é aqui?'

Tomei um pouco do Kir e coloquei sobre o balcão.

- Jacob, Jacob – sussurrei passando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço.

- Que lugar é esse Bella?

- O lugar de onde eu nunca devia ter saído.

Ele me olhou assustado e sua boca escancarou.

- Você era uma... – ele sussurrou. – Stripper?

Eu ri. Sim gargalhei.

- Não Jake, eu não era uma stripper, mas agora eu sou.

Ele engasgou com o Hi-fi.

- Você o que?

Revirei os olhos. Ia ser difícil.

- Eu sou uma stripper.

- Mas, por que?

- Porque eu gosto – bufei e me soltei dele pegando meu Kir.

- Espera, você gosta? Gosta de tirar a roupa na frente desses homens?

- Sim gosto, mas eu não fico completamente nua Jake, e na verdade eu comecei com isso ontem, hoje é meu segundo dia de trabalho.

- Trabalho – ele murmurou e tomou mais um gole da sua bebida. – Acho que vou precisar de muitos desses para agüentar ver o ser...hum...trabalho.

Eu ri e pedi mais um Hi-fi pro Laurent.

- Jake venha – segurei na mão dele e o levei até perto do palco. – Fique aqui. Tenho que ir me trocar ok? Vou demorar uns 30 minutos, enquanto isso divirta-se com as outras garotas ok – apertei a bochecha dele e sai dali rumo ao meu camarim.

**Jacob PDV**

Isso era um pesadelo. Tinha que ser.

Não que eu não gostasse de ver mulheres tirando a roupa, mas ela é a Bella. E isso não está certo.

Peguei meu celular e disquei o número que eu precisava.

- Alô?

- Alice. É o Jake.

- Oi Jake, o que aconteceu?

- Aconteceu que Bella me chamou para sair e ela me trouxe para um bar de stripper.

- ELA O QUE? – sim Alice gritou no meu ouvido.

- Não grita – murmurei. – Ela me trouxe para um bar de stripper, alguma coisa Mike.

- Eu sei o que é – sua voz saiu nervosa. – Estou indo pra ai, Bella não pode fazer isso. De novo não.

- Isso o que Alice?

- Depois te explico. Obrigada por avisar Jake.

Ela desligou e eu fiquei sem entender nada.

**Bella PDV**

Estava a uns 20 minutos no camarim, esperando as outras garotas terminarem de se apresentar. Cada uma tinha o seu camarim, coisas de Mike. Ele dizia que a privacidade de suas 'meninas' era importante.

Escutei uma batida na porta.

- Já vai – terminei de passar um gloss. E fui abrir a porta.

Estaquei.

- Alice? Rose? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Pergunto o mesmo para você – Alice disse cruzando os braços e arqueando a sobrancelha.

Mordi o lábio e entrei no camarim, deixando a porta aberta para elas.

- Eu vim trabalhar.

- Espera – Rose riu com deboche. – Trabalhar? Você deve estar brincando não é?

As minhas taças de Kir estavam fazendo efeito, e bem já que estou na chuva vou me molhar.

- Não estou brincando, tenho que ir agora, creio que Nelly já tenha terminado sua performance – tentei ir em direção a porta, mas fui barrada pelas duas.

- Pare de idiotice Isabella, você enlouqueceu?

- Sim eu enlouqueci, olha se vocês querem ainda ser minhas amigas me aceitem assim, não teve problemas para vocês antes.

- Mas antes você não era uma Stripper – Alice disse respirando fundo. – Vamos para casa Bella, se você está fazendo isso por causa do Edward, não vale a pena.

Sim valia a pena.

- Eu dei a merda da chance pro bendito amor não dei? – soltei de uma vez. – Pois bem, cansei de brincar de 'felizes para sempre', prefiro assim, é mais fácil para mim. Sei onde estou pisando.

- Não Bella você não sabe – Alice começou a dizer, e alguém bateu na porta.

- Bella sua vez – era Mike. – Não se atrase, anda.

Ele saiu deixando a porta entreaberta.

- Ouviram, minha vez – caminhei até a porta, e passei por elas, sem olhar.

- Bella, não – Alice agarrou meu braço e eu contei até dez.

- Alice me solta.

- Mas e o pacto?

- Vou dizer uma coisa: FODA-SE o Pacto.

Ela deixou a mão cair, e eu vi o horror no rosto delas.

- Olha, eu sei que tudo foi para o meu bem, mas eu não posso mais continuar com aquilo. Aqui eu me sinto bem e viva.

- Bella – Mike me chamou novamente pelo corredor.

- Tenho que ir, desculpe.

Andei pelo corredor, sem ter certeza como eu estava andando. Eu simplesmente decepcionei minhas amigas. Mas o que eu poderia fazer?

Eu gosto disso, é errado talvez, mas para mim era o certo.

Nunca devia ter largado isso.

Ou devia.

Minha cabeça dava voltas e voltas. Respirei fundo antes de entrar em cena.

3 semanas depois…

Depois daquele dia no clube do Mike, eu mal vi Alice e Rose. Saia depois delas e chegava quando estavam dormindo.

Jake era a única pessoa que eu conversava, ele ainda ia no clube do Mike, dizia que era para me dar apoio moral. Ele não me julgava e pediu desculpas por ter chamado Alice e Rose aquele dia.

'Eu fiquei assustado com sua atitude, não devia ter me metido tanto na sua vida', foram as palavras dele.

Sem falar com Alice e Rose, mais do que um oi e tchau, aos poucos comecei a me sentir como uma intrusa naquela casa.

Procurei escondida um lugar para morar, havia encontrado um pequeno apartamento não muito longe daqui, e mais perto do trabalho.

Não estou falando do clube do Mike. Eu simplesmente recebi uma oferta de emprego, ou melhor um pedido de voltar para um antigo emprego.

Encontrei James, a 2 semanas atrás em um shopping, ele me perguntou sobre o trabalho, e bem eu disse a verdade.

- Então volte a trabalhar comigo, não vou te explorar como fazia antes Bella, você trabalhara sério dessa vez.

E até então estava sendo verdade. Comecei a trabalhar como assistente dele, agora mexendo com contabilidade. Ele não tentou nada comigo, não que eu fosse negar.

Tive relações com alguns homens, mas todos pagaram por isso. Eu estou trabalhando com Mike, aquilo não é só para dançar em um PoleDance. Nunca tinha feito sexo por dinheiro, mas já que estamos por ai né, juntar o útil ao agradável não faz mal a ninguém.

Hoje é uma sexta-feira, 17 de julho, tenho que estar no clube em 30 minutos. Algo me dizia que o dia seria no mínimo estranho. Dei de ombros, ultimamente eu sentia isso sempre.

Jake iria comigo hoje, disse que estava afim de se divertir, não vou me opor. Ele era como meu irmão mais velho, logo não houve e nem haveria nada entre nós.

- Vamos Jake – eu gritei batendo na porta do seu apartamento.

- Calma sua apressada – ele disse abrindo a porta. – Você está linda Bella.

- Obrigada, agora vamos – dei um tapa leve no seu ombro e ele trancou a porta.

- Jake...

- Hum

- Hoje me parece um dia tão extranho.

- Eu também acho.

- Jake...

- Hum...

- Você sabe de algo?

- Não.

- Ok.

**Edward PDV**

Aqui estava eu, na minha casa, com uma garrafa de whisky.

Ela era minha companheira todos as noites, só assim eu conseguia dormir.

Pessoas normais tomam sonífero, mas nem isso tava resolvendo.

Liguei a TV do quarto, e estava passando um filme qualquer, tentei prender a minha atenção, mas não consegui.

Era ela que vinha na minha cabeça.

Bella.

Quase 1 mês que não a vejo, e eu estava morrendo a cada dia por isso.

A campainha tocou. Olhei no relógio, 21:30. Quem poderia ser a essa hora.

Coloquei a garrafa no criado-mudo e fui atender.

Quando abri a porta, fiquei completamente surpreso. Uma das últimas pessoas que eu imaginava ver batendo na minha porta.

- Rosalie? O que...aa entre.

Ela entrou em silêncio e pela a expressão do seu rosto, ela não estava muito feliz.

- Minha vontade é de partir sua cara em dois, não farei isso hoje porque estou aqui para te contar algumas coisas. Quem ia fazer isso era a Alice, mas ela está presa no trabalho e não temos tempo a perder.

- Ok, de que exatamente estamos falando Rosalie? – eu estava confuso, completamente confuso.

- Ai senhor, Bella – ela suspirou.

Agora o assunto estava tomando rumos perigosos.

Caminhei até a sala e apontei o sofá para ela.

- Sente-se, percebo que deve ser muito grave para você estar aqui.

- Sim Edward, é muito. Quem devia ter lhe contado isso era a própria Bella, mas eu percebi que ela não o fez, então resta para mim e Alice fazer isso.

- Estou ficando preocupado, conte Rose.

- Muito bem, vamos direto ao assunto porque o tempo realmente está curto. Edward a Bella é ninfomaníaca.

Meu queixo caiu.

Meus olhos esbugalharam.

- Mas... o... mas co-como?

- É uma longa história, mas terei que resumir rapidinho porque depois disso tenho que te levar a um lugar.

- Espere – fui correndo até o meu quarto e peguei a garrafa de Whisky, fui na cozinha, peguei dos copos e coloquei gelo, depois enchi com a bebida.

- Vamos precisar disso, na verdade eu preciso – dei um copo para ela e sentei na poltrona novamente.

O mundo parecia estar girando a 200 Km/por hora, eu ainda não tinha assimilado, a notícia anterior.

- Bella mora comigo e com a Alice a cerca de 3 anos. A mais ou menos 1 ano, ela começou a sair com freqüência, nós nunca reclamamos, porque também saiamos, mas nossos lugares eram diferentes. Ela ia bastante a um clube de um cara que ela conheceu. Mike. As semanas foram passando, e ela começou a sair na sexta e voltar no domingo. Eu e Alice ficávamos preocupadas, mas nunca nos intrometemos diretamente no assunto.

Tomei mais um gole do Whisky, percebendo que essa história iria me deixar completamente louco.

- Em uma madrugada de sábado para domingo, o telefone do apartamento tocou. Era Bella, completamente grogue, ela tentava dizer as coisas, foi difícil entender, até que alguém pegou o telefone e nos disse onde ela tava. Bella estava sozinha, sem celular, sem bolsa, apenas com a roupa do corpo, em um motel fora de Nova York. Eu e Alice entramos em desespero, e fomos para esse local. Quando chegamos lá encontramos Bella em um estado terrível. Olhos vermelhos, cabelos bagunçados, e ela não conseguia raciocinar muito. Um funcionário do Motel disse que não viu quem entrou com ela, e que saiu sem pagar, dizendo que ela iria fazer isso quando acordasse. Foi quase 30 minutos para ela conseguir digitar o telefone de casa.

Eu estava chocado, sem conseguir assimilar tudo.

Bella, minha Bella, passando por essas coisas.

Por que ela nunca me contou?

- Levamos Bella para o hospital, ela ficou internada durante o resto da madrugada, fez exames toxicológico, estávamos desconfiadas que alguém deu algo para ela ficar como estava, e bem tivemos a certeza quando o resultado saiu algumas semanas depois. Deram uma espécie de rape drugs*, para ela. Depois dessa dia eu e Alice tomamos uma decisão. Conversamos com ela e fizemos um Pacto.  
_**  
**__*** Boa noite cinderela.**_

- Que espécie de Pacto?

- Era algo entre nós. Ela nos prometeu que nunca mais ia fazer sexo sem sem por amor, ela quebrou a promessa apenas uma vez.

- James – sussurrei olhando para o chão.

- Exatamente, e depois ela só ficou com você. Bella seguiu orientações de uma psicóloga, depois que foi diagnosticada como sendo uma Ninfomaníaca, mas agora Edward, a coisa saiu novamente do controle.

- Como assim?

- Você vai ter que vir comigo, é a única pessoa que pode tirar Bella disso de novo, mas agora é muito mais grave do que antes.

- Espere, vou pegar minha carteira e meu celular no quarto e eu vou com você.

- Alice vai nos encontrar lá, vou ligar para ela, avisando que já estamos saindo.

Eu fui para o quarto pegar minhas coisas, era simplesmente inacreditável tudo o que estava acontecendo. Parecia um pesadelo. Um terrível pesadelo.

- Jake disse que ia deixar nossos nomes na entrada – Rose disse quando entramos em seu carro.

- Jake?

- Sim, o Jake está nos ajudando nisso, Bella vai ficar chateada com ele, mas ele está tão preocupado com ela como nós.

O local não era longe, mas nunca tinha ouvido falar. Parecia um clube de streapteaser famoso, e bem nunca foi um lugar que eu freqüentasse, e me custava acreditar que Bella estaria ali.

- Vocês duas tem certeza que ela está ai?

Alice estava parada na frente do local, e apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

O segurança estava com nossos nomes, confirmou e nos deixou passar. O local não era muito iluminado, tinha bastante vermelho. Homens engravatados com garotas em seu colo. Era bem, bem estranho.

Então eu vi um palco e uma garota rodando em um PoleDance.

Olhei ao redor, e não vi Bella.

- Rose já te contou tudo, mas você tem que ver isso.

- O que é isso Alice?

- Isso é o passado da Bella.

- Eu não acredito que ela esteja aqui e... – bem mordi a língua, Bella estava ali, agarrada no pescoço de um cara que não sei quem era.

Meu sangue ferveu, e minha vontade foi de arrancar os braços daquele estúpido de cima dela, não consegui ver quem era por causa da iluminação.

- Se acalme Edward, é o Jake. Ele segurou ela para que nenhum cara a levasse, antes de nós chegarmos – Rose disse tentando me acalmar.

- Venha sente aqui – Alice me puxou pelo braço para um sofá. – Daqui a pouco a Bella vai pro camarim dela, e você vai atrás.

- O que eu vou fazer lá? É óbvio que ela não vai querer conversar comigo.

- Ninguém está falando que ela tem que aceitar, você tem que somente dar um jeito de faze-la te ouvir – Rose sorriu diabólicamente e então vimos Bella sumir por uma porta, quando jake começou a nos procurar.

Alice acenou e ele veio até nós.

- Finalmente, olha Edward, se quer ir atrás dela, vá logo, ela fica mais ou menos 30 minutos lá, antes de ir para o palco, você é a única esperança que temos, de fazer ela sair daqui – ele disse com sinceridade e eu até que comecei a me simpatizar com ele.

- Tudo bem, eu vou.

- O camarim dela tem o nome na porta – ele disse, e eu levantei pronto para entrar em ação.

- Boa sorte – Alice disse antes que eu fosse.

Eu realmente precisava, e sabia exatamente o que fazer.

**Bella PDV**

Tinha acabado de vestir a roupa que eu usaria na minha parte hoje. A maquiagem estava quase pronta. Só faltava um gloss. Procurei feito uma louca no meio daquelas maquiagens até encontrar.

Depois de passar o gloss comecei a organizar as maquiagens. Alguém bateu na porta.

- Entre – eu disse. Escutei apenas a porta abrindo e fechando, em uma voz.

Terminei de arrumar as maquiagens sobre a prateleira do camarim, quando ergui meu rosto assustei ao ver uma figura através do espelho.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Edward?

- Vim ver o seu showzinho – ele disse sem esboçar nenhuma atenção. – Mas tem mais uma coisa que eu vim fazer?

Ele caminhou até mim em passos lentos, eu não consegui me mexer, parecia que estava presa ao chão.

Suas mãos agarraram minha cintura bruscamente e me choquei contra seu corpo. Na lógica eu devia sair daquele abraço, mas estava sendo difícil mandar essa mensagem ao resto do meu corpo, já que o maldito perfume dele tomou conta do meu sistema.

- Eu vim lembrar Bella que não adianta você fugir, e deixar outros caras tocarem em você, sabe por que?

Apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente, meus olhos fixados nos dele, que brilhavam com várias emoções.

Ele inclinou o rosto e eu senti sua respiração tocar a minha bochecha.

- Porque você sempre será minha – ele sussurrou e minhas pernas fraquejaram.

- Eu não sou mais sua Edward – eu disse com um sussurro.

Maldito seja o efeito Cullen.

- Você é Bella, você sabe que é, e sempre será – seus lábios estavam a poucos centímetros dos meus, sua respiração quente tocando a minha pele, seu abraço apertado grudando nossos corpos.

Era fudidamente bom.

- Não resista Bella – ele sussurrou. Senti seus dentes roçarem meu lábio inferior e ele morder delicadamente.

Foi a gota d'água.

Meus lábios se moldaram aos dele, e minhas mãos naturalmente se enroscaram em seu cabelo. Era a minha dose de Cullen.

Meu coração palpitava como asas de um passarinho, todas as emoções de luxuria dominaram minha mente. Estava sendo mais fácil ultimamente.

Sua língua se envolveu na minha, e um gemido abafado escapou pela minha garganta. Senti meu centro doer, e latejar. Edward era capaz de me fazer ficar molhada em 2 segundos.

Ele caminhou comigo até o grande sofá do camarim, me fazendo deitar. Separando nossos lábios, ele fixou seu olhar no meu. Agora minha calcinha estava perdida, ele derramava o desejo pelos olhos.

- Espere aqui – ele sussurrou antes de ir trancar a porta do camarim.

Me apoiei nos cotovelos para vê-lo caminhar. Todos os problemas eu empurrei para o fundo da minha mente, o que eu mais queria agora é senti ele dentro de mim, bem forte.

- Eu sei o que você quer Bella – ele sussurrou caminhando em minha direção. – Eu sei o que você é, do que você gosta, e bem, estou disposto a dar tudo para você.

Ele parou perto do sofá e pegou uma das minhas pernas levantando. Retirou meu sapato, e distribuiu beijos pela meu calcanhar e foi subindo pelo meu corpo.

Mordi meu lábio, com o corpo dominado pelo prazer, esse estúpido sabia muito bem o que fazer.

- Sabe Bella – ele sussurrou enquanto repetia os movimentos na minha outra perna. – Você foi uma menina má, deixando outros homens tocarem no que é meu. Lembra que eu te disse, todos os seus gemidos, orgasmos, seu corpo, tudo é meu?

- Sim – sussurrei.

- Então por que você deixou eles fazerem isso Bella? – suas mãos agora passeavam pelas minhas coxas, espalhando seu calor em meu corpo.

Meu corpo era um traidor. Eu queria dar um chute nele agora, por me fazer lembrar o motivo de estar aqui.

- Porque você me traiu – as palavras saíram entre dentes.

- Não Bella – seus dedos agora pairavam meu centro. – Eu não trai você.

- Como não? Estava lá no seu quarto com aquela loira de farmácia se esfregando em você... ok ela não estava se esfregando mas estava te beijando – a ultima palavra saiu em um fio, pois nesse momento os dedos de Edward estavam invadindo minha calcinha.

- Vou te contar a história Bella – ele segurou na lateral da minha calcinha, retirando ela rapidamente. – Tanya me levou para o quarto, dizendo que queria conversar comigo – seus dedos espalharam pela minha umidade, sua voz estava rouca e eu totalmente entregue. – E quando me dei conta a maluca estava abrindo um sobretudo, e me agarrando – dois dedos me invadiram, e eu soltei um gemido que a tanto estava preso em mim. – Mas eu não fiz nada Bella, você viu a parte que era a mais grave, e não chegou a ver eu a rejeitando, mandando ela fechar o sobretudo e indo atrás de você – Seus dedos trabalhavam rápido e forte em mim.

Ele sabia bem como me fazer escutar, e na verdade essa conversa a muito virou um monólogo.

- Agora acredita em mim Bella? – ele perguntou retirando seus dedos de mim, e em seguida levando a boca.

Respirei fundo e antes de pensar em algo, ele já estava em cima de mim novamente, assaltando meus lábios.

Ok o que ele tinha perguntado mesmo?

Não importava quantos homens passassem pelo meu corpo, ou quanto ninfomaníaca eu fosse. Eu amava esse estúpido que estava me dominando agora, e sexo com ele sempre seria o melhor de todos.

- Eu amo você Isabella – ele sussurrou e eu escutei o barulho do zíper da sua calça.

OH MY GOD.

- Nunca faria mal para você – seus lábios em meu pescoço me fizeram tremer.

- Eu... – ele colou seus lábios nos meus.

- Não fale nada Bella, só sinta – ele me olhava, e agora tinha um misto de tristeza e clamor em seu olhar.

Fiz como ele pediu, e cravei meus dedos nas suas costas.

Edward penetrou em mim lentamente, e eu sentia que iria explodir a qualquer momento.

Seus movimentos no começo foi leve. Nenhum de nós falou nada, apenas sentimos.

Sentimos nossos corpos se aquecendo.

Sentimos nossos corpos suarem juntos.

Sentimos os movimentos aumentarem aos poucos.

Sentimos nossos corações baterem cada vez mais forte.

Sentimos nossas respirações ficarem ofegantes.

Sentimos o clímax de cada um se aproximar.

Sentimos nossos corpos se derramarem juntos.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, dos nossos corpos ainda estarem conectados, eu percebi que então ele nunca havia feito nada, mas ele havia deixado. E isso pra mim era o bastante.

- Quero levantar Edward – eu disse com a voz fria. – Tenho que ir trabalhar, sabe fazer o meu showzinho.

- Bella... você... – ele levantou e eu procurei minha calcinha no chão. Caminhei até o banheiro do camarim e me limpei o mais rápido possível.

- Agora que você já teve o que queria Edward, pode ir embora – eu disse passando por ele e tentando chegar até a porta.

- Você não vai a lugar algum – ele me segurou pelo braço.

- Hey, você não manda em mim – tentei me soltar, mas era em vão.

- Vem – ele saiu do camarim me puxando pelo braço.

**Edward PDV**

Bella era a criatura mais teimosa e cabeça dura que eu já tinha conhecido.

Depois de tudo o que eu disse ela acha realmente que eu ia deixar ela subir naquele maldito palco.

Agarrei ela mesmo pelo braço e a puxei dali, estava me sentindo como O Homem das Cavernas.

- Me solta Edward, por que todos tem essa mania de me puxar pelo braço?

- Não te solto até te colocar dentro daquele carro e te tirar daqui.

- Você não manda em mim Edward Cullen, ME SOLTA – ela gritou mas não a larguei

- Você não escutou ela dizendo para você soltar ela? – cinco caras que pareciam seguranças me cercaram, um deles puxou Bella pelo braço.

- Não façam nada garotos – ela disse olhando pra mim.

- Venha Edward – Alice, Jake e Rose apareceram e começaram a me tirar dali.

- Todos vocês – Bella começou a dizer para nós perto da porta. – Não me entendem – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e sumiu entre as pessoas do clube.

- Vamos todos, saindo – um dos seguranças nos levou até a porta.

- Não deu certo, bem até uma parte deu certo, depois ela se revoltou e queria voltar para o palco.

- Vamos para casa Edward, temos que conversar sobre tudo isso – Rose disse.

- Eu vou com a Alice, Bella com certeza ta puta comigo – Jake fez uma careta.

- Ela te perdoa depois Jake – Alice bateu levemente no ombro dele. – Vamos para o apartamento.

**Bella PDV**

- Malditos traidores – resmunguei entre dentes enquanto caminhava até o bar.

Agora eu entendia bem o que Edward tinha dito.

Eu sei o que você é, do que você gosta...

Não duvido nada que essas duas já tenham contado para ele que eu sou Ninfo, por que não colocam em uma porra de outdoor logo?

E Jake? Mais uma vez querendo ajudar elas a controlar minha vida.

- Laurent, quero uma dose de vodka, pura.

- É pra já.

Sentei em um dos bancos do balcão e Laurent me entregou a bebida.

Tomei de uma vez só, sentindo ela rasgar por dentro.

- Mais Laurent.

E ali fiquei bebendo, até que o mundo começou a girar.

Que girasse, não tinha mais nada a perder.

- Bella? – escutei uma voz feminina me chamar.

- Vic? – tentei me virar, mas quase cai do banco.

- Querida venha, você não está bem.

- Por que todos querem mandar na minha vida – eu disse com uma certa dificuldade e começando a sentir meus olhos queimarem.

- Ninguém quer mandar em você menina, venha só quero te ajudar, vou te levar pra casa – ela passou um braço pelo meu ombro e começou a me tirar do Clube.

- Não, pra casa não – eu pedi tentando me soltar, mas eu não tinha tanta força.

- Bella, você precisa dormir, vamos – senti o ar gelado da noite 'cortar' minha pele.

- Ta frio – murmurei.

- Já chegamos no seu carro – ela pegou as chaves na minha bolsa e abriu a porta do passageiro pra mim.

Ela fechou a porta e em seguida entrou ligando o carro.

- Você ainda mora naquele mesmo lugar?

- Sim – sussurrei e fechei os olhos.

Realmente o mundo estava girando.

- O que aconteceu para você beber tanto?

- O idiota do Cullen veio aqui, transamos e ele usou o sexo para me contar o que tinha acontecido na festa. Ele sabe o que eu sou Vic – eu disse calmamente tentando não embolar tudo.

- Sobre você ser Ninfo?

- Sim, as garotas com certeza contaram para ele, e também para o Jake, nem para ele eu tinha contado.

Vic suspirou e não disse mais nada.

Minutos depois entramos no prédio e ela me ajudou a descer.

- Vic, eu consigo subir sozinha – peguei minha bolsa e me apoiei na lateral do carro.

- Tudo bem, se cuida ok, vou chamar um táxi. Não faça idiotices Bella – ela passou a mão pelo meu cabelo e deu um beijo na minha testa.

- Tudo bem – sussurrei e caminhei lentamente até o elevador.

Senti uma pontada no meu abdômen, muito forte.

_'Deve ser a bebida'_ pensei comigo mesma.

Fechei os olhos e esperei o elevador subir.

**Edward PDV**

Eu estava no apartamento das meninas, Jake também estava lá, ficamos ali falando sobre o que fazer com a Bella.

- Não vejo mais solução, eu temo por ela – Alice sussurrou tomando um gole do chá que ela tinha feito para nós.

- Eu também, Edward você não sabe o estado que ela ficou, e tenho medo que aconteça coisa pior com ela – Rose estava aflita e eu entendia.

- Eu tentei conversar com ela várias vezes – Jake disse. – Mas ela dizia que gostava, era a 'vida' dela. De onde nunca devia ter saído. Eu a amo como uma irmã, e quero proteger ela.

Respirei fundo pensando em algo para dizer, quando escutamos alguém mexer na fechadura.

Bella.

- Olha só, a reunião dos 'vamos-mandar-na-vida-da-Bella' – ela disse sarcasticamente enquanto fechava a porta.

E pelo o que vi ela estava completamente bêbada.

Fiquei em pé e tentei andar até ela, mas Bella apenas levantou a mão com um sinal que eu parasse.

- Fica longe de mim Cullen. O que você quer? Mais uma vez usar do meu estado de Ninfomaníaca para conseguir seu prazer? – sua voz estava arrastada por causa da bebida.

- Bella ele não quis abusar de você, ele te ama enten...– Alice começou a dizer, mas Bella a interrompeu com um grito.

- Chega vocês. Cansei de tudo isso – ela apoiou os braços no balcão da cozinha e respirou fundo, como se controlasse algo.

- Bella se acal... – Jake também tentou dizer, mas ela o cortou.

- Cala a boca jake, você é um traidor. Colocou todos eles lá dentro, o que vocês querem me ver sofrer mais? Eu estava bem, longe dele – ela apontou para mim com o queixo.

- Só queríamos te ajudar – Rose disse.

- Eu vou embora dessa casa – Bella gritou. – Cansei de ser mandada, vocês são minhas melhores amigas, mas não mandam em mim. E você Cullen, fiquei a vontade, em breve espero nunca mais ver a sua cara.

Ela foi em direção da cozinha, mas parou no meio do caminho apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

- Bella – gritei indo em direção a ela, segundos antes dela cair inconsciente em meus braços.

Ela estava inconsciente e eu desesperado.

- Bella – tomei o seu pulso e seus batimentos estavam fracos. – Vou leva-la pro hospital – levantei com ela nos braços e todos vieram atrás de mim. Alice abriu a porta do apartamento e pegou a bolsa da Bella.

Nunca um elevador foi tão lerdo, demorou anos para chegar na garagem.

- Vamos no meu carro – Alice disse e Jake entrou no banco de trás comigo, me ajudando a levar Bella.

- Se algo acontecer com ela, não vou me perdoar – eu sussurrei alisando seu rosto, que começava a tomar uma palidez.

- Ela vai ficar bem – escutei Rose dizer mas não tinha certeza se ela pra mim ou para ela mesma.

Havia um hospital perto da casa delas, o que facilitou minha angustia.

Fomos direto para a emergência, e ela foi logo colocada em uma maca. No desespero eu quis r com ela, mas não deixaram. Sentei em umas cadeiras do corredor, ao lado de Alice, Rose e Jake.

- Deve ser por causa da bebida. Ela não deve ter comido muita coisa – Alice disse, claro para tentar acalmar todos. – Vou ligar pro Jazz.

Ela levantou e caminhou até a metade do corredor.

- Eu vou pegar uma água – Jake disse levantando e indo até um bebedouro.

Minutos se passaram, e eu não sabia o que pensar.

Eu temia por ela, seja o que for, só de faze-la sentir dor, já me machucava.

Médicos passavam de um lado para o outro e nenhum sabia informar nada.

- Alice – escutei a voz do Jazz no corredor, e virei meu rosto em direção a ele. Percebi que ele não estava sozinho, Emmett e Nessie vieram com ele.

- Edward – Nessie sussurrou sentiando ao meu lado. – Ela vai ficar bem. Não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas não fique triste. – Ela acariciou meu rosto e então percebi que estava chorando.

- É minha culpa – sussurrei apoiando minha cabeça no ombro dela.

- Shhh... não se culpe – ela me abraçou e então um médico, que parecia procurar alguém saiu da grande porta branca.

- Vocês são parentes de Isabella Swan?

- Somos amigos, na verdade ela não tem parentes aqui – Alice disse tomando a voz de todos.

- Tenho informações, ela está bem, está sendo medicada, mas terá que ficar internada por um tempo aqui.

- Por que?

- Antes eu quero tirar uma dúvida. Bella tem namorado?

Respirei fundo.

- Sim, sou eu – respondi e todos olharam pra mim com uma cara de surpresa, mas agora eu não queria pensar no lógico.

- Então eu tenho algo para informar, a você, e a todos claro. Percebi que nem vocês e nem a Bella estavam cientes da situação já que não falaram e nem perguntaram sobre isso. Bella vai ter que fazer raspagem no útero.

- Por que? – perguntei completamente aflito.

O médico estava dando voltar e eu odeio isso.

- Bella estava com uma gestação de um mês.

- Espera, como assim estava? – agora eu estava entrando em pânico.

- Ela sofreu aborto, sinto muito.

E depois disso tudo ficou preto.

* * *

**SPOILER CAPÍTULO 19**  
_  
.I._

- Eu matei ele não foi? – Bella sussurrou levando as mãos até a barriga.

- Você não tem culpa – passei meus dedos pelo seu rosto, retirando as lágrimas.

- Era um filho Edward, um filho.

.II.

- Eu não posso prometer nada – ela suspirou.

- Mas você entende Bella? Eu não tive culpa.

- Eu sei – ela fechou os olhos. – Sou orgulhosa demais.

.III.

- James eu...

- Você não vai embora de novo. Por favor não.

- James, eu preciso, acabei de sofrer um trauma psicológico...

- E já vai voltar para os braços dele?

.IV.

- Você realmente não serve pra nada não é Bella, nem para segurar um filho – Tanya disse aproximando mais de mim.

- Não chega perto de mim sua loura aguada, ou eu arranco seu aplique vagabundo na base do puxão.  
.V.

- O Jake é um cara legal, e ele gosta de você Nessie.

- O Edward não vai com a cara dele.

- Me explica, quem vai ficar com o Jake, você ou seu irmão.

.VI.

- Rose, eu terminei com a Kate.

Rose ficou pálida, a boca dela escancarou.  
- Você, quer ir jantar comigo?

A voz dele ecoou pelo viva voz, e ela reprimiu um grito.

.VII.

- Mas o que você... – ela estava parada na porta do meu apartamento.

- Edward... – ela segurou no meu braço, e sua mão se apoiou na minha nuca.

- O que...

- Shhh – ela me interrompeu com um dedo em meus lábios. – Só diga que me perdoa.

* * *

**[N/A]: Agora estamos nos pontos decisivos da FIC. Espero que tenham gostado apesar do sofrimento, mas faz parte. **

**Mandem reviews, preciso saber a opinião de vcs ok.**

**Bjks 3**


	19. Capítulo 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**Edward PDV**

Eu me sentia completamente perdido.

Como se tivesse me jogado em um labirinto sem nenhuma saída evidente. Era essa sensação de vazio que me completava agora.

Depois que o médico nos deu a notícia, eu desmaiei de choque. Acordei minutos depois a queda de pressão.

Não conseguia entender como Bella poderia estar grávida, ela disse que tomava pílula e isso era verdade, mas de acordo com Alice, Bella andou tomando anti-alérgico, e isso pode cortar o efeito do anticoncepcional.

Agora eu estava parado na porta do quarto dela, esperando o médico contar o que havia acontecido.

São 9 e meia da manhã, Alice e Rose foram para casa tomar banho e pegar roupa para a Bella, Nessie foi pra casa, e restaram aqui eu Jacob, Emmett e Jasper.

O medito somente autorizou uma visita para ela, depois que ele contasse o que aconteceu. Todos queriam que eu fosse, mas eu dei a idéia do médico perguntar quem ela queria ver.

Tirando-me dos meus pensamentos, o Dr. Caius saiu do quarto dela. Ele não estava com uma boa expressão. Ele veio até mim, e Jacob, Emmett e Jasper se aproximaram.

- Contei a ela.

- Como ela reagiu? – Jacob perguntou.

- Primeiro ela ficou em choque sem entender, ai eu expliquei sobre o antialérgico. Depois ela começou a chorar, e sem que eu precisasse perguntar ela disse quem queria ver?

- Quem? – Jacob mais uma vez se adiantou.

- Edward – o médico disse. – Ela precisa de você agora, mas vou te pedir uma coisa. Ela ainda está muito abalada, não pode ser levada a níveis de stress tudo bem?

- Tudo bem – eu estava com a sensação de estar flutuando.

Ela queria me ver.

O Dr. Caius foi até a porta e abriu um pouco.

- Bella, Edward está aqui, vou deixa-los a sós, qualquer coisa toque a campainha.

- Sim – escutei a voz fraca a e embargada dela de dentro do quarto.

Ele saiu e eu entrei calmamente.

Seus olhos estavam focados em suas mãos, seu rosto estava pálido, e os lábios rosados, com sinais de secura. Seus rosto banhado por lágrimas, e mais algumas caiam de seus olhos.

Vê-la assim cortou meu coração.

Sem dizer nada, parei ao lado dela. Acariciei seu cabelo levemente.

- Foi minha culpa. – ela murmurou por baixo de sua respiração.

- Não se culpe Bella.

- Eu ... eu sinto tanto Edward. – ela fungou. – Sou uma estúpida.

- Bella, você não é. Você não sabia disso.

- Se eu não tivesse sido a mesma cabeça dura de sempre, eu ainda o teria dentro de mim. Eu sou como meu pai Edward. Quando coloco algo na minha cabeça, ninguém consegue me mudar, e seu sempre penso que eu sou a certa, e o mundo está contra mim.

- Bella, a vida às vezes toma rumos que não temos como tentar mudar .

- Eu matei ele não foi? – Bella sussurrou levando as mãos até a barriga.

- Você não tem culpa – passei meus dedos pelo seu rosto, retirando as lágrimas.

- Era um filho Edward, um filho.

Ela então desabou novamente nas lágrimas, ficamos em silêncio por uns minutos. Meus dedos varrendo pelo seu rosto, e ela olhando para as mãos.

- Edward...

- Sim

Ela levantou o rosto, e ver seus olhos vermelhos do choro, foi como um golpe em mim.

- Deita aqui do meu lado?

- Bem, não sei se da pra deitar – eu sorri sem nenhuma alegria. – mas posso tentar algo perto disso.

Sentei ao lado dela, apoiando um pedaço da minha perna na maca. Ela encostou sua cabeça no meu abdômen e suspirou. Passei meu braço em volta do ombro dela.

- Eu preciso voltar para o psicólogo.

- Você vai se tratar?

- Sim, eu preciso.

- Fico feliz por isso – dei um beijo no alto da cabeça dela.

- Edward, eu também tenho consciência de que você e Tânya que...

- Bella vamos conversar sobre isso quando você estiver em casa está bem?

- Ok – ela encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. – Estou com sono – ela murmurou.

- Então descansa, eu vou estar aqui quando você acordar.

- Obrigada – foi tudo o que ela disse antes de dormir.

Suspirei pensando nas coisas que aconteceram. Um mar de informações tomando conta da minha cabeça.

Sentei em uma poltrona perto da cama, encostei a cabeça no encosto, e fechei os olhos.

**Bella PDV**

Acordei com a garganta seca, e fome. Olhei para o lado e Edward estava lá, ressonando tranqüilo. Mordi meu lábio sentindo meus olhos lacrimejarem. Pensei em todas as coisas estúpidas que eu fiz.

Para que?

Não tinha justificativa para minhas tolices.

Toquei a campainha e segundos depois uma enfermeira entrou.

- Como se sente Srtª Swan?

- Com fome – sorri timidamente.

- Vou trazer seu almoço, aguarde um pouco.

Ela saiu e eu olhei novamente para Edward.

Eu queria me chutar.

Antes que eu pensasse em mais algo, a enfermeira voltou com uma bandeja.

- Tem quantas horas que ele está aqui dormindo?

Ela ajeitou a bandeja no meu colo.

- Uma 3 horas. Quer que eu o acorde?

- Não. Não precisa, ele deve estar cansado.

- Você tem sorte de ter um namorado assim – engoli seco, as palavras dela me atingiram como uma bola de golfe.

- É – sussurrei.

- Quando terminar, toque a campainha e eu venho buscar tudo bem?

- Obrigada.

Ela saiu e eu fui ver a comida.

Canja... bleh!

Fiz uma careta e juro que escutei uma risada abafada. Olhei para o Edward e ele estava dormindo ainda. Franzi a testa e peguei a colher. Comecei a comer e até que estava bom.

Fui tomar um pouco do suco.

Fiz outra careta.

TAVA AZEDO.

Edward não agüentou e começou a rir.

- Qual é a graça hein? Era para você estar dormindo – arqueei a sobrancelha pra ele e voltei a atenção para a minha comida.

- Ai Bella, suas caretas para a comida de hospital são um máximo.

Mostrei a língua pra ele.

- A canja está boa, mas o suco ta azedo. E você não está com fome?

Ele levantou e veio ficar do meu lado.

- Estou, mas prefiro ficar aqui com você.

Meu coração pulou.

- Eu não mereço isso – murmurei mais para mim mesma, só que ele escutou.

- Do que você está falando Bella? – ele tirou ma mecha do meu cabelo que caiu sobre meu rosto.

- Eu... eu não mereço tanta atenção assim, te magoei tanto, de tantas formas, e você ainda está aqui.

- Sabe por que eu ainda estou aqui Bella? – ele mesmo respondeu. – Porque eu te amo, e você pode me pisar, me massacrar, me odiar, me mandar para a casa do caralho, que eu sempre vou voltar quando você precisar.

Oi.

Morri.

Senti meus olhos queimarem. Umas lágrimas caindo.

- Não chora – ele murmurou limpando minhas lágrimas. – Eu ajudo você a terminar o almoço está bem? Ai eu vou almoçar e peço pro médico deixar o Jacob entrar, eu sei que você vai perdoar ele.

Ele sentou novamente ao meu lado, como fez antes, e começou a dar comida na minha boca.

Eu não conseguia parar de chorar. Deus como sou tonta.

- Toma um pouquinho do suco Bella.

- Ta azedo Edward.

- Tome – e agora ele estava mandando.

- Ta bom – fiz uma careta e tomei um gole. – Treco ruim.

Ele sorriu e pegou o copo de volta.

- Agora que você está alimentada, eu vou me alimentar ou daqui a pouco eu caiu duro de fome – ele segurou no meu queixo e roçou seus lábios nos meus, como uma pena. – Amo você – seus olhos transbordaram sinceridade. – Vou chamar o Jacob, e uma enfermeira para buscar a bandeja está bem.

Concordei com a cabeça, e ele deu um beijo na minha testa, em seguida saiu do quarto.

Fechei os olhos, e agora eu queria me dar dois chutes.

- Srtª Swan – a enfermeira abriu a porta. – Vim buscar a bandeja. Está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Não, eu estou bem. Pede para o Jacob entrar, Edward foi almoçar e depois ele volta.

- Oh sim, ele me disse para falar com o médico, mas Dr. Caius está atendendo uma paciente. Como vejo que você está bem, eu vou falar para ele entrar ok.

- Obrigada.

- Por nada querida – ela sorriu e saiu levando a bandeja.

Pouco tempo depois alguém bateu na porta e em seguida abriu um pouco.

Jacob colocou apenas sua cabeça para dentro do quarto, acho que ele ficou com medo que eu jogasse algo nele.

- Jacob, entra logo não enrola – revirei os olhos.

- Desculpe-me – ele entrou já falando.

- Eu te desculpo Jake, quem na verdade tem que pedir desculpas sou eu, fui grossa com você, quando só queria me ajudar.

- Não precisa se desculpar Bella – ele segurou minha mão. – Eu ...

Já sabia o que era.

- Eu também sinto Jake, eu também. Quem está ai?

- Rosalie e Alice acabaram de chegar, sorte que esta no horário de visita, vou ficar um pouco para elas entrarem. Jasper e Emmett também estão ai, Nessie ficou de madrugada, mas foi embora pela manhã.

- Você gosta dela?

- De quem?

- Renesmee, dã.

- Eu acho ela legal, inteligente, interessante. Conversamos muito durante a madrugada.

- Hum – sorri já sabendo o que fazer.

- Que sorriso é esse?

- Não é nenhum sorriso Jake, agora já acabou seu tempo. Sim estou te chutando, chame minhas amigas, quero falar com elas.

- Tudo bem – ele deu um beijo na minha mão. – Tchau.

- Tchau Jake.

E assim foram as 2 horas de visita. Conversei com Alice e Rose, pedi desculpas, elas me desculparam claro. Jasper também entrou, e Emmett me zuou dizendo que eu poderia fazer um filme de vampiros de tão branca que eu estava. Quase joguei um copo com água nele.

Edward ainda não tinha voltado, Emmett disse que ele foi em casa tomar um banho e já estava voltando.

Encostei minha cabeça no travesseiro e olhei pela janela. O dia estava aberto, e o sol iluminava minha Nova York. Sorri planejando coisas para minha vida. Fechei os olhos e me permiti dormir.

**Edward PDV**

Voltei ao hospital e o médico estava conversando com todos no corredor. Parecia calmo, mas eu fiquei apreensivo.

- Oi gente – cheguei e o Dr. Caius virou para mim.

- Edward, Bella já teve alta, estávamos esperando você. Ela disse que não sai daqui antes de você chegar, é meu rapaz você está amarrado – ele riu e bateu no meu ombro brincando.

- Por mim eu ficaria amarrado sempre – sorri. – Posso entrar no quarto?

- Claro, ela já está pronta para ir embora.

Sem esperar mais, bati na porta e abri.

- A Swan está pronta? – perguntei.

- Sim avisa pro Cullen que a Swan estava criando raiz esperando por ele – eu ri e a ajudei descer.

- Vamos? – segurei na mão dela com receio, mas ela apertou sua mão na minha.

- Vamos – ela sorriu e caminhamos para fora daquele hospital.

Tentando deixar o medo e os problemas para trás.

- O médico disse, deitada Bella – ela resmungou sentada na cama do seu quarto.

Desde que chegamos Bella está teimando para deitar. Não existe mulher mais cabeça dura do que essa.

- Eu não quero deitar.

- Você vai deitar, ou eu te amarro nessa cama – arqueei a sobrancelha e ela choramingou deitando.

- É chato ficar deitada, to assim a horas.

- E vai ficar assim mais algumas horas, já está tarde e vou ligar a tv pra você – peguei o controle em cima da prateleira dela. – O que você quer assistir?

- Qualquer coisa – ela resmungou e eu coloquei em um canal que estava passando um seriado.

Sentei na cama ao lado dela, e ficamos assistindo TV. Depois de um grande tempo de silêncio ela me chamou.

- Edward, você vai pra casa?

- Vou, por que?

- Fica aqui comigo – seus olhos estavam suplicantes.

Como negar isso para ela?

- Fico sim – acariciei o rosto dela.

- Deita – ela disse.

Tirei meus sapatos e deitei ao lado dela. Bella puxou sua coberta e colocou em cima de mim.

- Obrigada por tudo Edward – ela fechou os olhos e deitou sua cabeça em meu peito. – Por tudo.

Acariciei o cabelo dela, vendo ela adormecer.

**Bella PDV**

Acordei e a cama estava vazia. Cocei meus olhos e já era noite.

- Edward – eu chamei uma vez. Levantei da cama e senti uma elve tontura. – Droga. – deitei novamente.

Quando fechei os olhos, a prota abriu.

Era Edward.

- Jantar – ele sorriu com a bandeja na mão.

Sorri em resposta. Sentei na cama e ele colocou a bandeja no meu colo.

- Frango grelhado, arroz com ervilhas e salada. Eu que fiz – gargalhei.

- Obrigada, e cadê o seu?

- Estou sem fome, depois eu como.

- Você vai ficar aqui comigo essa noite?

- Se você quiser.

- Sempre quero.

Ele sorriu e eu suspirei.

- Agora podemos conversar certo?

- Sim, depois que você comer.

- Eu vou sair do emprego.

- Qual deles?

- Os dois. Eu não fiz certo Edward, não tava certo, e eu queria saber se...

- Se você pode ter seu emprego de volta? Bella ninguém te substituiu.

- Nesse mês todo?

- Uhum. Eu não conseguia ver ninguém no seu lugar – sua mão pousou em minha bochecha e eu fechei os olhos. – Eu só queria você lá – ele sussurrou.

Seus lábios tocaram os meus brevemente, somente para cobri-los, sem beijo mais profundo.

- Eu amo você – ele sussurrou. – Vou buscar meu jantar – ele levantou e foi até a porta.

- Edward – chamei antes dele sair.

- Sim.

- Eu também te amo.

**Edward PDV**

Agora a ficha sobre tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas 48 horas. Descobrir o que Bella tinha foi um choque para mim, mas um homem em outras circunstâncias ficaria excitado com essa descoberta.

Tudo bem eu confesso que no momento que a vi naquele camarim, fiquei com as bolas azuis.

Ela estava além do sexy, mas foi errado usar daquele momento para saciar minha tensão sexual.

Depois a gravidez que nenhum de nós sabia que existia, e foi interrompida. Eu a pouco tempo comecei a ter esse desejo de ser pai. Bella me fez querer formar uma família, o fato que nenhuma mulher conseguiu despertar em mim.

Agora sentado em sua cama, a vendo dormir, eu sinto que não tem mais ninguém que possa me completar.

Ela estava parecendo uma boneca, uma boneca de porcelana.

Seus longos cabelos caiam pelo travesseiro, seus lábios rosados estavam entreabertos, suas pálpebras limpas sem nenhum vestígio de maquiagem, eram da cor de nuvens finas no amanhecer.

Trinquei os dentes só de imaginar outro homem a tocando.

'_É passado Edward, tudo vai mudar'_

Desliguei o pequeno abajur e deitei com calma para não acorda-la.

Passei com delicadeza meus dedos pelos seus cabelos que pousavam em sua testa.

- Eu amo você – sussurrei tão baixo que ficou praticamente inaudível. – Eu vou proteger você minha pequena.

Ela se remexeu no sono e encontrou meu corpo, apoiando suas pequenas mãos em meu abdômen, e sua cabeça em meu peito.

Passei meus braços em volta dela, e fechei os olhos me entregando ao descanso.

**Bella PDV**

Minha mente estava necessitando de descanso, assim dormi a noite toda sem nenhum sonho, ou despertar.

Acordei sentindo um perfume que me fez sorrir ainda meio adormecida. Eu reconheceria esse cheiro a quilômetros de distância. Braços fortes e quentes me seguravam, como se fosse para não me deixar fugir.

Era tão possessivo. E eu amo isso.

Suspirei e me aconcheguei mais em seu corpo, ele me apertou um pouco mais, e depositou um beijo na minha testa.

- Bom dia – sua voz sedosa levou um tremor pelo meu corpo.

- Bom dia – sussurrei abrindo os olhos, e sendo recebida por lindos olhos verdes que mergulhavam e leves esfumaçados de um azul tão claro como o céu.

- Dormiu bem?

- Maravilhosamente bem – mordi meu lábio levemente. – Edward não quero sair dessa cama sem ter a nossa conversa.

**Edward PDV**

Eu realmente não queria ter essa conversa, mas ela era inevitável. Senti meus músculos ficarem tensos com a frase da Bella, mas assenti deixando ela começar tudo.

Era tudo ou nada.

- Eu ainda estou abalada por tudo. Eu amo você Edward, mas não quero voltar um relacionamento agora, nesse momento. Quero colocar minha vida novamento nos eixos, e ai sim, eu penso poder retomar uma relação.

- Você vai deixar eu cuidar de você não vai?

Seus olhos estavam cautelosos, ela parecia um gatinho assustado.

Ela era mais frágil do que imaginava ser, na verdade ela se achava forte demais para tudo.

- Eu não posso prometer nada – ela suspirou.

- Mas você entende Bella? Eu não tive culpa.

- Eu sei – ela fechou os olhos. – Sou orgulhosa demais.

Suspirei e acariciei sua bochecha.

- Vou esperar por você Bella, mesmo que demore a eternidade – ela sorriu e abriu os olhos.

- Edward, eu quero te pedir uma coisa, desde o momento que você entrou naquela sala de hospital.

- O que você quer?

- Um beijo.

Eu não precisei responder, somente toquei nossos lábios, e era automático. Nossos sentimentos, desejos, medos, angustias, objetivos, tudo se espalhou pelo nosso corpo. Era como estar no paraíso.

Seus dedinhos delicados, enrolaram em meus cabelos. Seu corpo quente e pequenino pressionava contra o meu. Não era algo sexual, era apenas o prazer de sentir o sabor um do outro.

Passei um mês esperando para ter isso novamente, um beijo apaixonado.

Sofri a cada dia, pensando que ela nunca mais ia me querer, nunca mais me amar, e nem me tocar.

E agora que eu tenho tudo de novo, pretendo não perder.

- Eu amo tanto você – ela sussurrou quando precisamos separar os lábios para respirar.

- Eu também amo você.

- Eu sofri tanto, mas não quis dar meu braço a torcer, sou orgulhosa demais para isso.

- Eu também sofri, mas um pedaço de mim morria a cada amanhecer, quando eu acordava do meu pesadelo e percebia que tudo era real.

Seus grandes olhos chocolate me olhavam com medo, esperança e amor. Eu reconhecia aquele olhar, era o mesmo desde o começo.

- Vou cuidar de você Bella, nada vai machucar você novamente.

- Eu vou deixar você cuidar de mim Edward, mas tudo isso vai ser um novo começo. Esse beijo agora foi o 'ultimo', não sei como explicar, mas eu vou procurar você quando eu me sentir pronta – seus dedos gelados pousaram em meus rosto.

- Eu disse que vou esperar você Bella, não importa quanto tempo demore.

- Então vamos ficar o dia todo aqui na cama? – ela disse rindo.

- Não é uma má idéia – sorri e ela deu um tapa fraco no meu ombro.

- Estou com fome – ela reclamou.

- Vou preparar nosso café da manhã.

- E eu vou tomar um banho – ela levantou e foi direto para o banheiro.

Fiquei olhando a porta se fechar.

Eu teria que ter forças para conseguir.

**Bella PDV**

- Vou ter que ir em casa, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, vai querer que eu volte?

Edward passou a manhã comigo assistindo filme, e foi bom. Não teve tensão sexual, nem nada do tipo.

Éramos somente Edward e Bella, amigos antes de tudo, cuidando um do outro.

- Tudo bem, vou fazer o almoço – quando ele tentou protestar eu interrompi. - Eu posso me movimentar, só vou fazer o almoço, não vou pular de bang jump.

- Melhor mesmo não pular – ele sorriu e deu um beijo na minha testa.

O acompanhei até a porta, e fiquei olhando até ele sumir pelo elevador.

Suspirei me sentindo só. Na verdade Alice e Rose ainda estavam dormindo, então eu não estava muito só.

Me pus a preparar o almoço. Peixe assado com salada e ervilhas. Era uma dos melhores pratos que eu sabia fazer, e era bem leve.

Não fiz muitos movimentos bruscos, meu corpo ainda queria uma cama, mas se eu continuasse assim, iria virar uma preguiçosa.

Deixei o peixe assando e fui ver televisão.

Tinha uma hora que Edward tinha saído, e a campainha tocou.

Devia ser ele óbvio.

Já estava com um sorriso no rosto a caminho da porta, e abri falando.

- Edward você foi rá... – meu sorriso sumiu e uma energia terrível invadiu o meu corpo.

Parada na minha porta estava o 'demônio'.

- O que você faz aqui? – eu disse entre dentes.

- Vim lhe fazer a visitinha para a ex-grávida, não vai me convidar para entrar? – Tanya disse, com um olhar cínico e um sorriso idiota nos lábios.

Eu ainda não estava acreditando no que estava vendo.

Tanya Denali parada feito um dois de paus com a cara de idiota que ela sempre tem.

- Essa é boa, você nem é minha amiga, nem colega, nada para vir me visitar. E sobre gravidez, é algo que não lhe diz respeito.

Ela riu.

Sim ela riu e eu queria enfiar algo na boca dela. _Será que aqui em casa tem soda caustica? Eu poderia fazer um suco e..._

Ok estou virando uma maníaca.

- Bella, _querida,_ eu não perderia a oportunidade de vir aqui lhe dizer o quanto você não presta. Se tem uma coisa que eu amo, é ver o seu fracasso.

- Tanya, _querida,_ você não tem nada pra fazer da sua vida não? Compras? Trabalhar? Comprar um cérebro? E pra falar a verdade você realmente está precisando desse último item.

- Olha aqui Bella – ela auterou a voz.

- Olha aqui você Tanya, você se da ao trabalho de vir ao meu apartamento para me pertubar. Faça-me o favor e retire-se daqui.

- Não estou com vontade de ir embora – ela deu um passo entrando dentro do apartamento.

- Tanya, sai daqui.

- Você realmente não serve pra nada não é Bella, nem para segurar um filho – Tanya disse aproximando mais de mim.

- Não chega perto de mim sua loura aguada, ou eu arranco seu aplique vagabundo na base do puxão.

- Ai que engraçadinha – ela riu. – Você não faz mal nem para uma mosca, tão sonsa, que nem percebe quando o 'namorado' está cansada dela.

Vi vermelho.

- Vou fazer você engolir cada uma das suas palavras – rosnei entre dentes. Fechei a minha mão em punho e quando me dei conta, um soco havia sido dado no nariz da mocréia.

- Sua louca – ela gritou. – Vou acabar com você – seu nariz pingou sangue.

- Não Tanya, quem vai acabar com você aqui sou eu. Por que já passou da hora de alguém lhe colocar no seu lugar – minha mão enrolou no seu cabelo e eu puxei a cabeça dela para trás. – Sabe onde é o seu lugar Tanya? – eu mesma respondi. – No inferno.

Com um impulso joguei ela no chão. Sua cabeça bateu contra o solo e ela exclamou outro grito de dor.

- Você vai me pagar Isabella.

- Cala a sua boca Tanya – gritei agora dando um chute nas pernas dela.

Ela começou a querer levantar mais eu fui mais rápida. Sentei em cima das pernas dela e segurei seus punhos com uma mão.

- Isso Tanya, é para você aprender com quem se meteu – e comecei a sessão tapas. O sangue dela começava a manchar seu rosto, e por mim ela ficaria desfigurada.

- O que ta acontecendo aqui? – a voz de Alice não tirou minha concentração.

- Isso Bella acaba com ela – Rose claro, gritou.

- Rose cala a boca, vamos tirar Bella se cima dela e... – Alice tentou falar.

- Não, essa puta merece aprender uma lição – disse Rose.

- Para sua louca – Tanya gritou.

- Quem agora não serve pra nada Tanya hein? – segurei no seu rosto apertando suas bochechas para ela me olhar. – Eu nunca fui alguém de bater, mas também nunca fui de apanhar Tanya, mas isso é para você aprender de uma vez por todas, que com Isabella Marie Swan, ninguém se mete.

**Edward PDV**

Fui em casa e voltei para o apartamento de Bella, já estava com saudade dela. Entrei no elevador feliz, por ver como as coisas estavam se acertando.

Quando o elevador parou e eu sai dele, escutei uns barulhos de gritos. A porta do apartamento do Jacob abriu e ele saiu com uma cara de assustado.

- O que ta acontecendo lá dentro? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei – franzi a testa - cheguei agora e... – vozes vindo do apartamento das meninas fez com que eu parasse de falar.

- Para sua louca.

- Quem agora não serve pra nada Tanya hein? – a voz da Bella ecoou pela porta. - Eu nunca fui alguém de bater, mas também nunca fui de apanhar Tanya, mas isso é para você aprender de uma vez por todas, que com Isabella Marie Swan, ninguém se mete.

Caralho.

Eu e Jacob entramos no apartamento delas, e nos deparamos com Tanya no chão, imobilizada por Bella, Alice e Rose assistindo. Alice estava com a expressão aflita e Rose parecia querer entrar na briga.

Sem parar para pensar, agarrei Bella pela cintura.

- Já chega Bella – falei para ela que se debatia para se soltar.

Jacob foi até a Tanya, que tinha o rosto manchado por sangue, o supercílio cortado, e o nariz saindo sangue.

- Você me paga Isabella – ela rosnou quando Jacob a colocava de pé.

- Não Tanya, parece que você não aprende. Você veio aqui na minha casa me pertubar porque eu tive um aborto. E queria o que que eu me jogasse no sofá e chorasse?

Agora eu tava entendendo.

- Jacob, leva Tanya pro seu apartamento, depois vou lá ter uma conversinha com ela. – ela sorriu pensando que eu estava a defendendo, mas na verdade nenhuma das duas estavam certas. – E tira esse sorriso da cara tanya, você está errada aqui. Quantos anos você tem mesmo? Dez? Sua mentalidade é muito pequena, e sempre vai pensar que o mundo gira em torno de você.

- Você é outro idiota Edward – ela cospiu as palavras enquanto Jacob a tirava de lá.

- Você já fez muita merda por hoje Tanya, então cala a boca – Jacob disse fechando a porta atrás de si.

- AAAAAAAAHHH – Bella gritou. – Que ódio dela, ódio. Edward me solte por favor. - a soltei.

- Bella o que deu em você? Nunca te vi agressiva assim – perguntei.

- Ela me tirou do sério Edward, primeiro falou que eu não presto nem para carregar um filho, e depois disse que eu sou sonsa que não consigo ver quando meu 'namorado' está cansado de mim. Essa mulher merecia uns tapas a um bom tempo. Vou lavar minha mão, e passar álcool para tirar vestígios dessa puta – ela saiu em direção ao seu quarto.

- Por que vocês não separaram? – perguntei a Alice e Rose que tinham pegado uns produtos para limpar o piso que manchou com sangue.

- Tanya merecia – Rose disse dando de ombros.

- Eu tentei fazer algo mas a Rose não deixou – disse Alice.

- Como eu disse, Tanya merecia. O que você queria que a Bella fizesse? Se humilhasse mais uma vez? Por culpa daquela piranha Bella e você terminaram, Bella não soube que estava grávida, por culpa dela esse bebê morreu – Rose estava fumegando raiva, e sério ela me assustava.

- Eu sei, Tanya sempre foi assim – suspirei. – Sempre achou que tudo devia ser do jeito que ela queria, quando 'perde' algo quer ganhar a todo o custo, ela nunca entendeu que eu não a amo.

- Mas ela vai entender Edward – Bella disse passando pela sala em direção a cozinha. – Nem que eu tenha que fazer ela entender a base de porrada.

- Eu ajudo – disse Rose sorrindo.

- Ela já fez muito mal para mim Edward, e eu não estou mais disposta a escutar tudo com o rabo entre as pernas.

Fiquei em silêncio e fui até a cozinha. Encontrei Bella fazendo uma salada totalmente concentrada.

- Não devia ter feito isso, não porque ela não merecesse, mas você siau do hospital ontem – passei meus braços em volta da cintura dela, fazendo suas costas encostar em meu corpo. Ela tremeu levemente.

- Eu sei, mas perdi a cabeça – ela sussurrou apoiando sua cabeça em mim.

Olhei para ela, e travei uma batalha interna para não beija-la. Ela tinha decidido sobre o beijo e nossa relação, mas ela estava tão linda.

Ok ela sempre é linda.

- Edward... – ela estava olhando para mim. E só os movimentos dos seus lábios me deixou tenso.

- Pare de brigar com você mesmo Edward – ela virou de frente pra mim, e minha mão rodou pela sua cintura. – Se você quer fazer algo faça, você sabe que eu não vou brigar – ela sorriu.

- Depois não reclame – sussurrei e juntei meus lábios aos dela.

Ela rapidamente enrolou suas mãos no meu cabelo, e eu apertei ela mais firme em mim. Meu coração pulsava rapidamente, e sentia como se ele fosse sair do meu peito.

Era um beijo diferente, um beijo possessivo, como se estivéssemos dizendo que pertencemos um ao outro.

O ar começava a faltar e meus pulmões reclamavam. Separei, contrariado, meus lábios dos dela, e comecei a dar beijos em seu rosto, testa, queixo e maxilar.

Eu precisava sentir ela. Suas mãos puxavam meus cabelos, e eu amava quando ela fazia isso.

- Vocês dois ai, procurem uma cama – Rose disse entrando na cozinha, pegando algo no armário e saindo.

Bella riu e meus lábios, que agora estavam em seu pescoço, ficaram mais ansiosos sentindo o tremor do seu riso.

- Edward, tenho que terminar o almoço – ela sussurrou.

Resmunguei e olhei para ela. Ela sorria, e era a visão mais linda do mundo.

- Amo você – sussurrei e ela me deu um beijo leve nos lábios.

- Eu também, mas paciência ta.

- Eu tenho – sorri e ela me abraçou.

- Não me deixe Edward, por favor.

- Nunca Bella, nunca mais.

A campainha tocou e como Alice e Rose estavam em seus quartos, tivemos que separar o abraço para Bella ir abrir a porta.

- Diga Jake – ela disse abrindo espaço para ele entrar.

- Tanya foi embora – ele deu de ombros. – Disse que não ia ficar aqui pra conversar com ninguém.

- Melhor assim – passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. – Mas conversarei com ela depois, Tanya precisa de limites.

**Bella PDV**

Terminei finalmente de fazer o almoço, convidei Jake para almoçar, mas ele disse que estava terminando um trabalho.

Alice saiu para almoçar com Jazz, e Rose almoçou no quarto, tava também terminando um trabalho.

Acabou que eu e Edward almoçamos, sentados no chão da sala, escutando um cd de musica clássica. Eu precisava de calma. Depois da briga senti umas vertigens mas nada que um bom descanso não resolva.

Estava cada vez mais difícil ficar longe do Edward, longe fisicamente claro. Eu teria que resolver minha vida o mais rápido possível, precisava disso. Precisava dele, de sentir ele, mas quero fazer na hora certa.

Amanhã eu iria resolver o problema dos meus empregos e se deu quiser estaria livre para poder voltar a ter minha vida completa.

Depois de almoçar eu fui me deitar, e Edward veio comigo. Continuamos a escutar musicas e pelo menos eu poderia sentir o perfume dele para relaxar.

- O que você está pensando? – ele perguntou alisando meu braço.

- No que vou fazer amanhã – fechei os olhos e me aconcheguei mais nele.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- Pode ser, mas você tem que trabalhar.

- Bella eu disse que ia cuidar de você.

- E eu disse que ia deixar.

- Então não fale nada, apenas me deixe tomar conta do meu bem mais precioso – senti seus dedos tocarem minha bochecha. – Você.

**Bella PDV**

Hoje, segunda-feira, eu iria resolver a minha vida, já passava da hora de fazer isso.

Primeiro eu já tinha ido no clube do Mike, ele ficou feliz por mim, disse para que eu fosse lá com meus amigos, que sempre seriamos bem-vindos.

Fui no salão da Vic, e ela ficou feliz em saber das minhas decisões. Mike e Vic são pessoas que estão ao meu lado a um bom tempo, e sabem das minhas dificuldades.

Agora eu estava a caminho do escritório do James. Ia ser um pouco difícil, Edward queria vir comigo, mas preferi vir só. Já seria ruim eu fazer isso, imagina se ele viesse junto?

Estacionei em frente ao prédio, e reuni forças e coragem para entrar.

James sabia do que aconteceu para a minha separação do Edward, e com certeza iria questionar essa minha decisão.

Cheguei no escritório dele, sua secretária disse que ele estava só, então eu pedi para entrar. Tecnicamente eu estou de atestado médico, e não iria vir trabalhar hoje.

Bati na porta uma vez.

- Entre – James disse, e eu entrei.

- Com licença.

- Ah, oi Bella, você não viria hoje não é?

- Aham, mas é que eu quero resolver um assunto.

- Diga – ele disse deixando seu computador de lado e virando-se para mim.

- Eu quero pedir demissão.

Sua expressão, claro foi de pura surpresa.

- Mas, por que? Aconteceu algo aqui? Fizeram algo para você?

- Não – suspirei. – Passei por muitas coisas nesse final de semana e que me fizeram pensar sobre as minhas decisões.

- Isso... tem algo relacionado com o seu ex-namorado?

- Sim. James eu estava grávida, e não sabia. Perdi meu filho por bobagem.

- Bella, não vá – sua voz estava um pouco torturada.

- James eu...

- Você não vai embora de novo. Por favor não.

- James, eu preciso, acabei de sofrer um trauma psicológico...

- E já vai voltar para os braços dele?

- Não é isso James, eu só tenho que colocar minha vida novamente no lugar – suspirei. - Aqui não é meu lugar.

Seus olhos ficaram tristes, e me doeu o coração. Era preciso fazer isso, se eu queria ter tudo da minha vida de volta.

- James, obrigada por me dar essa oportunidade de trabalho, você me ajudou bastante. Mas minha vida ficou bagunçada desde que tudo isso começou, preciso me reorganizar, colocar tudo nos eixos. Ficar aqui não vai ajudar.

- Bella, eu... eu gosto muito de você e se precisar de algo, não importa o que seja, pode vir aqui e me pedir. Você é uma pessoa que se esforça para ter as coisas na vida, merece o melhor. Mais uma vez peço milhões de desculpas por tudo que eu fiz quando você trabalhou aqui antes. Você não merecia nada daquilo. Era porque eu me sentia tão atraído por você, que fazia idiotices para descontar o meu problema. Espero que você seja muito feliz Bella, vou mandar fazer suas contas, você pode buscar amanhã.

- Obrigada por entender James. E não precisa pedir desculpas, eu já te perdoei por isso. Eu nunca quis te causar nenhum tipo de problema, e sim, se eu precisar virei aqui, obrigada por me oferecer isso.

- Por nada Bella, é uma honra conhecer e ter trabalho com você.

- Agora eu tenho que ir – suspirei. – Nos vemos, qualquer dia desses – sorri e caminhei até a porta.

- Claro – ele disse e eu sai de lá com uma tonelada a menos de problemas nos meus ombros.

**Edward PDV**

Chamei Tanya ao meu escritório, assim eu poderia evitar um assassinato, se a encontrasse em outro lugar.

Precisava acabar com isso definitivamente, se Bella estava resolvendo sua vida eu teria que resolver isso daqui.

Raquel ligou avisando que Tanya havia chegado, mandei ela entrar. Era agora ou nunca.

Ela bateu na porta.

- Pode entrar Tanya – ela em silêncio, e eu 'assustei', pela primeira vez vi Tanya vir ao trabalho sem maquiagem, e não estava produzida como antes. Seu rosto ainda estava com as marcas da briga com a Bella.

Indiquei a cadeira para ela sentar.

- Precisamos conversar sério Tanya.

- Eu sei, vou deixar você falar primeiro, depois que você terminar quero falar algumas coisas.

- Tudo bem. Tanya, você já deve estar ciente de que tudo o que fez foi extremamente errado. Puri egoísmo. Tivemos um caso, mas eu nunca disse que te amava, e nunca dei esperanças de que um dia se tornaria mais do que isso. Bella é quem eu amo, doa a quem doer. Eu tinha uma grande simpatia por você, e uma amizade, mas nada sobrevive com tudo isso que aconteceu. – respirei profundamente. – Só peço que me deixe em paz, que principalmente deixe a Bella em paz. Ir na casa dela falar do filho que ela perdeu, fazendo 'brincadeira' foi a atitude mais nojenta que você já fez. Por favor, é tudo o que eu lhe peço, nunca mais perturbe a mim, ou a Bella, é a minha vida, e você já não faz parte dela. Era isso.

- Eu entendo, agora eu quero falar. Sim eu sei que tudo o que eu fiz foi errado. O que eu sinto por você passou a ser uma obsessão, ontem olhando os ferimentos em meu rosto, não senti mais raiva da Bella. Eu percebi que eram as conseqüências dos meus atos. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu ia receber isso, eu mereço – ela riu sem humor. – Quero pedir desculpas por tudo. Eu fui muito egoísta. Nunca mais vou pertubar você e a Bella. Queria poder pedir desculpas a ela, mas hoje estou indo para Los Angeles. Vou me mudar para lá, vou procurar um apartamento, e só volto para buscar minhas coisas. Eu preciso de uma nova vida Edward, eu preciso de um novo 'eu' e só vou conseguir longe daqui.

- É muito estranho ver você falando isso.

- Com certeza você estava preparado para gritos não é? – ela disse e suspirou. – Mas não tem sentido. Eu 'perdi' essa... na verdade não se pode perder o que nunca teve. Nunca tive você Edward, por mais que pensasse que eu tinha. Você merece ser feliz, e a Bella é a pessoa certa para isso. Ela é uma mulher com muita sorte. Diga isso a ela.

- Direi sim. – eu ainda estava em choque pela atitude dela.

- Agora eu tenho que ir. Só ficarei na parte da manhã, Ângela vai assumir o meu lugar – ela sorriu. – Ela merece. Até um dia Edward – ela levantou e foi até a porta.

- Tanya – chamei ela, antes dela sair.

- Sim.

- Seja feliz.

- Obrigada – com mais um sorriso, não muito feliz, ela saiu do escritório.

Encostei minha cabeça no encosto da poltrona e fechei os olhos.

Tudo vai dar certo.

- O Jacob? Bem eu...– ela mordeu o lábio com nervosismo. – Eu acho ele interessante. Nunca tinha me sentido assim na primeira vez que eu vi alguém, mas quando abri a porta do seu apartamento e o vi, senti coisas inexplicáveis – ela suspirou.

- Eu sei o que é, bem eu perguntei isso porque eu falei com ele sobre você.

- E o que ele disse? – ela perguntou com empolgação.

- Que te achava uma garota bonita, legal, inteligente, e eu vejo que vocês dão certo.

- Não sei, e se ele não gostar de mim, assim diferente.

- O Jake é um cara legal, e ele gosta de você Nessie.

- O Edward não vai com a cara dele.

- Me explica, quem vai ficar com o Jake, você ou seu irmão?

- Eu.

- Alguma vez ele deixou de ficar com alguém por que você não gostou?

- Não.

- Então pronto, vou organizar uma reuniãozinha lá em casa, e chamarei ele. Será a chance de vocês Nessie.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada Bella.

- Por nada, você merece.

**Edward PDV**

O fim do expediente. Aleluia. Eu só queria ir para casa, e relaxar. Eu estava um caco por causa do final de semana intenso que eu tive.

Juntei minhas coisas e quando estava saindo da minha sala meu celular tocou. Era Emmett.

- Fale.

- Eu vou terminar com a Kate.

- O que? – isso era novidade.

- Rosalie, eu to louco por essa loira. Não consigo mais ficar com a Kate pensando nela.

- Eu sabia. Mas vai com calma tudo bem?

- Eu vou. Eu preciso fazer isso.

- Força irmão, agora vou pra casa.

- Bom descanso, você precisa.

- Sim. Boa sorte.

- Eu preciso.

Ele desligou e eu sorri pela atitude dele. Meu irmão precisava de alguém como Rosalie, que combinava com ele.

Suspirei e sai da minha sala. Agora tudo o que eu desejava era uma cama.

**Bella PDV**

- Bella vamos pedir pizza – Rose estava no seu dia de cozinhar e a preguiça lhe consumia.

- Rose larga de ser preguiçosa.

- To cansada ok – revirei os olhos para ela.

- Tudo bem, pedimos pizza mais tarde.

Sentei na poltrona da sala, e comecei a pensar no que eu iria fazer agora.

- O que foi Bella? – Rose perguntou.

- To pensando só, preciso fazer algo.

- O que seria algo?

- Eu tenho que... – o celular dela tocou.

A preguiça era tanta que ela colocou no viva voz.

- Oi Emmett.

- Rose, eu... eu queria dizer algo.

- Diga.

- Rose, eu terminei com a Kate.

Rose ficou pálida, a boca dela escancarou.

- Você, quer ir jantar comigo?

A voz dele ecoou pelo viva voz, e ela reprimiu um grito.

- Quero, sim.

- Eu te busco ai 8 horas pode ser?

- Sim.

- Então... até.

Quando ele desligou, ela gritou.

Eu estava feliz pela minha amiga. Ela merecia.

Agora era minha vez de fazer algo.

**Edward PDV**

Eu já tinha tomado meu banho, jantado, e agora eu queria a minha Linda cama, e uma boa noite de sono. Eu tinha ligado para Bella, mas o celular dela só deu desligado. Não tinha falado com ela o dia todo.

Estava com saudade, depois de passar tanto tempo com ela.

O nosso momento estava cada vez mais perto, e eu sabia que ela não teria mais nada para impedir de voltar comigo.

Quando eu estava quase indo dormir a campainha tocou.

Suspirei, imaginando quem era.

Abri a porta e estaquei.

- Mas o que você... – ela estava parada na porta do meu apartamento.

- Edward... – ela segurou no meu braço, e sua mão se apoiou na minha nuca.

- O que...

- Shhh – ela me interrompeu com um dedo em meus lábios. – Só diga que me perdoa.

- Mas pelo o que? – murmurei sobre os seus dedos.

- Por tudo Edward. Por não ter acreditado em você antes, por ter perdido tanto tempo, por ter bagunçado sua vida, nossa vida na verdade, por ter perdido nosso filho, mas eu sei que tudo isso serviu para alguma coisa.

- Para que Bella?

- Para que eu tivesse total certeza de que eu amo você Edward. Eu te amo e não quero mais ficar longe de você – sem esperar alguma resposta minha, seus lábios juntaram aos meus, em um beijo que transmitíamos tudo.

Amor.

Paixão.

Desejo.

Saudade.

Alegria.

Fidelidade.

Era tudo o que eu realmente esperava.

- Diz que me perdoa, eu preciso disso – ela sussurrou contra os meus lábios.

- Eu te perdôo Bella, me promete uma coisa?

- O que você quiser.

Segurei em seu rosto, e ela olhou para mim.

- Nunca mais saia do meu lado, eu não sobreviveria a mais uma separação. Bella, eu preciso de você comigo. Você é mais do que meu amor, você é a minha razão de estar vivo – seus lindos olhos chocolate brilhavam e seu sorriso estava lindo.

- Edward, eu ainda nem sei como consegui ficar longe de você. Eu te amo tanto, que às vezes dói. Eu preciso de você Edward, para sempre.

- Vem eu preciso fazer algo – fechei a porta do apartamento, e levei ela até o quarto.

- O que é Edward?

- Calma, sente-se – ela sentou na cama e eu fui até o criado-mudo e abri a primeira gaveta tirando algo de lá.

- Oh Edward... – ela sussurrou.

- Tenho que te devolver isso e perguntar duas coisas.

Abri a caixinha retirando o anel que ela tinha me devolvido. Ajoelhei em frente a ela na cama.

- Isso pertence a você – segurei na mão direita dela. – Aceita ser novamente minha namorada?

- Sim, claro – ela disse e eu coloquei o anel no dedo dela.

- Vou entrar de férias em 2 semanas, e queria saber algo.

- O que?

- Você quer ir comigo para Paris?

- Paris? Sério? – ela estava radiante.

- Sim. Quero curtir esse momento, na cidade mais romântica do mundo, na minha opinião, e então você vai?

- Claro que eu vou – ela disse colocando os braços em volta do meu pescoço. – Com você eu vou até o fim do mundo Edward – a beijei e eu sabia que tinha reencontrado o meu rumo.

* * *

**SPOILERS CAPÍTULO 20**

_.I._

_Jasper ajoelhou em frente à Alice, no meio da nossa sala._

_Ela estava quase quicando de alegria._

_- Alice, você aceita se casar comigo?_

_.II._

_- Estamos namorando – Emmett disse._

_- Estamos? – Rose arqueou a sobrancelha._

_- Sim estamos – ele falou acenando a cabeça positivamente._

_- Então estamos – ela disse._

_.III._

_- Eles são tão fofos - estavamos observando Nessie e Jake no jardim da casa dos Cullen._

_- Não é fofo – Edward resmungou._

_- Claro que é, fica quieto – eu o repreendi._

_- Ta bom – ele fez biquinho._

_.IV._

_- Paris – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, enquanto sobrevoávamos a cidade._

_- Obrigada por isso._

_- Você merece – ele disse tomando meu lábios para um beijo._

_.V._

_- Vamos na Torre Eiffel._

_- Ai eu to cansadinha – ela resmungou._

_- Larga de preguiça e levanta dessa cama._

_- Tudo bem, mas o que você quer fazer lá hoje? Temos tantos dias._

_- Tem que ser hoje. Quero que você veja a cidade._

* * *

**[N/A]: A FIC ESTÁ CHEGANDO AO FIM *snif snif***

**O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO É O ULTIMO, DEPOIS VEM EPÍLOGO.**

**ESPERO QUE VOCÊS TENHAM GOSTADO DESSE CAPÍTULO.**

**QUERO MUUUUUUUITOS REVIEWS, E BBB's COMENTEM PELO MENOS AGORA NO FINAL.**

**AMO CADA UM DE VCS QUE ME ACOMPANHAM E ESPERO QUE ESTEJAM COMIGO SEMPRE.**

**BEIJO NO CORAÇÃOZINHO DE VCS. **

**LEILI PATTZ.**


	20. Chapter 20

**2 meses depois...**

Bella PDV

A viagem para Paris em julho foi por água abaixo, a Masen recebeu um enorme projeto de publicidade que valia milhões, Edward não queria ficar, mas eu vi que seu pai precisava dele. O projeto da campanha demorou 2 meses para ficar pronta, e agora a campanha estava vinculando em todos os meios de comunicação, e claro, está tendo um bom retorno.

Com esse contra-tempo, Edward resolveu viajar na semana do meu aniversário, que será no dia 13 de setembro. Tudo já estava encaminhado e em uma semana estaríamos em Paris.

De acordo com ele, será um dos meus presentes de aniversário, ele diz que tem outro, mas que só vai dar em Paris.

Nosso namoro estava perfeito, sem nada e nem ninguém para perturbar. Alice e Jasper estavam firmes, Rose e Emmett enrolados, já Jacob e Nessie se deram muito bem, como eu imaginava. Mesmo o Edward tendo ficado emburrado com isso, ele teve que admitir que Jake era um bom rapaz para sua irmã.

Hoje todos resolvemos descansar e viemos ao bar do Jazz. Ele saiu um pouco do seu cargo, e veio sentar conosco na nossa mesa.

- E então arrisca em tocar comigo? – Edward disse ao Jasper.

- Claro, estou com saudade de arranhar uma música.

- Ai Bella – Alice me cutucou. – Temos namorados músicos, não é lindo?

- Sim é – sorri.

- Viu Rose, morra de inveja – Alice brincou com ela.

- Não preciso ter inveja, pois eu tenho um namorado super criativo, se é que você me entende – nós quatro, eu, Alice, Rose e Nessie, caímos na risada. Entendíamos muito bem.

- Agora é aquele momento que elas falam sobre sexo e dão notas? – Emmett disse arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não Emm – Nessie disse. – Isso nós fazemos com um grande balde de pipoca e esmaltes – nós rimos mas não pelo o que a Nessie disse e sim pela cara que o Edward e Emmett fizeram.

- Desde quando você conversa sobre sexo com elas Nessie? – Edward perguntou e agora seu olhar estava fuzilando o pobre do Jake.

- Ora Edward, larga de ser pamonha – ela disse revirando os olhos. – Não sou mais uma criancinha.

- É sim – ele e Emmett disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Não sou. Sou uma mulher de 18 anos, quase com 19, e sei me cuidar muito bem. Nem mamãe e papai reclamam assim. Vocês dois parecem dois homens das cavernas.

Agora todos rimos, até o Jake, ainda encolhido diante o olhar de Emmett e Edward.

- Ai Edward, larga de ser antiquado, Nessie sabe o que faz, ela tem juízo, é madura, sabe o que é melhor para ela – eu disse acariciando o rosto dele.

- Sim – Rose disse. – Emmett pare com esses ciúmes bobos. Se for assim, não namorarei com você futuramente.

- Rose, você disse que nós éramos namorados.

- Foi força de expressão – ela jogou o cabelo, e nós rimos.

- Então, nós vamos tocar ou não? – Jazz disse para o Edward.

- Claro – Edward tinha levado o violão dele, tal que estava ao nosso lado na mesa.

- Tem o violão da banda no palco usarei ele.

Dando um rápido beijo em mim, Edward foi para a o palco.

Eles conversaram algo com o pessoal da banda, e entre si, e pegaram os microfones.

- Boa noite – Jasper disse. – A nossa primeira música, será dedicada as duas garotas de olhos castanhos, sentadas naquela mesa – ele fez questão de apontar.

Achei estranho o Edward não pegar seu violão, mas lá estavam os dois em pé com microfones na mão, e sorriso bobo na cara. A banda começou a tocar, e imediatamente reconheci a música.

Van Morrison - Brown Eyed Girl

Hey where did we go days when the rains came_  
Hey agora, onde nós fomos, dias em que as chuvas vieram_  
Down in a hollow playin' a new game_  
Fazendo seu trajeto nos buracos jogando um novo jogo_

Eles cantavam, olhando para nós. Todo o bar parou para ver a performance, e era horrível ver tanta mulher babando, mas por outro lado era bom, elas estavam babando para algo que é meu. Morram de inveja.

Laughin' and a runnin' hey hey skippin' and a jumpin _  
Rindo e correndo hey hey ignorando e pulando_  
In the misty mornin' fog with our, our hearts a thumpin'  
Na confusa neblina matinal com nossos, nossos corações retumbando

Todos estavam batendo palmas no ritmo da música, e quem conhecia cantava. Edward estava tão feliz, Jazz também. E eu sabia que se dependesse de todos nós, sempre seriamos assim, felizes.

And you my brown eyed girl_  
E você minha garota de olhos castanhos_  
You my brown eyed girl  
Você, minha garota de olhos castanhos

Agora eles apontavam para nós, e cantavam o refrão empolgadíssimos. Fiz um coração com a mão, e mandei um beijo para Edward, ele sorriu e com uma mão fez um gesto como se pegasse o beijo e colocou sobre o seu peito em cima do coração. Eu tinha encontrado meu lugar.

And what ever happened to tuesday and so slow_  
E o que alguma vez aconteceu para terça-feira e lentamente_  
Gone down the old mine with a transistor radio_  
Se foi a velha mina com um rádio transistor_  
Standin' in the sunlight laughin' hidin' behind a rainbow's wall_  
Ficando na luz do sol rindo escondendo atrás de uma parede de arco-íris_  
Slippin' and a slidin' all along the waterfall_  
Escorregando e um deslizando ao longo de toda a cascata_

As pessoas no bar estavam ficando de pé, e agora cantavam com força junto com eles. Eu e Alice rimos e acompanhamos todos, ficando em pé também, e cantando. Emmett, Rose, Nessie e Jake, também entraram na onda. As pessoas se aproximavam do palco, e realmente estava parecendo um show.

Whit you my brown eyed girl_  
Com você minha garota de olhos castanhos_  
You my brown eyed girl_  
Você, minha garota de olhos castanhos_

Edward e Jazz desceram do palco, e o publico abriu uma espécie de corredor até nossa mesa, o destino deles. Edward segurou minha mão, Jazz fez o mesmo com Alice, e agora estávamos sendo levadas para o palco.

Edward me agarrou, sim ele agarrou, por trás, segurando na minha cintura, e colocou o microfone perto da minha boca para que eu cantasse junto com ele. Deus vão me tacar tomates. Pelo menos eu sabia fazer o sha la la

Do you remember when we used to sing_  
Você se lembra quando nós costumavamos cantar_  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da, just like that_  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da, assim mesmo_  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da la ti da_  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da la ti da_

O público pareceu gostar de nos ver la em cima, cantavam e soltavam gritos. É pessoas normais...

So hard to find my way now that I'm all on my own_  
Tão difícil encontrar o meu caminho agora que estou sozinho_  
I saw you just the other day my, you have grown_  
Eu te vi outro dia minha, você cresceu_  
Cast my memory back there Lord sometimes I'm overcome thinkin' 'bout it_  
Lance minha memória de volta para lá Senhor às vezes eu delírio pensando nisso_

Edward me virou de frente para ele, e continuou a cantar, segurando minha mão. Seus olhos brilhavam, e eu encontrei tudo o que procurei na minha vida ali. Na verdade eu encontrava todos os dias, só para ter certeza de que era real.

Makin' love in the green grass behind the stadium_  
Fazendo amor na grama verde atrás do estádio_  
With you my brown eyed girl _  
Com você, minha garota de olhos castanhos _  
You my brown eyed girl_  
Você, minha garota de olhos castanhos_

A música chegava ao fim, e Edward ainda olhava para mim, com o olhar mais doce do mundo.

Do you remember when we used to sing_  
Você se lembra quando nós costumavamos cantar_  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da, just like that_  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da, assim mesmo_  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da la ti da_  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da la ti da_

Edward me segurou pela cintura, e me deu um beijo rápido, e claro eu fiquei vermelha de vergonha. Tantos olhos nos observando.

- Agora, vamos cantar outra música, em homenagem as mulheres da nossa vida – Edward disse me dando outro beijo. Puxei Alice para fora do palco e voltamos para a mesa.

- Ai que lindos vocês – Rose disse nos abraçando.

- Queríamos convidar – Jazz começou a dizer, dois amigos nossos que também querem cantar, se eles desafinarem podem tacar tomates. Jacob e Emmett.

Ok eles estavam aprontando algo?

- O que eles vão fazer? – Nessie perguntou, aproximando-se de nós três.

- Não sei – dei de ombros.

Foram colocados 4 bancos em cima do palco. Edward e Jasper sentaram nas do meio, com seus violões. Emmett do lado de Edward, e Jake do lado do Jazz. Dois pedestais foram arrumados para Edward e Jasper, e os outros dois estavam com um microfone.

Van Morrison – Crazy Love

****

Jacob:  
I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles_  
Eu posso ouvir o coração dela bater há mil milhas de distância_  
And the heavens open every time she smiles_  
E o paraíso se abrir cada vez que ela sorri _

Nessie estava boquiaberta, encostei meus dedos em baixo do queixo dela, como sinal de: 'fecha a boca que você está babando.'

**Emmett:**  
And when I come to her that's where I belong_  
E quando eu for para ela, aquele sim é meu lugar_  
Yet I'm running to her like a river's song_  
Eu estou correndo para ela como a canção de um rio_

Rose me abraçou forte.

- Ele é lindo e perfeito, vou morrer – ela disse.

- Se você morrer, vai ter um monte de mulher atrás dele – eu disse rindo.

- Eu volto e puxo o pé delas.

**Todos:**  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_  
Ela me dá amor, amor, amor, louco amor_  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_  
Ela me dá amor, amor, amor, louco amor_

Podíamos ouvir suspiros pelo bar, mas estávamos pouco ligando para as mulheres. Nossos homens estavam lá, cantando para nós. Nada importava.

**Jasper:**  
She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down_  
Ela tem um ótimo senso de humor quando ela diz eu estou pra baixo_  
And when I come to her when the sun goes down_  
E quando eu vou até ela, quando o sol se põe_

Alice suspirou. Nós 4 estavamos abraçadas, literalmente, apenas babando e morrendo por eles.

- Nós temos sorte – Alice murmurou.

- Sim, nós temos – eu disse.

Os casais no bar, estavam juntos, se abraçavam, beijavam, era um clima de amor puro e verdadeiro.

**Edward:**  
Take away my trouble, take away my grief _  
Levando embora meus problemas, levando embora meu sofrimento_  
Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief_  
Levando embora a minha dor no coração, na noite como um ladrão_

E eu entendi as palavras do Edward, juntos curamos nossas dores, acabamos com o sofrimento, e nossos problemas.

Nos completávamos, e nos mantínhamos vivos.

**Todos:**  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_  
Ela me dá amor, amor, amor, louco amor_  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_  
Ela me dá amor, amor, amor, louco amor_

Não tenho muito o que dizer. Um momento estou babando pelo meu namorado.

**Jake:**  
Yes I need her in the daytime_  
Sim, eu preciso dela de manhã  
_**Emm:**  
Yes I need her in the night_  
Sim, eu preciso dela de noite  
_**Jazz:**  
Yes I want to throw my arms around her_  
Sim eu quero envolve-la nos meus braços  
_**Ed:**  
Kiss her hug her kiss her hug her tight_  
Beijá-la, abraçá-la, beijá-la, abraçá-la firmamente_

Está quente aqui ou é impressão minha?

**Jake:**  
And when I'm returning from so far away_  
E quando eu retornar pra bem longe  
_**Emm:**  
She gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day_  
Ela me dá algum doce amor para ilumir meu dia  
_**Jazz:**  
Yes it makes me righteous, yes it makes me feel whole_  
Sim, isso me fez integro, sim, isso me fez sentir complete  
_**Ed:**  
Yes it makes me mellow down in to my soul_  
Sim, isso me fez maduro lá no fundo da minha alma_

- Eu vou acabar borrando minha maquiagem – Alice disse abanando o rosto.

- Eu também – dissemos as três juntas fazendo o mesmo que Alice.

- Eles querem nos fazer chorar – disse Nessie.

- Ou querem uma noite de sexo – Rose disse nos fazendo rir.

- Eles merecem depois disso – eu completei voltando a olhar para Edward.

E a musica estava quase no fim.

Todos:  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_  
Ela me dá amor, amor, amor, louco amor_  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_  
Ela me dá amor, amor, amor, louco amor_

- Obrigado a todos esperam que tenham gostado – Jasper disse tirando o violão do colo e levantando. – A banda continuara tocando para vocês. Boa noite.

Eu e as garotas sentamos nos nossos lugares de novo, esperando os homens perfeitos virem até nós. Eles foram atrás de Jasper para algum canto, e não entendíamos para que.

Distraí bebendo, e o bar estava um pouco escuro, tocando uma música lenta para os casais. Eu estava olhando para minhas mãos, cutucando uma unha, quando senti algo suave tocar minha bochecha e um perfume delicado também.

Olhei para cima e Edward estava com uma rosa branca na mão, e deslizava agora pelo meu pescoço. Ele aproximou suas lábios do meu ouvido e cantou baixinho: I want to throw my arms around her (_Eu quero envolve-la nos meus braços_) - Kiss her hug her kiss her hug her tight (_ Beijá-la, abraçá-la, beijá-la, abraçá-la firmamente_)

Senti uma descarga elétrica por todo o meu corpo, mordi meu lábio e então vi os 3 casais da mesa, presos em sua própria bolha.

- Vamos para casa? – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido. Ele sempre se referia ao seu apartamento como nossa casa.

- Sim – seus lábios se chocaram nos meus, em um beijo que transmitia o desejo e a paixão que emanou de nós essa noite.

- Eles nem vão perceber que saímos – ele sussurrou e tinha razão.

Segurando minha mão, e seu violão, Edward me arrastou porta a fora do bar. Rapidamente estávamos em seu carro.

- Eu preciso de você – ele disse me puxando para outro beijo.

- Eu também – sussurrei com meu lábios junto aos dele.

Ele soltou meus lábios e ligou o carro. O fogo estava nos consumindo. Eu precisava sentir ele em mim, e rápido.

- Já estamos quase lá – ele disse com a respiração difícil.

Edward também estava sentindo, a necessidade de se saciar. Era como magnetismo, impossível de evitar. Por sorte, o apartamento não era muito longe do bar, ou eu entraria em combustão espontânea.

Entramos no condomínio do prédio, e Edward estacionou na sua vaga, que era em um canto da garagem. Um canto escuro. Assim que ele parou o carro e tiramos o cinto, ele me puxou pelo pescoço me dando outro beijo. Mais urgente, necessitado.

- Não posso esperar mais – ele disse enquanto seus lábios desciam pelo meu pescoço.

- Edward – sussurrei. – Estamos na garagem.

- Bella, são 2 da manhã, estamos em um canto isolado entre um carro e a parede, o porteiro está na guarita e o vidro do carro é fume. Relaxa – ele apertou suas mãos na minha coxa. – Espere – ele me soltou rapidamente e desceu o meu banco, me fazendo ficar deitada. – Eu sempre quis ter você no meu carro – ele sussurrou vindo para cima de mim.

- Então tenha – eu disse com dificuldade.

- Não demorarei – seus lábios voltaram a explorar a pele do meu pescoço. – Tão doce – seus dedos desabotoavam minha jaqueta, e arqueei minha coluna para ajudar a tirar.

Ele segurou na barra da minha blusa e a tirou rapidamente, soltou um grunido ao ver que eu estava sem sutiã. Abri sua camisa e antes de tira-la deslizei minhas mãos lentamente pelo seu corpo, enquando ele .

- Você quer me enlouquecer – ele disse e em seguida tomou um dos meus mamilos em sua boca e acariciou o outro entre os dedos.

Mordi meu lábio e deslizei minhas unhas pelas suas costas. Minhas costas arquearam para oferecer mais, querendo mais, necessitando de mais. Envolvi minhas pernas em volta do seu quadril. Minha saia subiu e senti o fino pano da minha calcinha tocar seu membro, já duro, por cima da calça.

- Está com pressa meu amor? – ele levantou o rosto para me olhar.

- Sim – sussurrei.

- Eu também – ele disse abaixando um pouco para tirar minha saia e no processo tirou a própria calça.

Seus dedos serpentiaram pela minha calcinha. Meu corpo tremeu, com o toque. Eu estava extremamente sensível, e necessitando de alívio.

- Edward...

- O que você quer Bella? – ele veio novamente para cima de mim, apenas agora com sua box branca.

PORRA ERA BRANCA. Vou morrer.

- Eu quero você – enrosquei meus dedos em seu cabelo e o puxei para um beijo.

Suas mãos estavam na minha calcinha. Ele segurou na lateral dela enquanto nossas línguas se enroscavam, e então com um puxão, a calcinha virou apenas um pedaço de pano rasgado. Gemi em sua boca ao sentir seu membro ainda coberto tocando em mim.

- Edward...por favor... – sussurrei em seus lábios.

- Já vou dar o que você quer Bella – ele segurou em sua box, e a tirou ainda sobre mim, arrastou ela pelas pernas com seus pés e ela caiu em algum canto.

Ele ticou meu clitóris inchado pelo prazer, e eu gemi baixo, tentando não ser escandalosa, ainda estávamos em uma garagem. Edward se posicionou entre as minhas pernas, enrolei elas em seu corpo, e sem esperar por mais ele me penetrou.

Fechei os olhos e me entreguei a sensação. Ele estocava em um ritmo não muito rápido e nem devagar. Estava bom, e me fazia querer mais. Passei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e enterrei meu rosto em seu ombro.

Ele segurou na minha cintura, e as estocadas ficavam cada vez mais fundas, tocando pontos que me levavam ao paraíso. Seus movimentos aumentavam, nossas peles estavam cobertas por suor e meu corpo já tremia para o orgasmo. Senti que ele também estava perto.

- Bella... porra – ele murmurou. – Você está tão quente. _Sex on fire._

- _My sex on fire_ – sussurrei. – Edward… estou… perto.

- Eu também Bella – ele disse aumentando mais a velocidade, senti aquela sensação no estômago que se espalhou pelo meu corpo. – Bella – ele sussurrou mais uma vez, antes de alcançarmos o êxtase com força e fúria.

Seu corpo caiu sobre o meu e eu o abracei. Ficamos assim por uns minutos até as batidas dos nossos corações se acalmarem, e nossa respiração também.

- Venha, vamos para a banheira – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, levantando e sentando em seu banco. Enquanto ele colocava sua roupa, eu colocava a minha.

- Menos uma calcinha no meu estoque – eu disse sorrindo.

- Foi por uma boa causa – ele já estava abotoando sua camisa.

Coloquei o resto das minhas peças, e ajeitei meu cabelo.

- Você está linda – ele me puxou para um beijo calmo e rápido. – Vamos subir.

E ele transformou essa em uma das melhores noites da minha vida.

...

Hoje era o aniversário da Nessie, não iríamos dar uma festa, somente um pequeno jantar entre nós. Edward e eu estávamos na sala juntamente com Emmett e Jasper, esperando Alice e Rose terminarem de se arrumar.

Eu me arrumei mais cedo, por esse motivo, não atrasar o jantar. Agora estava curtindo meu namorado com calma, enquanto as donzelas estavam demorando anos.

- Elas ainda vão demorar? – Jasper perguntou.

- Você conhece sua namorada Jazz – eu disse. – Mas elas já devem estar terminando, relaxa.

- É cara se acalme, você está suando – disse Emmett, fazendo Jazz imediatamente limpar as gotas de suor da sua testa.

- É que bem... eu vou... – ele começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por Alice e Rose que entravam na sala.

- Você vai o que Jazz? – Alice perguntou indo em direção a ele, que a abraçou pela cintura e a beijou rapidamente.

- Eu preciso fazer algo.

Ele pegou uma caixinha preta do seu bolso.

Eu já imaginava o que era, e Edward me abraçou mais forte. Rosalie foi para o lado de Emmett.

Jasper ajoelhou em frente à Alice, no meio da nossa sala.

Ela estava quase quicando de alegria.

- Alice, você aceita se casar comigo?

Ao bom estilo Alice ela gritou.

- Sim, aceito, claro, ai meu Deus – Jasper abriu a caixinha tirando de lá um anel dourado cravejada de diamantes.

Segurou a mão dela, e colocou o anel, dando um beijo nele em seguida. Quando ficou em pé, Alice se jogou sem seus braços, e o cobriu de beijos.

Eles eram certos um para o outro, e nada me deixava mais feliz do que os ver juntos.

- E vocês dois? – perguntou Edward para Emmett e Rosalie.

- Estamos namorando – Emmett disse.

- Estamos? – Rose arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Sim estamos – ele falou acenando a cabeça positivamente.

- Então estamos – ela disse.

Todos caímos na risada, Emmett e Rosalie sempre seriam assim, perfeitos, complicados, duas partes de um todo.

- Então vamos deixar de enrolar estamos mais do que atrasados para o jantar – eu disse.

- Verdade, o Jacob já foi? – Rose perguntou.

- Sim, ele disse que ia mais cedo, você sabe aproveitar a namorada – Edward gruniu com minha frase e eu dei uma cotovelada nele. – Pare com isso.

- Ai amor, machucou – ele fez biquinho.

- Era para machucar mesmo – arqueei a sobrancelha para ele. – Vamos eu fecho o apartamento – todos saíram e quando eu fui sair, Edward me puxou pela cintura.

- Vai ter que dar meu beijo para sarar – ele ainda estava com o maldito biquinho.

- Ai que manhoso – dei um beijo rápido nele. – Não podemos demorar.

- Nós vamos no meu carro Bella – ele apertous seus braços na minha cintura. – Quero um beijo descente, assim olha – seus lábios forma de encontro aos meus, e era impossível resistir.

Coloquei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, e deixei o beijo se aprofundar. Sua língua passeava pela minha boca, era um misto de sensações.

Meu coração nunca ia parar de acelerar com um mínimo contato dele. Meu corpo chamava por ele, cada terminação nervosa tremia diante dos seu olhar, seus beijos, sua voz. Mas tinha-mos um jantar.

- Edward – sussurrei em seus lábios. – Temos que ir.

- Hum... eu não quero – ele mordeu meu lábio inferior e eu quase me entreguei.

- Edward, Nessie vai ficar chateada, temos a noite para fazer isso, agora vamos.

- Tudo bem – ele me deu um beijo rápido e saímos do apartamento.

Eu sei como era difícil ignorar o Edward fisicamente, ele me atraia 24 horas por dia.

Se eu pudesse ficaria pendurada no pescoço dele para sempre, sentindo o gosto dele e...

Bella FOCO!

Hoje era um dia importante para a Nessie, seu primeiro aniversário com o namorado. Sim Jake pediu ela em namoro na noite que fomos ao bar do Jazz.

Edward não gostou muito, mas isso não era algo q ele tinha que gostar.

É a vida da Nessie, e por mais que seja irmã dele, ele não pode sempre querer mandar.

**Edward PDV**

Eu ainda não conseguia suportar ver Jacob com a Nessie. Não quer ele não fosse um cara legal para ela, só não conseguia me acostumar com a cara dele.

Hoje era o aniversário da Nessie, e amanhã, eu e Bella, vamos para Paris, comemorar o aniversário dela, e fazer mais algumas coisas que eu tenho em mente.

O jantar correu normalmente, Nessie estava feliz por poder ter todos com ela, depois desse tempo estudando fora.

— O que você está pensando? – Bella perguntou enquanto estávamos parados na janela da sala olhando pro céu.

- Muitas coisas. Nossa viagem, o aniversário da Nessie, seu presente em paris.

- E você realmente não me conta que presente é esse?

- Não – eu ri dando um beijo na testa dela.

- Gente vem cá, Alice nos chamou baixinho, nos levando para outra janela.

**Bella PDV**

- Eles são tão fofos - estavamos observando Nessie e Jake no jardim da casa dos Cullen.

- Não é fofo – Edward resmungou.

- Claro que é, fica quieto – eu o repreendi.

- Ta bom – ele fez biquinho.

Ele tirou o dia para me provocar.

- Fico feliz em ver meus filhos todos felizes – disse Esme, emocionada com a cena.

- Eu me sinto feliz por estar nessa família – eu disse abraçando Edward. – Pela primeira vez, me sinto em uma família de verdade, daquelas que nunca vão se separar.

- Nunca mesmo – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido e deu um beijo na minha bochecha.

- E quando terei netos? – Carlisle perguntou fazendo todos ficarem com cara de espantados.

- Sou novo demais para ser pai – Emmett disse.

- E eu para ser mãe – Rose completou.

- Jasper? Alice? – vou considerar o filho de vocês meu netos também – disse Carlisle.

- Não sei, quem sabe depois do casamento.

- Eu quero ter uma menina – Alice disse empolgada.

- Uma mini-Alice – eu disse. – Coitado do Jazz.

- E vocês dois? – disse Esme olhando para mim.

- Não sei – eu disfarcei meu rubor olhando para o lado.

- Estamos em fase de prática – Edward disse, e eu corei mais ainda.

- A prática leva a perfeição – Emmett disse rindo.

Enterrei minha cabeça no ombro do Edward.

- Para gente – eu murmurei e ele me abraçou mais forte.

- O que ta acontecendo aqui? Reunião na janela? – Nessie disse entrando em casa levando Jake pela mão.

- Sim, estávamos vendo os pombinhos – disse Emmett.

- Não se pode ter mais privacidade nessa casa – Nessie revirou os olhos. – Vem Jake, vamos lá para cima.

- Você que manda – ele disse.

- Olha o respeito – Edward estreitou os olhos para ele.

- Edward – eu o chamei. – Pare.

- Ta bom, hoje você tirou o dia para brigar comigo.

- Sim, você parece uma criancinha.

Ele aproximou a boca do meu ouvido e sussurrou:

- A criancinha quer colinho.

Segurei o riso e me inclinei para sussurrar.

- Então vamos para casa nenenzinho, que eu cuido de você.

- Então gente estamos indo para o meu apartamento, amanhã vamos vir aqui antes da viagem – Edward do nada saiu me arrastando para a porta. Eu não agüentei e comecei a rir.

- Nossa que desespero – Rose disse.

- Eles querem praticar como fazer um neném – Emmett gargalhou, como sempre palhaço.

- Tchau gente – consegui gritar antes de entrar no carro do Edward.

Edward entrou no carro e me puxou pela cintura.

- Hoje teremos uma noite longa – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de morder o lóbulo da minha orelha lentamente.

Sim essa noite ia ser longa, e eu não me importaria de não dormir.

...

Viajar para Paris nos braços de Edward, era como uma passagem para o paraíso.

Na verdade eu iria para qualquer lugar nos braços dele. Juro.

Encostei minha cabeça no ombro dele, e respirei fundo sentindo seu perfume. Sorri pela minha felicidade e por saber que ele é meu e sempre seria.

A aeromoça nos avisou que estávamos próximos de Paris, olhei pela janela e pude ver ao longe a Torrie Eiffel.

Suspirei, pensando como minha vida mudou durante esses meses, nunca imaginei que estaria em Paris, e com um namorado.

Edward aproximou seu rosto do meu e deu um beijo na minha bochecha.

- Paris – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, enquanto sobrevoávamos a cidade.

- Obrigada por isso.

- Você merece – ele disse tomando meu lábios para um beijo.

O beijo foi calmo e rápido, eu não estava queria dar um show para os meus 'companheiros de vôo'.

- Alugarei um carro para nós, no aeroporto tem uma agência – Edward disse esticando os braços e apertando os cintos já que o avião ia pousar.

- Isso é bom – eu sussurrei.

- Bella, eu quero que essa seja a nossa viagem, que seja imensamente especial.

- E será Edward, estamos juntos e isso já torna a viagem perfeita.

Ele sorriu diante a minha afirmação, e aguardamos o avião pousar.

**Edward PDV**

Bella era tão teimosa, ela não gosta quando ganha presentes que ela vê que o preço é alto, passamos em frente a uma joalheria, e eu vi um lindo colar de ouro com um pingente delicado em forma de estrela, com 5 pedrinhas de diamante.

Eu falei que ia comprar, mas ela viu o preço de 300 dólares, e quase tacou a mala na minha cabeça.

- Edward você ta doido – ela sussurrou com a voz irritada.

- Por que? É só um colar Bella, é lindo, você não achou?

- Sim achei lindo, mas também achei caro.

- Bella – sussurrei segurando o queixo dela. – Eu não me importo com o valor, eu ganho dinheiro não é para ficar de enfeite na conta bancária. Agora vamos entrar nessa joalheria e comprar o colar.

- Mas Edward... – coloquei meus dedos sobre os lábios dela.

- Sem Mas Isabella Marie Swan, venha – a segurei pela mão e entramos na joalheria.

Tudo bem que estávamos com 2 malas enormes, mas quem liga para isso?

- Bonjour – eu disse para a vendedora. Eu queria economizar o inglês.

- Bonjour. Comment puis-je vous aider?

- Je voudrais voir ce collier qui se trouve dans la fenêtre, avec pendentif étoile pour ma petite amie.

Bella me olhou com cara de 'que?' ela não estava entendendo.

- Bella, ela perguntou como poderia me ajudar e eu pedi para ver o colar.

- Desde quando você fala francês? – ela sussurrou.

- Desde os 10 anos de idade – eu sorri para a cara de espanto dela.

- Ici vous.

- Merci. – peguei o colar na caixa. – Vire-se – disse para a Bella, e ela virou sem dizer nada.

Coloquei o colar nela, e a fiz ver no pequeno espelho.

- Il a été parfait, comme si elle était faite pour elle. – exclamou a vendedora.

- O que ela disse? – Bella sussurrou.

- Que ficou perfeito, como se tivesse sido feito para você – ela corou e sorriu.

- Merci – Bella disse. – Pelo menos eu sei falar obrigada – ela sussurrou pra mim, e eu ri.

- Je vais prendre – eu disse tirando o colar do pescoço da Bella e colocando de volta no lugar.

- Suivez-moi – a vendedora disse.

- Bella me espere lá fora, as malas estão atrapalhando aqui, eu vou pagar o colar e não demoro.

- Edward... – ela tentou argumentar, mas eu não dei tempo dela falar algo e fui com a vendedora.

Eu precisava fazer algo, e com Bella junto não conseguiria.

Não precisei procurar muito, elas reluziram como se me chamassem.

- Je voudrais voir ceux là.

- C'est pour elle? Vous êtes un beau couple.

- Merci. Oui, il est pour elle.

- Tour Eiffel? J'imagine qu'il est, beaucoup de couples le faire ici à Paris.

Sorri para ela e confirmei, pegando o cartão na minha carteira.

- Oui. Pour son anniversaire. Ici – entreguei o cartão para ela, e em poucos minutos eu saia da joalheria.

O segundo presente eu coloquei dentro da minha mala, para Bella não ver.

- Pronto? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, aqui está – entreguei a pequena sacola para ela.

- Imagino que esse seja o segundo presente de aniversário.

- Não – eu sorri. - Esse é um dos, agora vamos alugar um carro.

- Sim, estou cansada.

- Eu imagino, mas daqui a pouco estaremos no hotel, e poderemos descansar.

**Bella PDV**

Realmente eu estava um caco, depois do Edward gastar exorbitantes 300 dólares com um colar para mim, alugamos o carro. Ele insistiu ate alugar um Audi, eu não fazia idéia de que modelo era, eu só queria chegar no hotel.

A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi tomar um banho, Paris estava com o clima um pouco frio, e eu desejava uma cama, um cobertor e meu namorado.

Ele organizou nossas malas enquanto eu tomava meu banho.

Passar meu aniversário em Paris, é simplesmente perfeito, e junto com Edward então se torna um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida.

Eu nunca mais ia deixar ele escapar de mim, já experimentei uma vida sem ele, e não quero voltar para ela.

Terminei meu banho, e coloquei meu roupão indo até o quarto.

Nossa suíte era grande, tinha uma sala espaçosa e o quarto. Íamos ficar aqui por 2 semanas, e nada melhor do que aproveitar, certo?

- Amor vou tomar o banho agora ta, se quiser pode ir comendo – foi então que eu vi o carrinho do hotel. – Pedi uma salada com frango pra gente, não quero comer coisas pesadas – ele passou por mim e me deu um beijo.

- Obrigada – eu disse antes dele entrar no banheiro.

Puxei o carrinho até a cama, e peguei o meu prato. Eu queria esperar ele, mas preferi comer antes de desmaiar de sono.

Comi calmamente, eu não estava com tanta fome, somente cansada. Coloquei meu prato de volta no carrinho, e levantei para pegar algo para vestir.

Coloquei uma lingerie e fui para a cama, dormir com roupa junto com o Edward é perda de tempo, e também é perder a sensação de acordar sentindo a pele dele na minha.

Quando eu estava terminando de me deitar ele entrou no quarto, o perfume dele e da loção pós-barba encheu o quarto, me embriagando por completo.

- Jantou? – ele parou ao lado da cama, secando seus cabelos. Ele estava com uma box preta, seu corpo com algumas gotinhas de água, e eu senti meu sono ir pro espaço.

- Sim jantei – fiquei ajoelhada na cama e fui até ele. Edward sorriu quando passei minhas mãos pelo seu pescoço. – Agora só falta a sobremesa – cobri seus lábios com os meus, e senti suas mãos na minha cintura.

O puxei para a cama, fazendo-o deitar por cima de mim. As gotinhas de água se espalharam entre nós, meus dedos rodavam em seus cabelos molhados, sua boca me sugava, sua língua tomava cada parte de mim.

Fiquei sem fôlego e separei nossos lábios, sua boca passeou pelo meu queixo, mandíbula, pescoço, colo, até chegar nos meus seios. Ele abriu o fecho do sutiã e o jogou no chão.

Com as mãos apertou delicadamente meus mamilos, me fazendo soltar um gemido.

- Gosta disso? – ele perguntou sussurrando.

- Si...sim – eu disse engasgando com o gemido que vinha, ao sentir sua boca devorar um dos meus seios.

Não era gentil, era sexo. Sexo bruto, algo que amávamos. Temos nossos dias românticos, nossos dias quentes, nossos dias exóticos, e não importava qual fosse, eu amava todos.

Enquanto sua boca estava ocupada, sua mão desceu pela minha barriga até a minha calcinha, ele apenas soltou meu seio para terminar de tira-la e no caminho tirou também sua box, e voltou a atenção para o seu trabalho.

A Fricção do seu membro no meu sexo completamente molhado já estava me enlouquecendo. Segurei na lateral do seu rosto e o puxei para um beijo, enrolei minhas pernas nele e arqueei a minha coluna tocando seu membro no meu centro.

Um tremor percorreu pelos nossos corpos, e ele gemeu em minha boca.

- Por favor... – sussurrei separando meus lábios rapidamente dos dele e tomando-os de novo.

Ele colocou suas mãos nas minhas costas, e penetrou sem nenhuma cerimônia, mordi seu lábio inferior.

Os movimentos eram brutos, sedentos, sincronizados, nos levando à novos extremos.

Cada vez ele atingia um ponto de prazer novo, e eu me sentia leve e ao mesmo tempo quente, querendo mais muito mais.

O vento frio entrava por uma parte da janela, causando uma sensação gostosa em contraste com nossa pele que estava pegando fogo.

Segurei-me em seus ombros enquanto ele investia mais rápido em mim, senti a sensação tomar conta do meu interior, do estomago até meu sexo, o clímax explodiu, junto com um gemido alto e profundo. Segundos depois Edward veio, e senti ele me encher.

Deitada, fudida e cansada, dei mais um beijo nele e fechei os olhos.

- Eu te amo – sussurrei.

- Eu também te amo, dorme meu amor – ele disse e eu me deixei ser levada pelo sono.

**Edward PDV**

Dois dias depois, era o aniversário da Bella.

Acordei-a cedo com um pequeno bolo, para começar a comemoração. Passamos o dia andando, a levei em vários lugares de Paris, menos na Torre Eiffel, isso seria agora a noite.

Bella chegou morta de cansada, mas não deixaria ela dormir, eu precisava dela acordada para colocar meu plano em prática. Terminei de me arrumar, esperando ela sair do banho. Coloquei o presente dela no bolso interior da minha jaqueta e a esperei sentado na cama.

- Estou cansada – ela perguntou saindo do banheiro com sua linda lingerie branca que mais tarde ia parar no chão do quarto. Sentou ao meu lado na cama, e deitou.

- É seu aniversário e são 8 da noite Bella, vamos levante.

- Mas aonde nós vamos?

- Vamos na Torre Eiffel.

- Ai eu to cansadinha – ela resmungou.

- Larga de preguiça e levanta dessa cama.

- Tudo bem, mas o que você quer fazer lá hoje? Temos tantos dias.

- Tem que ser hoje. Quero que você veja a cidade.

- Eu vi à cidade o dia todo Edward – ela resmungou. – E eu meu aniversário, devíamos fazer o que eu quero.

- Mas eu preciso disse Bella, por favor seja boazinha – fiz o biquinho pra ela, que revirou os olhos e saiu da cama.

- Ta bom, mas não vamos demorar ok?

- Prometo – a vi indo até sua mala, e tirou um lindo vestido, cor de creme de mangas compridas.

Ela vestiu rapidamente e eu somente fiquei observando. Ela pegou um par de sapatos altos na mesma cor do vestido, e colocou-os.

Ficou na frente do espelho ajeitando o vestido, o cabelo, mil vezes. Sorri vendo-a, poderia ficar assim para sempre.

- Estou pronta – ela disse virando de frente para mim.

- Então vamos – levantei e segurei na sua mão.

Era tudo ou nada.

**Narrado por Leili Pattz**

A lua e as estrelas banhavam a linda Paris.

A cidade do amor.

A cidade da luz.

Não importa o nome dado a ela.

Suas ruas eram palcos de diversas histórias, seu céu abençoava cada casal que ali passava.

Mas essa noite era o palco de um casal, aquele que se conheceram por acaso, em uma dia de chuva em Nova York, que descobriram o significado de eterno, que brigaram, que se amaram, que sofreram, que choraram, que sorriram, e que acima de tudo, juntos se reconstruíram, e hoje descobriram mais uma peça do enorme quebra-cabeças de suas vidas.

No alto da linda Torre Eiffel, eles olhavam as estrelas, sentiam o vento frio, porém aconchegante de Paris. Sorriam e se amavam.

Edward e Bella.

O casal difícil, complicado, amável, perfeitos.

Aqueles que descobriram-se apaixonados da noite para o dia. Se amando como nunca. Sendo o casal mais feliz do mundo.

Edward queria hoje transformar tudo isso em algo concreto.

- Bella – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, e ela sorriu pela doce voz. – Quero perguntar uma coisa – ele soltou seus braços da cintura dela e ela virou para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Bella encontrou um Edward ajoelhado diante dela, algumas pessoas passavam por ali, e viam a prova de amor, que agora estava sendo registrado pela lua, e pelas estrelas, aquelas que abençoam os casais apaixonados que procuram Paris.

Edward tinha uma caixinha preta, delicada em sua mão, e respirou fundo para fazer a pergunta mais importante de sua vida.

- Isabella Marie Swan, todos os dias desde que eu te conheci, tornaram-se os melhores da minha vida, nem tudo em nossa jornada é feita de flores, passamos pelos mais difíceis espinhos, pulamos os diversos obstáculos, e sei que no futuro teremos muito mais. Eu dividi meu amor com você, meu coração, meus sentimentos, e agora quero dividir minha vida com você. Bella, mon amour, ma raison, você aceita se casar comigo?

- Sim – a resposta dela foi levada pelo vento, através das esculturas de Paris e foi levada até o céu, comprovando que aquele casal era um dos que provam o verdadeiro sabor do amor.

Edward abriu a pequena caixinha, revelando um par de alianças, uma de ouro lisa, e outra com peuquenas pedrinhas de diamante e no meio uma de esmeralda. Segurou a mão esquerda dela, retirando o anel de namoro, e colocando esse, que representava ainda mais o seu amor por ela.

Beijos cada ponta dos dedos dela, e em seguida o seu anel. Bella não pode conter as lágrimas de alegria, ao ver que esse homem que ela tanto amava, a queria para sempre. Ela pegou o outro anel e colocou nele, e fez o mesmo gesto, beijando cada ponta dos dedos dele e em seguida o anel.

Edward colocou suas mãos no rosto dela, e ela fez o mesmo com ele, se olharam por longos minutos sussurrando juras de amor, até seus lábios novamente colarem e provarem definitivamente que o amor é para todos.

Para os sortudos, azarados, solitários, ou aqueles que pensam que nunca vão ter alguém em sua vida, para dizer eu te amo. Sempre teremos, o amor é uma língua universal, e todo mundo pode ter o seu verdadeiro amor.

E contemplados pelo céu de Paris, Edward e Bella abrem mais um capítulo da história de amor, que nunca será esquecida.

FIM


	21. Epílogo

**6 anos depois…**

Edward PDV

Bella vai me matar. Ela vai ficar viúva tão cedo. E com filhos para criar.

- Camille Swan. Josh Cullen. Onde vocês estão pestinhas do papai? – dois minutos que eu fui colocar o telefone no gancho, eles sumiram pela casa.

Eu devia estar levando as crianças para o quintal nesse momento.

OH MEU DEUS.

- Camille. Josh – eu gritava pela casa.

Como duas coisas miudinhas somem tão rápido?

- Ai Edward perdeu os filhos de novo? – Jasper apareceu, junto com Emmett, que estava segurando o riso.

- Eu não perdi meus filhos – eu tentei ser forte mas... – Ok eu perdi meus filhos. Como eles andam tão rápido?

- Não sei, ainda bem que a Kelly é um bebe – Jasper disse.

- Um dia ela vai crescer Jazz – eu disse. – E você vai ver como eles são rápidos.

- Hey escutem – Emmett falou e paramos para prestar atenção.

- O Piano – suspirei aliviado, escutando as notas bagunçadas do piano.

Fui até a biblioteca, e as teclas do piano estavam sendo assassinadas por quatro pequenas mãos gordinhas.

Entrei na biblioteca, as duas coisinhas miúdas estavam de costas para mim, e não me viram entrar. Aproximei deles e os agarrei de uma vez.

- AAAI PAPAI – eles gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Peguei vocês. Pensavam que poderiam escapar do papai hein?

- Sim papai – Camille sorriu, aquele lindo sorrisinho com poucos dentinhos.

- Mas o papai é mais esperto do que vocês.

- Não é – Josh disse. – Nós escapamos assim oh – e ele estralou desajeitado seus dedinhos.

Estreitei os olhos de brincadeira para eles.

- Não discordem do papai, agora vamos que a mamãe de vocês estão esperando. Hoje é aniversário dela, e não se esqueçam da nossa surpresa.

- Como esquecer papai – Cami bateu palminhas. Essa menina anda muito com a Alice.

- Agora vamos.

Com os dois no colo, fui em rumo ao jardim.

- Apareceram finalmente. Perdeu eles de novo Edward? – Bella colocou as mãos na cintura e arqueou a sobrancelha.

- É... bem...

- Nós fomos tocar piano – Josh disse.

- Tocar piano? E desde quando vocês tocam piano?

- Desde algum tempo – Cami colocou suas pequenas mãozinhas no rosto.

- Vocês vão deixar o pai de vocês com cabelos brancos – Bella pegou-os do meu colo, e cada um deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Cabelos brancos ele já tem – Emmett disse rindo.

- Cala a boca Emmett – revirei os olhos.

- Da para parar vocês dois, temos mulheres grávidas e crianças no recinto – Rosalie estava de 5 meses de gestação.

- Sim, e um bebe que está tentando dormir – Alice estava com a pequena Kelly no colo.

- Cadê Nessie e Jake? – eu perguntei.

- Eles vão demorar né, você sabe, toda essa novidade de casados – Bella disse levando os gêmeos para sentarem na mesa do jardim.

- Eles vão ter muito tempo para fazerem isso.

- Edward, Nessie já está com 24 anos, pare com esses ciúmes, tenho pena da Cami quando ela crescer.

- Bella, você com certeza vai ficar com ciúme do Josh e suas 'namoradas'.

- Meu filho não será um garanhão.

- Será sim, como o pai – sorri zombando.

- Oh ai fala o garanhão de Nova York – Bella revirou os olhos. – Você não vai ensinar nada de errado para o meu filho – ela estreitou os olhos e me deu um tapa no braço.

- Ai, to apanhando de graça.

- Não, é só para dar um lembrete.

**Bella PDV**

Depois de muita espera os pombinhos apareceram. Jake e Nessie se casaram a um mês, foram de Lua de Mel para o Hawaii, e agora é aquela fase de 'estamos nos curtindo'.

- Já não era sem tempo, estou com fome – Emmett resmungou.

- Emmett você sempre está com fome – Nessie rebateu. – E cadê as coisinhas mais gostosas da titia? – ela cuidava bastante de Cami e Josh, eles gostavam bastante dela. Na verdade eles se davam bem com todos os titios. Os avós também, que os mimam terrivelmente.

- Uma pena seus pais não estarem aqui.

- Eles mereciam essa viagem – Edward me abraçou, e ficamos observando Nessie e Jake, com nossos bêbes.

- Nós também merecemos – ele riu e me deu um beijo leve.

- É eu sei. Quem sabe não deixamos os babys com a Nessie por uns dias, e fazemos uma segunda lua de mel?

- Hum – murmurei. – Tentador.

- Depois resolvemos isso hum, está na hora de uma surpresa.

- Surpresa?

- Aham, volto já – ele deu um beijo na ponta do meu nariz. – Cami, Josh, venham, está na hora da surpresa da mamãe.

O que esses três estão aprontando?

Dois minutos depois Edward voltou com uma caixa média e um pouco fina. Cami e Josh, vinham atrás dele, com sorriso e covinhas.

Coisa mais linda da mamãe.

- O que é? – perguntei fingindo um ar de desconfiada.

Edward foi até a mesa e colocou a caixa lá, levantou Cami e Josh, e os sentou em cima da mesa. Todos curiosos se aproximaram.

- Pode abrir?

- Pode – Edward me deu bandeira verde e claro abri rapidamente.

Dentro tinha um álbum de fotos. A Capa do álbum , era um desenho. Um desenho que parecia um rabiscado, mas ainda sim era um desenho.

- Somos eu, você, Camis e Josh. Eles fizeram juntos não foi bebes? – Edward disse, e eu sentia o nós se formando na minha garganta.

- Sim papai, fizemos para a senhora mamãe, com muito amor – disse Camis.

- Aham mamãe, é a nossa família – Josh completou e eu já sentia meus olhos marejados.

- Own eles são tão lindos – Rose murmurou e eu escutei alguém fungar.

- Emmett você está chorando? Rose perguntou.

- Não – ele fungou de novo. – Foi um cisco que caiu no meu olho.

Todos rimos, mas ainda sim senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

- Mamãe, por que a senhora está chorando? Não gostou do presente? – Camis disse e eu olhei para ela.

- Não amor, eu estou chorando porque eu gostei. É lindo. Muito obrigada meus anjinhos – dei um beijo na bochecha de cada um.

- Papai disse que depois vamos todos colocar fotos no álbum, não foi papai? – Josh parecia animado com isso.

- Sim é verdade.

- Obrigada – sussurrei olhando para ele, que se inclinou para dar um beijo em meus lábios.

No fim do dia, eu já tinha colocado Camis e Josh para dormir, e fui para o meu quarto.

Edward estava deitado, lendo um livro totalmente concentrado. Sorri para aquela visão, e sentei-me na cama.

- Vem cá – ele disse fechando o livro e colocando no criado-mudo.

Arrastei pela cama até ficar entre os braços dele, Edward me abraçou repousando seu queixo em minha cabeça.

- Eu estava lembrando de uma coisa – ele sussurrou.

- O que?

- Seu aniversário de seis anos atrás.

- Ah sim, Paris – sorri diante a lembrança. – Foi um dos melhores aniversários da minha vida, o melhor foi naquele que eu estava com Cami e Josh em meus braços, e você claro.

- A cada ano nossos dias ficaram ainda melhores, e eu quero que só melhore Bella. Eu amo tanto você, não posso respirar sem saber que você está do meu lado – levantei meu rosto e ele estava me olhando. Seus lindos olhos verdes, que ficavam mais expressivos a cada dia. Seus traços de homem maduro estavam ali.

- Eu também não seu viver sem você Edward, e eu quero um presente agora.

- Pode pedir, é o seu aniversário – ele sorriu e eu derreti.

Ele ainda causava as mesmas sensações em mim.

- Me beije.

**FIM**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**[N/A]: Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam  
Vou postar 3 cenas extras que aconteceram entre esses 6 anos que se passaram desde o pedido de casamento até o fim do epílogo.  
Savin' Me é a fic que eu vou postar no lugar de MSOF.**

Obg mesmo *-* sem vcs não teria MSOF.


	22. Extra I : GO GO YANKEES! GO GO RED SOX!

**Bella PDV**

Isso é o inferno!

Ultima semana de outubro de 2009, e o que temos no grande Yankees Stadium?

A Word Series*. Fase final da Major League Baseball.

_(*A WORD SÉRIES NUNCA É DISPUTADA POR YANKEES E RED SOX, PORQUE A WORD SÉRIES É DISPUTADA PELO CAMPEÃO DA **NATIONAL LEAGUE** E DA **AMERICAN LEAGUE**, E NO CASO DOS YANKEES E RED SOX ELES SÃO DA AMERICAN LEAGUE. MAS AQUI TUDO É POSSÍVEL)  
_

E o que isso tem de ruim?

TUDO!

Ser a única torcedora do Sox no meio de fanáticos pelo Yankees é terrível.

Carlisle conseguiu um camarote 'neutro', mas era praticamente um camarote dos Yankees, já que Emmett vale por 3.

Eu estava uma pilha de nervos.

Se eu escutar mais um _GO GO YANKEES!!_ eu quebro uma cadeira na cabeça do Emmett.

Podem pensar que é TPM… e é MESMO!!!

Edward estava comigo, ele vibrava quando o Yankees marcava algum ponto, mas não estava como Emmett.

Eu me sentia meio que uma estraga prazeres, ser a única não estar gostando do jogo, mas como posso gostar se meu time está perdendo de 3-1?

O jogo já estava no fim, e meu desânimo era total. Fechei os olhos e encostei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward, decidi levar minha mente até Paris...

Poucas semanas atrás estávamos na Torre Eiffel quando Edward me pediu em casamento, depois fomos jantar em um restaurante maravilhoso, de onde eu poderia olhar para a Torre e lembrar desse grande momento.

Eu não poderia me sentir mais completa do que com esse pedido. Um simples anel no meu dedo me fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo, é como se ela fosse a última peça de um enorme, quebra-cabeças.

Passamos mais cinco dias em Paris, agora curtindo como noivos. Era uma palavra nova, uma nova realidade, um novo capítulo em nossas vidas.

Andando pelas ruas de Paris, vimos um vendedor de flores, Edward comprou uma rosa branca e uma vermelha para mim, elas já secaram, mas guardei uma pétala de cada dentro de um livro. Eu queria lembrar de cada segundo dessa inesquecível viagem.

- HOME RUN!!! – Emmett gritou me tirando dos meus pensamentos

FUCK!

- Emmett – rosnei pra ele. – Não seja tão escandaloso.

- Você só fala assim porque seu time está perdendo, na verdade perdeu não é? Falta menos de três minutos para o fim.

Respirei fundo, e levei minha mão até a ponte do meu nariz.

Meditei, contei até 10 e avaliei a possibilidade de deixar Rosalie viúva antes de casar.

É não seria legal.

- Você quer sair daqui? – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

_As palavras mágicas._

- Sim, por favor. Acho que realmente estou na TPM, e se eu ficar aqui mais um minuto você vai perder um irmão – sussurrei de volta e ele riu baixinho beijando minha bochecha.

- Venha, eles nem vão notar que estamos saindo – Edward levantou e me levou com ele para fora dali.

Realmente não viram. Todos estavam concentrados no jogo.

- Obrigada – murmurei enquanto íamos para o estacionamento.

- Por nada – ele me segurou pela cintura quando estávamos um pouco afastados da multidão. – Eu amo você – sussurrou e aproximou nossos lábios.

Seu hálito fresco com cheiro de menta tomou conta do meu sistema.

- Eu também te amo – sussurrei antes de juntar nossos lábios.

_Esse é o melhor remédio para uma TPM._

Separamos nossos lábios quando o ar estava faltando. Ele segurou minha mão e fomos até o seu carro.

- Quer ir a algum lugar? – ele perguntou enquanto abria a porta do carro pra mim. _Esse homem não existe, aiai._

- Podemos ir no shopping – eu disse. – Andar um pouco.

- Ok – ele sorriu e fechou a porta.

Fiquei olhando até ele entrar no carro.

- Que tal irmos no cinema?

- Perfeito – sorri e ele me deu um rápido beijo.

Seguimos para um shopping próximo e eu estava pensando quando se deram conta de que saímos do estádio?

Entramos no estacionamento e Edward abriu a porta para mim. _Aiai_.

- O que você vai querer assistir? – ele perguntou.

- Um filme bem chato, que quase ninguém está comprando ingresso, porque eu quero ficar no fundo com você – sussurrei de uma forma provocadora e eu senti um leve tremor passar por seu corpo.

- Hum... vamos direto para o cinema – ele disse enquanto entravamos no shopping.

Tinha uns filmes bem toscos que observamos que ninguém ia assistir. Edward comprou os ingressos, eu comprei refrigerantes e alguns doces, nos encontramos na porta da sala e entramos.

BINGO!

A sala estava deserta, só tinha umas 6 pessoas e todas espalhadas.

Subimos para a última fileira, e ficamos nas poltronas do lado da parede.

Edward levantou um dos apoiadores de braços, e eu sentei no canto, ele pegou seu refrigerante e me puxou para perto dele. Apoiei meu corpo no seu, praticamente sentando em seu colo e abri um pacote de HERSHEY'S KISSES.

Tirei o papelzinho que cobria e levei até a boca de Edward. Ele sorriu e mordeu um pedaço.

- Eu amo Hershey's Kisses – eu sussurrei antes de morder um pedaço.

- Hum… eu também – ele disse passando sua língua pelos seus lábios, limpando um pouco de chocolate.

Senti um calafrio percorrer meu corpo.

- O melhor do Hershey's Kisses é a vontade de beijar que da depois – ele estava com a voz um pouco rouca e baixa.

- Sério? – fingi surpresa.

Peguei outro e abri passando a pontinha pelos meus lábios.

- Sabe – sussurrei. – Eu também sinto a mesma vontade.

Mordi o chocolate e dei o outro pedaço para Edward que depois que mordeu, passou lentamente sua língua pela ponta dos meus dedos.

Ai que tortura!

Ele sorriu quando sentiu que fiquei tensa, mordi meu lábios e juntei nossas bocas.

Um beijo cheio de desejo tomou conta de nós, eu sentia o sangue ser bombeado mais rápido no meu corpo, e algo começar a _criar vida_ em Edward.

Ele gemeu em meus lábios, quando levei minha mão até sua ereção que começava a se formar em sua calça.

E então eu tive uma grande idéia.

Olhei para os lados e não vi ninguém por perto, o filme já havia começado, e ninguém prestava atenção.

Senti na outra poltrona e o Edward me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Amor… sussurrei. – Quero experimentar uma coisa.

- O que? – ele me olhou assustado quando me viu sentar em cima das minhas pernas e deslizar minha mão pelas suas pernas.

- Você vai ver – respondi antes de abrir o botão e o zíper da sua calça.

- Bella… - ele sussurrou.

- Shiii, eu tomo conta disso – umideci meus lábios e peguei um copo de refrigerante. Tomei um pouco. – Agora me ajude e desça sua box até os seus joelhos – pedi e ele obedeceu prontamente.

Segurei seu membro com minha mão esquerda acariciando para faze-lo ficar mais rígido. Quando senti que ele estava _no ponto_, tirei a tampa do copo do refrigerante e peguei uma pedra de gelo.

Ele ameaçou falar algo, mas o interrompi.

- Não fale nada Edward… só sinta – passei o gelo pela extensão do seu membro e ele tremeu.

Passei mais um pouco do gelo e depois coloquei na minha boca. Mordi para ele quebrar e me inclinei sobre Edward.

Escutei um baixo gemido escapar de seus lábios, quando toquei a ponta da minha língua nele. Estava tão gelado, e perfeito. Peguei um Hershey's e mordi passei o chocolate em seu membro, e agora Edward estava a um passo de se contorcer.

Lambi o chocolate de baixo pra cima lentamente, Edward começou a passar suas mãos nas minhas costas, como que me acariciando.

Coloquei seu membro em minha boca, sugando lentamente o seu sabor misturado com o do chocolate.

_Era incrível. _

Chupei, lambi, mordi delicadamente, suguei todo o seu membro. Edward ficava cada vez mais com a respiração ofegante.

- Bella, eu não agüento mais – ele sussurrou.

Ele estava cada vez mais rígido, e senti o pulsar em minha boca.

Não parei o meu serviço. Edward estava cada vez mais perto, e eu me preparei.

Segurei em suas pernas, e acelerei o movimento da minha boca, tocando minha língua em sua extensão, durante o processo.

Ele chegou ao clímax se derramando em minha boca, onde engoli cada gota dele. Limpei seu membro com minha língua, depois peguei o refrigerante e tomei um pouco.

Quando sentei Edward colocou a mão em minha nuca e me puxou para um beijo. Seus lábios estavam deliciosos, sua língua procurando ganhar a batalha com a minha. Enrolei meus dedos em seu cabelo, e meu corpo se juntou ao dele.

Senti suas mãos descerem pelas minhas costas, até chegarem, na minha saia, eu sabia o que ele ia fazer, e eu estava mais do que preparada para ele.

Ele colocou puxou rapidamente minha calcinha para baixo, elas ficaram no meio das minhas coxas, estava difícil ficar com as pernas separadas, e ele percebeu. Então com um rápido movimento, ele rasgou-as, e eu percebi a sua impaciência. Ok eu também estava assim.

Edward deslizou seu polegar pela minha umidade, antes de concentrar-se em meus clitóris, tomei um pouco de ar quando ele separou nossos lábios. Ele aproveitou o momento e penetrou dois dedos em mim.

- Você está encharcada Bella, vou ter que tomar conta disso quando chegar em casa – ele sussurrou contra meus lábios. – Vou sugar cada gota da sua _tara_, vou fazer você ficar mais molhada pro meu pau entrar com facilidade em você – gemi baixinho. – Você gosta não é? – ele perguntou com os olhos verdes brilhando.

- De que? – sussurrei fracamente. Seus dedos trabalhavam dentro de mim rapidamente.

- Quando eu falo safadezas com você – ele respondeu. – Mas é exatamente isso que eu vou fazer Bella, vou fuder sua bucetinha quente e molhada a noite toda, até cairmos cansados.

Seus lábios atacaram os meus quando ele colocou o terceiro dedo dentro de mim, senti um gemido se formar em minha garganta, que morreu entre a conexão de nossas bocas.

Edward para acabar de me matar, começou a estimular meu clitóris com sua outra mão. Isso é demais para uma pessoa só.

A sensação pré-clímax tomou conta de mim, Edward também percebeu, pois minhas paredes começavam a apertar em seus dedos, ele aumentou o ritmo de sua mão, e gemi em sua boca quando o êxtase me pegou. Mordi seus lábios e relaxei.

Edward levou seus dedos até sua boca e sugou fechando os olhos para sentir o sabor. Porra, esse homem vai me matar um dia.

Enquanto ele aproveitava o momento, puxei sua box, sua calça para cima e ele me ajudou a arrumar.

- Vem cá – ele sussurrou me puxando para seu colo.

Edward olhou em meus olhos. Pela pouca iluminação do cinema, eu pude ver seus olhos brilhando.

- Eu te amo _plus que ma propre vie._ – ele sussurrou. sorri enrolando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

Meu lugar era aqui.

* * *

_**PRÉVIA DA PRÓXIMA CENA EXTRA**_

_- Bella, ele quer te ver - o médico me disse, e eu mordi meu lábio._

- Tudo bem - Edward deu um beijo na minha testa e eu fui com o médico para o quarto dele.

- Daqui pra frente você assume - o Doutor acairicou meu ombro como forma de conforto, segurei na maçaneta da porta e abri.

- Bella… - aquela voz fraca ecoou pelo quarto de hospital. - É você?

Atravessei o pequeno quarto rapidamente, senti um enorme nó se formar em minha garganta, ao ver seus olhos vagos. Ele já estava cego por causa da dabetes, e isso estava me cortando por dentro.

- Pai… sou eu - segurei sua mão sem conseguir conter mais minhas lágrimas.

* * *

**[N/A]: A PRIMEIRA CENA EXTRA mimimi* **

**O QUE ACHARAM?  
**

**ATÉ A PRÓXIMA CENA 3**

**BJS**


	23. Extra II : Um Perdão

**Cena Extra II – Um Perdão **

_**Maio de 2010**_

Era estranho voltar para essa cidade, reviver lembranças que me assombravam como um filme de terror, mas era necessário.

Edward estava comigo, como sempre, e fomos diretamente para o Hospital San Juan, onde Charlie, meu pai, encontrava-se internado.

Sim meu pai e eu estava aqui por ele. Apesar de tudo, ele ainda era o meu pai, e eu sabia que dentro dele ainda existia o homem bom que casou com minha mãe, como minha tia me contava.

Chegamos na recepção, e logo fomos encaminhados e uma sala de espera perto do quarto dele. Eu estava nervosa, por depois de quase 4 anos eu iria falar com ele novamente.

Os motivos para Charlie parar no hospital?

Ele tinha diabetes, e parece que não andou se cuidando, e agora ele estava… cego.

Era difícil até de pensar, mas uma parte de mim raciocinava que isso era parte do seu castigo por ter feito tanto mal a mim, e outra parte me chutava por ter um pensamento tão absurdo.

- Você quer alguma coisa amor? – Edward perguntou enquanto esfregava meu braço levemente.

- Um café seria bom – respondi ainda absorta em meus pensamentos.

- Eu já volto – ele deu um beijo na minha testa e sumiu pelo corredor.

Não é como se eu tivesse querendo chorar, mas eu precisava tirar o peso da minha alma, permitindo as lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto.

Eu não desejava o mal para as pessoas, principalmente para Charlie. Talvez eu tenha pensado nisso uma ou duas vezes, mas não era como se eu quisesse que ele realmente ficasse mal.

Minutos depois Edward voltou com meu café e um bolinho, pois eu não tinha comido nada desde que saímos de Nova York.

- Coma amor, você está grávida e não pode ficar sem comer – Edward murmurou passando a mão no meu rosto, afastando as lagrimas.

- Eu sei – dei um pequena mordida no bolinho e tomei um gole do café. – Você pode ir ver se tem algum medico por perto? – funguei – Eu necessito ver ele Edward.

- Tudo bem, só coma e eu vou atrás de um médico.

- Obrigada – sussurrei e ele levantou-se sumindo novamente no corredor.

Eu sinceramente não estava com fome, mas era pelo nosso bebe. Eu estava com dois meses de gestação, e ainda nem estava casada. Nosso casamento seria daqui um mês, no dia do aniversario de Edward.

Poderia parece apressado, tem somente um ano que nos conhecemos, mas não queríamos esperar para vivermos como marido e mulher. Não é como se já não vivêssemos assim. Desde que voltamos de Paris eu estava morando no apartamento dele, e eu me sentia bem. Era como um teste para o casamento.

Estava na minha sexta mordida no bolinho e metade do café quando Edward voltou.

- Foi difícil falar com o médico do seu pai, ele estava com outro paciente, mas ele disse que você poderá falar com ele, daqui uns 20 minutos, ele vai almoçar agora e depois você entra.

- Você vai entrar comigo? – perguntei um pouco receosa. Ainda esta estranho falar com meu pai, ainda mais sozinha. Eu precisava de Edward comigo.

- Claro amor, eu falei sobre isso com o medico, expliquei que o relacionamento de vocês não é fácil, por isso temos uma condição para entrar, ele vai perguntar se seu pai vai querer te receber, ai se ele aceitar, nós entramos.

- Entendi, obrigada amor – dei um leve beijo em seus lábios e me encostei em seu ombro dando mais uma mordida no bolinho.

- Por nada meu amor – ele passou um braço pelo meu ombro, fazendo círculos com os dedos.

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

- Estou com medo – murmurei.

- Não precisa ter medo – Edward jogou o copo e o papel do bolinho no lixo. – Tenho certeza que ele vai querer conversar com você. Sua tia disse que ele chamou por você muitas vezes.

- Poderia estar delirando, talvez não queria falar comigo – dei de ombro limpando algumas lagrimas que caíram dos meus olhos.

- Vamos descobrir agora – ele disse olhando para a frente e vi um medico se aproximar.

- Senhorita Swan? – ele perguntou.

- Sim – respondi limpando meu rosto e ficando de pé, apoiada por Edward.

- Acabei de falar com o Senhor Charlie.

- E então ele quer falar comigo? – perguntei receosa.

- Sim – ele sorriu levemente. – O Senhor Edward pode entrar com você. Tem exatamente 20 minutos, a situação dele é muito delicada e grave Senhorita Swan, evite algum tipo de stress.

- Claro – respondi.

- Venham – ele disse e caminhamos pelo corredor até o quarto do meu pai. – Podem entrar.

Abri a porta lentamente, observando-o na cama. Não era como se ele estivesse me vendo, mas eu sei que ele sentiu.

- Bella? – sua voz fraca e rouca apertou mais meu coração.

- Sim pai, sou eu – respondi tentando esconder minha voz embargada pelo nó na garganta.

- Minha filha, me perdoe eu... – o interrompi.

- Shhh pai, não fale nada agora tudo bem, estamos bem – eu disse segurando em sua mão, quando cheguei ao seu lado.

- Tem mais alguém aqui não é? – ele perguntou franzindo a testa. Seus olhos estavam, fechados.

- Meu noivo, Edward Cullen – respondi.

- Oh sim, ola rapaz.

- Ola Senhor Swan.

- Filha – Charlie apertou minha mão fracamente. Sua respiração era tão fraca, seus batimentos também. Sim ele estava mal e era bastante grave. – Eu sei que não é bem o momento adequado, mas eu preciso falar.

Olhei para Edward e ele assentiu com a cabeça. Meu pai estava mal, e mesmo que eu não quisesse pensar, poderia ser a ultima vez que eu falava com ele.

- Sim pai, pode falar o que o senhor quiser.

- Eu nunca fui um bom pai – ele começou. Estava difícil para ele falar então eu tive paciência. – Queria lhe pedir perdão, por não ter cuidado de você da melhor maneira, mas quando eu perdi sua mãe, eu perdi o sentido de viver. Eu lhe culpava Bella, lhe culpava por algo que nunca foi causado por você. Sua aparência é tão idêntica a de Renee que eu lhe _odiava_ por ter nascido e tirado o melhor da minha vida. – eu vi lagrimas saindo dos seus olhos fechados, e os meus também já estavam transbordando. Edward apertou suas mãos em meu ombro como conforto. – Perdoe-me minha filha – ele tossiu e sua voz foi ficando mais fraca. – Eu não tenho mais tanto tempo, mas eu preciso do seu perdão, para seguir em paz.

- Eu lhe perdôo pai – passei minha mão livre no seu rosto, tirando as lágrimas dali. – E o senhor não tem pouco tempo, eu vou me casar pai, e terei um filho. Sim estou grávida – um sorriso singelo apareceu no seu rosto. – E o senhor estará presente na minha vida agora.

- Filha eu não tenho muito tempo, estou mal, estou doente, estou sentindo dor – ele disse ainda mais fraco. – É o preço pelos meus erros, mas vou em paz, sabendo que você se transformou em uma boa mulher, que tem alguém para cuidar de você, que esta construindo uma família. Cuide bem dos seus filhos, ele vão precisar de muito amor.

- Cuidarei pai – aproximei-me dele dando um beijo em sua testa.

- Eu te amo filha, desculpe nunca ter dito isso quando tive a oportunidade.

- Eu também te amo pai, mesmo nunca dizendo também.

Uma leve batida na porta nos tirou da conversa.

- O tempo de vocês acabou – uma enfermeira disse. – Vocês tem que sair.

- Pai vou ter que sair, e depois eu volto para o ver o senhor.

- Obrigado por ter vindo filha – beijei sua mão e afastei-me da cama.

- Edward – meu pai disse fracamente.

- Sim senhor Swan.

- Cuide bem dela, ela merece.

- Cuidarei sim.

A enfermeira ficou no quarto, e foi o prazo de sairmos de lá, que tudo ficou rápido demais.

O médico que vimos mais cedo correu para o quarto, seguido por outros enfermeiros.

Agarrei-me nos braços de Edward, com os olhos temerosos, e lagrimas que não paravam. Minutos depois o médico saiu, com um olhar triste no rosto.

Não precisou ele dizer nada, eu tinha entendido tudo perfeitamente.

_Meu pai se foi._


End file.
